One Night
by MyMoon
Summary: It's Nessie's seventh birthday, and something happens that Jacob hadn't expected. It only takes one drunken night to realize that she has definitely not a child anymore. What happens when a commemorative night turns into a night of passion? JacobxRenesmee
1. Prologue: Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer:**** I only own the storyline in this fic. Not twilight or the characters.**

This chapter is a bit short since it's leading into the the big events, but the next will be much longer. **Be warned, this story is rated M for lemons.** This may turn some of you off, but I will try my best to make them both sexy and tasteful. I figured since Jacob is _imprinted_ with Nessie, it would probably be hopelessly romantic, but still very lustful, and a bit confusing. I'm rambling...

Please enjoy! :)

**PROLOGUE:** **Happy Birthday**

**Jacob's POV  
**

"Is this your first drink?"

I couldn't believe my eyes, watching my little Nessie actually taking a shot of tequila from Embry's hand. Actually, "little" was the wrong word. She was still a tiny thing, I'd guess about the size of Alice Cullen, but she was no longer the little girl I'd watched over since birth.

She nodded to Embry, spirals of dark curls framing her soft, beautiful face, and asked, "Is it good?" She was grinning shyly. So innocent that it made the back of my eyes burn behind my lids. Maybe that was the alcohol. Yeah, we'll go with that.

Embry scrunched his nose, and tilted his head. A whiff of the strong drink caught his superhuman senses, "Well, you drink blood as a permanent diet, Nessie. Your taste buds are a little different than mine. But I don't think it's all that bad."

She bit her full bottom lip, her chocolate eyes skimming over the small drink. And then she looked at me, and my world burst into pieces.

"Will you take one with me Jacob?"

I took in a deep breath and rolled my eyes, never quite able to say no to my Nessie. "Sure, sure." I agreed. Might as well make the best of the situation. "Just one though. Edward's going to kill me as it is." That was actually the least of my concerns, but whatever. I didn't feel like arguing the matter. Nessie always won our little disagreements anyway.

"Eh, he would never hurt you!" She smiled again, and reached on her tip toes to softly place her palm on my cheek. _'My Jacob.' _That was all she wanted me to know... That I was _her_ Jacob. Ever willing, I might add. This girl had me wrapped around her delicate, beautiful fingers.

Embry smirked at both of us, and pointed a finger into his gaping mouth, making a deep gagging noise. I jabbed him in the gut with my elbow. He chuckled again, as if he knew a secret that we didn't, and poured another drink. He knew I didn't think of her that way. How sick would that be? She's seven!

"Here's to Nessie." Seth joined us from the living room, all smiles as he lifted his cup in the air, and nudged her shoulder lightly. "All grown up now!"

Nessie chuckled and nudged him back.

"Yeah," Embry chimed in again, staring directly at me with a smirk on his face. "All grown up."

I got the _subtle_ hint, and then I contimplated chucking the microwave at his face.

Leah stumbled into the kitchen after her brother, having already drank more than her fair share."God... ya know... give the g-girl some room to..." She hiccuped, "BREATH!"

Nessie eyed her humorously for a minute, seemingly unsure of what the heck she was doing, and her gaze fell to the drink again. I secretly wanted to strangle every asshole there. Why they felt alcohol was necessary tonight anyway was downright infuriating. I felt my lips unavoidably curling over my teeth.

"You don't have to do this Nessie, honey." I whispered, running my hand across the small of her back.

She turned to me, smiling widely. "It's okay. I'm ready." Her voice sweet as silk, her eyes pleading. It felt like there was a double meaning behind her words. I probably should have dug deeper into that meaning but I was too busy playing the protector to really notice much else.

Nessie... drunk? She might be ready, but was I? I nodded, rolled my eyes and forced a grin, not wanting to be the dark raincloud hovering over her big day. "Sure, su-"

Something happened that made my voice trail away from audible words. My eyes softened when I saw the twinkle of the candlelight reflecting in her chocolate eyes as she started up at me.

My insides twitched for a moment, feeling something both familiar and completely foreign at once. In that moment, I couldn't turn away from her. I didn't want to.

"To Nessie!" Seth shouted again, patiently, though my senses caught on as if it was muffled behind a wall of glass.

She chuckled, a crimson igniting her cheeks as everyone else shouted their own happy birthday.

My heart was in my throat, and everything froze in place. The world slowly disappeared around me, fading to black, and leaving only Nessie and me behind. The last time that happened was the day she was born, when those big chocolate eyes first met mine. Except this was different.

I leaned down, lightly kissing her cheek as I had always done on every birthday. Only this time, I had a strange urge to linger there, to memorize the feel of her smooth skin against my lips. Her eyes closed lightly, and she grinned adoringly, chuckling once.

Embry nudged Seth's arm, and I could hear them chuckling to themselves but I ignored it. - They were all still stuck behind that glass wall.

Leah just rolled her eyes in annoyance that we weren't drinking yet. "Are you d-done yet!?"

I ignored that too, my lips grazing Nessie's forehead before pulling away. I didn't care who was watching. It was like tearing open my own chest to pull away from her at that moment. She didn't look my way this time, but her hand curled into a tight fist at her side. I was left wondering if she felt it too, or if I was alone in this insanely strong pull.

My Nessie had grown. She didn't need me in the same way she needed me before. I felt as if that epiphany had slapped me across the face with a metal bat, and I was okay with it. Actually, I was ecstatic about it, feeling the imprintation all over again, and in a much more grown up way.

For the love of all that is holy, I did NOT expect this.

It was only when everyone raised their shot glasses, clinking them together, that I was knocked out of my stupor, nearly spilling my drink to the floor. I watched as Nessie took to her tip toes to reach everyone else. A small eruption of chuckles echoed in the small kitchen. It included me - I think.

Out of the corner of my eye I watched as my innocent little Nessie took her first drink on her seventh birthday.

I was mesmorized by the sight of her lifting the tiny glass to her full lips, curving them around the edge. Pretty sure my tongue was hanging out of the side of my mouth, panting.

The way her head tilted back, revealing the curve of her slim neck suddenly caught my utmost attention. The prominent curves beneath her tank top most definitely did not belong to a child. Her long curls coating down the small of her back, the adorable way her nose scrunched in disgust after swallowing, and how I was the one she turned to the second she was finished - everything was making my knees shake beneath my weight.

I grasped the counter beside me with a loud thump to keep from tumbling to the ground, making rounded indentations where my fingertips gripped down too hard.

With little to do or say - except stare - I swallowed the strong liquid, and pounded the shot glass onto the kitchen table. The twitches in my stomach nearly choked it back up, but I swallowed again. Though I couldn't taste anything, I felt nauseous as it coated my tight throat.

"Are you okay, Jacob?" Nessie asked, lightly brushing her hand against mine. Her eyes were wide, and it wasn't until then that I realized she had been staring back at my like I was insane.

I smiled and nodded, but I couldn't speak without erupting in a fit of 'I adore you's.' My god, I was lame, but I didn't care. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

She smiled sweetly, scrunching her nose again, "That was pretty gross, huh?"

I couldn't talk, and barely got my head to nod just once.

So this is what happens when the girl -er woman – you imprint on grows up. Only this time, my heart strummed in a different way.

* * *

Next chapter: Bonfire.


	2. Bonfire

**BONFIRE**

"So, strange question, but uh..." Seth hesitated, taking swifter steps than the rest of us, and then slowing to wait for us to catch up. "How old do you _feel_ Nessie? You know, since you look nothing like a seven year old... _human_, I mean."

Embry nudged my shoulder again, and I shoved him so hard he nearly fell over into the sand.

Nessie smiled, staring at the ground. "I don't really know if I feel any particular age Seth. Time means something different to me, I think." Her gaze then lifted to him, and her smile widened. "I can show you if you'd like."

He nodded, smiling widely, and Nessie touched her hand to his cheek. I pretended not to notice, but I was insanely interested in whatever he was seeing.

"OH!" His eyes lit up, "Well now that makes sense." He then cornered his eyes towards me, and smirked. "You should show Jake that."

If he wasn't such a good kid, I would be threatening his existence.

Nessie nodded, and a moment later Seth and Embry both took off down the beach. I could hear them laughing at me.

"I'll show you later so I can keep you in suspense for now." Nessie teased, as if to read my mind.

I laughed once, but nerves set in heavily at the idea that this was the first time we'd been alone since my little epiphany back at Billy's house. (My dad was on an spur of the moment overnight fishing trip with Charlie. Convinient.) It had only been like ten minutes, but it felt MUCH longer, like someone clicked the slow motion button on a remote to my life.

With the gallon bottle of tequila in one hand, and Nessie's soft fingers entangled in the other, my feet strode heavily through the thick sand. My eyes were focused firmly ahead at the beautiful girl with long ringlets of bronze hair flowing angelically down to the small of her back, dragging me behind her. They bounced a little with each skip of her swift feet, and for a moment I was lost to it, unaware of everything else around me.

"Hey Jacob! Hey Nessie!"

My eyes snapped open. "Oh... Hey Quil. How's it going Claire Bear?"

It was about half a second before my gaze averted back to my Nessie. She was smiling at the _older_ girl - who was about a foot shorter, nine years old, and still chubby around the edges with leftover baby fat. - Nessie looked a good eight years older than Claire, with the mentality of someone much more mature.

Claire hugged me, barely reaching to my waist. "Hi uncle Jake!" A second later, she was smiling excitedly up at Nessie. "Happy birthday, Lockness!" She squealed her own personally nickname - thank goodness Bella wasn't here - skipping away from Quil's hand, and holding up a yellow rosebud to Nessie's smiling face.

"Oh! Thank you Claire. It's beautiful!" Nessie exaggerated her excitement by lifting it straight to her nose and taking in a deep breath. Of course Claire loved it, and hugged her tightly as well.

"Happy birthday, Nessie." Quil said, giving her one of those awkward side hugs as if he wasn't sure if he were aloud to touch her or not.

She smiled, and draped both arms around his neck. I shouldn't have been jealous when he laughed and gave in to a full hug, but I was.

"Is Sam here?" I asked, completely surprised that I could find a bit of my voice. I _needed_ to talk to him; ask if he knew anything about the massive O.D. of "Viagra" this imprinting stuff suddenly shoved down my throat, and if it made me a complete pedophile or not.

"Yeah, he's at the bonfire."

Of course. What kind of birthday held in La Push would be complete without a raging beach fire?

"Come on uncle Quil! Come on!" Claire grabbed his hand again, yanking him forward hurriedly. They were both laughing as they raced ahead of us.

_Uncle Quil._ My, how things change. At least I didn't have to dig myself out of _that_ gigantic hole.

Nessie and I walked ahead towards the large flames lighting the darkness in front of us. She slowed a bit to walk at my side, and I peaked at her through my dark, chest length hair. I felt her hand tighten in mine, making it difficult to breathe.

"What's wrong? You're so quiet." Her head tilted curiously.

I shook my head, having to avert my eyes away from hers before her pout drove me to phasing right here and now to beat the crap out of _myself_ for causing her to frown in the first place. Now _that_ was a weird feeling.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have drank anything. But you really don't have to worry about daddy-"

"No Ness, honey. I'm fine." I was smiling widely, uncontrollably, as I stared straight to the ground. The mere touch of her hand sent a current through me as if I had been struck by a bolt of lightning. "It's your birthday. You're grown now. I want you to have fun."

"Well, I won't have fun if you aren't talking to me." She complained, feigning anger by pulling her eyebrows together. She smiled too much for that little gesture to last. My eyes snapped up to hers, and soon her brilliant smile burst through like a ray of sun peaking out of a rain cloud.

I laughed. "Then what do you want to talk about."

"My present, of course." She raised a suspicious eyebrow, gazing at me through a curtain of thick black lashes. Even in the dark, her eyes had a permanent light, a glow in the corners of the irises.

_'Anything you want! It's yours!'_ I thought, completely believing I would willingly cut off my right arm if she asked me to.

Instead, I laughed nervously, before pressing my lips into a fine line. "Your present? Did I get you a present?"

She gasped teasingly, still smiling. "Jacob Black!" Her hand ripped away from mine so she could place both palms against the enticing curves of her hips. "I have something very specific in mind, and as my best friend, I expect you should know what it is."

Something homemade. I knew that much.

"Oh!" I reached into my pocket, pulling out a small box. "You mean like this?"

Nessie smiled widely, taking the box from my palm and opening it excitedly. A long braided hemp dwindled from her fingers as she lifted it out of the box. Her eyes lit up when she saw the locket. It was carved from wood, and shaped like a heart, heavily dangling at the end.

She took in a sharp breath. "Jacob!"

Her pleasing tone make my hands tremble. "You like it, Ness?"

"I love it!"

"Here," I reached for her gift, showing her the odd trick to opening it. A few twists and turns and it slid open to the side, revealing a photo of the two of us the first time she touched my cheek. I looked absolutely dumbfounded, and irrevocably in love with the small child resting in my arms. She was smiling up at me with similar interest, almost as if it amused her.

"You look the same." She said, percieving me with a smile. "Longer hair though."

"You look completely different." I observed her with much more interest, and pulled her thick hair over one shoulder as I tied the necklace in place. My fingers intentionally skimming the back of her neck, and I had to bite down on my lip to keep from howling.

At that moment, Nessie turned to me and held her hand to my cheek, thanking me with every happy vision she could think of between the two of us. Suddenly though, the visions went blank. There must not have been a thought in her head for a moment.

I blinked, Baffled, and stared at her. Her prominent smile had disappeared. I was about to ask if she was okay when a sudden, and very swift flash of my little - _gigantic_ - epiphany at Billy's house drove me to dead silence. She saw me staring at her adoringly. She saw my eyes trace her figure. She noticed... _everything_.

"Come on N... N-Nessie!"

Her hand pulled away so fast that I hadn't had a chance to let my eyes bulge yet.

Leah stumbled over, smiling for what seemed like the first time in years, and grasped onto Nessie's shoulders. "You're m-missing you paty!"

Nessie laughed, a broken laughter. She seemed thankful for the distraction, eying me once more before Leah yanked her away.

I felt like I was going to have a heart attack.

Everyone beat me to the bonfire; Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Quil, Claire, Paul, Rachel, Seth, Embry, Leah, and my Nessie. There were more there, but it was hard to make out a face on most of them due to my current state of mind. Every one of them that had imprinted was touching in some way, whether holding hands, cuddling or kissing.

Gross, but I understood it perfectly.

Leah was pouring Nessie another shot, and I had to physically tear myself away from her to make a beeline to Sam.

"One Alpha to another, I need to talk to you, now!"

He cupped his palms around Emily's half smiling face and kissed her - just as passionately as if they were on their wedding night. I rolled my eyes, and he followed me a few feet away from the crowd.

"Is something wrong, Jacob?"

"Umm... no, nothing's wrong... _yet_."

His eyes narrowed, "Yet?"

"Uh yeah, you know that imprinting stuff that connected you to Emily? What the _hell_ is_ that_?!"

He looked at me like I'd lost my mind for a moment, but then his hard expression softened. "Your feelings for Nessie are changing?"

I felt a wave of sarcasm coming on. "Nope. I've had these desires for the little minx since infancy. Don't tell, okay?" Was I hyperventilating?

Sam seemed content ignoring me as he crossed his arms tightly against his chest. Frustrated. "Finished?"

"Yeah." I breathed. My eyes shifted over to Nessie again. She was laughing with Seth and Embry by the fire. "Sorry Sam. This... _itch_ just came out of nowhere. I feel like a damn pedophile!"

"Well, to put it plainly, for her _species," _He gestured quotations, "She is fully grown, Jacob. I don't think I've ever heard of anyone imprinting, and not falling in love romantically as well."

Okay, that made me feel better. But then I gulped. Nessie was staring at me, and my eyes were locked on her too. "She knows." I blurted out.

"Knows how you feel?"

"Yeah," I couldn't stop staring. "She touched me and replayed the exact moment it happened."

"So go be with her," he urged. "I honestly don't see your problem."

"I'm freaking out! That's my problem."

"Jake! Get your ass over here!" Embry waved his arm in the air, and then patted the seat beside him, batting his eyes. Seth chuckled, and Nessie bit her lip. I had no idea where Leah ran off to.

"Go." Sam nudged me, and I stepped up to them.

"Hey guys." I sat.

"Jacob! To Jake!" Embry called, holding his glass up in the air. Seth shoved a drink to my chest, and I caught it before it spilled everywhere. I heard Nessie giggling at my side. "A changing day in your life too, my friend." He added, a little more quietly, but it didn't stop me from going stone still and shooting him an instant death glare.

He shrugged and smirked, inhaling a triple shot.

"Is anybody watching Leah?" I asked, pure frustration lacing my tone. "Not that I care, but she's going to drown herself in the ocean if we aren't careful."

Seth audibly gagged, "She took off her t-shirt and ran that way." My eyes followed as he pointed down the beach. I realized I could hear her laughing and relaxed a bit.

"Bra?" Embry asked enthusiastically.

"If there is a god in heaven, yes." Seth answered, visibly disgusted. "She's going to kill you later when you're thinking about it!"

"I won't remember later!" Embry took off in half a second to go get the queen of drunks, thank god. Carving my night around being Leah's babysitter was not in my plans.

I downed my drink without thinking twice about the "only one" rule - no longer caring - and then took a deep breath and turned to my side.

"Hey Nessie. Having fun?"

She smiled shyly, took another sip of her drink, and nodded. I noticed her cheeks seemed to be holding a more permanent rosy color now.

"Should have made you a Bloody Mary."

"Ha. Ha."

She just looked so adorable, her eyes a bit glazed after absorbing the liquor. It reflected beautifully with the flames.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Drunk yet?"

She chuckled once, and averted her eyes towards the fire again. Her fingers were tracing patterns into her jeans. "Nope."

My fingers were digging into my legs roughly. Nessie was acting strange, and all I wanted to do was kiss her, hold her, touch her, and make everything better. The pull was overwhelming. So intense that it was painful to deny it. I hadn't noticed that I was actually bleeding until Nessie caught onto the scent. She froze for a minute before her eyes trailed down to my cut off's. My gaze followed hers. Sure enough, four small dots of blood soaked through the denim where my fingernails once were.

"Jacob! You're bleeding!"

"Eh," I shrugged. "It will stop in like three seconds." What else could I say? I didn't have a good explanation as to why I accidentally bore holes into my skin.

Before I knew it, Nessie was smoothing my hair away from my ear, and leaning in to whisper, "I'm sorry if I'm doing this to you."

I was dumbfounded. Was that what she was fretting about?

My head turned sharply so we suddenly were face to face. For a minute, her eyes were so intense that I was at a loss for words, but I recovered. "That's ridiculous Nessie! Why would you be sorry?"

"You're the one causing yourself physical pain because of what happened at Billy's." She argued.

"What happened at Billy's Nessie?" My gaze was firm on hers. She knew I was testing her. I wanted to know if she felt it too, and I wasn't going to back down now.

Her mouth parted like she was going to speak but nothing came out except her heightened breath. I felt the sweet warmth hit my face, and I couldn't hold back. My palm grazed her cheek.

"Tell me Nessie." I could hardly breathe. "What did you feel at Billy's house?"

Tell me! Better yet, _show_ me...

Her eyes slowly drifted down to my mouth. Her fingers curled around her new locket as if to show her appreciation, but she didn't reach up to touch my cheek. I felt my heart pounding in my throat, a deep burning in my chest. I was so focused on the closeness of her lips. If a bomb exploded five feet away from me, I don't think I would have flinched.

Then she whispered softly, "You haven't given me that specific present yet, Jacob. But I know you will."

* * *

**Next chapter: I want to kiss you.**

I'm sorry! Cliffhangers suck, but I can't help but love them. Forgive me.

The birthday night will last a few chapters, in case you guys haven't noticed. It's the major part of the story, and it will travel around a lot too.


	3. Kiss Me

*Lime in this chapter*

Thanks so much for the awesome reviews you guys. I really appreciate it. Hope this chapter is at least a little bit satisfying. Much more to come! :)

**KISS ME**

"Let's walk!" I suggested. My voice held way more enthusiasm than I had planned but I didn't care. All I knew was Embry would be back in about half a second, and I was _not_ about to kiss Nessie for the first time with him staring.

She smiled, and nodded, taking my hand. However, it seemed Nessie had something to do first. She leaned forward, and her nose nuzzled mine, not caring who saw. Suddenly, neither did I. I felt every ounce of breath exhale from my lungs.

"Leah! Put your damn clothes on! JESUS!" Seth scowled.

My eyes slammed shut, feeling as if my heart might actually explode. My lips, I guarantee, were a centimeter from Nessie's. I could feel the heat radiating from our skin being so close to each other.

I could have ignored it. Her sweet breath was still lubricating my mouth. She was still stuck in the zone with me.

And then Leah ran over with Embry - in her bra and underwear - and Nessie turned her head towards the commotion that followed her.

My eyes snapped up in a death glare towards the female dog.

Oh. My. God.

_Kill, kill, kill, kill..._

Before I allowed the anger to build to far, I grabbed the gallon jug and chugged a few deep gulps. It burned slightly on the way down._  
_

"It's too hotttt!" Leah whined, shoving Embry off her shoulder. "I don wanna sirt by the fire!"

Nessie's eyes jerked back to me so suddenly it made me jump, and the fury I'd felt left me instantly to be replaced by worry. She looked afraid.

"Ness?"

"Am I going to do that?" She asked, her expression almost childlike.

"Not if you don't drink too much." I couldn't help but laugh. "How are you feeling right now?"

She smiled, a smile that could light up... well, Forks. "I feel... excited." Then she lay her head on my shoulder, leaving me wondering what the hell she meant by that.

I had a clue. The tingling still lingered on my lips.

"We are going to play a game!" Jared announced. I had barely noticed him standing off to the side with Kim until her made his way through the crowd.

Was it just my imagination or was he eying me and Nessie really weird? Actually, now that I noticed it, Embry wasn't the only one that seemed to be pushing this. I hadn't phased since feeling this strange, romantic pull to her. They hadn't read my mind. So why the hell did everyone seem to know already?

"I'll pass. It's too hot by the fire." I said, looking suggestively over at Nessie, hoping she would catch on.

I laughed when she stuck her tongue out at me playfully. It seemed she had other plans again. "You're backing out Mr. Alpha?"

"What, little girl? You think you'll beat me?" I accused, smiling teasingly.

"I know I will, Jacob Black," she laughed. "You're way too trusting of me."

There was a low thumb, and a grumble from across the fire. Nessie laughed at Embry, noticing he was leaning oddly in his chair. When Leah's head dropped heavily on his shoulder, he fell into the sand. I couldn't hold back the eruption of laughter myself.

Leah looked to her side, and chuckled loudly, pointing down at Embry, "You fell over!"

"Ugh! Jeez Leah!" Seth stood, disgruntled, and made his way over to his sister. "Come on, I'll take you for a walk okay?"

Leah smirked, pointing an unsteady finger in our general direction. "Not unl... less Nes-sie comes."

I could feel my girl chuckling silently against my shoulder, her hand fisting into mine a little more snug. It was hard to be mad when she was so obviously happy.

"Okay, I'll go." She agreed, turning towards Jared, "Game later?"

He looked towards her, then me, and then back again and winked. "Sure Ness. Later."

The moment I felt her absence, I was standing, never allowing our hands to part. "The fire's too hot." Instantly she rewarded me with a pleasing smile.

"I'm coming too!" Embry called, wobbling to a stand and chuckling at himself. Of course, Embry was down; Leah was still half naked.

"Wait!" Nessie bit her lip, turning around to face me again. "Take one more with me?"

"A shot?" My throat still lightly burned.

She nodded, grinning expectantly.

I hesitated, lost in her eyes. "Uh... sure, sure. One more."

"Just grab the jug." Embry suggested, laughing a bit when Leah stumbled into him, nearly causing him to stumbled to the ground again. Neither one of them needed anything else to drink.

She turned, looking up at him with a silly grin plastered on her face. "What'er youuu lookin at?"

Sam was staring with an unreadable expression, and tugged Emily just a bit closer. He seemed pretty content next to her by the fire. Even still, I was considering asking why on earth he hadn't offered to join us, just to yank his tail, but reconsidered when Nessie shot me a strange look.

"Uh, let's go then. No need for that look." I yanked the bottle up, balancing it with my pinkie finger grasping the hook, and we were off.

My mission: Get Nessie completely alone as soon as possible.

Now that I was absolutely positive that she was ready, I had lost every ounce of concern about it. Now, I just wanted to give her everything she wanted. _Everything._ Eh, but what's new?

It was only about ten feet from the bonfire that I felt Ness slow down a bit, giving the others a chance to pass us. I was very willing to cooperate. She then reached for the jug, giving me a thankful grin that sent my heart into palpitations, and brought it to her lips. Her nose wrinkled in disgust before she handed it back to me.

I laughed a bit, seeing a small drop trickle down her chin, and wiped it with my finger. "Nessie Cullen, so messy!"

She smirked at my teasing, but said nothing to retaliate. That wasn't like her at all. I was worried until she lifted her hand to my cheek, showing me she wanted to talk to me privately.

Her hand didn't leave my skin immediately. Rather she stood on her tip toes, and I leaned down so she could kiss my red hot cheek. Her lips lingered, just as mine had done back at Billy's. My eyes closed, expecting her to stop there, but her mouth traveled to my chin, kissing lightly there as well. My knees locked, and my hand reached around the small of her back, trembling. I could hear my heart thumping over the sound of the waves breaking on shore.

"Jacob..." She pleaded softly. Her lips were hot, and smooth as silk as they grazed my ear. "Now, please."

It wasn't until Embry starting yelling for the liquor that I realized we had stopped walking. However, Nessie didn't have to ask me twice. What Nessie wanted, Nessie freakin got!

I chucked the gallon jug at Embry, and yanked Nessie with me into the woods so fast that I hadn't noticed if it hit him in the head or not. He had quick reflexes, but obviously the alcohol had already made him extremely uncoordinated.

"Where ya goin?!" I heard Leah yell, but Seth was holding her back. I would have to thank him later.

Just a dozen yards in, I felt Nessie stop. I turned to her, and she was forming into my arms before anything was said. I pulled her up off the ground a good foot. Her legs encircled firmly around my waist and she dropped her head to rest against my shoulder. For a moment I just held her there, feeling her breath tickle lightly at my neck. My eyes closed in complete contentment on their own accord.

"I feel bold." She admitted in a whisper, chuckling lightly.

"It's the tequila, er-probably." I had no idea why I said that of all things, but I made up for it quickly. My fingers trailed lightly through her hair, and I tilted my head towards her. "You wanted to talk. Tell me, Nessie." And I kissed her cheek again.

She then pulled away to look at me, so I opened my eyes. Both soft hands cupped around my face but she didn't show me anything this time. Her piercing chocolate eyes skimmed my features for a moment, and one hand moved, running her fingers through my hair.

"You love me Jacob."

Was that a statement or a question? It seemed a bit backwards.

"Well yeah!" The sound of my enthusiasm surprised me. "You know I love you Nessie."

A ghost of a smile swept over her lips as her eyes trailed across my face. It was difficult to not kiss her then, but I knew she wasn't finished.

"I love you differently then Claire loves Quil." She admitted. A brighter tint of crimson flushed her cheeks, and she bit her lip.

"Oh, do you?" I smiled widely, tracing my thumb across her smooth cheek. "How so, Nessie? We used to be just like them, don't you remember?"

"Yes, but..." Her words trailed as she bent back down to my ear. Her breathing was heightened slightly, and I ran my hand lightly over her back in a calming motion.

"But what, Ness?" I pressed. "Tell me, honey." I felt my voice softening to a faint whisper. The alcohol made me sway a bit, but nothing too extreme.

She swallowed, and trailed her index finger along my jaw line, her eyes shadowing her touch. "But... I want you to love me," she paused and her gaze snapped back to mine, instantly stealing my breath away. Her hands were grasping my cheek now. "Love me Jacob," she whispered pleadingly, "like Sam loves Emily."

A surprised smile overwhelmed my lips. This was exactly what I was waiting for.

Without a word, I backed her up against a tree. The moment she looked up at me, my hands were around her cheeks, and I was leaning closer to her. Her hands were fisting in my hair as her eyes made a conscious trail from mine, down to my lips and back up again.

_Dear lord, I love her!_

"I love you more than that, Nessie." I whispered, 100 percent sure it was true. My thumb ran lightly across her full, pink bottom lip, provoking her to take in a tiny gasp of air.

With one last glance at me, her eyes fell closed, fanning dark lashes across her flushed cheeks.

Without thinking, I leaned in, lightly pressing my lips to hers. The first kiss was brief, our lips lingering for just a moment before pulling away. Still, my breathing was so heavy, I was sure I wouldn't survive without another taste. Her lips were incredibly soft, warm, and sweet. The first taste of them only made me hungrier for more. My hand grasped into the tree behind her to keep my balance.

Her eyes fluttered open just slightly to look at me, and I was lost again.

In an instant, we were kissing again. This time it was passionate, so intense that my body was pressing into hers fiercely, trapping her against the tree at her back. A wave of electricity shot through my entire body, feeling as her fingers scraped against my scalp, urging me to taste deeper. The soft whimpers and eager moans from my angel, provoked something in me. I wanted to please her, and I wanted to do it desperately.

My hands trailed from her cheeks to her shoulders. I felt the mounds of her beautiful breasts beneath the tips of my fingers, tempting me, but avoided them for now. Still, I felt them, pressed eagerly against my chest. She pulled away, her growing breaths echoing off my lips for just a moment, as if she needed to refill her empty lungs.

"Nessie." I breathed, leaning my dizzying forehead against hers.

Her fists curled into my shirt, yanking me forward again, and whispered against my lips, "My Jacob."

I smiled deliriously, realizing she was responding to me just as avidly as I was to her. Her legs tightened around my waist, and she had to have noticed what she was doing to me.

My body wasn't just warm anymore. I felt as if I had burst into flames. Nessie's eager, pleasurable sounds were enough to bring me to my knees. I was fighting to keep from undressing both myself and the beauty in my arms.

The kiss only grew with the minutes we spent hidden in the woods. Our lips reformed to one another passionately. It was Nessie that deepened it, surprising and arousing me at the same time, when her tongue danced lightly against mine.

I'd never felt anything like it before. I both wanted and needed her at once. At the same time, the lustful desire I had didn't overpower how desperately in love with her I was. It was the only thing keeping me from making an intense beeline to home base right then and there.

"Oh shit! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Seth's voice echoed in my head, but Nessie's lips made it feel like I had only dreamed it.

We didn't stop kissing. In fact, our hands began grasping and feeling urgently. My knees felt like butter, slowly melting us to the ground. I couldn't remember crawling on top of her. I only remembered feeling her legs spreading, and her fingers trail into my shirt, caressing my stomach. It tickled, and my body jerked.

That's what snapped us back into our surroundings.

When our lips parted, I nudged my nose against hers, and watched her expression. Nessie's eyes slowly opened to look up at me. God, was she beautiful! Her eyes were glazed and soft. Her lips were swollen slightly, reddish in color now instead of pink. Her hair was messy, and sprawled out beneath her, pine needles and dried leaves trapped in the curls.

And then she smiled.

* * *

Next Chapter: The Game


	4. The Game

I just wanted to let everyone know that they did not have sex. Not yet anyway. lol. They just made out a lot. I switched POV's to Nessie's halfway through this chapter to give it some dimension. I love writing in Jacob's POV but who doesn't want to be on the receiving end of what they are going to be doing later? lol.

**THE GAME**

"Woohooooo! Nessie!" Leah screamed. "Look who gettin som with Afa man!"

I swear she must have been directly next to my ear. I winced, pulling myself up off the ground, and Nessie with me. My limbs felt weak, making me tumble slightly, but I had never felt so warm, and completely at ease in my entire life. Even Leah's interruption hadn't upset me like it should have. Sure, sure, it was annoying, but when is Leah not annoying?

My eyes were locked on Nessie. When she looked up at me after dusting off her back, the only thing going through my head was, "Nice." I was sure to be smiling like an idiot.

She chuckled, half embarrassed and blushed a deep rose color. "You too." Her eyes sparkled in the moon light.

"Could you back up please?" I suggested to Leah just as Nessie bumped into her. She laughed and stumbled back into my chest like a pinball. I watched the play of emotions strewn across her face. First, she just smiled up at me hazily, then she looked at Leah a bit weary and embarrassed, and then back to me again.. another smile.

By now, I could have given a rats ass who saw us kissing. The sweet sound of Nessie's laughter was enough to make everything inside of me light up like Christmas day. I took her chin between my fingertips and encouraged her to look up at me again. We kissed, once, twice, a third time. After each kiss I heard a low sigh coming from beside us.

Leah was staring.

"For crying out loud, Leah!" Seth came stumbling out from behind a large tree truck where him and Embry had apparently been hiding out, waiting for our 'moment' to end. "You two look way too tired to play games," Seth suggested with a wink in both mine and Nessie's direction. "Maybe you should get back to Billy's and call it a night?"

Leah frowned, turning sharply to her brother. "It's her birt- day! She has to get waaaasted!"

Seth chuckled, but I was too busy trailing kisses against Nessie's temple to care what the hell they were talking about.

"I think they are already a bit drunk on something, Lee."

Nessie looked up at me. Her tongue slipped out, moistening her passion swollen lips, and she smiled. "My stomach is overflowing," she said, chuckling her words a bit, "full of butterflies, and something very warm."

I smiled down at her adoringly as she took a few deep breaths and leaned her heavy head against my upper arm. I kissed her forehead since my lips were demanding her attention. "Do you want to go back to Billy's?"

I half wanted her to say yes.

She shook her head, "I promised to play that game with Jared when we got back." Still, she leaned into my ear again, "But I want to do that again very soon if you don't mind. We can go back to Billy's afterwards if you promise it will be just the two of us."

I think I let out a giggle similar to a five year old little _human_ girl. "S-sure, sure." It sure as hell would ONLY be the two of us.

Leah then grabbed her hand, both of them laughing as they made their way back to the beach. I had a hard time walking at all.

"Paul brought beer." Embry offered, smiling widely as he approached Seth and me.

I wasn't talking. I could care less about beer. I just wanted Nessie.

"What kind?" Seth asked.

"Uh... I dunno."

"Well good job, Em." Seth chuckled, patting the drunk man on the back so hard that he tripped on a thick set of ivy and thumped directly into my back.

I barely noticed. Nessie was too far ahead, and my stride was increasing dramatically.

"You okay, Jake?" Seth asked. I could hear the humor in his voice.

"Sure, sure." I was in too much of a hurry to expand more than that.

It took no time to get back to the bonfire. It seemed the crowd had thickened slightly, but the faces were still blending too much for me to noticed who was new and who had been there all along.

"No!" Nessie hollered, and my eyes shot up. She was pulling the hem of Leah's shirt back over her stomach. "Stop squirming Leah!"

"Let the girl get naked!" Embry called, cupping his hand by his mouth so his voice echoed.

Nessie threw her arms up in defeat, allowing Leah to re-undress herself once again.

"Ness, it's just so dayum hoooot!" Leah exclaimed. Suddenly her eyes jetted over to me, and I knew exactly what was coming. "Your boyf- fried is lookin for ya!"

I watched as Nessie sat down on one of the large tree trucks across from the fire, and her eyes caught mine. An immediate smile overtook my face. She bit her lip playfully and tilted her head to beckon me over.

"We're in teams." She announced, pointing down. I followed her finger, noticing Jared was bending over in the sand, tying the two of us together with some sort of thick cord.

I growled, jealous that I wasn't the one touching her bare ankle. "What the hell kind of game is this?"

"Oh, this is for after you're wasted." Jared said, winking up at both of us. "When you forget it's there. This was my idea!"

Of course it was.

"Genius Jared," I mocked. "Pure genius."

He stood, smirking at me knowingly, and jetted away towards Kim.

The thick cord caging our ankles wasn't nearly as annoying as it should have been. Nessie couldn't get more than a foot away from me unless she broke it, and that would mean forfeiting the game. She would never!

"Give up?" I taunted, grinning widely as I leaned down to her level, challenging her head on.

She smirked back at me, her lips in a tight line. Her eyes pierced through mine, and she shook her head. "In your dreams, Snoopie." But then her hand brushed my cheek, giving me a swift but welcomed glimpse of our little make out session in the woods. My mouth gaped open, and she giggled as a gust of wind blew a wave of curls over her flushed cheeks.

"Succubus." I muttered under my breath.

She laughed again.

The competition between us was playfully enticing and seductive. It felt like she were waving a thick slice of steak in front of my face and whistling for me to come and get it.

She was staring up at me adoringly, and I watched as she patted the space at her side. When I settled down next to her, my arms wrapped gently around her slender shoulders. She grasped the gallon jug and took another swig, afterwards pressing her lips into a fine line and making a light popping sound that I couldn't help but laugh at.

Maneuvering her hair behind her ears, I leaned towards her, catching a glimpse of an endearing smile forming on her passion swollen lips. "Slow now, Nessie."

**Renesmee's POV:**

Was Jacob talking about the drinking or us? The only thing I could be sure of was that I couldn't chase away the silly smile from my expression. It probably looked like I was drunk. Maybe I was.

"I'll slow when you slow, Jacob Black." I teased in a soft voice.

He seemed to appreciate the challenge, raising his eyebrows to a questionable height. "Pass the jug."

I tossed it his way. He tucked his long hair behind his ears and lifted the jug to his lips. I watched as he then gulped down the revolting liquid more than just a few times. I stopped counting at eight, and simply stared at him in amazement. "You're going to regret that when you're running down the beach without your clothes on," I warned, and added for emphasis, "Just like Leah!"

He shrugged, and an embarrassed smile overtook his expression as his eyes met the sand at his feet. "That all depends on how I lost them in the first place."

The moment the words fell from his mouth his own eyes widened in pure shock, staring straight ahead at the fire. The alcohol had taken possession of my funny bone. I nearly rolled over into the sand in hysterics.

"Sorry Ness," he worried. "Scratch that."

I rolled my eyes at him and smiled. "Shut up, Jacob." He smirked when I nudged his shoulder.

The sudden slamming of two full cups of beer in front of us caused both Jacob and I to jump. Our eyes snapped up to see Jared standing above us, smiling.

"Ready to play?"

I nodded and smiled, feeling Jacob's gaze locked on my face.

"What's the game?" He asked.

Most around the fire had obviously been playing for a little while. The crowd was swaying lightly as if joined together with the wind. Everyone was smiling and laughing with erupting enthusiasm. Sam and Emily were even more touchy-feely with one another than usual, something that seemed impossible, and Quil had been the protective uncle and decided to take Claire home. Even as Jared stood in front of us, Kim had her arms securely wrapped around his waist, his hand brushing her cheek adoringly.

"It's simple," he told us, handing Jacob a pair of dice. "You roll and call a number. You get the number right, you pick someone to drink. Land an odd - guys drink. Evens - girls drink. Snake eyes - everyone drinks!" He raised his cup in the air excitedly and Kim chuckled shyly behind him.

I instantly buried my smiling face into Jacob's shoulder. "I'm going to act like Leah by the end of this." I warned. For a moment I had a strong urge to taste him like I did when I was little. His throat was warm, firm, begging to be kissed or lightly bitten. What had come over me? I was so brave suddenly. It was like our kiss had open the flood gates to a waterfall.

He laughed at me, and I could tell by the slight hiccup in his tone that the alcohol was beginning to get to him now. His fingers tilted my chin up to look at him. "You, my dear Nessie, are far cuter than Leah."

"I hard that Ja... cob!" Leah whined, still leaning into a very willing, and equally intoxicated Embry.

Jacob was still smiling at me when he released the dice onto the rain-hardened sand. "Eight."

My eyes slid to the side. Sure enough, they landed with three dots on one and five on the other. They both stared up at me as if having hanging tongues protruding from invisible mouths. I bit my lip and wrinkled my nose.

"Are you planning to get me drunk?"

Jacob laughed, and secured his hair at the back of his head with a tiny black band. He then handed me the dice, keeping his fingers entangled there with mine. "Seth," he ordered, "drink!" He shouted the commands, pointing towards the younger canine. Seth smiled, gave him a thumbs up and downed a few gulps without the slightest complaint.

When Jacob's eyes found mine again, he shrugged. "You don't seem to _need_ to be drunk, Nessie honey." His hand curled around my cheek sweetly. "I thought we established that pretty good in the woods."

My mouth gaped open in mock surprise. The intoxicating drink seemed to ensure his boldness as well. "You started it."

"Did not."

"Yes, you did!"

"Nope."

"Yup."

"When?"

"At Billy's, when you were staring at my... at my..." Crap, I couldn't say it. Instead my face lit on fire, and Jacob's smile merely widened with my embarrassment.

"Your _what_, Nessie?" He asked slowly, emphasizing each word. His eyes were wide now, not teasing, but purely genuine. "What?" He repeated before pressing his lips gently to my crimson cheek, stealing my breath away.

"Me," I told him simply, my voice weak. "You were staring at me like _that_. Like you are now."

His eyebrows raised in surprise. His smile faded out, and his fingernails lightly dug into the palm of his free hand. He moved forward a bit, though hesitant. If it hadn't been for the chanting around me, informing me of my turn, he probably would have kissed me. As it was, I shook my head, ripping my unwilling eyes away from him, and rolled the dice. "eleven!"

Fortune was not on my side, as far as the dice were concerned anyway. Another eight. Girls drink. All of us raised our cups to each other and laughed.

Beer tasted just as bad as it smelled, but I barely noticed. Instead, the moment my lips parted with the cup, I felt a blanket being draped over my lap. I hadn't the time to be disgusted, though I did notice the warmth coating my flidgety stomach again.

"That's for the other girls, Jacob." I protested, pushing it off me. "I'm not cold. They need it more than I do."

His fingers grasped mine, stopping me instantly. "Not necessarily." He answered, his voice low, near that of a growl in my ear.

I sucked in a sharp breath when his hand ducked beneath the blanket, grazing my legs. He didn't touch me where I had originally expected him to. Instead, his fingers traced patterns across my knee. Still, it was enough to get my heart racing, and my unsteady my breathing. My head fell to his shoulder again. Everything around us was a blur as I felt his fingers inching up my inner thigh. Everyone else was lost in the game, lost in their own intoxications, and paying little attention to us.

His lips were suddenly at my cheek, kissing a trail down the line of my jaw and to my neck. With each slow movement, his breathing heightened, hot against my skin. I felt my body doing something unique, amazing. My senses heightened for him - his touch, his hot breath, the swift beat of his heart. His fingers were digging into the denim at my leg now, making a heat swell at the place he was headed.

My hand trailed up his torso, feeling every tight ripple, and grasping his shirt between my fingers roughly. A low grumble erupted from his throat. Then his hand skimmed between my legs, and I felt my breaths coming out in swift pants. My mouth was at his ear, and I pulled his lobe between my teeth, causing him to intake a sharp breath.

Suddenly, everything paused.

He swallowed heavily, slowly removing his hand. My breathing stopped at his absence.

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't go." My voice came out louder than I intended, pleading. And my hand grasped around his neck, pulling his cheek flush against my burning lips.

**Jacob's POV:**

Jesus! She was killing me! I needed to stop drinking asap before I threw her on the ground and ripped her clothes off...

"Just so you know," I whispered, "J-just so it's clear..." Yes, the alcohol was catching up to me. Her breath tickled the side of my neck, and I closed my eyes, chuckling. I forgot what I was saying.

"Jacob," she was pleading, and her head tilted up so her eyes met mine. They trailed from my eyes, down to my mouth. "I want to go back to Billy's with you."

I couldn't breathe. "Are you sure, Nessie?"

Suddenly she captured my lips with her own in a sweet, alluring kiss. It was only a moment before she drew back, suckling softly. My eyes trailed over her face. She was watching me from under her eyelids, with thick lashes curtaining her chocolate irises. Cupping my hands around her cheeks, I pulled her to me.

Suddenly the sky opened up, and it began to rain.

* * *

Next Chapter: Empty House.


	5. Empty House

Short chapter, and it's a buildup one. Don't worry though, a nice little warning comes with the next chapter. I know you've all been waiting. I will try to have it up tomorrow, or Saturday at the latest.

Thanks so much for the reviews. I really do appreciate it you guys. It's incredibly encouraging.

Please enjoy! :)

**EMPTY HOUSE**

The heavy droplets sizzled on the fire. Everyone gathered up their chairs, blankets, clothes and alcohol, and ran to their cars. Good thing the reservation was pretty small or else nobody would get home.

"Come on you two," Seth said, grabbing Leah by the arm and pushing Embry with his free hand. "I'll take you home." He then turned to Nessie and me, who coincidentally, didn't even realize it was raining yet. "JAKE!" He yelled.

My arms were looped around Nessie's small waist, and we were very close to the point of no return. She slid her palms up my arms, panting softly against my mouth. My Nessie was so eager that it was impossible to notice anything else except-

"JAKE!" Right in my ear, Seth yelled, and my eyes snapped open.

We pulled away, dazed and breathless. I didn't take my eyes off Nessie, her reddened cheeks, her hazy gorgeous eyes, her dripping wet hair... Oh, so it _was_ raining. Where the heck did everybody go?

"Come on guys, I'll get you home and we can come back tomorrow for your car." Seth offered.

This was good. I could barely sit up straight, let alone drive, and it wasn't due to the alcohol consumption as much as the temptress in front of me.

"Uh," my thumb ran across Nessie's cheek. She wouldn't stop staring at me, and I didn't want to be the first one to break it. "Sure... sure. Th-thanks Seth."

He rolled his eyes, but smirked at us. "No problem."

"Ready to go, Nessie?" How the hell was I forming eligible words? I had no idea.

She smiled, a bit sleepily and nodded her head. I could tell she was probably going to be very quiet the rest of the night.

I smiled back, taking her hand, and pressing my rain-soaked lips to hers one more time before we stood... and fell right back down to the ground.

"What the f-" Oh yeah, Jared's ankle cord. I should have known I would want to kill him after that stupid idea. "You okay Ness honey?" I reached up to break the stupid black knot with my bare hands when I heard something that delighted my ears. Nessie was giggling. It was contagious. With a small chuckle, I turned to look at her. It's hard to tell if that was a mistake or not.

She was lying on her back, her curls, soaking wet and sprawled out messily in all directions behind her head. Her eyes were fluttering from the rain dripping across her face. But what grabbed my attention the most, was the drenched tank top clinging to her torso like a second skin.

_Oh. Dear. God._

Sure, she had on a bra... a very thin one.

She was biting the tip of her index finger shyly, and reaching her other hand up towards me.

It took about half a second to break the cord before I was rolling around in the wet sand, kissing Nessie with a building intensity that made my insides do jumping jacks. My arms were surrounding her back, pressing her to me hard. I could feel the two little pokes of her arousal against my chest, and growled into her mouth in response. Her fingers laced into my hair, nearly breaking the strands from the tie holding it back.

Somehow, between her licking the edge of my ear, and me lifting her into my lap, we made it into Seth's car, soaking wet and covered in sand. Nessie was still straddling me as we made our way down the bumpy gravel road towards Billy's house. Apparently, we were into it enough for Embry to sit in the passenger seat, and Leah to take residence in his lap.

Don't know, don't care. Nessie was trailing kisses down the front of my throat, and the bumpy road was making interesting, breathy sounds escape from the little beauty's mouth.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Seth asked, giving us a very quick and embarrassed glance through the rearview mirror. "I mean, you've been drinking."

I felt Nessie's lips curl into a smile against my adams apple.

"Fine," I assured him, barely able to open my eyes I was so lost in the sensations of her. "I mean, I'm fine. W-We're fine. We'll be fine." But if we weren't alone soon, I knew I would crumble into a pile of mush on the floor of his car. At the same time, I knew if Nessie wanted to stop, whatever we may be doing, I would stop. I would do anything for this girl.

"Okay, "Seth agreed. "I guess I'll take you home first, Em."

"NO!" Nessie's lips ripped away from my throat, and we both yelled in unison.

"Fine, fine! I'll take you two to Billy's first, even though I'd have to backtrack to Embry's!" He complained, holding one hand up defensively.

Embry smirked when Leah lifted her head from his chest and poked his cheek with her finger. To her, that was the most hysterical thing on earth, and she erupted in a fit of chuckles.

"I caould cash on ur sofa, Seth." Embry invited, smiling at him like an idiot.

Nessie and I were tipsy. Embry and Leah were druuuunk.

"Fuck no you cannot!" Seth nearly laughed. He wasn't an idiot. "You two don't even have imprinting as an excuse. You're just drunk as hell, and that's my sister."

Leah huffed, "Arg! Not far Seph!"

I lost interest in their arguing at that point because Nessie had cupped her hands around my cheeks and was staring at me with a gorgeous soft smile. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, and I felt an unnatural buildup of saliva inching towards the corner of my mouth. I had to swallow again before I ruined the moment by being a dog.

Seriously! The lip thing; That was my favorite! Those full pouting lips... I was practically panting.

She told me silently that she wanted to curl up on the couch and watch a movie with me.

I couldn't help but smile as I nodded my head in agreement. I knew what she really wanted. "Will this be involving our lips in any way?" My voice was broken, nervous, barely loud enough to be called a whisper.

Nessie's smile widened. Her knees buckled around my thighs causing my body to jerk, and she shrugged shyly in responce. Tiny trickles of sand fell from her hair into my lap, and I laughed out of humor and sheer excitement.

"Maybe a shower first. Just a sug... sugestian.. suggestion." Damn, I _was_ tipsy. And her refusal to actually use words was oddly sensual. She was speaking with her body more than anything. Even her long, curly hair, that occasionally draped into her flushed face couldn't fully conceal the wide chocolate eyes that peaked up at me through the dampened strands. She wouldn't pull her hands from the back of my head long enough to brush them away, and I was too stone frozen to do much but stare back at her adoringly, feeling as her fingers gently massaged the back of my neck.

That's when she decided to tease me again. Her sweet breath skimmed my face. She lightly kissed my forehead, my cheeks, and my nose. Her lips were like soft, warm pillows against my skin.

That little girl giggle escaped my mouth again. She laughed at me, and rested her forehead against mine. Through her touch, she showed me vision after vision of us kissing, hugging, wrestling around...

It was maddening! Unfortunately, it was all from the neck up, so I hadn't the slightest clue if we had our clothes on or not.

Crap. New thought: Had Bella and Edward had _the talk_ with Nessie yet?

As if to answer my question, her index finger slid down my stomach, her eyes shadowing behind her touch. I jerked and inhaled a sharp breath of air as she traveled to the hem of my jeans, tugging lightly at the button holding them closed. Then she giggled lightly, and flushed the color of a tomato before pulling away again.

Yup, she was educated. _That_ was unexpected from someone as sweet and innocent as my Nessie. It was also beyond adorable and probably the most incredibly sexy thing I'd ever witnessed.

_And_ for the love of all that is holy, I was going to die soon.

There was no doubt in my mind. If Nessie didn't accidentally kill me, Edward sure would the next time he heard my inappropriate thoughts about his only daughter.

My hands were grasping in her hair and yanking her lips to mine again within half a second. The passion was unbearable, heated to the point where the windows were beginning to fog on the left side of the car where we were occupying half of the back seat.

"Jakey can't talk!" Leah exclaimed, a few minutes late I might add, while laughing and pointing at me from the front seat. "Youz gettin sum tonight!" She looked like she was about to fall out of Embry's lap but he grabbed around her waist and knees before she spilled to the floor at his feet. He laughed at her, she looked at him, and then they laughed together.

Seth rolled his eyes in pure, unadulterated annoyance. Whenever he imprinted, I was sure as hell going to be his uncomfortable chauffeur to make up for this crap.

"Okay, we're here." Seth announced. Sure enough, I ripped my lips away from Nessie's for a solid second to look out the window, and we were pulling into Billy's driveway.

An empty house for the next twelve-plus hours.

The door was opened before we even came close to stopping, and Seth slammed on the brakes so we wouldn't fall out of the car. Nessie squealed when I cupped one hand under her knees and one around her waist to lift her out of the back seat as quickly as I could. I quickly sat her on her slightly wobbly feet, holding her steady by the shoulder and turned to the driver. "Thanks Seth." My hand slapped the top of his car, and he flinched at how close I came to denting it. I hissed, "Sorry! Owe you one."

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, yeah. You really have no idea how much I'm taking you up on that later. Don't have too much fun."

It seemed to make things better when Nessie leaned in his window and kissed his cheek. His lips formed into a smile, and his face got all red. "Uh... night Ness."

"Bye Nessie! Bye Jakey!" Leah waved frantically as if the end of the world would come if she wasn't heard or seen at that particular moment, and Embry nodded his head, looking half asleep.

Nessie chuckled and waved, but I was yanking her into the house so fast, they probably didn't even notice the gesture.

* * *

Next Chapter: Sleepover


	6. Sleepover

This chapter is MUCH longer and the POV's will switch back and forth. Unfortunately I won't be able to update after this one for a few days. I have a busy weekend coming. BUT this one should hold you over until the next update I hope. I for one, think it's pretty damn sexy.

The good news: **LEMON WARNING!**

Thanks again you guys!

Please enjoy!

**SLEEPOVER**

**Renesmee's POV:**

Jacob couldn't find his house keys.

For the past few minutes we had been standing on the front porch, listening as the gray clouds began dumping buckets of rain against the tin overhead. It was relaxing and perfect.. to me anyway.

Jacob went digging for the keys in his pockets, cursing every word in the book under his breath, and I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. He looked too cute, and I was very quickly becoming addicted to the way his muscles flexed and bent in his back beneath the thin fabric of his t-shirt.

It was last year that I began suffering from a massive dose of hormones. I supposed that was my teenager stage. Though I looked like I was somewhere between 16 and 18, I felt like my sexual peak had now hit full force. I think that happens for human females around the age of 30. Wow, was I that old already? Sometimes, I still felt like a mere child. My inexperience with intimacy made me giddy, and warm. A constant blush occupied my very happy cheeks, but my Jacob was going to protect me no matter what, even from himself if he had to. I knew that. It's one reason why I loved him so much.

Anyway, back to a year ago, that's when my feelings for Jacob really started... changing. One day after hunting in his wolf form, he phased behind some trees, back to human. When he walked out in cut-offs, shirtless, and lightly glistening, I couldn't take my eyes off him, though I'd seen him that way a thousand times before. I began to notice him differently, feel a strange swarm of swirly warmth in the pit of my stomach when he was near me. If it makes any sense, this felt confusingly normal, almost instinctive.

Watching movies where I saw two people kissing, or anything more than that, I immediately thought of Jacob. It was like a reflex, as natural as craving blood.

I had to control my thoughts around Edward, but occasionally I slipped and caught the raised eyebrow expression. He looked downright scared out of his mind, poor daddy. Apparently, Jacob had been completely clueless up until today, which was probably a good thing or Edward would have never allowed me to stay the night at his house. I'd been waiting for that brick to crash on his head, and I knew the instant it happened.

How? Because at Billy's house, just before taking my first drink, he looked at me like my dad looked at my mom. Like he loved me, but more. Like he was totally and ridiculously and helplessly _in_ love with me. I caught it out of the corner of my eye, and instantly lost my breath. He was too busy staring to notice me noticing I think, if that makes any sense.

Now we were back at Billy's with the ice completely broken, and unable to get inside. I didn't mind so much. The cool La Push breeze helped calm the warmth in my cheeks.

"I'm going to break the damn door down," Jacob muttered.

I bit my lip thinking of our little escapades so far.

Another wave of boldness hit while he was struggling with his search. I leaned forward, lifting the back of his shirt, and pressing my lips to his very warm spine. I felt him instantly go rigid, and heard as he sucked in a deep breath.

That kind of reaction satisfied me to the point where I couldn't wipe the silly smile from my face. I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind, allowing my cheek, among other body parts, to rest against his back.

My Jacob wasn't breathing for a minute, so I whispered, "Inhale," to remind him.

Finally, he swallowed. After sucking in a lung full of air, he dug in his pockets some more, now more frantically then before. Truth be told, he was acting as if his life depended on finding those keys.

"You're killing me Nessie," he laughed. "I'm seriously about to break a window."

Still, no key. I was tempted to reach in his back pocket to try and help, but I didn't want to give him a heart attack. He was pretty high strung already.

Instead, I let go of him and walked over to the side window, giving it a light yank upwards. It cooperated just fine, and I wiggled myself inside.

When I opened the front door, smiling widely, Jacob smirked. "You think you're smart now, don't you?"

I nodded, and a light chuckled escaped my sealed lips.

We were both dripping wet, and covered in sand, making a mess on Billy's floor.

"Uh," Now that we were alone, inside, Jacob seemed slightly lost. He pointed to the bathroom with one hand, and scratched the back of his head nervously with the other. "You uh.. you want a shower, Nessie? I'll get you a clean shirt."

I did feel kinda filthy, so I nodded and smiled as always. It was hard to talk right now. I was too nervous, excited and anxious at once.

He smiled at me adoringly, still as stone for a minute, like he couldn't decide if his body would allow him to move away from me for the few seconds it would take him to gather what I needed to wash off. My face lit on fire when the thought entered my mind that maybe he was considering taking one with me. With his dark eyes staring at me so attentively, I couldn't breathe again.

He leaned forward then, pressing his lips to mine again. I felt a heat run through me when his lips began moving lightly against mine, liquid fire in my veins. Our eyes closed. He took my face in his hands, and what began as light kisses quickly deepened in passion and intensity. One hand looped around my waist, while the other grasped into my tangled strands of wet hair. I slid my palms up his arms, kneading every muscle on the way. My breaths were coming in light pants, and he let out a feral growl against my lips. Suddenly we were clawing at each others clothes, kissing so heatedly that, unconsciously, our footsteps were leading us towards his bedroom door. When he pinned his body against mine, sending us both crashing into the wall behind me, I gasped, and so did he.

Our eyes snapped open, and we were in the hallway. I had ripped a several inch hole in his shirt, while both straps of my tank top had been completely snapped, hanging lifelessly over my breasts. My bra was still intact, but only by a few threads.

Jacob's eyes were huge.

"Uh, l-let me g-get you a towel." He reached behind me, sliding open the closet and handing me a large beach towel. All the while, he was smiling like a giddy school girl. "Sorry about your shirt."

I laughed, and pointed to the hole in at his shoulder. "We're even."

"Uh," he laughed again. I think he liked that I was talking again. His nervousness was utterly charming. "Let me know if you uh... need anything. I'll ju.. I'm just gonna go.." He pointed towards the living room, like he had no idea what the hell he wanted to say. "Movie!" He sputtered.

"You pick."

"Popcorn?"

I laughed, "I guess so." I wasn't hungry for food though.

"Action?"

"No."

"Romance?" He gave me a wink, and I laughed again.

"Nope."

"Horror?"

My face lit up. As much as I tried to find horror movies completely repellent, I was in love with them. "Yes!"

He chuckled, and gave my cheek a light brush with his thumb. "Horror it is."

**Jacob's POV:**

Nessie was like a superhero when it came to quick showers. I barely had time to run water over me in Billy's handicap shower and put on clean clothes before she walked out of the bathroom.

I stood when I heard the door open, and gaped like an idiot when she walked into view.

My oversize black t-shirt fell nearly to her knees. Her cheeks were red from the hot water, and her clothes were draped over her arms. _All_ her clothes. I mean, outer clothes, under clothes, all of them! She was wearing my t-shirt... and absolutely nothing else.

If that wasn't asking for it, I didn't know what was.

"Can I throw these in the drier?" She asked.

_Oh yeah, that's why._

"Uh, sure sure!" I stood and walked over to her, my heart feeling like it was a ticking time bomb, waiting to explode. "Do you want some boxers or something?"

Now, why the hell would I willingly ask that? Why, for the love of god, would I want this girl to put on more clothes?

Because she was my Nessie. That's why. I _wanted_ her comfortable.

"I'm okay," she said, throwing her clothes into the drier and looking up at me. Those eyes had me nearly melting to the floor. "Thank you."

We walked back into the living room and she settled herself on the couch, yawning lightly. A chuckle left her lips when she found the array of options I had lay out for our blood splattering enjoyment.

She tapped her finger on the one that caught her attention most, and I popped it into the DVD player.

The movie started with us sitting a good six inches apart, but within about three minutes she was lying across my lap. Her bare legs draped across my knees, as she rested her head against my chest. My arms were surrounding her, pulling her as close as I could, and my cheek rested at the top of her head. It was the most comfortable position in the world, I was sure.

Her hair held a soft perfumed scent, like strawberries. It was more intoxicating than the tequila. A good portion of the movie I spent running my hands over her shoulders, and kissing the top of her head. She was busy tracing little circles on my chest with her little finger, and lightly nibbling the side of my neck. The slightest touches were sending my head into a whirlwind. This went on for about an hour, like a buildup of nerves before we both had enough and let loose on each other.

I don't think either one of us was paying even the slightest attention to the gut spilling on the screen. The popcorn had been abandoned in the microwave, long forgotten.

I had enough. Either we had to stop teasing each other like this or we were going to make out like wild teenagers before I lost my mind.

With a deep breath, I spoke, "I can't seem to stop touching you Ness."

To my utter disbelief, she whispered against my neck, "So don't."

Dear lord have mercy on my soul.

She was the first to make a move, slowly inching her hand beneath my shirt. Her breathing became more labored and shallow as my little beauty's dancing fingertips reached my ribs. At first, I jumped. And then I lost it.

With a startled yelp, I lifted her, sitting her down on me with either leg straddling my waist. Her face was in my palms, and we were kissing fiercely not a moment later. Her pillowy lips glided softly against mine, until I couldn't take it anymore. My tongue slipped into her mouth. For a second she went rigid, and I nearly pulled away, fully prepared to fall to my knees and beg her to forgive me. But then she surprised me when her soft tongue lightly licked mine, just to taste. A trembling hiss escaped my mouth, and I had to pull away for some air.

"Holy mother of-"

"I'm sorry." She breathed.

Was she serious?!?

"No, no Nessie. Please don't be sorry, honey. I'm enjoying this... a lot!" I spoke quickly, running my hand over her flushed face gently. And then I laughed, "Probably more than I should actually."

Her breathing was quick, and heavy, almost coming out in pants by the time she was capable of smiling at me. "Maybe this imprinting has something to do with reproduction," she said breathlessly. Her lips were skimming mine, and I think I may have swallowed my tongue. "I mean, none of the others can seem to keep their hands off each other, except Quil and Claire." Meanwhile, her hands were going to town on my chest, my neck, my face. It was hard to keep conscious, let alone focus in on what she was saying, but somehow I did it. "Maybe we're being drawn together like this to... to mate."

Was that a proposal?

I laughed nervously, a full blown chest laugh that actually hurt. "I don't think Edward will buy that Nessie."

She raised an eyebrow and smirked at me. "You're not really worried about my dad, are you?"

Right now? When I could feel her sweet breath on my lips, and the curves of her breasts pressed against me?

My eyes rolled to the ceiling in mock contemplation, causing Nessie to laugh. I smiled back down at her. My fingers reached to her chin, carefully gripping and tilting her head to the side to make room for my lips again. "Not at all." ... _right now._

"Do you mind," she breathed , right as my lips touched hers, "if we go to your room?"

My eyes budged. I had to pull back a little to look at her. "What?"

"We don't have to do anything," she explained, all wide and doey-eyed.

"But we will."

"Not necessarily."

"Nessie," I tried to reason, "I'm a dog!" My head wasn't thinking clearly, but by some miracle, that made sense.

Her fingers were trailing up my stomach again. "I've never seen you humping anybodies leg," she teased.

"I never had the option until now."

She smiled at me, the cute smile where she tilts her head to the side, and widens her eyes just slightly.

I growled, "You're drunk."

That smile immediately disappeared. "I'm not drunk!"

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "That's what they all say."

My eyes were firm on her lips. We could kiss while we argued, right?

She stopped talking again, and her lips pressed into a fine line.

Crap. Bad sign.

She opt for doing all her communicating with her body again instead. Her hips shifted a bit, and she inhaled a quick breath, same as me. A little rubbing action was occurring, and I suddenly realized, again, that she had on nothing beneath my shirt. She leaned in just close enough to my ear that I felt the moisture of her lips at the tip of my lobe. Every ounce of trembling breath was exhaled from my lungs, feeling her hands underneath the hem of my shirt, and tracing the flesh lingering above the top of my jeans.

Jesus!

It took about a millisecond for every ounce of blood in my body to rush to that particular area.

"Nessie I-"

Her lips cut me off. With every movement of her mouth, I felt my awareness of everything else around us slipping away. Our lips seemed to be in a sudden battle to see who could devour the other first.

She won. I lost. I surrender. I forfeit. Whatever. I was hers to do whatever she wanted. Putty in her beautiful hands.

Her hands clenched into my shirt, tugging it up. Our lips parted just long enough to yank the cotton over my tangled black hair. It fell out of the tie and formed somewhat of a curtain around our faces. Nessie giggled, breathing loudly as she tucked my hair behind my ears, kissing me repeatedly.

"I'm yours Nessie." My voice came out as a heavy breath. "We don't have to do anything to prove that. I will be yours for a very long time."

She nodded, a sweet hazy smile forming across her lovely lips. "I know Jacob." Her fingers trailed lightly over my cheek. "It just feels very natural to me to want to love you like this."

_This is my girl._

"I love you too, Ness."

And then she kissed me again, this time lingeringly, and sweet. My hands cupped around her cheeks, keeping her lips on mine.

**Renesmee's POV:**

_I love him. My Jacob. I love him, I love him, I love him!_

We hadn't kissed like that yet. The way our lips danced together, light and soft, was so much different than kissing with hunger. Though I'd take Jacob's lips in any way shape or form, this proved to be my favorite. I'd never felt so strong as I did when I brought Jacob to kissing me this way. Though I was strong, and my skin was just as durable as a full vampire, he was holding me like something delicate, breakable. I'd also never felt so loved before in my life.

"You asked for it," he whispered, and his lips curved into a light smile against mine.

I nodded my head, and giggled anxiously. "Yes, I did."

Jacob's hands grasped the front of the t-shirt he had given me. I yelped, as he yanked me back to him again.

He was standing, holding me around the waist as we stumbled down the hallway. My legs caged his stomach, my arms draping his shoulders as leverage.

The moment we were in his room, we fell across his bed with a low thump. His body was so big, I could have easily felt smothered when he nestled between my legs, but I didn't. He was too careful, too gentle with me. His beautiful hair fell across my cheek, brushing the skin at my neck. Everything about him, I love it all, and all of it made me desire him more.

Jacob made no effort in hiding the fact that he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. By now I was fully aware of the evidence prominent between his legs, considering it was lightly rubbing the area between mine. It excited and intimidated me all at once. I felt hot, like a liquid fire was pooling below my navel.

I let my fingers trail up and down his stomach in smooth lingering movements. His body was breathtaking. In fact, my breaths shuttered so bad it was difficult to continue kissing him. Suddenly, my fingers were digging and ripping into the white bed sheets as if I had gotten into a wild cat fight with it.

Jacob's breath hitched when a couple of my fingers slipped under the hem of his boxers and tugged. He exhaled hot breath against my face, and pressed his lips to my chin. I felt lightheaded, and dizzy, and we hadn't even taken off all our clothes yet.

"N-Nessie, b-baby..." He pushed himself up off of me, and I couldn't hold back the whimper from my voice at his absence. "Honey, are you s-sure?"

**Jacob's POV:**

Her hand grasped around my jaw, forcing me to look up at her. I have never swallowed so hard in my life.

"Jacob," Her voice was warm and soft. She leaned up on her elbows, pressing her nose to mine, and I stared into her unblinking chocolate eyes. "Please shut up."

For a second I was frozen solid, staring at her in shock. But when I noticed her lips curling up in the corners in nervous amusement, I lost it. We both burst into a fit of laughter.

This is my girl!

I sat her up on the bed. Her fingers tore at my jeans, as if she couldn't get me undressed fast enough, and I played with the hem of her shirt. Before long I was in my boxers, and Nessie had her hands lifted in the air, ready for me to discard the only thing keeping me from her naked body.

I yanked it up over her head as we kissed, feeling with my fingertips as her hair cascaded down her naked back. The shirt was thrown on the other side of the room where our building pile of clothes was collecting.

I wanted to sit back and just stare at her desperately, but refused to leave her lips long enough to get a full view quite yet. I did draw her flush against my bare chest, and reveled in the fact that holding her naked against me was like having soft, warm velvet against my skin.

Where I was hesitating before, now I couldn't seem to get enough of Nessie, or give enough to her.

Her hand traveled to mine, and our lips parted. I watched as she lead my fingers to her right breast, and my heart leaped into my throat. I didn't keep my hand there long, I wanted to see her too badly. My fingers trailed from there to her collarbone in deliberately slow movements, sweeping my touch across her smooth porcelain skin.

She bit down on her lower lip to suppress a light whimper, and a furious blush crept up to her cheeks.

"You're beautiful Nessie."

And she really was.

Looking at her, I was breathless. You didn't see a body this amazing in Victoria's Secret catalogs. Every part of my Nessie was proportioned equally, beautiful, firm, and perky. How the hell did I miss how unbelievably sexy, and grown up she was until today?!

It was freakin ridiculous! I wanted to take a picture of her, show it to her and say, "Look! Look how absolutely gorgeous you are!" But I refrained, even though there was a camera on my nightstand not a foot away from me.

She buried her face in my shoulder embarrassingly, wrapping her arms around my neck. Then she commanded in a light whisper, "Get naked Jacob."

I didn't have to be asked twice. Any man who would say no to that, obviously did not like women.

My boxers were tossed somewhere in the corner of the room, and we were making out between the sheets not a full second later.

After being thrown beneath me, Nessie chimed a quiet laugh and tenderly pressed her velvet lips to the underside of my chin. In response, I took her face into my hands and swept my tongue into her delicious mouth. She returned the kiss eagerly, grasping onto my back, and winding her fingers into my long hair.

What got me was when she ground up against me. Her core slid against mine, so hot and so dripping wet that I collapsed on top of her almost immediately. I shuttered against her mouth, feeling so hot that it gave me the illusion that I was actually cold.

"Ness..." _Holy shit!_

**Renesmee's POV:**

My toes were curling weakly into the tousled bed sheets. I couldn't believe how quickly things escalated now that both of our bodies were so vulnerable to each other. He was flushed against me, his hands at my back, as my arms wound around his neck. I hadn't expected that reaction, not that intensity anyway. We were so sensitive to each other that it barely took touching at all.

Jacob began pressing tender kisses to my jaw line, and my eyes softly closed. I reveled in the feel of his lips, so gentle and warm. I never wanted him to stop kissing me.

His hand slid out from underneath me, and his fingers trailed smoothly over my skin. I bit my finger to supress a loud whimper when he began to trace circles around my nipple with his thumb. He then slid his index finger between my breasts, giving equal attention to the other one before traveling down to my navel. His mouth took their place. My eyes closed. I felt myself slipping away in a soft glow of ecstasy when a hot moistness flicked over my nipple.

I couldn't stand it. Something in me was aching so desperately that I thought I would go crazy. My hands grasped into his hair fiercely, drawing him into me. We kissed again. A long, languid kiss where our tongues moved against each other slowly. I raised up on the balls of my feet again, rubbing the space between our legs together deliberate, and slow. Hungrily, he deepened the kiss, and his mouth began moving with mine in desperation as a low moan erupted from his throat.

I easily flipped us over so I was on top of him now. His eyes fluttered open, breathless, and he smiled at me.

"You're driving me crazy."

I chuckled once before my lips were busy again, kissing his cheeks, his nose, his throat, his chest, and his stomach. I was delighted beyond words when the skin of his stomach twitched and trembled lightly as my lips passed over it. I had forgotten he could be ticklish.

He grabbed my arms, laughing and flipping me back over before I took the opportunity to use this to my advantage. The breath left me as I hit the pillow, feeling his firm body pressed so intimately against mine.

All games aside, he hissed deeply when my legs hooked around his back, pulling him closer. Little did I realize until then, that this leveled him evenly with the area on my body that was aching so desperately for him.

I had to remind myself to breath.

**Jacob's POV:**

I wanted to worship her body for hours, and hours, and hours. I probably would later that night. For now, I knew if she continued staring up at me so adoringly, squirming and giggling like that, I may actually explode.

Her hand reached down, and my teeth clenched shut. Her eager fingers skimmed my arousal, lining me up to her.

I knew the drill. I hadn't exactly experienced the drill, but I was fully aware of it.

Her big chocolate eyes were gazing up at me desirously, half glazed and half shut. My breathing was becoming more languorous and unsteady by the second as my fingers traveled into her soft chestnut ringlets.

She raised up on her elbows once again. My eyes shut lightly as her breath whispered softly against my ear. "I love you... my Jacob."

That's all it took.

She moaned loud when I plunged into her. I held my breath for a second, allowing her to conform to my size before I moved at all. The feeling was overwhelming to the point that I didn't want to move, afraid it would be over too fast. To my surprise, her legs tightened around me, pulling me deeper. I gasped, and she trembled violently.

"A-Are y-ou... ok-okay?"

She didn't speak, but she nodded her head. She then let it fall back, exposing her beautiful throat for me to lick and kiss. I felt her hands grasping my back, flushing me to her roughly. The reddened trails her nails left as she dragged them down my sides would be gone in less than a second, though I secretly wished I could keep them. A commemorative scar, kinda.

Finally, when I could move again, I slowly pulled out to the tip, only to enter her repeatedly now. She panted, and whimpered into my ear, and my lips were in a desperate search for hers again. For a moment I was worried that I was hurting her, but the way she pulled me into her so fully, that couldn't have been the case.

Something in me was blazing. With each thrust I felt more and more a part of Nessie. With each kiss, I wanted to please her fully. I felt her hand curving to my muscles and bones as they contracted and released with each thrust.

It didn't take long for her fevered whimpers and moans to escalate... louder... louder.. and louder.

Suddenly, her fingers ripped and dug roughly into the bed sheet, tearing a slit a good two feet through to the mattress below us. I paused for a minute, unsure of what was happening, when I felt her teeth sink deep into the side of my neck. A hiss erupted through my clenched teeth, feeling as the breath left me instantly. She hadn't bit me in years, and the last time she did, it hadn't felt like this.

A pleasured pain rocked through my entire body like an electric current. I could have easily gone insane from the amazing sensations her bite was sending through me. She inhaled roughly through her nose like a gasp, and suddenly I felt her pulsing completely around me. It sent wild, beautiful, and vivid colors through my vision. Something so incredibly extraordinary that I didn't have words to describe it. It was almost like she was sharing her pleasure with me.

Her chest heaved against mine for a solid five minutes, though it seemed more like five seconds. I couldn't remember moving inside of her again, but I do remember the loss of control when I filled her. My world burst into a million pieces, and I'm pretty sure the loud howling sound was me.

Nessie's legs were trembling fiercely as we pulled one another as tightly together as possible, allowing our bodies a moment to catch up to the new sensations we were experiencing.

When her teeth let go of my skin, I felt her smooth tongue lapping against the wound she left behind, healing it instantly.

If she had bit me while we were playing a board game or something, it probably would have tickled. But when we made love, she made a mark on me that would last a thousand lifetimes.

* * *

AH! My first Jacob/Nessie lemon! Slightly mushy, I know. But I hope it was also quite hot. :)

Next Chapter: Stupid Fish


	7. Stupid Fish

I just have to say that because of you guys awesome feedback this chapter poured out of me like a waterfall. I thought I wouldn't be able to update for at least another day or two, but those reviews on that intimidating as heck last chapter were SO inspiring. There is more of _that_ to come so don't worry. :)

Thank you so much! I really do appreciate it.

The Cullen's are coming into the picture soon. I know a lot of you are looking forward to Edward's reaction. That should be pretty interesting.

Please enjoy!

**STUPID FISH**

"Jake, you here?"

I yawned heavily after hearing the groggy voice in my head. Who the hell was calling my name this damn early in the morning?

"Sleeping!" I responded, as loudly as my low voice would travel when muffled by whatever was lying across my face. Something smelled deliriously good.

"The fish weren't biting so we came back early," the familiar voice said. My brows began to furrow. "Did Nessie have fun with you guys last night?" The voice was slowly getting closer, and I heard a light laughter from another voice in the kitchen. Very slowly, I was beginning to put things together.

_'Nessie,'_ I thought. _'Fun last night.' _For a moment my lips curled into an overwhelmingly satisfied smile, and then my brain caught up with the fact that this was not a dream _'... SHIT!'_

My eyes snapped open, and there she was. My beautiful Nessie, lying at my side, with her arm slung around and clinging to my chest possessively. For a moment I was shocked that she was able to sleep through my snoring instead of complaining about it. Things just got better and better with her.

I took in the view since I could still hear Billy and Charlie in the kitchen. They would check on us soon enough, but not yet.

Her hair was strewn across my chest, my face, and pretty much everywhere else. The bed sheet clung to her form, covering her more interesting body parts but shaping around them perfectly. Her soft cheeks were still flustered, fanned with her gorgeous thick eyelashes, and her mouth was parted lightly, exhaling steady, quick breaths of warmth against my skin. I now knew where the amazing aroma was coming from.

For a second, she looked so heavenly that I almost forgot that this would be a very uncomfortable situation for her grandfather and my dad to walk in on. Still, it didn't stop me from grabbing the camera off the night stand and snapping a quick picture of the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. I wanted this imprinted in my mind forever.

I could strangle those stupid fish for not biting right about now. It's food you dumb fish! Take the freakin bait!

"Ness," I shook her gently but firm by the shoulder. "Ness honey, wake up."

She squirmed a little, her fingers digging into my chest as she turned to look up at me with a sleepy smile painting her reddened lips. "Mmmmm, my Jacob," she yawned. Her enchanting voice was raspy and soft with sleep, as if she were moaning for me... again. And her fingers gently dusted across my chest.

My god. Did she have to be so damn sexy right this second? My mind was set on replay as her naked form - molding, and curving sensually against mine - brought back enticing images from the night before.

"Clothes sweetheart!" I whispered anxiously, and pointed to the door. "Billy and Charlie came back early."

It took a moment to register in her sleepy state, but when it did, Nessie's eyes flew open and she jumped out of bed. I couldn't help myself, I tilted my head to observe that one. Seeing her running to my dresser butt naked was probably the coolest thing I'd ever seen. Unfortunately she was too quick for the camera.

Mental note: My girl has the cutest backside on the planet. Guaranteed.

Nessie grabbed a giant t-shirt from the drawer, and threw it on. I was on my feet, yanking up a pair of black sweatpants as fast as my arms would pull them, and flipped on the TV. Then, without even the slightest hesitation, she ran back over to me, and I lifted her into my arms. Our lips met instantly. We kissed with a wild passion until we heard footsteps approaching down the hallway.

Two seconds later, we were on the floor with Xbox controllers in our hands, and the door opened.

"Hey kids!"

Kids... Charlie still called us kids. He got that habit from my dad.

"Hey Charlie."

Nessie turned, smiling widely, and hopped to her feet. I chuckled when I noticed the odd way she pushed her knees together as she scampered over to him, but I tried to keep focused on the imaginary game of Resident Evil we were "playing."

"Hi grandpa!" She hugged him around the waist. He looked uncomfortable for about half a second, but then he smiled all cheeky and threw his arms around her shoulders.

"Uh, hey baby. Have a good birthday party?" He asked, and then lightly kissed her forehead.

Nessie bit her lip, and her face flushed a bright crimson color. "I did."

I was attempting not to drool on the floor. She was too cute for her own good. If they weren't here right now, I swear to god...

Charlie's eyes then trailed down, and his smile faltered as he took in her appearance. First he looked at Nessie, then at me, and then back at Nessie again.

_Oh shit._

I decided keeping my eyes on the game was probably in everyone's best interest_. _Cops were way to perceptive._  
_

"Where are your clothes?"

"Rained last night Charlie," I answered before Nessie even had the chance to open her mouth. "Like every night. Should have known to bring a change of clothes with you, huh Ness? Yours should be dry by now. I'll get them out of the drier for you after I smother you in this game."

She turned to me, lighting up my world when she winked. "Thanks for lending me the shirt, Jake, but in your dreams."

Jake. She only called me Jake when her family was around. Now I realized it was to keep things casual.

"No problem." I laughed. My eyes stayed on the game, though I had no idea what I was doing. I think during my fake ego trip I died about three or four times. Hopefully Charlie didn't notice that.

"Well, you kids are up early, aren't you?" Charlie asked, sounding more and more suspicious by the freakin second. "Thought you said you were asleep Jake."

"Aw crap! Your turn Ness." I lifted my controller, pretending I had died in the video game again, and shot my eyes towards Charlie. "I was asleep until you old men came barging in my house." I teased, but he didn't crack a smile. Usually Charlie laughed when I teased him like that, but not this time. Probably because I never EVER lied to Charlie, and I wasn't lying to him now. I just wasn't being blatantly honest. Maybe he sensed that. I pressed my lips into a fine line, and averted my eyes somewhere else. "Hmmm... well uh, what time is it anyway?"

Nessie ran back over and grabbed the controller from my waiting hands, playing along with our little charade. I deliberately brushed her forearm with my fingertips, already missing her velvet skin. She smiled and bit her lip when her head was turned away from Charlie. I was physically dying to kiss her again.

Charlie folded his arms over his chest, staring at my like he was trying to solve a difficult math equation in his head.

"Seven thirty," Billy answered, wheeling himself into the room. I could have kissed him for the impeccable timing on that one. "Damn fish weren't biting."

"Stupid fish." I mumbled once again, and heard Nessie chuckle lightly beside me.

"You only killed like six zombies!" She complained. We were known for our competitiveness with each other so it would have been odd if she hadn't said something. Still, I laughed like an idiot, not realizing I was just staring at her all doey-eyed like she was a freakin diamond mine.

"Nessie's kicking your butt, son!" Billy said, chuckling lightly, and staring at the TV screen.

"Nessie can kick my ass any day." I mumbled softly, hardly realizing the double meaning in my words until her eyes cornered to me and a bright crimson lit her cheeks.

"You kids hungry?" Billy asked. He must have missed my inappropriate comment.

Charlie kept quiet, and that made me nervous. At the same time, as if on cue, my stomach rumbled so loud it felt like the room vibrated. I knew his question was more directed at Nessie since I was always hungry, but my attention had been so focused else ware that I hadn't realized how absolutely starving I was.

"Very! You hungry Nessie?"

She nodded, but her nose wrinkled at the thought of human food. She definitely had a preference for blood. Not a good idea when Charlie was around though.

"You left a bag of popcorn in the microwave," Billy said. "D'you watch a movie or something?"

_Watch_ a movie?

"Yeah. Must have forgot." I shrugged.

"_You_ forgot about food?" Billy's eyes raised in disbelief like it was the crime of the century.

I shrugged.

"Yeah well," Billy shrugged in return, turning in his chair, and wheeling himself towards the door, "next time try not to forget to turn the television off why don't you? The power bill is gonna skyrocket if you keep that up."

Charlie's eyes narrowed in suspicion even more now. One eyebrow pulled up on the left side of his face.

"Sure, sure. Sorry dad." I yawned, but kept talking, "I'll pay it. No worries."

"Uh huh." He didn't sound convinced. "Well, you kids come into the kitchen in ten. I'm making pancakes for breakfast."

_Hell yes!_

"Sure dad."

"Thanks Billy!" Nessie chimed in, flashing him an adoring smile. The one that instantly melted pretty much everyone she'd ever met, except the damn Volturi anyway. Even Charlie broke his interrogating gaze to smile back at her.

The two of them slowly left the room, and Charlie eyed both Nessie and I curiously. My eyebrows shot up my forehead when I heard him grunt lowly. He then shook his head, and turned the corner.

Jeez.

That instant, Nessie dropped the controller and was in my arms again. We flew back onto the bed, kissing and caressing like we had only a few stolen moments left to be together, instead of forever.

"Charlie looked suspicious." Nessie whispered lightly against my lips. It took a second to comprehend what she said when she was literally purring in my ear.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head when she pressed against me. Every lovely curve of her body molded against mine. "Charlie a-always looks suspicious."

She chuckled lightly, and nodded in agreement. "Maybe we should just tell them that we're... we're..."

My eyes shot open. "We're what, Ness?" I laughed. "Being intimate?"

That would be a bold move.

She pulled back just a bit, and raised an incredibly sexy eyebrow at me that had my heart doing little jumping jacks in my chest. "You don't think my dad will know the second either one of us are within twenty feet of him?"

Oh right. Edward. Our little escapades had taken my mind off the bloodsucker for a while.

Instead of answering, I gathered the material of my t-shirt, and dragged it up to her stomach. My hands were everywhere, skimming the silky skin at her stomach, her backside, her breasts...

"Jacob!" Nessie muffled a squeal, and attempted to pull the shirt back down. "What are you doing?"

She stopped fighting me when I kissed her heatedly, my fingers drifting down towards a particular spot I had found to be especially sensitive the night before. "Making love to you," I answered, trying to suppress her light whimpers with my mouth when my fingers reached their destination. "Edward's gonna kill me," - Her fingers entangled into the strands of hair at the back of my neck, yanking me down so my forehead was against hers. She was beginning to pant, so I began tracing tiny circles between her legs. We kissed again - "so we might as well make the best of the time we have left."

She exhaled a shuttering breath, already dampening my fingers, and smiled lightly against my lips. "V-Very per.. suasive."

Stupid fish!

I would give anything for another few hours completely alone with my Nessie.

I had another mid-healing scar to hide when we came out for breakfast twenty minutes later. Ten didn't quite cut it, since neither one of us were in the position to keep our hands off each other for more than a few milliseconds at a time.

Biting me, once again, had become one of Nessie's favorite things... and mine. She tested biting me just to do it, while we were lying in bed, doing nothing particularly naughty. I was right, it tickled. It seemed the only time we got the amazing reaction was when we were thrown into a heat of passion.

Strange, the things you discover when a half vampire and a half wolf mate.

No one would be able to spot her bite marks unless they had superhuman eyesight, and were looking for them in the first place, but I wore them proudly!

By breakfast, I had three extremely faint commemorative scars: Two from the night before, and one from this morning after Nessie lost a bit of control and straddled my lap.

And I smiled every time one of them caught my eye.

"It's like pulling teeth getting you guys away from your games." Billy commented when we finally walked into the kitchen.

I nearly busted out a laugh, but bit the inside of my lip to keep it at bay. "Yeah, sorry dad. Nessie beat my ass."

She smiled, half triumphant, half hazily, but said nothing. Charlie wasn't looking us in the eyes, which was probably a good thing. 'We've been naughty' was pretty much stamped on our foreheads. Still, the way he was eying the cutlery was kinda unnerving. Actually, I felt bad for Charlie. I was sure he felt Nessie was still pretty much a baby. I wondered if he felt jipped out of missing both Bella's and Nessie's childhood's since it passed so quick and all.

Nessie must have noticed too. She stalked over to him, hugging around his slouched shoulders, and placing her hand to his cheek. I don't know what she showed him, but whatever it was made one corner of his mouth curve into a resistant smile.

"Thanks kid." He shuffled his hand through her hair like she was his favorite team player before she made her way back over to me.

Nessie and I sat beside each other at the kitchen table. I was tempted to ask what she showed Charlie, but then Billy placed a triple stack of pancakes in front of my face, and I forgot.

"There you go darlin." Nessie only got two pancakes since he knew she would never eat more than that. Her craving for sustenance lie somewhere else entirely, and we were just fresh out of deer blood at the moment. "Eat up." He gave her a little wink that made her giggle.

"Thank you Billy." Her hand went to my knee and she squeezed, while the other grabbed her fork so she could nibble lightly at her human food.

I thought I had quite literally gone to heaven. Between the events of the past twenty-four hours, and my soon to be full stomach... yeah, I was happy.

But the I paused.

Too happy! This wasn't normal! Suddenly, mid-chew of my fifth mouthful, a dreadful feeling crept into the pit of my stomach. For a second I stopped eating.

What if something happened to make this feeling go away? I had almost forgotten how Bella reacted when she first learned I had imprinted with her daughter. That thought was pretty intimidating considering _her_ bite would actually kill me. And what if Edward tried to keep us apart?

Nah! He wouldn't do that! He's had seven damn years to come to terms with this, and Nessie was grown now. He was bound to realize this would happen sooner or later. Actually, now that I thought about it, what the hell did they expect after letting Nessie stay the night at my house on the night she celebrated her full growth? Seriously! The both of them basically asked for it.

I went back to eating, smiling through every bite as our fingers played intimately under the table.

The phone rang then, and Billy wheeled himself over to answer. Though Charlie looked slightly less tense, he still didn't look at us. He very obviously knew something was up.

"Hey Seth... Yeah, Jake's here, hold on..."

Billy covered the speaker and held the phone up. As much as I hated breaking contact with Nessie, it would probably look a little weird if I dragged her over to the phone with me because of refusing to let go of her hand.

My mouth twitched into a crooked smile, and I winked at her when the old men weren't looking. She blushed a satisfyingly fierce crimson, and I tore myself away. I nodded appreciatively at Billy and grabbed the phone.

"Hey man, thanks again for the ride home."

"Yeah, no problem." Seth was huffing very angry un-Seth-like breaths into the phone, quite literally forcing them to stay even as he spoke to me. "So uh.. you and Nessie have fun?"

My eyes narrowed. This small talk thing wasn't convincing me in the slightest. "Uh, yeah... You don't sound right, Seth. You okay?"

Nessie shot me a concerned look.

"I will be," he answered flatly, "after I kill Embry."

* * *

Next chapter: Surprise, surprise.


	8. Surprise, Surprise

The time table is about to spread out a bit more instead of being kinda play by play, now that the night is over. Something pretty big is about to happen that throws a crow bar into Nessie and Jacob's blooming relationship, and it's not her parents. Keep reading!

Over 100 reviews! I never expected that! Thanks for being amazingly awesome with the feedback! :)

Please enjoy!

**SURPRISE, SURPRISE**

**Renesmee's POV:**

Jacob's face went solemn as he listened to Seth's complaints over the phone. I watched with eager eyes, waiting for any sort of reaction that would give away what was wrong, but I only assumed it had to do with Embry and Leah after the way they were acting last night. They were _almost_ just as touchy-feely as Jacob and I, but not quite. Even being on the other side of the room was too must distance from him. It ached like a band-aid ripped from your skin. If we had been the only ones in the house, I wouldn't be able to fight the urge I had to march over to him and begin kissing behind his ear to see how long it took for him to become impatient and hang up the phone.

No, bad thoughts! Seth needed him right now, no matter how significant (or not) the issue.

Jacob's gaze lifted to me several times, passing me a hidden wink when Charlie and Billy became caught up in their own conversation. I smiled and bit my lip. Apparently, whatever it was couldn't be too bad. I was thankful for that. Seth was my favorite of the wolf pack, next to Jacob. Still, he hadn't spoken since asking what was wrong. That worried me a little.

I took another bite of my food, chewing only a few times, before forcing myself to swallow. It felt like a large glob of wet powder slowly stretching down my throat. Human food was merely tolerable for the most part, but it filled my empty stomach.

While I ate, I never once took my eyes off Jacob. First he looked worried, then angry, then commanding, then amused, then... After a few minutes, I was getting so impatient with the range of expressions passing over his face that I was tempted to stretch my hearing out a bit and listen in for myself. That was, until Jacob sudden broke into a chest-clinching fit of laughter.

My eyebrows sprouted up my forehead.

"Where's your mom?" He asked, after a good minute trying to recover.

His eyes then cornered over to Charlie, who was suddenly staring back at him with a similar expression of concern.

"Yeah Seth, Charlie's here.... Yeah, I'm ready whenever... Thanks Seth."

Finally, he hung up the phone, and made a beeline back to his breakfast. The first thing he did, was graze my cheek with his lips, making it look like he was simply trying to fit between the table and chair. My heart fluttered like hummingbird wings.

"What was that all about?" Billy asked, noticing the grin on Jacob's face that he was attempting to hide. He failed miserably.

"Seth's coming to take me to my car." He answered simply, but his wide-eyes peaked up to me under thick lashes like he had something he was dying to tell me.

I couldn't stop the giggle that tickled at my throat at that look.

"Where's your car?"

Jacob abruptly stopped the fork about an inch from his lips. "The beach."

"Too tired to drive home last night?" Billy obviously wasn't that naive, but he played along for grandpa's sake I was sure.

"Something like that." Jacob answered, smirking a bit before finally taking his bite.

"Can I ride with you?" I asked.

He nodded, and smiled, trying to hide the rolling of his eyes as if that was the dumbest question I'd ever asked him. "Sure, sure."

"You don't wanna hang with us old folks, Nessie?" Billy teased.

Grandpa was still quiet, but he grinned at me too.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Jacob interrupted before I could answer, tilting his head to Charlie. "Sue is looking for you."

"She is?" Charlie pretended to be surprised, but we all knew how close him and Sue had gotten over the past few years. He instantly pulled his cell phone from his pocket. "Dammit, my phone is off. Do you know what she wanted."

Jacob snorted a laugh, but he covered his hand over his mouth like he hadn't meant to. "Uh.. she probably wants to explain something to you before someone else does. It's been an interesting morning for pretty much everybody."

What the heck did that mean?

Again, Jacob's eyes cornered to mine humorously. Subtlety wasn't his strong suit.

I touched his arm as he inhaled the last bite of warm pancakes from his plate. _Tell me._

He smiled, rolled his eyes at my impatience, nodded, and then stood. "Let's see if your clothes are dry, Nessie."

He took my hand, and we strolled down the hallway. Meanwhile, Charlie was struggling to get Sue on the phone. I was sure Billy was wondering why Jacob hadn't come asking for seconds like he always did.

The second we were out of view, his hands were yanking me to him. I gasped lightly against his lips when he plunged them down against mine. It took no time at all to melt me almost to the floor.

"Let's just run away," he whispered between kisses, "just the two of us." He began twirling the tips of my hair between his fingertips, and I sighed and smiled against his lips. "So we can just be alone for crying out loud!"

I knew he was just playing, but the thought was so tempting that I swooned into his arms. I felt like humoring both of us when I asked, "Where would we go?"

He chuckled once, gazing into my eyes, before we kissed again. His hands trailed to my waist and he lifted me up, sitting me down on the drier, and parked himself between my thighs.

"Nebraska, Virginia, Scotland, Africa, Egypt, Cambodia... Anywhere that has food, water, and Nessie works for me."

I smiled and bit his lower lip. He flinched, and chuckled back.

"Jacob," I asked.

His passion-glazed eyes flickered up to meet mine. "Hmm?"

"Why don't we just run to your car? Seth doesn't need to drive out here if he has other things going on. I feel bad for him."

His eyes popped open a little like he'd almost forgotten to tell me. "I'm pretty sure Seth wanted a reason to get out of his house."

"What happened?" At first I was worried again.

"He dropped off Embry at his house last night, but apparently that didn't stop him from crawling into Leah's bedroom window ten minutes later."

My teeth clenched together. "Uh oh."

He laughed, "That's not nearly the reason Seth's pissed though."

I felt him squirm a little, still being in a very intimate position on top of the drier meant certain areas of our bodies were pressed against each other.

He cleared his throat and shook his head as he let out a sweet chuckle. "Anyway, this morning Embry stumbled to the bathroom, and then walked into the wrong bedroom on his way back." A burst of laughter erupted from his throat, and my eyes widened. "He got in bed with Sue. Nearly scared the poor woman to death. She screamed, and I think Seth chased Embry through the woods for a good two hours before his mind cleared enough to realize what the hell happened."

My mouth gaped. "Seth's going to kill him," I murmured. "What about Leah?"

He rolled his eyes, this time truly annoyed. "Leah's probably still assed out. I bet she doesn't remember a damn thing."

"Poor Sue though."

"Charlie and Billy will take care of Sue," he assured me, and then _that look_ was in his eyes again. He snaked his fingers through my hair. "By the way, could you at least _try_ to be a little less tempting when we're in front of the authority figures, Nessie honey?" He teased.

"Could you keep your hands to yourself for five minutes so I can get dressed, Jacob sweetie?" I smiled, and walked my fingers up his chest.

He put his index finger to his chin in mock contemplation, and I laughed. Then he leaned in, trailing open-mouthed kissed so deeply down my jaw line and neck that I shivered. "Not likely... dear."

I bit my lip. My fingers entangled in his hair and I dragged his head up to meet mine. "I'd really rather not be reminded of food when you call me a pet name, baby."

His nose wrinkled humorously. "Now that you mention it, I don't want to be reminded of babies."

We both laughed, and his hands traveled to my outer thighs, yanking me forward so that my chest was flushed against his.

All laughter stopped, and I could feel his breath coating my face evenly as he searched for a place to kiss. "I love you, my Jacob."

A smile appeared again before his lips pressed lightly against the tip of my nose. "I love you too, Nessie honey."

"Seth's here!" Billy called, startling us both.

Jacob rolled his eyes again, but kept his smile. "Of course he is."

He pulled me off the drier, and handed me my clothes. Before I could run to the bathroom though, he grabbed my arm and quickly lead me back into his room. His shirt was thrown across the room, being replaced by my bra, but not before he trailed kisses across my collar bone. I hooked the back, and threw on my shirt. I hadn't realized he ducked down with my underwear until I opened my eyes and he wasn't in front of me.

"Step in, Ness." He said lightly. His voice was husky and his breathing heightened.

I bit my lip and lifted one leg at a time, stepping into the undergarments. I let him wiggle on my panties, making a trail of hot kisses up my thigh as he pulled them towards my center. I felt my breathing unsteady and quickening each time his mouth got closer to my core. His lips were so hot against my skin as he nipped and sucked his way further north. I steadied myself by putting my hands on his muscled shoulders, and my eyes drifted closed again.

"Ja... Jacob."

Just when he was about to pull my panties into place, he left one furiously hot kiss on the exact spot he knew would make me tremble. A heavy wave of pleasure crashed through me, causing a muffled moan to sprang from my lips. I nearly fell to my knees, but his hands steadied me.

Jacob seemed pleased with himself for torturing me so thoroughly. Now I'd be left wanting him to finish what he'd started, and he knew that.

I stepped into my jeans, yanking them up, and glared at him when he stood, smiling very satisfactorily.

"You taste like honey... Nessie honey." That was the satisfactory revelation he came to. Torturing me was a close second.

My fingers reached out instantly, to tease the hem of his sweat pants. His eyes bulged out of their sockets. "I could do something very mean, but it would make Seth uncomfortable to look at you, so I won't."

His smile was gone that second. He looked at me like he was quickly becoming putty in my hands.

"Jake, you decent?" Seth called.

Jacob stumbled for words for a minute, still focusing on my hand. I pulled away quickly and chuckled.

"Uh, y-yeah. It's cool."

Seth walked in, looking as if he had been submitted to way to many embarrassing moments already that morning. His dark cheeks flushed when he saw me standing next to Jacob.

"Oh, hey Nessie!" He sounded cheery enough now, and he smiled. Maybe everything was cooling down?

"Hi Seth. Are you okay?"

He nodded, but didn't really say anything in response.

**Jacob's POV:**

It took a second for me to compose my thoughts enough to even remember why Seth was there. I had to turn away from Nessie to get my head together.

The moment I focused on him, everything came back to me. "Embry shouldn't have done that," I said. "I'll have to talk with him." That was the Alpha side coming out of me. It was more than frustrating whenever one of the pack did something against the others wishes, drunk or not, and no matter how funny the outcome.

"Nah, that's okay. I think I scared him enough." A crooked smile spread across Seth's face. I have to admit I was proud of him for not killing Embry, but at the same time I was also pretty stoked that he scared the crap out of him.

"Where is he now?"

"Hiding in the woods, last I checked." Even Seth laughed at that one. But then his expression suddenly tilted south. "Wait a minute," He lifted his nose in the air. "You smell that, Jake?"

I sniffed, and the hairs all over my body shifted north. My hand instantly tightened against Nessie's the moment she caught the scent too.

Okay, so it's way different when you think you have time to prepare. But it took about five milliseconds for the front door to slam open, and to hear Charlie's chair screech across the tile on the kitchen floor like the FBI had just invaded the house.

"Edward! Jesus, you about gave me a heart attack!"

Seth's eyes bulged from his head. "Maybe I should come back later." But his feet seemed solid with the floor.

I, personally, forgot that I had to breathe in order to live.

Nessie buried her face in the crook of my shoulder, and I busied myself with brushing her hair with my fingers and trying to think of food, or football, or anything other than what happened last night, and this morning, and about three minutes ago...

And then I heard the bloodsucker talk, "Forgive me Charlie." His manners were obviously forced.

I was tempted to jump out the window and run Nessie and myself to safety but that wouldn't do any good. I hated to admit it, but Edward ran faster than me.

"Nessie and Jacob are in his room, I presume." His calm voice was still forced. I could hear his teeth clenching more and more each word he spoke.

"Seth's in there with them," Billy added, probably sensing the idea that this vampire was about to murder his Werewolf son.

"Sue is outside," Edward said. I was sure he was motioning for them to leave. "Waiting," he added blatantly.

Billy cleared his throat loudly, and made his way to the door with Charlie. I could hear the light scraping of a pebble in the wheels of his chair against the tiled floor, and Charlie's footsteps closely following.

"I'll still have a son when I get back, right?" Billy asked. That made my throat feel like it closed in on me as I awaited Edward's reply.

He didn't make one. Even worse than saying no. The best I could hope for was that he nodded his head in some sort of silent agreement.

Funny how all three of us just stood there in complete silence and listened like we had absolutely no plan of escape. Okay, it wasn't so much funny as it was terrifying, but I still had the mind frame that Edward should have known before letting my gorgeous imprint stay the night alone in my house. Seriously.

The door opened a moment later, and then closed.

And then I heard him growl; a result of my thoughts I was sure. "Renesmee Carly Cullen, could you come here please?" It was more of a demand than a suggestion. "I suggest Jacob Black stays behind."

* * *

Next Chapter: Busted.

More Embry, Leah, and Bella in the next chapter.


	9. Busted!

**A/N:** Sorry for leaving you guys hanging a bit last chapter. Hopefully the quickness in posting this one will make up for it a little. I have to say this wasn't my _favorite_ chapter. :( But the next one should be fun. I'm my own worst enemy, yadda, yadda...

I will be pretty busy the next couple of days, but HOPEFULLY I will get a chance to write anyway. I just wanted to let you guys know just in case it takes a bit longer to update the next one. Unfortunately, you're kinda left with a little bit of a cliffy again, because I am evil.

Also, I'm really glad you guys liked what I did with the Embry/Leah/Sue situation. It paints a pretty amusing picture in my head. lol

There will be another lemony warning soon too, and many more sweet moments for those of you who like the fluff.

mediate89 - In regards to your question, I really really would cut his hair off for you, but I just love it too much. I'm sorry! :)

Thanks again for being terrific readers, reviewers, and alert button pushers!

PLEASE ENJOY!

**BUSTED**

**Renesmee's POV:**

Jacob wouldn't let me go. I tried to shove him off of me so I could go calm daddy down, but he insisted on walking with me into the living room. If Jacob was known for anything, it was testing Edward's patience.

Of course, the moment we reached the living room, the atmosphere radiated a sort of impending violence. For some reason, for the first time in my life, I felt my lips curve over my teeth when dad first saw us and hissed at Jacob. I'd never done that before.

"Tell me what I'm seeing is some sort of a dream, or even a fantasy, and I won't have to kill you." Edward spat. His eyes held a look of vicious protectiveness that I'd never seen before, even with the Volturi. If looks could kill, my Jacob would be dead.

Jacob held his hands up defensively, and protruded a nervous smile. A sudden wave of maturity hit him like a metal bat to the head. "Love to, but uh... you see Edward... the thing with that is..."

"Spit it out!"

"Daddy, stop it!" I couldn't take it any longer.

Without a word Edward impatiently threw up his hands and marched down the hallway. Seth backed into the wall as he passed, making the wall ornaments jingle like an earthquake had hit. In fact, he hit the wall so hard it probably made a life size indention into the plaster.

**Jacob's POV:**

No, it's okay. Nessie didn't have any clothes to throw to the floor or anything. And what was he going to do, smell the sheets? For a second I panicked, but I knew Edward had more class than that. Almost _everyone_ had more class than that.

My hand grabbed Nessie's. I could tell she was worried, but it was going to be okay. I think.

Seth was making his way to the front door as we passed, giving both of us a sympathetic glance on the way.

Somehow within the past five minutes my mood had shifted from deliriously happy, to perpetually annoyed, to scared shitless. Still, somehow I felt a wave of calmness settle on me when Nessie pressed her soft palm to my cheek._ I love you Jacob. Nobody will change that._

So then I was deliriously happy again.

The minute we reached my room, Edward was standing over my bed. He looked like someone had just torn off his limbs and ran them through a paper shredder. The scary part were his eyes. They were jet black, as if his pupils had clouded over his irises. He was very hungry.

His black gaze traveled from my eyes down to our entangled hands, down to the mattress and back to me again. And then he growled. "Explain." It was a demand.

I shrugged, looking down to see a messy bed spread, sheets hanging down to the floor. It looked like a couple people had been brawling on it like a couple of wrestlers.

"I can't." It was true. He told me he'd kill me if I did, and I didn't want to lie to my future father-in-law, no matter how much he annoyed the hell out of me sometimes. Still, he stared at me, demanding an answer with his hungry, narrowed black eyes. I swallowed, and shook my head, "Look, Edward, I know it's a mess bu-"

"It's not the mess I'm referring to." He was speaking through clenched teeth. I felt Nessie's fingers tightening on mine so roughly it almost hurt.

_The rip in the mattress._ That's what she showed me.

OH! Crap.

_I'm sorry, Jacob._

"Sorry?" I asked, completely shocked. "Are you joking, Ness?" Those words slipped out without even the slightest chance to scan them first.

My grip tightened on hers, and I was tempted to kiss her forehead. Temptation lead to it actually happening. It was a comfort gesture to let her know it wasn't her fault. Then Edward hissed again.

Well that seemed a bit unfair. Anything could have caused that. Then again, I'd heard stories from Emmett about rough vampire sex. Edward was probably all too used to buying new mattresses by now with him and Bella up all night. Not to mention, the second Nessie reminded me, I had a very vivid, and unavoidable image of how exactly that rip occurred. It was probably very similar to the image in Nessie's head as well.

I'd never seen that look of fury before in my life.

Time to die, I guess. At least I was dying happy.

"Calm daddy," Nessie said suddenly. And in that instant Edward's eyes flickered over to her, softening ever so slightly. "Tell me where Jasper is."

Edward growled again, "He's outside."

With a gentle squeeze of my hand, Nessie spoke again, surprising me beyond words at her calm demeanor. "Do I have to call him in here to calm your nerves or are you going to read Jacob and my thoughts deeply enough to understand why we did it? Surely you remember the need to love mom this way when she was human. I know you would have if you weren't afraid of hurting her. You can't deny that."

_Well damn! _

Another growl erupted like a volcano from Edward's throat, and his eyes fell to the extremely faint scar on my neck. "You're coming home," he twitched with anger. "We will discuss this privately, and then I want to speak to you, Jacob Black."

I felt like a two year old being reprimanded by my daddy. He kept using my last name as if it were more threatening that way.

"I'm not leaving Nessie alone Edward. Don't even think about it."

"Nessie is-"

"Fully grown, intelligent, beautiful, lovely..." I finished for him before he could say 'too young.' Did he even hear her speech just now?

"I assure you, I heard it perfectly fine," he answered, still reeling with swallowed fury.

Suddenly, Edward's eyes snapped shut. I heard and smelled it too. More drama was about to burst through the front door.

Like clockwork, I heard the front door slamming against the stub on the wall behind it. "You told our ALPHA!" Leah's voice echoed like a damn cattle call through our small house.

"Not the time, or place Leah!" Seth shouted. "And get some clothes on!"

And then I smelled Embry, and a growl erupted through my clenched teeth. The last thing I wanted to do was postpone the inevitable. Edward was on his last string as it was, and apparently the Cullen Clan was starting their own little family reunion right outside.

Nessie was clinging to me around the waist, and despite Edward's furious stares, I held her back. It wasn't an act of protest. It was just, I couldn't _not_ hold my Nessie.

"You are not welcome in our house," he spat.

"Then I'm not welcome either," Nessie fired back.

I squeezed her arm. "Ness, honey. Please don't."

She looked at me like I was insane. Maybe I was. This time, I was trying to be the reasonable one, and she was lashing out. When the hell did that happen? Oh wait, drinking on her birthday, seducing me... maybe I already _was_ the reasonable one? That couldn't be right.

I looked up at Edward. "Where's Bella?"

For a second he seemed amused. "You don't want Bella to come in here, mutt!"

Nessie's eyes narrowed. "Momma is outside too?"

Edward nodded once, keeping his eyes firm on me. "She's almost here."

This transition with Nessie was never going to be easy, but damn was this unpleasant! The only good part was how Nessie was clinging to me with the jaws of life. It was worth it... for her.

I took a deep breath and shrugged my shoulders. "Well, I have to face her sooner or later, don't I?"

"Probably better if we don't tear open Billy's house," Edward threw in, gesturing towards the door.

"Really? You really didn't expect this?" I _had_ to ask.

If he could have spit fire at me at that moment, I'm sure he would have. "What I expected was for you both to have more sense than this!"

I shook my head. "More sense. Right."

Without turning my back on the bloodsucker, I lead Nessie into the living room. My eyes flickered over to Seth, who was still apologizing with his eyes. I shrugged, and then turned to see Leah and Embry sitting on the couch. They both looked like the walking dead.

It wasn't until then that I fully took noticed that Leah was wearing a white bed sheet like a toga... and absolutely nothing else. The problem I had with that, was it reminded me of Nessie wearing my t-shirts with nothing under them.

"Do I have to make myself any clearer?" Edward erupted.

Those images quickly vanished.

"Sorry, sorry! I'm a man! Give me a break!" I then focused my attention on the wolves. "Could you guys give us a second? This is kinda private."

Leah rolled her eyes, shooting Edward a glare. "That's why we're here. Embry crossed this one's path in the woods not far from here, hunting, and genius here" - she pointed to Embry - "let the memories roll when him and Bella asked how Nessie enjoyed her party. Sam, Quil, Paul, and Jared are headed here now too, just in case _someone_ loses their temper."

I shot Embry a very _thankful _glare.

He just shook his head, putting his hand over his eyes shamefully. "Long day, man... long day." Like that was a good excuse.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Entirely unnecessary," he muttered.

I was convinced the bloodsuckers outside just didn't want witnesses when they ate me alive.

"Ness," I whispered, noticing how she had gone quiet again. "You okay, honey?"

Edward noticed this. He crossed his arms impatiently, but kept his growl under control this time. All Nessie did was bury her head in my shoulder, or chest actually. She couldn't quite reach my shoulder.

"JACOB BLACK!"

_Oh crap! _That was Bella. I could hear her huffing with anger from a mile away.

She slammed through the door two seconds later, stalking up to me in no more than two strides. My hands flew up defensively, but Nessie stayed in front of me even when I tried to push her out of the way.

Deja vu.

"Woah, woah, woah! Chill out Bella!"

"Chill out? CHILL OUT!?" She poked my chest repeatedly, and I have to admit that it hurt coming from an angry vampire mom. The look on her face sent chills through my bones. Her eyes shined a golden reddish color, and her lips were pulled back over her teeth.

"Come on, Bella. You knew this was coming. Please, just don't freak out." _Or at least wait until I get Nessie out of the way!_

"Renesmee," Bella's eyes shot to her daughter, who was still silent, "Go to your father!"

Nessie shook her head in protest, but her eyes were calm.

"It's not a request!"

By now, Leah was crouching towards the ground. A feral growl ripped through her throat. It surprised me how Embry instantly stood, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Bella whipped around. "This does not concern you, mongrel!"

"To fuck it doesn't!" Leah responded venomously, and suddenly all three of the pack let out feral growls in both bloodsuckers directions. Edward instantly pounced down to a crouched position in from of Bella, hissing and bearing his sharp teeth.

Nessie's breathing heightened. She pushed from me, about to jump in the middle but I grabbed her.

"Shut up Leah! Stop overreacting!" I hissed. "I'm fine! "

"You won't be!" Bella spoke it like a promise.

"Will you please try and understand where we're coming from?!" I finally erupted. "Seriously Bella! You knew this was coming! You'd be stupid not to."

"An unwise choice of words, mongrel!" Edward hissed.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I'm sorry, but it's true."

Everything went quiet for a second after that. The atmosphere very slowly began to calm, but not enough to where I wanted to take a nap or anything. It was tolerable at best.

"Momma?" Finally Nessie spoke, her voice calm and soft.

Bella's eyes trailed to her daughter again. "Nessie, please just go to your father."

"Talk to me in private please. I have something to say to you."

Bella growled, "Later."

"No, now."

Her resolution was pretty impressive.

"Nessie! Go to Edward! Now!"

I felt her tense, like a jolt of electricity surged through her body. At the same time, Edward whipped around to face her, and his expression dropped. His once furious gaze widened in complete disbelief.

Uh oh. This would not be good.

"Don't say it Nessie."

She said it.

"Are you angry because I made love to Jacob, or are you angry because you gave him up first?!"

"..."

_Oh. My. Freaking. God._

The room went quiet for a full ten seconds. I know. I was counting.

"RENESMEE CULLEN!" Edward was literally shooting smoke from his ears.

"What?!" She just kept shooting lava like a volcano right back at him. "Does that threaten you, daddy?"

What the hell happened to my innocent little Nessie, and why the hell was this turning me on so bad? My mouth was gaping so wide it felt dry. And I wasn't the only one. Seth, Embry and Leah had the exact same expression, and Bella had yet to find coherent words.

My arms tightened on Nessie's shoulders, and I leaned my head down to her ear. "Not helping honey," I whispered. "You know that's not true."

Her teeth clenched. "I know, Jacob. I'm trying to make a point." Suddenly, Nessie took in a deep breath. "Momma... Maybe I am still acting like a child. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry. I was angry, and I feel like you're both being irrational. I love my Jacob. I know you understand that."

**Renesmee's POV:**

In my head, it felt like the only thing to say to make her realize where I was coming from. I knew Bella had loved Jacob, the real love, and he loved her too. They hadn't kept that a secret from me. But even to me, it was apparent that they both lost that feeling for each other the moment I was born. There was a reason for that, obviously. They were connected that way because I was a part of her. When I left her body, that connection changed for both of them. Now her and daddy were angry because this love imprinted in Jacob and I had blossomed into something that was inevitable?

Still, I didn't mean to hurt them with that reminder. I'd never upset them like this before. Never.

"Momma? Please... I'm sorry."

She nodded. I watched as the anger left her eyes to be replaced by something else. Reprimand. She was thinking of consequences. "Your father and I will have to talk about it first, but I _do_ know what you're trying to tell me. Don't even begin to think I don't understand, Renesmee."

I nodded and whispered, "I'm sorry daddy," not wanting to look up at him, but I did anyway.

He nodded, but his eyes still gleamed with something furious.

Outside we could hear as the rest of the pack approached. I realized Jasper and Emmett were outside with them. Of course the two sides were arguing, and I was the reason for it.

"You should have stopped them. What were you thinking?" Jasper shouted.

"I take care of Emily, just as Jacob will take care of Renesmee. It's not my place to interfere," Sam responded. "I know he will never hurt her. She is his life."

"Yeah, just like you didn't hurt Emily!" Emmett shouted.

I felt the entire room flinch with that blow. Jacob growled first, the rumble of his chest vibrated against my back. More hisses and growls followed instantly by the rest of the pack hurdled up in the living room. Even sweet Seth snarled with rage. Emmett was digging a very deep grave out there.

I wanted to stop them when they stood, but all three of them were already out the door. After that I heard several snaps and growls. Thankfully, there was no tearing of flesh, just intimidation movements.

Bella and Edward were busy having a private conversation through Bella's thoughts. Every once in a while, Edward nodded or shook his head, but he didn't say a word.

I leaned my head back against Jacob's chest, focusing on his warmth, his breaths, his swift heartbeat. Everything about his presence calmed me.

**Jacob's POV:**

When Nessie's head lay back against me, everything happening around us just kinda clouded into one big fog. I ran my fingers through her hair, kissed the top of her head, and wrapped my arms around her slender shoulders. Edward shot me a few warning glances, but I ignored them. Outside, there wasn't anyone who would willingly break the treaty, so I wasn't worried about them either.

Just Nessie.

Not a moment passed when both Bella and Edward turned back towards us.

"This will not happen again, until your married." Edward finally spat. "Until then you will be chaperoned."

I couldn't help it when my eyes felt a strong pull to roll into the back of my head. That was almost laughable at this point.

Old fashioned Edward Cullen was afraid for his daughter's stolen virtue, was he? Something about his demand made me see red, like a blow below the belt. As if I couldn't protect Nessie's heart until after I married her. I shouldn't have thought that way, but I did. He was just being a protective father, and I appreciated that, or I would have if he wasn't looking at me like _that._ A gutter rat who used his daughter for a one night stand. I knew he wasn't thinking that, but still...

I dropped a hand from Nessie's shoulder just so I could ball it into a fist and not accidentally break her shoulder blade.

Like I wasn't going to marry Nessie all along? Please! He _couldn't_ think that was the case, because that was the most stupid conclusion I could have ever come to. Imprinting was so much stronger than anything on paper that it almost seemed unnecessary. Almost.. not quite. I would bond together with my Nessie in every way, shape and form before the day was out if I could. Edward knew tha-

Wait.

My fingers tightened on Nessie's shoulders. I almost laughed at the expression on Edward's face before the words came out of my mouth. "Hey Nessie, wanna get married?"

She turned to look up at me. With the cute expression she gave me, I wasn't sure if she thought I was kidding or not. Still, she smiled and nodded her head excitedly. "Okay."

I chuckled. "Just pick a time and a place. I'm there. How's today sound? Tomorrow is clear too."

"I have school tomorrow," she shrugged and giggled.

"I'm anything but joking." Edward threatened.

My eyes shot up to meet his. "I know," I responded, and my eyes narrowed in a challenge. "Neither am I."

* * *

Next Chapter: Monday.

The scene's change in the next chapter.


	10. Family Meeting

**A/N:** Looks like my mouth ran away with me again. This chapter I had already written but was second guessing myself about posting. I'm not entirely sure why, because it's actually a bit critical to the story line. *shrugs* Anyway, that's why the title is changed and it why I've updated again so quickly. It really only took a push of a button this time. lol.

Just so you know, the next chapter will be MUCH longer because there are a lot of bases to cover. Also, that is where the wrench will be thrown in, or should be anyway, depending on how long it is. I may have to stretch it into the chapter following it. We shall see!

Thanks again for all the feedback and support. Funny how a little comment can make your day. :)

Hope you all enjoy!

**MONDAY**

**Jacob's POV:**

So getting married _that day_ wasn't an option after all. And no, it wasn't because Nessie or I didn't _really_ want to. It was because the stupid blonde beauty queen threw a fit, and came charging after me like she was the bull and I was the red flag.

That afternoon we gathered at the Cullen's house, and of course it became family affair. I hadn't even had a chance to tell Billy anything yet. Actually, I hadn't even confirmed with Nessie that I was even serious since we _wouldn't be left alone_.

Edward, Jasper and Emmett all lined the back wall of the living room with their arms crossed over their chests. The look in all three of their eyes was trying to be threatening, I could tell.

Leah, and Seth stood waiting for me outside despite my protest for them to go home. I didn't know how long I would be in this place, but they were both too stubborn to leave.

Bella walked over and locked her arms around Edward's. He brushed his hand over her neck, and they both stared at me. Suddenly, I remembered the gravitational force of her while she was pregnant with Nessie. My heart fluttered for a minute, thinking of my rubber band pull to Nessie from the very beginning, but then I realized that her mother kinda hated me right now.

"Aw, come on Bells, don't give me that look."

"What look?" She asked passively, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm just standing here."

"Right," I muttered, holding in the over dramatic roll of my eyes that was yanking heavily at my lids. That look she gave me, read_ 'I still can't believe you touched my daughter, you filthy mutt.'_

Edward smirked at my thoughts, and I lost my strong hold, rolling my eyes to the ceiling so theatrics-worthy that it hurt my head. Nessie let out a light growl of frustration at both of them.

So now that the room fully had my attention, was I supposed to be announcing the good news or what??

"What's going on?" And then the blonde stepped in to ruin it all with her blonde splendor.

Aw hell. That girl was like wolf repellent, wrapped in an irritating, egotistical package.

"You remember the night we spend in Grey Oaks last winter, babe?" Emmett spoke. The edge of his voice was laced with anticipation.

I could have gagged when Rosalie unleashed that awful smirk at him. Gross. I did not want to know what he was talking about.

"Yeah, why?"

For the first time, Emmett chuckled. Maybe he wasn't so angry anymore. "Nessie enjoyed what Jacob did to her last night just as much as you enjo-"

"Emmitt!" Edward intervened.

"What?" The bulky vampire turned to his brother and laughed. "I could have asked if he liked it doggy-sty-"

"STOP! Just... stop!" Bella's hand was raised in the air, the other rubbing her fingers against the bridge of her nose.

As much as I didn't want to laugh, that was pretty funny. Even Nessie giggled again. Her cheeks felt hot against my neck with embarrassment.

"Wait," Rosalie's eyes fell into a snare, and she whipped around to face us, her voice seething. "You can't be serious."

"And now they want to get married," Jasper chimed in. "Today," he added, ingenuously.

Of course Alice's face lit up like a Christmas tree. She thought our time together was horribly romantic. Her arm untangled from Jasper's, before she floated across the room towards us. She opened her mouth to squeal, I'm sure, but someone else beat her to it.

"Married?" Rosalie's left eye twitched when she focused on me. "Today?" She looked towards Nessie, and rolled her eyes. "To the dog?! Over my dead body!"

My teeth made a grinding sound. "That can be arranged, princess."

Emmett let out a low hiss that had us both frozen before things got heated. Maybe he wasn't quite over it yet.

"In case you haven't noticed, blondie," I snapped, flexing my free hand into a fist, "it's Nessie and my decision. You have nothing to do with it."

What was wrong with these people?! It was like none of them actually understood imprinting at all. What? Did they think it would somehow just magically disappear?

I'd never actually seen someone fold their arms over their chests before and huff all squeaky-like until now.

It was annoying until a light giggle tickled my ear, making me instantly smile.

Nessie, to Edward and Bella's utter dismay, rode me piggy-back style all the way here. She had yet to let go, and I had yet to let her down. Her face was buried in my neck and I could feel her smiling against my skin.

Funny how easy it was to let go of anger when she did that.

I tilted my head and smiled at her, asking lowly, "Are you happy, Nessie honey?"

She giggled once more and nodded.

"OH! I have got some planning to do!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands together. Jasper's eyes went tight when she jumped in front of us, and she shot him a smirk that softened him instantly. First, she smiled widely at us, and then it just disappeared into a look of dead seriousness out of thin air. "But that just means I agree with Rosalie. It's what? Two in the afternoon. I don't think so. Give me a good week, and you won't regret it, Nessie. I promise."

"I don't care, Alice," my hair muffled her words, before she peaked up at her aunt. She must have instantly noticed the look of disappointment in the little pixies eyes. "I mean, I care, it's just all I want is Jacob. Big wedding, small wedding. I don't care. If it makes you happy, you can plan the whole thing."

"You are more like your mother than you realize." Carlisle came strolling downstairs. His smile was rustic, but I was just happy he was smiling at all. Other than Alice, he seemed to be the only one. Maybe Esme would side with us too, but she was out getting groceries... ironically, for me. "I could hear from upstairs," he said, reaching up to pat my shoulder. At first I cringed, but then I realized he was actually genuine. "Congratulations."

"Yeah, thanks."

He looked to Edward who was still grimacing with unshed anger.

"This is an interesting development," he said in a soothing voice as he looked back up at Nessie, still draped across my back. "Perhaps, some time alone with the family."

I was pushed out of the house for a family meeting about half a second later. Nessie and I had a hard time letting go of each other, but in the end, she strolled back in the house and winked at me from the doorway. Of course, Bella turned as well, and Nessie encircled her arms around her mother's waist, leaning her head across her shoulder. I could tell she tried to hide it, but Bella smiled and sighed, running her fingers through Nessie's long hair. That bond they had, even now, was still as strong as when Bella was pregnant. Absolutely unbreakable. Even when Edward turned to look at Nessie and Bella, there was something of worship in his eyes for both of them.

Nessie was still their baby girl. Maybe I understood more than I lead on.

Meanwhile, I still had a little bit of a hard time leaving Nessie alone with them in case she accidentally scraped her tough skin on something remarkably sharp. Ridiculous, I know. Comes with the imprinting territory.

Leah and Seth dragged me back home.

We all phased to run back to La Push. The entire way, I was lucky enough, not only to be without Nessie, but to have a front seat to both of their thoughts about last nights escapades.

_'By the way,'_ Seth thought_, 'congratulations Jake.'_

Unfortunately my thoughts were going haywire. It was worse than Jared and Kim.

I growled, still annoyed by Rosalie's stupid interference, and now annoyed that the pack was about to have a front seat to my own personal porno with Nessie. I could hear Embry and Quil laughing in the distance. _'Er, thanks.'_

_'Gross, Jake! I really don't want to picture Nessie naked."_ Leah complained.

I found it odd that she was the only one complaining.

_'Damn!'_

A feral growl erupted from my throat. _'Watch it, Seth.'_

Yeah, surprisingly, it was Seth this time, and not Embry.

_'Er, sorry, sorry. I didn't mean it.'_

At least Sam wasn't one to pry. Still, I started humming the National Anthem in my head. That sucked though. I didn't want to stop thinking of my Nessie.

Sam, who was out patroling with Quil and Embry, thanked me for the discretion.

_'How about we think of something else?'_ Leah suggested. _'Like how I'm going to murder my little brother when we get home.'_

_'Oh, shut up!' _Seth interjected. I heard Embry howling in the distance, but his thoughts remained quiet. _'If you hadn't gotten drunk off your ass, Leah, mom wouldn't have woken up with Embry trying to feel her up in bed!'_

_'Well, that's Embry's dumbass fault now isn't it?'_ She argued.

_'Hey!' _

I got lost in my humming, and toned the rest of the conversation out of my head.

After getting back home, I phased, thankful that I was the only one listening to my thoughts again.

That night was interesting as I lay face up on my bed. The covers were too hot so I yanked them off with my feet. I was tempted to get naked, but I knew Billy had a way of barging in unannounced so I didn't.

For the first time in forever, I couldn't sleep to save my life. My mind was literally going insane. Nessie deserved a better proposal than that crap. Seriously! What was I thinking asking her if she wanted to get married partly to spite Edward? I should have had the sky lit up with her name or something, not that.

And then I thought about Bella and Edward. The last thing I wanted to do was start a life with Nessie while they were angry at me. Nessie wouldn't want that either, I was sure of it.

I sniffed then, and my eyes averted to the window. It was raining so scents were a bit altered, but I swore I smelled that deliriously good aroma that connected me to my imprint. Sure enough, the window slid open, and in crawled Nessie. Drenched and smiling, two prominent dimples kissing her crimson cheeks.

My heart leapt in my chest. I sat up, and she was in my arms in a blink of an eye.

"I only have a few minutes before my dad realizes I'm gone," she whispered, touching my cheeks and kissing my temple, my chin, my lips. She then paused, firmly gripping my face in the palms of her hands. My fingers slid up her forearm, taking in the softness that I'd missed so desperately for the past eight hours or so. Her skin felt cool to my touch, saturated and slick with rain. Her eyes could have pierced a hole in my skin, they were so beautifully intense.

"Did you mean it?" She asked.

For a second I forgot how to speak.

"Wha... uh... mean what?"

She grinned at me, probably amused by my idiocy. "You really want to marry me?"

My eyes widened. I traced her spine with the back of my hand and pulled her forward into my lap. "Of course I meant it, Nessie. The way I did it was stupid, but I would do anything to be with you."

Her smile at that moment lit up my world. "Should we give Alice her week?" She curled up against my chest like a _kitten;_ Odd metaphor for me.

Ugh. Despite wanting Edward and Bella to get over this sudden repulsion for me, I forgot about the agreement part. A week with chaperones.

"That's up to you, Ness," I answered, not intending to sound so reluctant.

"Actually," she bit her lip, and a mischievous smirk overtook her expression, "I don't want to rush anything Jacob."

My eyebrows raised. ".... Huh?"

She didn't want to rush anything? We kissed for the first time last night, and were in bed together four hours later. But she didn't want to rush anything?

Yeah. Okay. I get it.

At that moment, I had to look away. What the hell was she thinking? Obviously, she wasn't as caught up in us as I thought she was. Was this an experiment kind of thing? Because that's just bullshit. Either that, or she was thinking the same thing about her parents that I was. Eh, that made sense.

And then she made my brain explode.

Her lips kissed and tickled my ear, and she whispered, "It will be fun to sneak around like teenagers, don't you think? You missed out on that part a little, didn't you?"

With her touch, she showed us making out and hooking up everywhere from closets, to the girls locker room at school, to the middle of the woods when everyone was out hunting.

My eyes couldn't have gotten any bigger, and it took a good minute to figure out how to swallow again.

"You.. Y-you want to sneak around?"

A very deep crimson color flushed her cheeks as if she were embarrassed to admit it. "It's childish, I know, but... I don't know. We don't have to."

"Edward reads our minds, Ness," I reminded her, raising a single eyebrow and smiling like an idiot. Though I had to admit, that was the sexiest idea ever. Was I imprinted with a freak? I hoped so.

Suddenly, I realized I was absently fiddling with the strap of her shirt. I had to shake my head to clear away those thoughts.

"So we'll make things spontaneous, think of other things when he's around. He'll be in Seattle with mom for a few days this week also. He's instructed my aunts and uncles to not leave us alone for a second." She laughed then, her fingers running over my chest. The unbelievable silkiness of her fingertips nearly had me panting. She had been taking in deep breaths and gently touching me ever since crawling through the window. It wasn't helping my resolve at all!

"I love him, but he's a very overprotective father," she added.

Uh huh. For a minute, I had no response. My head was still swarming with those awesome images Nessie gave me. The girl's locker room?! It's a good thing I could pass for eighteen if I had to. All I wanted to do was throw her down on the bed, but that would only get us in deeper shit.

As tempting as this was, I still couldn't help but think of how Edward and Bella would react if they caught us. They didn't need to hate me anymore than they did right now.

"Ness, I don-"

Her finger pressed to my lips to shut me up, and she shook her head.

"Sshhh, don't tell me. If you want to play, just show up. I can't know when or where, or even if you will do it or else I'll be dwelling on it."

Ah. Smart little Nessie.

At that she grasped around my neck and kissed me so thoroughly that I felt my insides twirling into a tight knot. Her tongue swept past my lips, and I responded to the intensity of it with a low moan. I stroked her warm face, - it felt like satin - lightly tracing a line from her jaw, to her throat, and fell forward a little as I pressed her firmly into me. Just when things were getting feircely heated, she broke away, exhaling a heavy, shuttering breath.

Her eyes trailed every inch of my face, and I couldn't help but kiss her once more, knowing she had to leave.

"I love you," she whispered, giggling shyly, almost nervously. Her embarrassment over such a proposal, and her lack of self control with me was absolutely adorable.

"I love you too, Nessie."

Her lips pressed to my forehead, lingering there for a long minute. Then, crawling off the bed, she scampered over to the window. With one quick smile, and a wink, she was gone.

And I was left alone to dwell on what the hell to do. I hated to admit it, but the idea of not touching Nessie for a week, if not more, was unbearable. It actually, physically hurt to be separated from her for more than a couple hours at a time.

Eh shit. Edward and Bella were going to hate me forever.

All I knew was there were only a few places we could go to be alone. Only a few places Edward wouldn't be able to hear our thoughts. Alice still accompanied Renesmee to school, but the rest of them traveled to the university in Seattle most days.

Fortunately for me, Alice couldn't see my future... and tomorrow was Monday. I didn't know if I would be able to resist the temptation following that revelation.

At the same time, I would take death with a smile, rather than being apart from Nessie, so having a chaperone wasn't the worst thing that could happen. It was just really, really annoying. Nah, I could handle that. A week wasn't all that long anyway. I'd do this the right way. Maybe Edward and Bella would respect me for that.

I sighed heavily, smiling despite the odd tension in the air, and stood. Thinking could wait. Right now I had to phase and follow Nessie to make sure she got home safely. I'd keep enough distance so she would never know I was there.

* * *

Next chapter: One Week.

Nessie, Nessie, Nessie. Tisk, tisk! What on earth does Jacob do? lol. :)


	11. One Week

**A/N:** I stretched this chapter into two parts. I'll post the other in a couple days.

I have some really good things planned, so I hope you guys continue reading. My feedback dropped dramatically last chapter, and it made me nervous that maybe it got a lot less interesting. Hopefully this one spices things up, though there's not much Jacob in it. However, I feel like the part he is in is really sweet.

Again, thanks so much for your support. :)

PLEASE ENJOY!

**ONE WEEK**

**Renesmee's POV:**

I went to bed last night thinking of songs and literature for school. Sneaking out of the house wasn't as hard as I had thought it would be. Edward had told me that when I fall asleep my mind goes blank for a while until I start dreaming. When I crawled out of my window, still thinking random thoughts of school and songs, the farther I ran, the more foggy my thoughts would be for him.

Hopefully, he would assume I fell asleep, and never know I left.

It worked. Not a word was said about it this morning when I gathered my books and literature for class, and I refused to think about visiting Jacob last night.

Like every morning, I ran outside to greet my wolf, since he drove me to school most days. We'd miss each other too much all day if he didn't. _Unlike_ every morning, Alice's drove up in her shiny convertible instead. My face dropped, but I didn't want her to think I wasn't happy to see her, so I lifted it up again. Disappointment surged through me.

I felt daddy walk up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and tenderly kissed the top of my head.

"It's school daddy," I tried to reason, though I knew it wouldn't work.

"I know," he said. "I'm sorry, baby."

That was it. I hoped Jacob would be okay with this.

I sighed, hugged him goodbye, and jumped into Alice's car. She greeted me with a chirpy smile and adjusted the long red wig in the rear view mirror and then we were off.

Finally, I could allow my mind to run free again. Keeping it shut like I had been was exhausting. Meanwhile, Alice couldn't stop chattering about weddings, and dresses, and flowers. I didn't understand the hype about something meant to be so intimate, but that was okay. It made Alice happy.

"Do you want to go try on dresses after school, Nessie?" She asked, smiling so excitedly I thought she would burst into a million little butterflies and bunny rabbits.

I chuckled. Her excitement was contagious. It reminded me that Jacob and I would be starting our own little forever soon.

"Only if you pick it out for me," I agreed.

"Oh no!" She snapped, instantly narrowing her lightly golden eyes. "That part is all you, sweetheart. You will know the right dress when you have it on, not me."

"You're the fashion princess though," I smiled.

"Queen," she corrected, grinning as if she knew it were the truth. "And, it doesn't matter. This is your choice just as much as your fiance is your choice, Nessie."

She was firm, and the thought of Jacob actually being my fiance was enough to stop my argument. "Okay," I agreed. "You win."

When we pulled into Fork High parking lot, my eyes scanned the cars while Alice pulled out a sleek pair of black trimmed eyeglasses, no prescription whatsoever. I knew Jacob wouldn't be there yet, but I was too excited to see him to not look.

"You coming Nessie?" Alice urged.

I nodded, and walked with her inside.

"Uh oh," Alice suddenly chirped. "Wannabe Romeo alert!"

"Nessie!"

I felt an arm sling over my shoulder the moment we were through the doors, and ducked to avoid it. My head snapped to the side to see "Wannabe Romeo" - AKA Preston Stanford - standing next to me, smiling widely.

"Hey Pres," I greeted with a small grin.

This is the guy who always took my politeness as a sign of encouragement. Preston, the guitar-playing, shaggy-haired class clown was always trying to touch me somehow. Small touches, but intimate enough to make me lightly uncomfortable. Jacob wouldn't like it I don't think. Especially since Preston was the type of guy that girls liked: charming, attractive, sweet and ultimately hilarious.

No, Jacob wouldn't like his arm around me at all. Ultimately, they were so much alike just in completely different bodies. _That_ made me uncomfortable too. It made me miss my Jacob.

Alice seemed to be in another world completely as she skipped ahead of us, leaving me to fend for myself. Unfortunately, that meant she missed the pleading looks I was intending her to read saying, _save me please_.

"You have a good weekend?" He asked, nudging me with his shoulder.

I shrugged, trying to avoid going into details, but the smile that tugged at my lips was unavoidable when I thought about the past couple days.

He chuckled at me. "Eh, I see how it is. You celebrate eighteen without me, _and_ don't tell me about it."

"It was just a small bonfire on the beach with a few close friends in La Push," I explained, too late to realize it would probably offend him that I didn't consider him specifically _close. _I should have said family. The wolves were my family._  
_

He stopped me with a hand at my shoulder, and we came to a halt directly outside of my homeroom. I turned to see him pouting at me. A brilliant, theatrical pout that would have brought tears to my eyes if only I were entranced by a movie or play.

"It was very nice," I told him, hoping for a peace treaty. I punched his shoulder and smiled for effect. "I'm sorry if you were offended. Would you feel better if I told you it was a surprise?"

The problem with Preston wasn't that I disliked him at all. He wasn't the egotistical jock, or the cute bad boy looking for a one night stand. I just didn't see him. I didn't see anybody but my Jacob, no matter how much they had in common.

"Renesmee, I need some help. You want to know why?" He paused, eyebrows raising over a set of deep blue eyes as he waited for me to react. When I didn't say anything, he shrugged and continued, _"Why's that Pres?"_ I chuckled at how his voice was raised a few notches in attempt to mock my tone. He smiled, clearly pleased with himself, and then returned to his normal tone. "Well, I'll tell you Nessie. You see, I'm a dumb ass that can't seem to get past the fact that the girl of my dreams looks at me about the same way she looks at a lovable puppy dog."

_'Wrong analogy,'_ I thought, nearly chuckling at the irony as he continued.

"Now, why do you think it is that I keep going back to this girl, Nessie? Even after she deliberately puts the wrong address on my invite to her birthday party?"

"Hmm," I mocked contemplation with a finger to my chin. "Well, first off, you're not a dumb ass. Second, you're bored."

"Bored?" He looked surprised.

"Yes," I acknowledged again with a nod of my head, "Very bored."

"How d'you figure?" He asked, lifting his head and peaking at me under half closed lids. A smirk tugged crookedly at the right side of his lips.

I was eying the adorable blonde girl on the opposite side of the hallway who kept peaking up at us, and smiled. "Well, for starters, you spend too much time chasing this girl," I told him. "Maybe you should pay more attention to something else."

Slyly, I let my fingers touch the tip of his elbow. A flash of Tina passed from my mind to his. I showed him her precious smile, let him see the way she blushed every time he walked by, and filled him in on her sweet tooth cravings.

And then I asked, "You know what I mean?"

He blinked, slightly stunned for a minute before his eyes trailed to the cute blonde girl behind me. I turned, and smiled at her. She waved shyly, and blushed a deep rose color.

"Hey Tina," Preston greeted, absent-mindedly brushing by me even before he answered my question.

She nodded towards him, her smile widening dramatically. Such a simple move, and her day was made. Maybe even her week.

_Week._

I was reminded again. Suddenly my face was hotter than Tina's.

"Well," I patted Preston on the back when he slowed down a bit - probably a little confused - giving him a little nudge towards the other side of the hallway. "Think about it, huh?"

"Uh, yeah Ness. Will do. Later."

He strutted over to Tina, tripping a little on his too-long denim jeans, and never even turned back to face me again. I instantly bubbled with the strange sense of accomplishment. I had made friends with Tina a couple months ago, and she was just too sweet to not fit perfectly with Preston. She was just too shy to admit she had feelings for it, but it was obvious. They would be happy together if things flowed like I hoped they would, and he would eventually forget about harboring certain feelings for me.

Nobody knew it except Jacob, but I'd hooked up over a dozen couples in this school that way. He thought it was hilarious.

"You like Gummie Bears, Teens?" I heard Preston ask, already nicknaming Tina even though they couldn't have spoken to each other more than twice all four years of high school.

"I uh... yeah." She stumbled, but at least the words came out. The shock and excitement was evident in her expression.

He smiled down at her, laughing lightly. "I've got some in my locker if you wanna share at lunch."

She giggled incessantly, her eyes trailing back to me as if to thank me for something she had no idea I'd done. Sweet girl.

"Oh, okay."

The two of them strolled together down the hallway, and around the corner.

I was smiling as I entered the small classroom. Purposefully, I strode to the desks located directly by the windows so I could keep my eye out for Jacob's car... just in case.

Class was easy. I'd studied everything before at home so passing almost anything in high school was a breeze. Of course, my attendance was necessary as long as we wanted to stay in Forks, so I went without complaint for the most part.

Today, however, was probably the most frustrating day I'd ever walked down these stubby, narrow hallways. When the bell rang between classes, I purposefully strode to the next room on my tiptoes to see above the crowd. Jacob would stand out like a sore thumb with his height, but I didn't want to miss him just in case. Not that he couldn't easily find me. He'd had my class scheduled memorized since I started coming here three years ago.

I was a little bummed when I arrived at 3rd period without a glance, but it was okay. He had a right to turn down my advance. It was very immature after all, and I knew that. Still, the thrill of it kept my heart drumming excessively up until lunchtime. My mind had been daydreaming of Jacob's warmth, the curves of his sculpted body, his dark eyes. I managed to call out the right answers when teachers called my name, but I never looked up from the scribbling of tiny wolves on my notebook cover.

The lunch room wasn't very crowed, but I spotted Alice instantly. She gracefully made her way over to me and grinned. "Come Ness." It was a polite order. Alice lead me by the hand to a table in the far corner of the lunch room. "We have much to discuss." Her eyes were scanning the room when we sat. She grimaced at the table full of guys who stared at both of us like fresh meat, and shook her head to ignore them. "Who do you want to invite? Excluding that entire table."

I chuckled and thought for a minute. "Our family, the wolves, grandpa Charlie, Sue. That's enough, right?"

"You don't want your friends from school to be there?" She pouted again.

Sure, there were quite a few people I got along with here, but I didn't think my impending nuptials would be a big deal. In a way, Jacob and I have been 'married' since I was born.

"I don't know. Maybe a few. It's not important as long as my family is all there, and Jacob of course. I don't want to offend people if I just invite some, and not everyone."

She looked at me like I were an alien from outer space. She liked big flashy parties, and dressing up. I don't think she understood how my mom and I could be so indifferent.

With a heavy sigh, she said, "Whatever you want Ness."

I smiled. "Well, Alice are there any people here you would like to invite?"

"No," she shrugged. "Not really. This hasn't been my favorite year here. No offense Nessie."

Ever since Jasper started going to the university, her social butterfly status was on the mend until we got back home. She wasn't just weird and flowing Alice anymore. She was quiet and judgmental, completely un-Alice-like. The only reason she was able to attend high school with me in the first place was because of her name change, her fake change in appearance, and the attitude change. She kept her distance from students and teachers and considering her future telling ability, was one of the best liars on the planet.

Everyone thought she was my cousin.

"I don't think you could offend anybody Alice," I chuckled, still hoping, beyond good reason, that I would see Jacob walk in out of nowhere after lunch period was over. "You're too good-natured, even with the wig," I added, sipping at my bottle of Apple juice. It made me cringe a little, but it wasn't too bad.

"Hello ladies." To my utter surprise, Preston plopped down in the empty seat next to me. I must have looked at him like he'd lost his mind, but he just wiggled his eyebrows at me and dug into his food. I shifted, noticing how he left poor Tina sitting all the way across the lunch room by herself.

"That's rude," Alice snorted, playing her part effectively as ever. "You're just going to invite yourself to sit with us?"

He smirked, lifting a single eyebrow as his gaze raised to meet hers. "Ah, so sorry. I didn't realize this table was reserved. My apologies."

Her nose wrinkled at him.

"Weren't you going to share your Gummie Bears with Tina?" I asked, hopefully. "She looks awfully lonely."

Preston flicked his eyes over to where the poor girl was sitting, and shrugged his shoulders.

Typical.

"She said she didn't want me to sit with her."

Well, that didn't make any sense at all.

He laughed then. "Actually, I think I scared her."

"How?"

He went off on a squib about finding a spider outside and dropping it in the office tardy slip box, and my brain suddenly shifted into auto pilot. I couldn't stop thinking about Jacob. His warm skin, sculpted body, his hands, his lips, his hair. I could feel the heat of his fingers against my back, my legs, my throat. My temperature rose dramatically, and I swallowed even though my throat felt as if it were closing on me. I thought of the way he touched me that night, and how his body curved against mine. I found myself licking my lips in response as I attempted to steady my erratic breathing... Was there such thing as part vampire heat? It felt like a million degrees in this place.

Half finished with his short story, I stood, and Preston's words hit pause. "Excuse me."

"You alright Nessie?" Alice asked, looking truly concerned.

My face was probably red as a tomato. "Fine. Sorry, I just need some air is all."

Preston seemed disappointed, but I caught him glancing at Tina again before I walked out the glass doors.

The cold air hit me like a tidal wave, but I breathed in it freshness and instantly felt my body calming down. What the hell was wrong with me? I missed Jacob, and not just the physical aspect of him. I missed him making me laugh. I didn't feel like myself when he wasn't around. The simple fact that he wasn't there this morning to drop me off at school threw off my entire day.

"Hey Ness," Crap. Preston had followed me. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Thanks though."

"Eh, yeah. I'm sorry I'm bugging you today. It's just... I dunno... I feel like I'm pulling at strings with you."

"Huh?" I didn't know how to respond to that, but I had a feeling he was about to get straight to the point.

"Uh.. well..." He was fumbling around with both hands in his jacket pockets. The icy air blew his shaggy light brown hair into his eyes, and he pulled a hand out of his pocket to tuck the whispy strands behind his ears. "Did you know you're the sweetest girl at school?"

I shook my head, my expression empty. I thought I was being pretty irritable today.

He laughed. "And you don't know how beautiful you are either, do you?"

So my vision of Tina only worked for a little while, I guess.

I smiled at him, not wanting to offend him again, but I had no choice but to hurt his feelings. "You're sweet Pres, but I actually just got engaged this weekend."

He didn't react right away. For a minute he just stared at me. But then the words sunk in and his eyebrows raised dramatically up his forehead. "Engaged huh? Wow." He scratched the back of his head anxiously, and dropped his gaze to the ground. It surprised me when he smiled. "Then the least I can ask for is an invite to the wedding?"

There goes my plans for the intimate family-only ceremony, but at least he didn't overreact. "Sure," I nodded, a grin tugging the corners of my lips.

We were walking now, headed for gym class.

"So you set the date yet?" He was pushing small talk, I could tell, but I humored him anyway.

"Actually, we're thinking about having it this coming weekend."

He skidded to a stop. "What?! Why so fast? That gives me no time to sweep you off your feet. Not fair Nessie!"

"But I don't want you to sweep me off my feet," I protested, feeling a little bit lost. I expected him to be surprised, but I didn't think he would say that. "It's not a competition," I added.

He grunted, and we walked again. "He needs my approval, I think." His tone took a turn for the worst.

"No, he needs _my_ approval, and he has it," I corrected.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Forever."

He rolled his eyes, and my nose wrinkled. "I meant specifically."

"So did I. I've always been his, and he's always been mine."

"Do you know how 'arranged marriage' that sounds?" He asked sharply. Suddenly a sense of irritating cockiness eluded from this boy. I didn't like him so much right now.

"Do you know how much of an asshole you're being?"

"Sorry," he said bluntly, staring straight ahead as we entered the small gymnasium. "I guess I should congratulate you instead, huh?"

I was mad now. So mad, I forgot to check the parking lot as we passed it to see if Jacob's car was there again. The only other person I'd ever gotten this mad at before was Jacob when he wouldn't let me go hunting alone with Jasper because 'I smelled to tasty.' Preposterous! Like Jasper was going to eat his neice!

"Preston?" I hissed his name through clenched teeth.

He was halfway across the gym, heading to the male locker room, when he whipped around to face me. His eyes were narrowed in frustration. "What Nessie?"

I felt my fingers twitching erratically. But why should I be angry at him anyway? I was the one breaking his heart. With a deep breath, the words came out slow and soft, "I'm sorry, I really am... but I don't think I want you at my wedding, Pres."

He nodded, and with out a word, turned on his heals and walked away.

No strings left to pull.

I took a deep breath, and headed to the girl's locker room, already frustrated, and now feeling a sting of guilt for hurting Preston's feelings like that.

It was last period, but my Jacob didn't show.

**Bella's POV:**

"Sure dad. I can see if Nessie wants to go visit you while we're away this week. It would give you two some good bonding time. Just don't be surprised if Jacob shows up for a visit."

Charlie called at least once a day, every day. It was comforting to talk to him usually, though we didn't have much to say. I was a vampire, and he didn't want to know more than what was necessary. So what do two people who are private by nature talk about under those circumstances?

We talk about Renesmee, that's what.

_"Okay Bells. Just call me so I'll know when to expect her. Oh, and baby?"_

"Yeah, dad?"

The line was silent for a while as I waited for him to talk again. _"Uh.. I'm a little concerned.. you know... about Jacob and Nessie's.. relationship."_

He spit it out like it was a bad word.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry dad." I decided to leave the wedding idea to them to discuss instead of bringing it up myself. "They're fine. Just... do you mind staying with them if he comes over?"

He laughed like it was so obvious. _"Well yeah! I'm not an idiot, Bells. They're hormonal teenagers."_

So it _was _obvious, even though he was completely wrong. When did Charlie totally lose his sense of time? But maybe he was right, in a way. Jacob was kinda forced to skip his hormonal teenage stage, and Nessie developed the maturity of a thirty year old within the first five years of life. It made perfect sense that they would react like rabbits when the time came. Still, I didn't have to like it.

"Er, thanks dad."

The vivid werewolf stench filled my senses about five seconds before there was a knock on the door. Speak of the devil.

"Dad, I'll call you back later. Jacob's here."

_"Sure Bells. Love you."_

"Love you too."

I hung up the phone and strode over to the door, ready to grimace at the wolf waiting behind it.

Sure enough, I opened the door and Jacob stood there, towering over me as usual. But the grim look on his face stood out way more than his size, and my grimace failed me. He looked as pitiful as a kid who had just lost his favorite stuffed animal.

"Uh, hey Bella... umm... You're mad... I know. I just... I'm..."

I tilted my head, wanting to be angry with him but unable at that moment, not when he looked like that. "Go on," I encouraged, trying to sound as nice as my voice would allow.

"Uh..." He scratched the back of his head, and let out a dramatic sigh that reminded me of _I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down_. "You mind if I just chill in Nessie's room for a while?"

My eyes opened a little wider. "She'll be home in an hour, Jacob."

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, looking incredibly embarrassed and uncomfortable. "Uh yeah, so is that a no then? It's just..." he inhaled a sharp breath, and pinched his fingertips to the bridge of his nose. "I swear this day is taking forever."

I hadn't thought not driving Nessie to school would have such an impact on him. It had been over a full day since he last saw her, and now he was like a battery that needed to be recharged before it lost all it's power.

At first I sighed. But the desperate look in his eyes made it impossible to deny him. "Yeah Jake. Go ahead."

He ducked beneath the doorway, stepped inside and inhaled a deep breath. Half of him looked disgusted, the other half, relieved. Obviously he caught the full vampire scent along with Nessie's. Instantly thought, a slight energy burst made him smile lightly. I hadn't seen that kind of devotion since being so jealous of what Emily and Sam had when I first met them several years ago.

One thing I could never argue; Jacob definitely loved my little Renesmee.

"Her room probably smells better." I tried to crack a pathetic joke, and smiled encouragingly.

He chuckled once. "Yeah, thanks Bella." He then took a few steps towards her bedroom. "One week," he said softly. "Why do I get the feeling this week is going to be the death of me Bells?"

I shrugged, feeling a tug of pity poking at my unbeating heart.

"Tomorrow I'm riding with Alice and Nessie to school if you and Edward don't mind," he said, and then he laughed unexpectedly. "I'll run back for all I care. I just... to me she's like morning coffee for a caffeine addict."

I couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped my lips. "How romantic."

Actually, and I couldn't get myself to admit it to him yet, but that was one of the sweetest things I'd ever heard.

* * *

Next Chapter: Hands To Yourself.

**A/N**: Wait until Jacob finds out about Preston. lol. Yes, he is PART of this crowbar, but not all of it. Actually Preston won't even be in this fic as much as you're probably thinking he will. BUT, he's still kinda a big part of the storyline. If I keep ranting, I will confuse everyone! lol

Leah will show up again a lot soon, and I think you guys will like the direction I head with that part. I know this chapter wasn't all that funny, but the humor will return when there's more Jacob.


	12. Hands To Yourself

**A/N:** This isn't the most eventful chapter but it's leading into some pretty "fun" things for the next one. It's a bit of a filler...

You guys are amazing. Thanks for the self assurance. I appreciate it a lot! Thanks so much!

PLEASE ENJOY!

**HANDS TO YOURSELF**

**Jacob's POV:**

It took all of three seconds to fall sound asleep on Nessie's bed.

Good god was I thankful that Bella took pity on me. All day, I had been pretty much running around in the woods with no apparent destination whatsoever. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew why. It was something to do, and being in wolf form meant going on basic instinct for a while. It was relieving.

By midday, I felt like I was halfway to freakin China, and then I ran back.

Why would I do that all day? Well, when I first got up that morning, I went straight to the garage to work on my engine. Halfway through the oil change and messing with the break filters was when I suddenly realized I had the Fork's high schools janitor closet mapped out in my head.

That's when I phased, and ran.

If I hadn't been hundreds of miles away, Nessie and I would have made out in that closet for half the day. After that I would have been hiding out in the girls locker room, until last period, and then we would have been making love under the showers - where I'm sure my height would have me banging my head repeatedly on the shower head, and I wouldn't have given a crap - while the rest of the class played badminton.

If Edward wasn't going to kill me, we _needed_ a chaperon. I wanted Nessie too badly, and I wanted her body too badly.

Imagine Edward's face if I hadn't run today, and went to Nessie's school to fulfill a few fantasies instead? Okay, it's hilarious, but that's beside the point.

Where the hell was Edward anyway? Usually he wasn't more than a few feet away from Bella for more than a couple minutes.

Besides that, I really, really hoped Nessie wouldn't be upset.

Even sleeping, I could smell her as she came into the house. I think I was already smiling before I even fully woke up.

"Hi momma." She didn't sound upset.

I opened one eye, fighting the urge for every tendon in my body to jump up to run and tackle her to the floor in pure excitement.

"Jacob's here!"

Her own excitement had me smiling from ear to ear. It took all of half a second for her to run into her bedroom and leap from the doorway to the bed.

As if by instinct our lips found each other, and we were thrown into a strange, tangled whirlwind of limbs and bed sheets. Nessie was caressing me so tightly that it almost hurt. The feel of her soft lips on mine again - finally - was so pleasurable I could hardly contain myself. My hands traveled to her waist band, and unconsciously I had unbuttoned two buttons and unzipped halfway down before I realized it. When she began planting open mouth kisses along my jaw line, I think my body may have exploded.

"Nessie," I had to rip her away from me sooner rather than later or else I knew what I would do. I was ready just looking at her, but her actions just added to the stiffness I already felt below the belt.

"I missed you," she breathed, still pressing her lips to mine. I felt her fingers twirling tiny circles on my hair, her fingernails scraping lightly against my scalp. If I had a tail right now, it would be wagging insanely.

Holy mother of-

"Ness," I laughed out of sheer frustration, and placed my hands on her shoulders. She smiled widely at me, so excited she was bouncing lightly on her knees, making the bed quake a little. I laughed again, this time adoringly. "Tell me about your day or something. I can't... you just... you're driving me crazy again."

She nodded, and we raised to a kneeling position on the bed. She then placed her hand on my cheek. While she showed me the images from her day, she leaned forward, placing a kiss on my cheek.

Unfortunately, I was so absorbed in reacting to the pictures flowing freely in my head that I didn't notice anything else.

She had been waiting for me. She wasn't mad that I never came, but she was clearly disappointed. That stung a lot!

"I'm sorry, Nessie honey," I said softly, not elaborating since Bella could hear us.

She smiled and shook her head, brushing it off like she understood. But she did pout a little for show. I kissed her to make that go away immediately. She giggled and showed me more..

I saw Alice in her hilarious get up, and some blond girl named Tina that I'd seen before. I saw someone that looked vaguely familiar, and all her teachers. This included the one that called on Nessie for just about every question so he wouldn't have to stress out his ulcer dealing with some of those idiots that belonged in preschool instead. I caught the evil glances from some of the other students because they knew this was the case.

Jealous assholes.

And then I saw some guy...

Woah! Wait a minute.

"Preston?" I asked, the second her palm left my face. I saw all the images of him, heard what he said to her, and felt how mad and hurt she was by him. I felt something in me snap, a sharp surge of anger like lava boiling in my blood. "Who the hell is this joker?"_ And where does he want to be buried?_

"Ugh!" Alice strolled gracefully into the room, lugging something big, wrapped in plastic and on a hanger. "Preston is a very persistent young man."

Persistent, I thought. I'm persistent! That's not a good thing in this situation. This Preston kid has no idea of how hot this fire is that he's so persistently dancing in.

Unfortunately, I then noticed the little pixie leach was staring at both of us with two raised eyebrows and a smirk on her face. My eyes trailed down, noticing the front of Nessie's jeans still gaping open.

"Uh oh." Alice chuckled.

"Uh oh, what?" Bella called from the other room.

"Nothing!" I shouted back, tugging Nessie's jeans closed so fast I almost ripped them off. Of course when I did that, she leaned in to kiss my cheek and breathe a moan across my face. I then turned to Alice and explained, "Reflex."

Nessie giggled and Alice rolled her eyes humorously. "Uh huh."

"Anyway, back to the issue at hand," I said, turning back to Nessie. "I think I want to meet this cracker jack." I then grabbed Nessie's hand and stood up off the bed.

Surprisingly, Nessie laughed. "You say that until you realize Preston's a lot like you, Jacob. It would probably make you even more angry."

Was she teasing me, or was she serious. Either way, it sucked.

"Not likely," I mumbled. Anyone who makes my Nessie feel that way is deserving of some one on one time with the big bad wolf. "Anyway," I tried to change the subject, but I wouldn't forget to address the matter tomorrow morning. "What the heck did Alice stuff in your closet? That thing was huge."

Nessie pressed her lips into a thin line.

God, I wanted to kiss those lips again. Audience or not!

She then shook her head, tracing her lined lips with her finger tips and locking it before tossing the invisible key over her shoulder.

"Yeah, sure, sure. You aren't going to tell me." It was still fun watching her over dramatize a little. "So what do you want to do today, Nessie?"

The age old question. Bella was drilling holes into my face with her eyes when we walked into the living room together.

"Remember the deal," she reminded us.

I rolled my eyes and sighed out a muffled growl, "Sure, sure Bells."

Nessie then turned towards me, smiling. "Call the pack," she said. "I want to go to the beach."

**Renesmee's POV:**

Maybe going to the beach was a bad idea.

I sat with my feet implanted in the sand. My knees raised and my head resting atop of them as I covered each foot with the tiny white grains. It felt amazing, the cool beach breeze mixed with the light clouds. Surprisingly it wasn't raining, and there was enough cloud cover to keep my lightly sparkled skin from being too prominent.

At the same time though, the beach meant the pack had a football. That meant running around and tackling each other in the sand. That meant, shirts weren't an option and neither was a light sweat. And finally, that meant, I was the one left sitting on the beach ogling Jacob like the animal in heat that I apparently was.

I wanted to play with them, but my legs were in the middle of trembling like an earthquake. I didn't even want to try and stand up right now, let alone run.

Thankfully, Leah was sitting with me.

"So how are things with you and Embry?" I asked, trying to be conversational to keep my mind off the glistening curves of Jacob's stomach and chest.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Physically or mentally?"

That made me laugh. "Both."

"Well physically we're great, and we will be great until he imprints with another hot female," she complained, raising one condemning eyebrow directly at me. "Maybe I'll just shoot her. Someone has to put a stop to this insanity. What happened to the fun of the chase? Now we just look at someone and worship the fucking ground they walk on."

Jacob turned to me and winked after tackling Embry to the sand. His hair was going out of control with the wind, lightly sticking to the sweat forming on the sides of his neck. I bit my lip, smiling.

Leah complained about imprinting so often that it was more like a joke between us than anything to cause hurt or spite. Secretly, I couldn't wait for the day she imprinted with somebody. "Maybe Embry won't imprint at all," I told her.

It was funny when he picked himself up off the sand. Embry turned towards us, laughing cutely and dusting off like nothing happened at all. Even Leah chuckled.

"Whatever. He can imprint all he wants. We had our fun."

I could hear the deception in her tone. "I don't believe you." And because I couldn't help myself, I added, "And stop being a bitch, Lee. You know you love him."

Her head whipped towards me like a hurricane just hit the beach front. "Screw you!"

I laughed and held up my hands in front of my face defensively. "Oooooh!"

I loved it when Leah laughed. It didn't seem to happen very often. "I miss the days when I could hate you, you know that Nessie."

"Sure, sure," I said, mocking Jacob's signature expression.

"Ugh! Can you at least not do that," she begged.

I laughed again. Leah was very easy to get along with when you could speak her language. I didn't know what the fuss was about. Jacob complained about her more than was necessary, and most of the pack found her annoying and pushy. She had her reasons though.

"And how are you and Jacob now that things are... a lot more fun?"

I shrugged, still smiling. "Torturous," I told her. "We aren't allowed to be alone together again before the wedding."

"What?!?" I think I saw her eyes actually pop out of her head. "Who's bullshit rule is that? Bella's? Oh please tell me it was Bella's."

She still hadn't warmed up to my parents. "Both Bella and Edward I think, but probably more daddy's idea."

Leah rolled her eyes. "You know, if you stopped calling him 'daddy' you would sound older."

"Too bad. No sacrifice there. He's my daddy no matter what age I am." I wasn't going to bend with that one.

She shrugged. "Fine. Anyway, I guess you can't even hook up behind his back since he can read your mind and all, huh? That has to suck big time!"

My smile faded into a look of frustration.

"Oh god, even after you're married, he'll know every time you've done it," she continued, clearly disgusted. "My god, I'm sorry you have to deal with that bull shit Nessie."

"Done _it_?" I asked. "That's a little derogative isn't it?"

"Pft!" Leah made one of those faces like she was trying not to gag. "Well, you did fuck him right?"

"LEAH!"

She held her hands up defensively. "I'm just saying, Nessie. Edward's going to know the details of every time you make... er.... love."

"Of course he won't! It's not like Jacob and I will think about only that, all the time."

I'd never seen someone laugh as hard as Leah did at that moment. Her face actually turned blue before she was able to inhale a breath.

"Trust me, sweetie," she was still laughing, "he will know every detail. You aren't stuck inside these guys heads every time I have to patrol. I feel like _I've_ slept with you."

My nose wrinkled. I was used to not having privacy, but that just hit a weird button. "Thanks Lee."

"Eh, it's not as bad as that. Try listening to Sam's thoughts! I feel like I've slept with my own cousin too. Now that sucks!"

Okay, this conversation was heading nowhere I wanted to go. I felt sorry for her, having to deal with that. Actually, it made me sorry for daddy too. Mind reading was sounding more like a curse than a blessing.

"How about we talk about Embry again," I suggested.

"Or Jacob."

"No thank you."

She ignored me. "You really don't sneak around?"

That again? "Well, actually I suggested it but he's not taking the bait. I think he wants Edward and Bella to respect him, and let them know he respects them too," I explained. "It's for the best that way though. It's only a week."

Leah rolled her eyes again. "He didn't take the bait?"

"Well no. He didn't show up at school or anything, and he stops me when I kiss him too... urgently."

She laughed. "Maybe you need to make your bait more appealing, Nessie."

"Yeah," I chuckled. "And then you can have another front row seat to the outcome."

"You don't want to see Jacob all bug-eyed and panting when he's _not_ in wolf form?" She asked, raising a single eyebrow at me, and smirking.

"He's being responsible," I attempted to reason, meanwhile staring at him as he ran with an uncontrollable urge to pounce. "It's hard, but it's better this way. I'm proud of my Jacob, and I want daddy to respect him."

I had to admit though, the picture that flowed through my head was enticing. I liked the idea of Jacob being mercilessly tortured in that sweet sort of way. I wanting him panting after me, lusting for my body.

Oh god, bad Nessie!

But then again, he would like it too, wouldn't he?

"It's just a week," I repeated.

But Leah had thorns growing on either side of her scull. "You know, I seduced Embry more than once."

My eyes widened. "When?"

She shrugged. "Last night."

"Did he wake up in your moms bed again?" I laughed.

Leah ignored me again. "It could be like a game with you and Jacob. I know how you two love competition," she said, further peaking my interest.

I was biting my lip, and turned to watch the boys tackling each other and throwing the ball around. They were spread out about a mile down the beach, but I could see them clearly. Jacob had pulled his hair back with a tie, and on his throat I clearly saw the faint bite mark left over from our only time the other night.

A wave of memories rushed through my head, remembering the surge of passion when I sunk my teeth into his skin. Suddenly I tasted blood. I had bitten through my lip.

I loved my Jacob. I wanted to make love to my Jacob again!

"Okay Leah," I finally gave in. Jacob was smiling at me sweetly as I spoke, making my heart flutter in my chest. Out of pure curiosity I asked, "What exactly do you suggest I do?"

* * *

Next Chapter: Temptation.


	13. Temptation

**A/N: **Have I told you that you guys rock my socks?

This is kind of a fluff chapter. Warning in next one. ;)

**TEMPTATION**

**Jacob's POV:**

_I'm going to be nice._

As I sat at the rarely used kitchen table eating the scrambled eggs and bacon Bella cooked up for me, I kept thinking about that clown, Preston.

_I'm going to be nice._

Sure, sure. He upset Nessie, but she was a strong girl. I bet she hadn't thought about it since.

Or what if she had?

_I'm going to be nice._

My fork was shaking a little bit when I brought the mouthful of eggs to my face and gobbled it down.

He likes her. But of course he likes her. She's Renesmee Carly Cullen! That school hadn't seen a face and a body like that in.. well... NEVER! Every guy at that school probably likes her. If I worried about that too much, my head would explode.

Still, the turd upset her.

My fork bent from the pressure as my fingers clenched down on it. Bella shot me a strange look and Edward looked like he was smirking, with his head buried in some fictional book. My thoughts amused him, huh? Damn bloodsucker. It was because of him that I didn't give into Nessie yesterday. He should be grateful!

"Sorry Bells."

"You okay, Jake?" She asked, handing me a new fork.

"He's afraid of competition," Edward commented, never raising his eyes to me. "And despite your resentment, I am grateful, Jacob."

_I'm going to be nice!_

"Afraid?" I couldn't believe my ears. I don't even think I heard the other part. "Like you were afraid of me back in the day, leach?" I smiled triumphantly when he shot me a glare. In fact I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"Watch it dog," he threatened. "I don't have to allow you to go with Alice and Nessie this morning."

"Hey, hey! No biting!" I exclaimed. "I was just using us as an example, Edward. You know I was more of a threat to you than this fruity pebble is to me, right?"

He shrugged. "I suppose that depends."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?"

Edward grimaced. "I was willing to sacrifice anything for Bella's happiness. You were willing to do anything for her love. Suppose this fruity pebble means more to Nessie than you think? Does that threaten you? Would you want her to stop seeing him altogether?"

It was pretty satisfying when Bella smacked him on the shoulder, but not nearly enough. Not when I knew it wouldn't hurt him. I growled under my breath, and swallowed a large gulp of orange juice.

_I'm going to be fucking nice!_

Instead of answering Edward, I stuffed a crippling amount of food in my mouth before I exploded and my rights to ride with Nessie to school this morning diminished. One thing for sure, I was certainly thinking a bit differently now that Edward had brought that little tidbit up. I was thinking like him now, and that was downright maddening. Of course, if it made Nessie happy, I wouldn't stop her from seeing the prick. Good thing Nessie had more class than that! I think.

Suddenly, I felt tenser than a thick ball of rubber bands.

"Good morning!" A soft voice greeted. And then gentle arms locked around my neck from behind, easing away all tension.

_My Nessie.._

I turned quickly, throwing my arms around her waist which was eye level with me since I was sitting. The little giggle she made had my lips twitching, and then she kissed the top of my head.

"Alice is here," Edward said, still staring at his book.

"Do you have your phone, Jacob?" Nessie asked me as we stood and headed for the door.

"Uh," I dropped my plate and glass into the sink and then noticed Bella staring at me expectantly and placed them in the dishwasher instead. I then dug into my pocket until I found the rectangle shaped device. It surprised me since I didn't usually carry it with me in case I needed to phase. "Yeah Ness, I got it."

"Good." Nessie smiled and ran over to kiss her parents good bye. "I'm calling you after school."

"We've got to go now too," Bella said, looking at Edward. He stood and kissed Nessie on the forehead.

"You don't have classes today. Are you going to visit Esme and Carslile?" Nessie asked, skipping towards the door with my hand in tow.

Bella nodded.

"You want to hang out with me over there tonight?" Nessie asked, her face lighting up brighter than Christmas morning as she waited for my answer.

Did she really think I could say no to that?

I chuckled, and ran my thumb over her cheek. "Sure, sure Ness."

"See you later baby!" Bella called. "Bye Jacob."

Edward just nodded, and I just nodded back.

"Later Bells. Edward."

God, for the life of me, we were never going to get along.

Unfortunately, since pixie lady was driving, I was left alone in the back seat. I deliberately sat behind Nessie. That way, every time I wanted to touch her, I could put my hands on her shoulders and give her a light massage. She loved that. In fact, she was practically purring under my hands.

Yum.

"You know Nessie," Alice started, flipping open her sun visor mirror and layering a coat of pink lipstick on her pouting mouth, "you should really go through my closet. I have some things that would look marvelous on you!"

Nessie dropped her head to look at her outfit. A pair of fitted, dark blue jeans, and a hooded green jacket. She looked adorable as always as far as I was concerned. I thought she was going to complain about Alice's suggestion, but she just smiled mischievously like she had a secret.

"Speaking of, pixie girl," I said, leaning over to Alice with a wide, teasing smile. "You look great as a red head."

"Ugh!" She was obviously not amused. "I'm not doing High School again without Jasper for at least another five years!"

"Sorry Alice," Nessie offered.

"No, don't be!" Alice instantly brightened up, straightening herself in the seat. "At least I get to spend some time with my beautiful niece, right? AND, we have a big wedding to plan!"

That's when Alice's face got really bright. She was never more excited than when she was planning a party.

I was too busy paying attention to the conversation to notice Nessie had pulled out her cell phone until mine received a text message. I chuckled once, knowing it was her, and pulled the phone from my pocket.

The second I opened it, my eyes dropped out of their sockets.

_'Speaking of weddings, Mr. Black, what exactly do you have planned to do to me on our wedding night?'_

Hormones ripped through me like a wild Grizzly Bear. Yes, I giggled. Images of Nessie writhing beneath me instantly filled my head. I wanted to respond telling her how much I loved her, and how I was going to physically make her feel that love, but that just sounded too corny.

_'It's a secret, love,' _I responded, after remembering how to breathe again. I had to keep this PG-13, or else I would lose it.

My heart was thudding in my chest as I listened to her fingers working effortlessly over the keypads. I was beyond anxious to see how she would respond. And then my phone vibrated in my hand. She dropped one hand between her seat and the door, reaching back for mine. I gave it to her happily, entwining our fingers, running them smoothly together.

_'Are you going to undress me? Even if my wedding gown has a million buttons?'_

I instantly pictured myself ripping every single one of those buttons open with my bare hands, and before I could think to stop myself, that's exactly what I told her. I think I felt the heat of her cheeks radiating towards the back seat. It was very satisfying when her hand tightened against mine.

_'Hope the dress isn't too expensive,'_ I added, smiling. PG-13 my ass..

"What are you doing, Nessie?" Alice asked, looking over at her curiously. "You look like someone just scolded your face with a hot iron."

Nessie smiled. "I'm thinking about the wedding," she said, giving my hand another squeeze. My face had a permanent grin plastered against it.

Alice smirked. Like the tiny fortune teller that she was, she responded with a knowing, "Uh-huh. We'll keep the details hidden from Edward though."

I think I love Alice, despite the fact that she reeks. She's like one of those awesome big sisters, er little sisters, that never tell on you for doing something naughty. The opposite of my real sisters.

Nessie and I... We were being very naughty.

"Thank you, Alice."

"Best chaperone ever, Alice," I added, enthusiastically.

She rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "Just remember how much you love me when naming your first kid."

Nessie nodded her head and continued to send me texts saying what she'd like me to do to her. She told me where she wanted me to touch her, loving, light touches ranging from her head to her toe, in specific descriptions. She told me what she was going to do to me, where she was going to touch and kiss. And so help me god, I thought my head might explode. Who taught her this stuff?! And how the hell was I going to hide this little scenario from Edward later?

By the time we pulled up at Forks High School, I was so turned on I think I could have kissed Preston instead of threatening his existence. That was sarcasm at it's best, ladies and gentlemen. I still wanted to pummel the living jock straps out of this kid.

"I don't want to say bye to you, Jacob," Nessie complained, pouting out her perfect lower lip.

I was still reeling from the text messages, but somehow I still managed to form a comforting smile without gutting out a massive wave of giggles like a little girl. "It's, uh... it's just a few hours, Nessie honey."

She nodded. When she stood out of the car, I watched as she pulled down the zipper of her jacket, and tugged off the sleeves. At first what got me was how she peaked over her shoulder to make sure I was watching. What got me next was the shirt she was wearing. My mouth dropped open, and so did Alice's.

I'd never seen something curve so delicately and sensually to a female form before in my life. It was a plain, light blue, short sleeve shirt, but cut extremely low, and clinging for dear life against Nessie's very enticing - and perfectly shaped I might add - ... bosom.

"Wow," the pixie stated, staring at Nessie's chest. "I'm guessing Edward doesn't even know of that shirt's existence. You look amazing, Nessie! Very... grown up."

Grown up? She looks HOT! The only other time I saw curves like that was when I had her completely naked... Oh god...

"Thank you. Leah gave it to me yesterday. I didn't want to offend her, so I thought I'd wear it today," she said, looking down at her own bubbling cleavage before holding her hands there. I swallowed my tongue. "I guess it's a little indecent. I should probably keep my jacket on." Her eyes cornered to me at that statement, and I swore she smirked at me.

Still, holy crap, I couldn't stand up out of the car to say goodbye to my Nessie. There were certain, _humiliating_ things preventing me from doing this.

"No! It would be a crime not to show the world how gorgeous my niece is!" Alice protested, and then leaned into her window to stare at me with a smirk on her face. "You gonna wait for us in the car all day? Because I wouldn't blame you if you did."

I pressed my lips into a fine line, noticing the light smirk painting Nessie's supple mouth. "Not all day, just a little while."

"O... kay." Alice giggled when she noticed my hand purposefully resting in my lap.

My face felt like it was on fire, and I grinned embarrassingly, "Yeah, thanks for noticing."

"You really do miss her, don't you?" She chuckled.

"You have no idea."

"Well," finally Alice stopped chuckling enough to turn back to Nessie. "We won't be too long. Let's go Nessie."

Before walking away, Nessie opened the door to the back seat and leaned in towards me. I had the strangest feeling that she was pushing her arms together to give me a glimpse of her beautiful cleavage up close. Couldn't say why.

Warmly I wrapped my arms around her waste, and said, "Have a good day, Nessie honey."

She smiled, and kissed me once, speaking randomly, "I like your lips, Jacob." Her voice was silky smooth and beyond tempting.

That caused a hiccup of a laugh to spring my throat. "Funny," I said lowly, pulling her into my lap and relishing in the little yelp it provoked. "I like your lips too."

It was then that I noticed the pair of eyes staring at us from the top of the steps leading to the front doors of the school. My eyes narrowed. "We have an admirer," I grunted. He glared when he spotted me spotting him. "Let me guess, Preston?"

Nessie turned her head, and quickly snapped her attention back to me. She shrugged like she didn't give a damn and said, "That's him."

And boy, was he staring! His eyes were so focused on us he could have made a movie out of it. Okay then, I thought. If he wanted a show, I'd give him one. Then he could eat my freakin shorts!

Reaching out, I placed my fingers under Nessie's chin and lightly tilted her head back so her lips were barely a centimeter from mine.

"Don't let him get to you, Nessie."

She smiled, and nodded hazily. "Mmm-hmm."

It didn't seem Preston was an issue at all, the way she was swooning in my arms, and staring at my mouth. God, how the hell could _I_ do this to _her_? That felt entirely backwards. I was officially the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet.

I angled my head, and flicked her mouth open with mine. She fell into the kiss eagerly, pressing her palm firm against my spine. The noise she made in the back of her throat had me delving one hand into her soft hair and holding her up with the other so she didn't fall to the floor of the car.

It took about .2 seconds to completely forget about Preston, and focus entirely on Nessie's lips, and the light rocking of her deliriously amazing body. And it took about .5 seconds to intensify to bedroom level, _please get a room_ kissing.

"Okay, you two," Alice interrupted tilting her head innocently. "I've got to be the adult here, I guess. So," she put on her adult voice and placed her little hands on her little hips. "Time to get to class, Miss Nessie!"

Resistantly, we pulled away, and I buried my face in her neck just to hold her there a little longer.

"I'm hungry," she said, giggling a bit from the randomness of her comment.

I smiled. "We'll go hunting later, but don't be mad when I catch a bigger Elk that you, slow poke."

"Pft! In your dreams, Fido!"

I laughed, and jumped when she lightly bit my ear. Then I inhaled a deep breath and relished in her warmth for a minute before finally feeling her weight lifting off my lap.

Dammit! I missed her already!

"I love you," she said softly, tenderly kissing my forehead. "Be good Jacob."

Yes, I needed that reminder. My reaction to that however, was to grab her down and kiss her senseless one more time. My hands dove into her hair, and she did the same to me. By the time we were yanked away from each other by the school bell, we both looked pretty disheveled.

"I love you," I told her, and then watched as she strolled away.

I think my heart failed for a second when she winked at me before walking inside. She walked right past Preston, like his presence didn't even register on her radar. That felt _good_!

I didn't think I would live through the day at this rate. She was purposefully trying to kill me... and I LOVED it! Nothing wrong with playing with temptation right? Sort of? Maybe? I mean, as long as we didn't act on it, why couldn't I flirt with my fiance??? I was _supposed_ to flirt with my fiance dammit!

The moment my hormones took a breather, and I wouldn't embarrass myself just by standing up, I was out of the car and running into the school. That girl had me wrapped around her tiny little finger.

* * *

Next Chapter: How Does Anybody Say No To THAT?

We've only touched on what Leah's suggestions were so far. Much more to come! :)


	14. How Does Anybody Say No To THAT?

**A/N: Limey warning!**

Thank you to: lovedwardalways, EverlastingImmortalTwilight, cassie., liljenrocks, Lady Is A Vamp, monster'freak, vanessawolfeblack (I love you too, darnit!), madmermaiden (I hope this chapter is at least a little satisfying! Giggling is a good thing. :), Breath In Butterfly, christiemariecullen, wynea76, Sirus Star Holder (Love your excitement!), Dilidillzz86 (Every chapter? My my! lol.), Kyliez (Preston= thumbs down.), Sarahamanda, Kechara7881, Michele Celine (Hi Michele!), sjbruno123, and Starlight Queen (Haha, this chapter covers Nessie wondering what the heck is happening to her. Funny that you mentioned it.) YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS!

And thanks to everyone who's reading, favoriting and alerting! :)

PLEASE ENJOY!

**How Does Anybody Say No To THAT?**

**Renesmee's POV:**

Jacob was here. I could smell his pine scent all throughout Homeroom, and 1st period. The aroma of him saturated through all of my senses, diverting me from everything going on around me completely. I relaxed back into the classroom only when it faded. For all I knew, he was walking up and down the hallways, deliberately passing this classroom just to torment me.

Nice play, I thought.

It was driving me insane, and I couldn't understand exactly what was happening to me. Ever since Jacob and I got together physically, I craved him more than any vampire craved human blood. Though my adolescent stage had _basically_ come and gone between my 5-7 years, I could only assume I had hit some sort of female sexual peak or something along those lines.

My nose caught the woodsy scent again, and instinctively I straightened in my seat.

My heart felt as if it were pumping an insane amount of blood through my veins, and I yearned to just get up and run like a predator in search of prey. My knees, unsteady, kept knocking into my desk, and my fist clung to my locket adoringly.

I got a few odd looks from the young man sitting to my left, and the girl in front of me turned her head and rolled her eyes, annoyed.

The girl was Gina. Head cheerleader type that hated me with such an utter passion it was almost laughable. I never fully understood it since I was always very nice to her, but that was okay though. To be honest, I wasn't much of a fan of her either.

"Sorry," I muttered, smiling at both of them.

The guy, scrawny and tall, with oval shaped glasses, smiled back at me sweetly and nodded. His name was Aaron. From the looks of him, one would think he was very smart, but his SAT's spoke otherwise. But, he was quirky and unique, and I liked him. He was also very nice to almost everyone.

Gina huffed at me, and glared before turning back around in her seat. Before I even thought twice about it, I childishly banged my foot into the back of her desk, probably causing the wood to dent from the force. Her head snapped backwards again, slinging her slick, strawberry blonde hair over her dainty shoulders. "Do you mind?"

Aaron had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing too loudly.

I smiled and shook my head towards the insufferable girl. "Not at all."

I was acting out! Something was wrong with me! Sexual frustration? Whatever it was, it felt like my maturity level had probably dropped by half. I'd been more mature than Jacob since I was two! How was it fair that he took over now?

My mind kept swarming with indecent images of Jacob's body, sweat clinging to his sculpted stomach, and broad shoulders, his hands, his lips...

"Are you okay, Nessie?" A soft voice asked.

I looked to my right, and there was Tina with a concerned smile spread across her lips. I hadn't realized I was fanning myself with my hand until that moment. I nodded erratically, and carefully eased my palms flat against my desk, nearly laughing at my own anxiousness.

Jacob must have picked up on my not-so-subtle seductions, thanks to Leah. But I hadn't thought about this being torturous to me too! As fun as it was, nothing was more distracting than his permeating scent.

"By the way, Nessie," Tina whispered, leaning in closer to me. I tilted my head towards her, and noticed she looked awfully embarrassed. "Preston told me you were engaged. Congratulations!"

I smiled again.

"Was that him in the parking lot?" She laughed at herself adorably, and continued, "Not that you would be making out with anyone else."

"Yeah, that was him."

Her face turned blood red with another wave of embarrassment, and she tilted her head down in attempt to hide her growing smile. "He's... very nice looking."

I chuckled a little too loudly at that.

"Ladies, is there something you would like to share with the class?"

Both our heads shot up toward Mr. Weaver who was standing with an actual stick in one hand, slapping it against the palm of his other hand. Intimidating? Not really, but_ he_ certainly thought it was. I often wondered how many times he daydreamed about beating Preston with that stick.

"No, sorry Mr. Weaver," I called. Tina tilted her head down to her desk shyly and said nothing.

"Eh, give her a little slack," Preston suddenly said. My head turned towards him sharply, and he was staring back at me with relaxed blue eyes, and a wide smile spread across his face. "It's not every day that a senior in high school gets married. Girls will be girls after all."

The class erupted in mumbles and whispers, and everyone turned to look at me. Mr Weaver cleared his throat, and I fixed my gaze on Preston like he had five seconds left before I tore him to shreds.

He laughed like it was funny.

"Settle down class," Mr. Weaver said. "If Miss Cullen wants to tell us about her private business, that's her choice, not yours, Mr. Stanford."

Tina's eyes flickered up to him, and she glared.

Good. I was glad about the spider incident. He was acting like an asshole lately anyway. Tina deserved better.

Finally, the bell rang. I was out the door before anyone else, but I heard an array of congratulations being shouted at me through the hallway. I smiled, but that was all I was capable of in my determined state. I could feel Preston trying to catch up with me, but I was so busy trying to smell out where Jacob was to care.

"Nessie?" He called.

"Please go away Preston."

"Ness, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told them."

"Well, that's good to know. Now you can tell them what a jerk you are, and that it's your fault I'm not inviting any of them to my wedding either." I kept walking, not bothering to turn around and face him.

"Ness, please," he begged. "I was upset. We've been friends for years. Don't shut me out now."

I sighed unnecessarily loud. This couldn't be easy for him, and I knew that. "I understand you're hurt, but there was nothing between us, Preston," I told him, as sweetly as I could. "But you need to understand too, you have no right to suddenly act so childish and hurtful towards me. My decision to marry Jacob has nothing to do with you or anyone else except him."

I heard him whisper Jacob's name like he was mentally studying it to find some imperfection in the word. He was now walking next to me. I had a very strong urge to flick my elbow and slam my fist into his groin, but resisted. I really wanted to though.

"I will apologize a million times until you forgive me," he said, sounding very convincing. Actually, he sounded downright miserable. "Renesmee... I just... Before you get married... give me another week."

That request made me skid to a stop in the middle of the hallway. Someone actually rammed into my back as my head snapped in his direction.

"Are you okay?" Preston asked, knocking the large jock on the shoulder so he hit the locker door to my side. I hardly noticed them.

"A week?" I was too stunned to even register that he was eying my shoulder like the impact should have popped it out of socket. "For what?"

His mouth parted like he was going to speak but nothing came out. He looked just as shocked by his request as I did. Or maybe he was shocked that I wasn't hurt.

"I don't have time for this Preston," I told him, and continued my search. What did he think? That I would put off my wedding to Jacob so he could try and prove himself? Yeah, why not? Let me just find Jacob and we'll tell him our plans.

_Preston here wants to try and wedge in between us, Jacob. Whatdya say we hold off getting married and let him try?_

"I'm sorry, Pres, but I don't think that is an option."

I did him a favor by deciding not to tell Jacob about that one. I never wanted to hurt him, and I didn't mean to be rude either, but being too sweet wasn't an option if I didn't want to give him false hope. I just wished it wasn't so hard to hurt his feelings like this. Every time I was anything but nice to someone it stabbed me like their pain was my own... with Gina being a single exception.

"So, the guy in the car," Preston continued, - My mouth gaped. Was he still there?! "That was Jacob? Your... fiance?"

"Lucky, aren't I?" a deep voice responded.

_Oh thank god._

My feet stopped and I swung around to see him approaching. It was almost funny how many girls stopped in the hallway and did a full turn-around to stare at my Jacob, including Gina, but I barely noticed her there either. He seemed oblivious to every girl there except me as well. His smile met mine, and I could have sworn another light must have flickered on in the dim hallway. He made everything seem so bright when he smiled like that.

I bit my lip, allowing a wide grin to spread over my expression. For a minute I was too excited about seeing Jacob inside the school hallway that I almost forgot Preston was even there. I bounced on my tip toes, and like the proverbial moth to the flame, I draped my arms around his waist and inhaled a lungful of his tantalizing scent. He kissed the top of my head, whispering a sweet hello.

"Is he bothering you, Ness?" He spoke so lowly, no one would hear but me, and I shook my head. Nothing bothered me now.

I hadn't turned to see, but I imagined Preston was quite intimidated now that he had seen what Jacob looked like standing up. He had to look up to meet his gaze since Jacob was a good half a foot taller than him.

"Hi," Jacob greeted, holding out a large hand towards Preston as his lips formed into a confident, almost cocky grin. His other arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me flush against his side. "Jacob Black," he introduced. "And you are... Casanova?"

I heard Preston's heart stop beating for a second. But a moment later his eyes trailed down to Jacob's hand. Suddenly his mouth curved into a sinful smile, and he raised a single eyebrow. My smile faded when I noticed that look in his eyes. This was a competition to him, and he actually thought he had the chance of winning.

That infuriated me.

"Preston Stanford." He took Jacob's hand, and instantly his eyes popped a bit. He was surprised by the heat radiating from Jacob's skin, but he didn't comment about it. I was sure I then heard a few knuckles pop, but Preston barely flinched despite the obvious heat rushing to his cheeks.

Jacob on the other hand, was smiling widely as he looked down at how red Preston's knuckles had become. "Oh, my bad."

Both of them pulled their hands away quickly. I buried my face in Jacob's side, and wrinkled my nose. A moment later I was suppressing my own laughter when I noticed the constant gurgling of snarls humming through his throat. It was so low that nobody but me would notice, but I found it hilarious.

"Congratulations," Preston offered, flexing his hand before stuffing it into his front pocket. "Nessie is... certainly the best there is. You have no idea how lucky you are."

"Eh, I think I do," Jacob said slowly, stretching out his seriousness in each individual word. "I'd be an idiot not to."

Very slyly, my hand slipped into Jacob's back pocket. Instantly the snarling came to an abrupt stop, and his black eyes bulged, dropping down to stare at the floor. His lips curled up into a surprised grin, and I felt his hand tighten around my waist.

Leah's suggestions seemed to provoke some very positive reactions so far. I didn't bother hiding my pleased smile.

Jacob cleared his throat, and looked up, noticing how Preston was staring at us with slightly narrowed eyes.

"You think she wishes it was you?" He suddenly asked.

Preston simply shrugged.

"Behave, Jacob," I muttered, pressing my face into his shoulder.

He chuckled. "What? He does!" Then his eyes narrowed dangerously, staring directly into Preston's. "Or at least he wishes he were me."

That's when I noticed people in the hallway were slowing down to stare at us.

"I'm just here to take care of your girlfriend for eight hours a day while she's at school," Preston shot back. "In fact, I was just telling Nessie here that she should give your wedding another week so I'll have the chance to prove to her that she could fall in love with me."

My heart caved in for a minute. I couldn't believe he just said that. I couldn't believe he _thought_ that! I would have butt in by now, but my curiosity as to how Jacob would respond to Preston was getting the better of me.

There was a brief moment of silence where I feared the worst, feeling Jacob's heart speed up to a very dangerous pace. My hold on him tightened, and slowly it fell back into a normal rhythm. He then simply smiled towards Preston again, though his eyes were now very tight. Before he spoke again, he laughed, casually moving his hand from my waist to lean against the locker beside me. I heard a light crinkling sound, knowing instantly that the poor metal door was in danger.

"I'd love to hear your game plan," he said. His voice, despite his smile, was low and threatening.

"I can show you if you want," Preston taunted, and then he reached out for me.

That was a mistake.

I instinctively flinched away from him, but Jacob stepped forward, baring his teeth. His eyes, wide with fury, focused on Preston's. Growls rumbled through his clenched teeth. It must have intimidated Preston, since he took a step back and held up both hands defensively. His eyes were narrowed with curiosity and confusion. I was fairly certain he wasn't growled at by other humans on a regular basis.

As much as I wanted to be worried about Jacob nearly losing control, it was oddly making me want him more. But, killing Preston wasn't the best outcome for anybody.

"Okay, well," I said, breaking the tension between the two. "I have something I want to show you before you go, Jacob."

He slowly broke his vehement gaze away from Preston and tilted his head down to me. The smile was forced, but relaxed when his animal instincts faded back to human. He nodded, and kissed my head again before returning a serious gaze back at Preston. "I'm sure we'll meet again, Casanova."

Preston smirked. "I'm sure we will."

"I'm sure I'd rather set my hair on fire," I mumbled, and yanked Jacob away with my full strength.

Before leaving Preston, though, I made sure to touch his shoulder and send him a vision of Gina in a bikini - his hands untying the back of her top. - My unique form of punishment.

I chuckled once, and bolted away with Jacob.

The bell was ringing now, signaling it was time to be in Study Hall, but I ignored it. Instead, I Steered him in the opposite direction of 3rd period.

A flash of recognition spread across his expression. I wondered if he knew I was leading us to the janitors closet.

He did, because he sped up enthusiastically and passed me, heading straight for that door. We both peeked to make sure nobody saw. The doors were closing in all the classrooms, leaving very few in the hallways. Quickly we swung ourselves into the closet, and shut the door behind us. He flipped me around after grabbing my arm, and before I could even make eye contact with him, his lips were pressed firmly against my mouth. We backed into the corner, knocking over a couple brooms in the process.

"Did you miss me?" I asked, keeping my lips close to his.

"Mmhmm." Jacob smiled at me warmly, trailing his thumb lightly against my cheek. "And I wanted to scope out the competition. What a joker! I kept hoping if I stood still enough he wouldn't see me anymore, and disappear."

I hit him in the shoulder. He flinched at first but then he laughed.

"Don't be stupid," I told him, smiling mockingly.

His expression rearranged into something slightly more serious. "I don't like that clown, Nessie," he mumbled.

I giggled, and encircled his neck with my arms. "I don't want to think about the clown, Jacob."

He pulled his lips away from mine and looked at me curiously. "I _was_ that clown eight years ago Nessie," he said, obviously irritated by that fact.

I jumped up in his arms, trapping his waist with my legs, and leaned my forehead against his. I got the laugh out of him I wanted by doing that. "I know, but you make such a cute clown," I teased him then, rolling my eyes. "And you still won't stop chasing after the girl you love. Geez! I've never seen such determination."

That comment provoked a very satisfying smile out of my wolf. "You got me there."

"Only this time," I said, cupping his warm face in the palms of both hands, "there's no competition. You win, Jacob. You know that, right? I don't want you to think you have to worry about Preston."

"Preston?" He questioned, mocking confusion. "OH, clown guy! Was that his name?"

I laughed. "Yes, clown guy, Casanova, joker-"

"Fruity pebble," he added with a smile.

Again, I laughed. "Just know you don't have to worry, okay."

"Sure, sure." He shrugged, and then a very mischievous smile overtook his expression. "But a little convincing wouldn't hurt, you know?"

I raised a single eyebrow. "Did I just get permission, Mr. Black?"

He looked up at the ceiling for a second, pretending to ponder it over, and then nodded his head enthusiastically. "PG-13 Ness," he reminded me.

_We'll see._

I smiled, leaning in to tempt his lips by brushing them with mine, but not kissing him quite yet. My breath feathered his face, and I watched as his deep brown eyes closed softly. His mouth parted, ready for mine, but I wasn't ready to stop teasing him yet. Instead, I ran my fingers slowly through his beautiful, black hair, brushing my lips over his cheeks, his chin, his forehead and his eyelids. Already, I felt the effect of my slow ministrations poking me lightly against the waist. His fingers were clinging into my back, and his breathing heightened with each gentle touch of my lips against his skin.

Nice suggestion Leah.

He was practically panting now, begging to be kissed again. His mouth struggled to find mine, but I tilted my head out of the way, planting kisses down his jaw.

My fingers gently swept over his cheek, brushing his midnight hair behind his ears before I took his lobe into my mouth and sucked lightly. He let out a frustrated chuckle, keeping his eyes closed. "Jesus, Nessie!"

I held my finger to his lips, shushing him, and then kissed my finger and breathed out to let him know how close I was. He inhaled a sharp breath, and I felt his arms trembling as his clutch on me tightened.

Suddenly, I was pinned against the wall with such force the breath was nearly knocked out of me. Jacob's solid chest was my leverage, as his hands left my waist and grabbed my face. My finger slipped from his mouth, and our lips crashed together so fiercely it took my breath away. His tongue ran hungrily over my lower lip before pulling it into his mouth. I knew I whimpered a little too loudly, but I couldn't seem to help it.

I _was_ in control, but suddenly Jacob was on fire. With a wild gasp, he pressed his body so firmly against mine, I wasn't sure where I ended and he began. The most tantalizing sounds sprung from his throat, little moans of pleasure, as the kiss continued to escalate into something both passionate and frantic. He was rocking into me with his body. I could hardly contain the pleasure I felt when his body rubbed against mine. At that moment I bit his lower lip and he groaned.

His hand slipped from my face, trailing down my neck to the hem of my new shirt. He slid his hand across my chest, dragging slowly across the mounds peaking above my shirt. For a brief second, my lips left his. I sucked in a deep, lungful of air, surprised again at how sensitive I was to his touch. His eyes flashed open for a moment, but rolled to the back of his head and closed again when we began kissing heatedly. His tongue made gentle sweeps into my mouth, urging mine to come out and play. I responded eagerly.

I dropped to my knees a moment later, intent on making the big wolf moan again. My fingers latched onto the buttons on his jeans, but I never had the chance to open them. His movements were quick when he lifted me from the floor beneath my arms, and spun around. Never allowing his lips to leave mine, he sat me down on something hard and cool. Quickly, he spread my legs with both hands on my knees so he could fill the space between them. Two empty buckets crashed to the floor, but neither of us flinched when it came to the movements of our lips together. My hands gripped the sides of whatever he had sat me down on. I was thankful to be seated since my knees felt more like jelly than solid flesh and bone.

Even as hurried and heavy our actions had become, I still felt every lingering touch like fire against my skin. Our souls entwined together in a passion that was aching for some sort of release.

Jacob was everywhere now. Touching and kissing every spot of bare flesh he could find. And I was trembling so badly that he soon slowed his actions, and opened his eyes to look at me.

He leaned forward, his lips brushing lightly against mine - in attempt to drive me crazy, I was sure - as he spoke. "I l-love you t-too much," he whispered, brokenly. "T-to m-much to do th-this... in janitor's c-closet."

My vision was hazy with passion, but I watched as he took my hand, lifting it to his face. His lips sucked gently on the tip of each of my fingers, both sensual and sweet. Then he placed my hand against his chest, holding it there firmly, and leaned his forehead against mine. His sweet breath fluttered over my flushed face.

"We can't," he said lowly, lulling his head from side to side. His breathing was labored and shallow.

I nodded my head once, my lips grazing against his as I answered him breathlessly. "I know."

And still, not a moment later, we kissed again like we never stopped.

His raw passion drove me insane. I instantly curled my fingers around the bottom of my shirt. Jacob's lips parted with mine for enough time to yank it over my head, but that was it. I felt my hair softly feather down my back, touching places that were once covered. As sensitive as I felt at that moment, my hair left tiny chill bumps down the small of my back.

I almost ripped another one of his shirt, being in such a rush to get him as naked as possible. When we finally managed to peal the shirt over his head, he slammed into me again, pressing the warmth of his torso to mine. My fingertips glided down his back, taking in every ripple, every flex of muscles as he held me to him firm, and sweet.

Jacob's hands swept my hair away from the hook at the back of my bra. He kissed my shoulder as he attempted to unfastened the clasp. I felt his lips curve into a smile against my shoulder as he cursed under his breath. His big fingers fumbled around maniacally.

"I'm about to shred this god-awful..." his husky voice trailed, half laughing and half completely serious.

I smiled, and ran my tongue over his throat, feeling as he caught his breath. The vibration of a light growl tickled my lips. Finally, the bra cooperated, and I felt the clasp release. Within a second, the straps were torn from my shoulders and that material was also discarded to the floor.

Unfortunately, that time must have given Jacob the opportunity to think... too much.

"We... shouldn't," he breathed, as his eyes trailed down to look at me. But then he traced the pale skin of my jaw with his lips and his fingers began to lightly dance in circles across my breasts. I was struggling to hold in a whimper as his hands continued to move along my body before painting a path along my throat with his tongue.

My body ached and my insides throbbed. I tried to stifle my moans, but I was lost to him... to my Jacob. He was reeking havoc on my senses. Everything around me was Jacob, wrapped in the warmth of him while nothing else existed. My body reacted just like any passionate lover's would when being tempted so entirely, probably more.

I raked my teeth along his throat, feeling him tremble beneath me, and hearing his breath catch. I was tempted to bite. His skin, the scent of him filling my mouth, my nose, my throat. Just feeling like I was part of him was so desirous it burned through to my lungs like swallowing burning coals. I nibbled his skin, just tasting him lightly, but I didn't bite... not yet.

My fingers were tearing at the buttons on his jeans. He went rigid for a moment like he would stop me, but he seemed just as lost to me as I was to him.

Suddenly, however, his fingers wrapped around my wrist. He _did_ stop me. I exhaled a heavy breath, desiring him so intensely that I went limp. My head fell into the crook of his shoulder, unable to hold myself up properly. I _needed_ him.

"On our wedding night..." Jacob breathed, not yet capable of finishing his sentence. His entire body was trembling. My eyes slithered shut, and I found my fingertips absently tracing the outline of each individual muscle of his abdomen. I was barely capable of keeping my balance as I listened to his raspy voice tingling lightly against my ear when he finally continued, "I'm gonna love you so thoroughly... you won't be able to walk for a week."

"Mmhmm," I agreed.

It took a solid five minutes to regain control enough to move again. Jacob slowly helped me gain my balance as I stepped down from the metal desktop I was apparently sitting on. Sweetly, he redressed me, caressing and curling me to his chest as he latched my bra at my back. His fingers absently bushed the still overly sensitive areas of my body, causing me to shutter. He then pulled my shirt back over my head. It was now a little less clingy with little areas poking out where my fingers had so eagerly clenched the material.

I mumbled something about the unfairness of the situation, and pointed to his discarded shirt on the floor.

He chuckled lightly, tenderly curling his thumb to my heated cheek before reaching for his shirt. After we were both fully dressed, his dark eyes skimmed over me. He then kissed me again, and I could tell this was just as painful for him to walk away from as it was for me. Still, he did just that.

"I love you, Nessie," he said, tilting my chin up to look at him. His breathing was still heavy, and he licked his lips, obviously lured in. "It might kill me, but I'm going to do this right." After kissing the tip of my nose, he walked to the door a little more clumsy than normal. He then tilted his head towards me just when he was about to curl his hand around the knob. "Tell Leah I love the shirt."

A smile curled against my lips, unavoidably. Still, I could barely find my voice to answer him so I just nodded my head lazily, and curled my fingers around his locket.

"By the way," he peaked back inside, smiling widely. "Two can play this game, Nessie honey."

I heard him chuckle before walking out the door and closing it behind him. My face lit on fire, and I smiled so big, my cheeks hurt.

Jacob knew what I had been doing, and turned the tables on me. It couldn't have been comfortable to simply walk away after we had gone that far. He was punishing me! That wasn't his only reason for leaving, I knew, but I also knew Jacob was trying to play a game with me now. Just like Leah said, we loved competing with each other.

I took that as a challenge.

**Jacob's POV:**

My hand scraped against the walls on the way out of the school. My knees were so weak, I could hardly hold my weight, and my heart was beating so fast I thought it would give out completely. Stopping at that moment was like giving up my right to be a man. If it wasn't for the adorable smile Nessie offered me before the door closed, I probably would have run back in there and stripped her naked so fast it would have caused the half empty paint cans to catch fire.

Knowing she wasn't angry with me had saved my life from Edward tearing me into literal shreds. Not to mention, she got a taste of her own medicine. God was she cute when she realized that!

Besides being crazy turned-on and completely, desperately, 100 percent, idiotically in love... I now realized just how annoyed I was by Mr. Romeo's suggestion.

Another week, clown boy? I think not.

* * *

Next Chapter: Sunny Day.

How the heck is Jacob going to hide _that _from Edward? lol.

Don't go tooooo hard on Preston yet. Remember, he's acting very similar to how Jacob did with Bella when he thought he was losing her too. The difference here is Nessie doesn't love Preston.


	15. Sunny Day

**A/N:** Haha, I don't get to update for a few days and people think I've abandoned the story! It's okay, I just got a bit busy. Here is the next installment for you all to enjoy. Or I hope you enjoy! :) It's a bit of a filler too, but it's also important for later.

Thanks guys! I really love how enthusiastic you are about the story.

**Sunny Day**

**Renesmee's POV:  
**

The rest of the day passed slowly, ever since Jacob left school. Never in my life had I felt so completely uncoordinated as I did when I stepped out of that Janitor's closet. In fact, it took getting the hour and a half of gym class and the drive home with Alice to get me out of my heated daze my wolf left me in.

Jacob promised to come over to Carlisle and Esme's tonight so I was excited again now. It took everything in my power to not have every single tiny detail of what Jacob and I did at school run through my mind on constant replay. It felt only natural to want to relive it over and over again.

So, I did the unthinkable. I marched right up to Edward, kissed his cheek and said, "Daddy, I know you won't appreciate this, but Jacob and I made out pretty heavily in the Janitor's closet today. Before you say anything, HE was the one who stopped it from going too far. I wanted to let you know before you got a flash of something I accidentally let slip. So don't blame Jacob. He just wants to do things right in your eyes. In fact, he's being more than gentlemanly about the entire situation, and he actually deserves your thanks more than anything. Other than that, we're abiding by your chaperon rule. We think it's completely appropriate, and you won't have to worry about us sneaking around any more. Thanks daddy."

Oddly enough, his reaction was to smirk ever so lightly and nod his head.

"Thank you baby," he said before kissing my forehead. "Your honesty is appreciated. Whether I show it fully or not, Jacob Black will always have my respect."

I was on cloud nine, but that was just way too easy. What was going on in his head?

Now, as I stood outside the big glass house, I felt a heavy pull, drawing me into the woods. I knew Jacob was coming over tonight, but I had to force myself to ignore his rapturous scent. I had plans for him, _big_ plans. Punishment, if you will, for leaving me hanging in the Janitor's closet earlier. It wasn't anything particularly huge, but it was sure to drive him crazy.

That said, there were other pressing issues at hand as it was. Particularly the vampire displaying a wide set of razor sharp teeth not five feet in front of me.

"Throw your arm beneath my shoulder blade, and spin."

My eyes darted to the sides, instantly noticing Jasper twitching his right arm. I knew he was about to attack me using it.

I did what he said, only I twisted to the left instead of the right. He flew over my back, and landing face up on the ground.

He was standing in a crouched position, and smiling within less than half a second. "Good Nessie. Now, attack me again."

"Vampire, Werewolf, or human?" I had to ask. Different species put up different fights.

"Vampire." He answered, a light smirk painting his pale lips, "Strong, and defiant?"

"You mean, you?" I teased, smiling widely.

"Yes," he chuckled.

Thankfully, sparring with uncle Jasper helped take off the edge as well. I had few other options to ponder over other than where his mouth might be in the next millisecond.

My knees bent until they touched the ground. I watched Jasper circle me, his lips raising over his teeth as a warning of his impending attack. I felt a low hiss building against my lips. And then I sprang, but my vision was blurred. In less than an instant, I was face down on the ground. I inhaled sharply, feeling the tips of his razor sharp teeth at my neck. My breaths came fast and heavy, smelling the cool venom leaking over my flesh. I wanted to call on some strength using the anger I felt towards Preston today, but the memory of Jacob and how Jasper kept the atmosphere so calm anyway interrupted me.

He stood then and reached one arm around my waist to pull me up with him. "Very close," he smirked.

"Never as fast or as strong as a full vampire." I laughed at myself, feeling the need to defend my pride a little after being taken down so easily. "Very close, my ass."

"You're still learning." Jasper chuckled a bit while pulling a few stray leaves from my hair. "Your fighting skills are still impeccable considering the short time you've been using them."

Jacob's scent was stronger now. He must be very close to the house. For some reason this made me nervous. I knew how he would react seeing Jasper and I alone and sparring. I'd hate to see the mess the two of them would get into if he had walked in on Jasper with his teeth so close to the tempting veins of my neck.

"You should be out there helping daddy, uncle Emmett and Carlisle with whatever they're doing, not being my personal trainer." I commented, nibbing on the tip of my bottom lip so roughly that I tasted sweet blood against my tongue. Really, I just wanted as few of them here when Jacob showed up as possible.

"You need to learn to defend yourself Nessie," Jasper said, tilting his head and smiling as Alice made her way onto the front porch. "Edward insisted."

I rolled my eyes at that thought. "Let me guess," I said. "He wants me to learn to defend myself against werewolves."

Jasper looked as if he might laugh, and nodded his head. "Protective father," he commented.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Protective."

It seemed to funny that Jacob just happened to walk out into the clearing not a minute after I was on the ground with vampire venom dripping down my neck. I couldn't help but wonder if he saw it.

"Hey," he greeted, a crooked, nervous grin on his lips.

Yeah, he saw it.

I smiled widely, hearing Jasper hissing very lowly at my side. The two exchanged a couple of threatening looks, and nodded towards one another in a forced greeting. I nudged Jasper with my elbow as a warning. "Will you stop with the hissing, please?"

He sighed heavily and nodded.

"Thank you." My attention turned back to Jacob. "Hey you!" I greeted, scanning the view as he tossed a wrinkled up t-shirt over his head. That would never get old. "Want to go inside?"

It was about to downpour.

He nodded, and still his smile was half-hearted.

**Jacob's POV:**

Okay, so this was the most painful night below the belt in my entire existence. I won't go into the details...

First off, I just so happened to arrive at the Cullen's right after Jasper had Nessie lying in the front yard with barely a centimeter between his teeth and her neck. I seriously almost took off the man's head. Thank goodness he was helping her up barely half a second later, because I would hate to have to defend killing her uncle off impulse because I thought he was killing her.

That really does sound ridiculous.

Anyway, now, as the night has progressed, the entire Cullen clan sat around the large living room, entranced lightly in a movie. I hadn't the slightest clue what the hell we were watching, but I think in my peripheral vision I caught gorilla.

My attention was momentarily focused on two things.

One: The fact that Edward was minding his own business despite my accidental memory slip from mine and Nessie's time in the janitor's closet. The bloodsucker just sat there, holding Bella's hand and being all smoochy and touchy with her. While normally that would tickle my gag reflexes, I was thankful for it now. But then I thought about how he might be playing a role for everyone else so nobody would suspect him when I suddenly went missing. Hmm.

Two: Nessie was smiling and being sweet, adorable Nessie. The difference now was, every time I tried to touch her, she pulled away saying something like, "I don't think that's a good idea, Jacob. We really should be responsible."

Even when I casually put my hand on her knee, she picked it up and placed it back in my lap. I raised an eyebrow and looked at her, confused beyond realization. She smiled adorably, and patted my hand before returning her attention to the movie, and sipping on a cup of Elk blood.

Are you freaking kidding me? Oh, and I didn't mention she went hunting without me too... also with Jasper.

I caught Emmett looking over at us and laughing. I growled lowly and he held his hands up pretending to be scared. Rosalie hushed him with a hand to his knee. She didn't even give me her trademark glare!

What the hell was up with everybody?!

Even more strange was the fact that, when I got here, all of the men were nowhere to be found. I couldn't smell them, hear them, or even sense them remotely in the vicinity of the house. Tell me, how often to all these bloodsuckers spend time away from their mates? Even weirder, nobody mentioned where they had been when they returned. If they had been hunting, Emmett, no doubt, would have bragged about having the biggest catch, or moped. But he seemed happy enough. Plus, their eyes weren't as golden as they would have been after feeding.

Why do I feel like I'm the only one being left out of some big, leachy secret? And why the hell can't I touch Nessie?!?

That's when Alice suddenly stood from the couch on the opposite side of the room, and glided over to Nessie. She bent from the waist, wrinkling her nose as the tip of it touched against the tip of Nessie's. She giggled at her aunt.

"I'm restless," Alice admitted in her pixie voice. "I want to talk wedding!"

From across the room, Jasper smiled adoringly before turning his attention back to what I could only assume was "Planet of the Apes," or something equally as stupid.

Nessie shrugged and turned to me. "You want to talk wedding, Jacob?" She asked, smiling so adoringly it would be absolutely impossible to say no. Anything with Nessie was infinitely more interesting than this.

"Uh... can't say I speak that language, honey." That was meant as a lame-ass joke, but before her smile was capable of forming into a full pout, I threw my hands up in surrender. "Yes, yes, yes, yes! I absolutely think that's the best idea I've ever heard." I nearly sighed in pure relief when she grinned up at me again.

Bella chuckled under her breath.

"Well come on then!" Alice scampered towards the rarely used kitchen, and beckoned us to follow with a wave of her tiny hand.

"Ssssshhhh!" Rosalie hissed. Finally the blonde queen was showing her rotten face again. I was beginning to worry somebody spiked her shampoo.

As we made our way into the kitchen, I leaned over to Nessie. "What's going on?"

She smiled comfortingly, placing her hand gently on my shoulder. "Whatever do you mean?" She asked, that hint... no... that outright mocking tone lacing her voice.

"You're punishing me!?" I accused in a light whisper.

Her smile widened. "Punishing you?" She mocked again. "For what, my Jacob? Do you need punishing?"

That's when her eyes cornered to me, half closed, through a row of thick black eyelashes. Did my heart just stop beating? This was probably the most seductive look she'd given me so far.

"Oh," I commented, unable to stop the smile threatening my face, "You're good."

An array of naughty thoughts passed through my head without editing them in the slightest. Why was Edward not growling at me from the living room???

"Okay," Alice announced, suddenly whipping out folder after folder of wedding plans like they were recipes for food. "Take a look at this," she stretched a pink folder across the table towards Nessie, "And this," she stretched a baby blue folder across the table towards me.

Cute.

I forgot about the folder the instant Nessie intentionally pulled down on the bottom of her shirt, showing the bit of cleavage I had some fun with earlier that day.

You can look, but you can't touch. Oh, this was going to be pure torture.

Okay, I decided, two can play this game.

"You mind if I take my shirt off?" I asked Alice. "It's hot in here."

I'd never asked before, so pixie girl looked at me for a minute like I was insane. Then she shrugged. "Sure, but tell me which color fits you the best. I'm thinking a forest green."

I hadn't a freaking clue what the hell she was talking about, but Nessie nodded in agreement. I was too focused on the fact that my girl was intentionally avoiding looking my way when I flung my shirt over my head. It was pretty satisfying when I heard her clear her throat and swallow hard. Suddenly, she was very interested in these colorful folders.

"I like the... uh... the yellow ones."

My grin was pretty permanent right now. I flashed my gaze down to the table again, just enough to realize they had been talking about forest green dress ties and pale yellow bridesmaid dresses.

"Do you know who are going to be your groomsmen, Jacob?" Alice asked, looking at me with her head tilted to the side. "We need to get them all ready. Snip, snap!"

"Uh," I started, but I hadn't really thought about it yet. I had been too busy with Nessie, leaving everything for her to worry about the rest. "Seth, I guess... Sam, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared..."

"Basically, the entire pack," Alice finished for me.

I nodded.

"Leah, on my side," Nessie said.

That made me smile. How many times will anyone ever intentionally want Leah to be their bridesmaid? I so love my Nessie, even for small details like that.

"And your bridesmaids will be who, then?" Alice asked. I could sense a bit of enthusiasm in her tone.

Nessie chuckled. "You, of course! And Rosalie, Leah, Emily, Kim. Claire can be a flower girl, or is she too old for that?"

"Nope," Alice interjected. "She can be whatever you want."

"Okay," Nessie smiled. "And I want momma to be my Maid of Honor. Oh, I was also curious, are we having it here Alice?"

The little vamp smirked, but averted her eyes quickly down to the table. "Uh, well. I don't know exactly yet." She began fiddling with her pen, clicking it relentlessly. Her other hand went up to her hair, twirling a piece at the back of her neck around her tiny fingers.

Another secret, I assumed. But screw that! Was it just me, or did Nessie suddenly forget I was half naked?

As if on cue, her eyes cornered over to my chest, and her face flushed a sweet rosy color before instantly flickering back over to Alice.

Sweet!

The next thing I knew I felt a tugging at my side. My eyes popped open, feeling Nessie stuff something in my back pocket. I smiled like an idiot, and she pulled away, biting her lower lip. Her hand then skimmed the front of my jeans and I thought I may have popped a lung or something.

"I'm sorry," Nessie said softly, "Do you like the green ones Jacob?"

I nodded my head, only capable of responded with a dim-witted, "Uh-huh."

"You look good in green," she commented, smiling shyly. Her fingers were skimming the blue folder cover, and she was refusing to look my in the eyes. "You look good in any color though. You like red though, don't you?"

Alice was too busy filing through her papers and color patterns to notice us much at that moment, which was good. Something was left behind in my back pocket, and I was dying to know what the hell it was.

"Uh... yeah. I like red." Her eyes cornered over to me, and she bit her lip again, nearly chuckling. I sensed whatever was in my pocket was probably pretty interesting, and decided to excuse myself for just a minute. "I'll be right back."

I leaned down and planted a big kiss on Nessie's cheek despite her objection to me touching her. She squirmed and giggled - perfect reaction - and I headed to the hallway bathroom.

Wait. Bad idea. Edward was in hearing distance.

Quietly I made my way out the front door and ran to the edge of the woods. I'd never dug so insistently in my pants before in my life. Lucky I was smart enough to get away from Edward, because at that moment I pulled out something small, silky, and red.

Was this... panties? I giggled again.

_You can look, but you can't touch_. Nice play, Ness honey.

"Jacob!"

I stuffed the lingerie back into my pocket, and walked out of the woods. Bella was standing at the front door, looking at me suspiciously.

"What?" I shrugged, being a little too defensive considering she hadn't seen me.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

I walked up to the front porch, and smirked at her. "Being accused, I think."

She rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "Never mind. I'll just assume it's some weird wolf thing," she said. "Anyway, Charlie invited you over to spend time with him and Nessie tomorrow. I wanted to let you know before you left."

Oh shit! I forgot about Charlie! I'd been so distracted lately with everything that Charlie was the least of my concerns. That was, until I remembered those looks he was shooting me the morning after Nessie and I...

I sighed... kinda dreamily and kinda exasperated. I needed Nessie, and I needed her bad! Charlie wouldn't kill me in front of his Granddaughter at least.

"Sure Bells. I'll go," I answered.

"Good," she said happily. "They're having breakfast around nine."

My eyes shot open. "Breakfast? What about school?"

"Tomorrow's a sunny day, Jacob," Bella answered.

Oh yeah. I loved it when Nessie had those light sparkles on her skin. It was nowhere near as bright as the other vampires but it was noticeable enough to get her a day off from school.

"Charlie took off work. So you and Nessie have all day long to hang out with him. Won't that be fun?"

The look of sarcasm on her face made my left eye begin to twitch. So I just signed up for an entire day of Nessie and Charlie without even the remote possibility of anything happening.

How many days until this wedding again? Tomorrow was Wednesday. So four more days of this...

I could handle this, right? Keep your eyes on the prize! So I'd just have to find a new way of teasing Nessie to keep myself busy.

"Cool," I said. "Sunny day. Sounds fun."

* * *

Next Chapter: Familiar Faces

Again, this wasn't my favorite chapter, but the next one will be fun, and have a big surprise. :) I look forward to finishing it, but it may take a couple days again. This has just been a busy time for me. I hope that's okay.

Thanks for your patience. :)


	16. Familiar Faces

**A/N:** Jacob and Nessie don't do much in this chapter, BUT I really enjoyed writing this one. It was so fun to write from Charlie's POV for a first. He's just such a quiet and hilariously suspicious guy. I loved it. :) The next one will be a lot longer, and it should be pretty fun too.

Thank you: Sirius Star Holder (It's not tooooo close to the end, but it's coming. Dont' worry, there's still more:) Wanderer-Ox, FOREVER WITH MY NOSE IN A BOOK, serenastarot, Misbehaving Mom, Lady is a Vamp, jacoblover45, monster'freak, vanessawolfeblack, liljenrocks, Cassio, cassie., Grace, maji343, madmermaiden (haha, you're too sweet. Don't get caught swooning at work though!), lovedwardalways, Sarahamanda, Kyliez, Dilidilzz86, samantha, CLH, Queen cloe1112, skadoosh man, Michele Celine, samantha87615, Starlight Queen, xxxnothingxwithoutxyouxxx, jacobnessie90, Huntress-for-Shadows, In Need Of Spaceheater (lol, I love your pen name), abbykins, wynea76, sjbruno123, Ladie J., Emmmerald, Breath In Butterfly, mediate89 and hotchyck. The encouragement is very much appreciated! Thanks so much!

And thanks to everyone who continues to read! :)

PLEASE ENJOY!

**FAMILIAR FACES**

**Charlie's POV:**

I ask Bella not to tell me anything I don't absolutely need to know. But let me just make one thing clear. You don't have to _tell_ me how many years ago Renesmee was a tiny little baby, or how much she looks just as equally like Bella as she does Edward.

Yeah, I already know.

And now she's supposedly engaged to Jacob Black... The same boy who was head over heals for my daughter, and has followed Renesmee's every footstep since her existence. The same boy who has not aged a day since I can remember, and who is capable of stripping naked and altering his body into a gigantic wolf.

Have I mentioned that my _seven_ year old granddaughter, whip-smart and looks like an eighteen year old super model, is marrying this wolf in three days?

Jacob's a good kid, but I'm not an idiot. I may not want any more information than my assumptions already lead on, but again, I'm not an idiot. I know what those two were up to last weekend. Oh boy, do I know. Too bad I also know I'm no match for werewolf-boy.

Billy, on the other hand, is happy as hell about everything, like it's the most natural course one could take. I guess it's not the worst news in the world. It's just the _weirdest_ news in the world. My DNA would be carried on in species I would have bet my life never existed eight years ago.

Poor Sue nearly got molested by one.

Dear lord, what the hell will Nessie and Jacob's kid even be? I'd better not even let myself dwell on this anymore.

The doorbell rang in the middle of my forth cup of coffee. I hot wired myself with caffeine to make it through the day with those two. It had been years since I had to deal with one hormonal-active "teenager," let alone two of them.

When I opened the door, I looked down to see Nessie staring up at me with the sweetest grin on her face. The corners of my lips inevitably pulled up. I know I have a predisposition, being her grandfather, but you don't get cuter than Renesmee.

"Hi grandpa." She wrapped her arms around my waist, and my insides instantly began to scream, SHE'S NOT OLD ENOUGH TO GET MARRIED!

Hugging wasn't my strong suit, but I hesitantly patted her on the back. It wasn't that I didn't like hugs, I was just bad at giving them.

"Uh, hey Ness," I greeted, and then my eyes scanned outside for the boy. "Where's Jacob Black?"

She shrugged. "He should be here soon. Momma and daddy suggested that we not being alone together until after the wedding, so he's coming separate."

I smirked. _Good._ "So... how's Edward?"

It took a good year to warm up to that boy, but he wasn't so bad. He certainly took care of my daughter... well, in more ways than one apparently. Have I mentioned _they_ haven't aged a day either? Yeah.

"He's good," Nessie said. Smiling, she pressed her palm to my cheek. God, that was always the strangest thing. Suddenly there was a picture in my head of my daughter and her husband actually telling Nessie to say hi to me for them. I don't think I will ever get used to that.

I shook my head free of the image, and watched as Nessie walked in and lay a bag on the floor.

I pointed and sniffed, "What's that?"

"Oh, just in case, I brought some extra clothes," she said.

"Just in case of what?" I asked, slightly confused. If she thought her and Jacob would be in a position to need a change of clothes for anything, she had another thing coming.

Instead she looked up at me with those big brown eyes and said, "In case you want me to stay the night with you, grandpa."

"Oh," I cleared my throat, avoiding eye contact at all cost. "Sure kid."

"Do you mind if I put this in momma's old room?" She asked.

I nodded, suddenly very interested in straightening the blinds. "Yeah, uh... go ahead."

"Thanks grandpa."

As I listened to her zoom up the stairs, peculiarly fast I might add, I wondered if she thought I was just as weird. Eh, probably.

Another knock on the door. Must be Jacob.

I grunted, unintentionally, and opened the door. Now, when I fully expect to see Jacob Black, I automatically look up. But somehow the man that greeted me was directly at my eye level, and VERY familiar.

"Oh, hey Chief Swan."

Blond hair, blue eyes... oh crap.

"Oh wow... hey Mike!" I exclaimed, taken back completely. The Newton boy was not something I expected to deal with this morning. "What are you doing back in town? Thought you and the Misses moved to Idaho."

My head stayed still, but my eyes narrowed and darted across the lawn. This was not going to be a good thing if Jacob showed up. It would be even worse if Nessie walked back downstairs.

"Uh yeah... we did." Mike answered. He looked nervous, reaching his hand to the back of his head to scratch. "Jessi and I uh... We're visiting the folks, ya know. Unfortunately we broke down a few blocks down the road. I figured you could help out."

My eyes narrowed instinctively in suspicion, and I crossed my arms across my chest. I remembered how he had taken to Bella. "Is that right?"

"I know this is awkward," he added.

"Oh yeah," I said, leaning against the door frame. "Why's that?"

He looked way too nervous. "Oh, no reason in particular," he said. "So uh... how's Bella and...er... Edward?"

As if on cue, I heard Nessie's light footsteps hurrying down the stairs. I stepped in front of his view so Mike wouldn't see her, but Nessie walked right up behind me.

"Is Jacob he-" She peaked over my shoulder and paused.

I was at a loss for words when I saw the instant recognition on Mike's face.

"Uh, hey," Nessie greeted, obviously completely unaware of the unfortunate circumstances unfolding at this very second.

"H-Hey," he greeted back, sounding more like a star struck teeny-bopper than a 25 year old man.

I turned to Nessie, completely out of excuses and said, "This here is Mike Newton. He went to school with Bella."

**Renesmee's POV:**

Oh... crap!

Grandpa Charlie was nudging me and clearing his throat. I knew he was attempting to be inconspicuous, but he sounded like he was choking to death. I nudged him back gently, touching his arm to show him everything was fine, and my hand darted out to greet the young man. I smiled as sweetly as I could. "Hey Mike. I'm Bella's cousin, Vanessa."

Charlie seemed impressed, and Mike looked utterly confused. I always had to be prepared since we were living in Forks. You never know who's going to recognize both of my parents features in my appearance.

If I remembered correctly, this could be the same Mike that Jacob once told me about. The same Mike that was in love with my mother, and who shared an equal amount of hatred for my Jacob as Jacob did for him.

_Be late Jacob!_

"Well Mike," I said. "I hope you have some embarrassing stores to relay about Bella. I can tease her about them later."

Grandpa Charlie smirked, but it seemed Mike had yet to find his voice. His eyes were scrutinizing me like he hadn't the slightest clue what to think. I could practically hear his mind trying to calculate the years it would take for Bella and Edward to have a daughter my age. Of course, logically, it wouldn't make any sense to him.

"You alright Mike?" Charlie asked. "You're looking a bit queasy."

The young man ran a nervous hand through his hair and swallowed heavily. "Oh, uh... no, I'm fine. It's nice to meet you Vanessa." He took my hand, very briefly, and then quickly stuffed both his hands in his jacket pocket.

"Well then," Charlie said, hurrying off to grab his coat of the rack by the door. He was practically pushing Mike off the steps. "Let's go get you towed."

He shot me a quick, wide-eyed glance, but it was too late. I could smell Jacob before his Volkswagen pulled into the driveway. While half my insides were doing jumping jacks, the other sunk into my stomach. This would be bad. Jacob really, _really_ didn't like this kid. Not to mention, Mike _looked_ like he was 25, maybe even a bit older than that. He even had a slightly raised hairline, and tiny crinkles in the corners of both eyes. Jacob _could_ pull off 23, but Mike would certainly notice how good the past eight years had been to him. Jacob just had such a young and sweet face... until he was angry.

Everyone just kinda froze in place when Jacob got out of his car. His hair was pulled into a low ponytail and his shirt blew against his very toned torso, showing off just how beautiful he was. I could feel Mike tense. Jacob was staring straight at me, and smiling... at first. When he turned to say hi to Charlie, his gaze focused on Mike, and that smile melted like ice against his hot skin. His expression was immediately painted with alert, and the muscles in his jaw tightened.

"Jacob?" Mike asked, clearly surprised as well. His mouth gaped open. "Bella's friend, Jacob? La Push?" He was looking up, way up, and then his eyes trailed down to Jacob's feet.

Before answering, Jacob looked at me. I gave him a comforting smile to let him know we had things covered, and he relaxed instantly. Then he turned back to Mike and stared at him like he was something to step on. "That's right," he said, snapping his fingers. "You're the marshmallow. Any luck with horror movies? How are the ole gag reflexes nowadays... Mike?" He was clearly relishing in the man's discomfort, and showing off a bit at the same time. I watched as he kicked a rock, and it flew right over Charlie's roof and into the back yard.

Charlie flinched, and Mike grimaced. "I was sick."

"Oh yeah. Sure. I know." Jacob teased, then he continued his journey over to me. "I can still smell him in my damn car," he mumbled.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Nothing."

Jacob grabbed my hand, sweetly kissing the top of my head. I was too distracted to keep my 'no contact' rule. In fact, I leaned against him, pressing my cheek to his upper arm.

"Uh Jacob," Charlie called. "Why don't you come along? We could use your... strength. Just in case we need to push the car."

That translated to: _If you think I'm leaving you two alone, you've got another thing coming._

I held in a chuckle.

"Yeah, sure Charlie." Jacob laughed, probably thinking the same thing I was.

"Jacob can probably fix the thing too," Charlie said, smacking Mike lightly on the back. Mike stumbled forward a bit, still looking completely confused and uneasy about the entire situation. "He fixes cars, you know? Put that-there Volkswagen together from scratch."

"Yeah," Mike responded, rolling his eyes to the side. He sounded anything but thrilled. "I know."

Charlie continued engrossing Mike in the mechanical genius that is Jacob, and to be polite, Mike listened like he was interested.

Finally, I realized Jacob's fingers were running lightly over mine. I attempted to pull my hand away, but his hold only tightened. He tilted his head to look at me, making a silly wide-eyed face, and I nearly began to laugh. I didn't want to pull away, but I wasn't finished punishing him yet!

Jacob leaned down to my ear, chuckling lightly. "Are you having an interesting day, Nessie honey?"

I smiled and nodded. "You're not playing fair," I whispered.

He chuckled again. "Since when have I played anything fair? And besides, you like it."

"Vanessa," Mike called. I turned my head and saw he was looking at me with a half smile. "Why don't you come too. I think my wife would really enjoy meeting you."

Jacob grumbled a laugh, and mumbled, "I'm sure she would."

"We could go out for breakfast after," Mike continued. His voice held a thick edge of annoyance as he glared back at Jacob. "My treat."

Charlie was clearing his throat manically again.

"Sounds good," I said.

Suddenly all eyes whipped towards me. Charlie and Jacob were staring at me like I'd lost my mind, and Mike smiled wide enough to look like the Joker. I was simply curious. He'd already seen me as it was anyway. Besides, what else were Jacob, Charlie and I going to do with each other all day? Watch sports? The sky was still overcast so I may as well get out while I still could.

"Is that okay, Charlie?" I asked.

For a minute grandpa looked taken back by the fact that I called him by his first name. "Uh... sure kid."

Everything was suddenly quiet except the low growl emanating from Jacob's throat when he noticed Mike was still staring at me with that strange, crooked grin. Out of absolutely nowhere, Jacob's hand curled around my cheek, forcing me to turn to him. I gasped, and not a millisecond later his lips were on mine. His hand curved around the small of my back, bowing me forward into him. The sudden kiss was brief, but it was very sweet and gentle with his other hand resting softly against my cheek. This was obviously meant more for me than the onlookers, but they got a nice glimpse of it too.

Charlie and Mike both grunted in unison, but I barely even heard them.

Jacob then pulled away, after having marked his territory, and smiled widely at me. "Where are my manners," he spoke loudly, "not saying hi to my _fiance_ properly?" His hand gently ran down the length of my hair, right down to the tips, where he stopped to swirl the strands around his fingers. With his lips at my ear, he whispered, "Gotchya!" My mouth hung open. Before I had the chance to react, he quickly turned to Mike, smiling even wider, and jingled his keys in his hand. "Now let's get that lump of metal off the road."

It was our first kiss since the closet incident. I licked my lips, and smiled, feeling a wave of heat wash over my cheeks. Quickly I grabbed my jacket and shut the door behind me. Jacob had his hand outstretched, waiting for me. For now, I was happy admitting defeat, and entwined my fingers with his. He smiled at me, not in triumph, but just genuinely happy to be holding my hand. Mike stared at both of us intently as we headed down the street towards the broken down car.

Breakfast should be very interesting.

* * *

Next Chapter: I Think I Lost My Appetite.


	17. I Think I Lost My Appetite

**A/N: **Wow, that ffnet glitch really threw off my groove, and then my power was out from a fallen tree for a full day. :( That sucked. Sorry it's taken longer to update. Hopefully, this will make up for it.

PLEASE ENJOY! :)

**I THINK I LOST MY APPETITE**

**Jacob's POV:**

So the marshmallow married a squeaky, fake girl like Jessica. Why am I not surprised?

We walked up to the Neon green colored Honda, and the dark haired girl was chatting away on her cell phone. I could tell she had been doing this for a while considering I could see the indentations of the keypad conforming to a red spot on her cheek. She had both feet perched up on the window, crossed together and dangling a black stiletto on her big toe.

"Yeah, the stupid car won't budge so Mike strolled on down the street," she was saying, wisping her hand in the air passively. "Yeah, he's going to fetch the chief of police, AKA: _Bella's dad_." A flash of pink gum being chomped between her molars became visible with each word. That, and the sarcasm in her voice made me cringe.

Then her eyes flickered over to see Mike, and she rolled her eyes into the back of her head. I felt Nessie go rigid beside me all the sudden.

She tugged on my sleeve and I bent down, momentarily distracted from all clear thoughts when her lips brushed my ear. "Why is she so mad at him?" she whispered. "It's not like he broke the car."

As much as I hated to agree with that, I did. For a second I actually felt sorry for the marshmallow. I shrugged, kissed Nessie's cheek, and flexed my hand around hers, giving her a gentle squeeze.

Suddenly, Jessica seemed to catch on to the other people surrounding the car. "OH," she squeaked, "I gotta go mom. We'll be there later."

The minute she hung up the phone, she got out of the car, smiling the biggest, mock smile she could conjure up. "Hey, Chief Swan."

Her voice actually made me wince. So many memories of this girl chatting up Bella like they were the best of friends flew through my mind.

Charlie nodded, and pressed his lips together in an awkward grin. "Heard you're having a bit of car trouble," he said.

Again, Jessica rolled her eyes. "Yeah, stupid car," she repeated, giggling so high pitched that even Nessie cringed now.

That's when it happened. Jessica's eyes lolled over directly to Nessie and me. Instantly she froze, and her mouth parted in a look of sheer shock.

"Uh... hi."

Nessie smiled at her, but it wasn't like her usual smiles. This one looked like someone pinched her arm, painful and forced. "Hey," she greeted, holding out her hand. "I'm Vanessa."

Jessica was smiling now, as if she knew some deep dark secret. Her eyes cornered to Mike, who shrugged, and then back to Nessie again. Finally, she took her hand. "Are you sure?"

Charlie sighed heavily and went straight to the front of the car, asking Mike to pop the hood.

Nessie raised both eyebrows. "Sure about what?"

Jessica laughed. "I swear to god you look like-"

"She's Bella's cousin," Mike chimed in before sticking his head into the drivers side of the car to unclench the hood.

"Uh, oh." She giggled again. "Well, you certainly pull that off. I knew you had to be related in some way."

Nessie just pursed her lips, deciding against saying anything else. Maybe she was thinking like me: _If I don't talk, maybe this girl will stop._

No such luck.

Jessica then looked up at me, and her eyes widened again. "Hey, aren't you that guy from the beach?"

I shrugged, desperately wanting to go help Charlie, but refusing to leave Nessie stranded with this woman. "Jacob, you mean?"

She snapped her fingers like she was the brilliant mind behind this discovery. "That's it! God, you're really,_ really_ tall."

No kidding? "Yup."

"How old are you?" She asked.

I faintly heard Nessie let out a single chuckle before she nudged me with her elbow.

"Twenty three," I said, allowing one corner of my mouth to lift in a smirk. This could be a fun mind game to play too, now that I think about it. Jessica looked just as confused as Mike about everything. It was hilarious.

"So uh," she pointed to Nessie and then to me, "you two... you know... dating?"

Hence the hand holding and cheek kissing.

"Engaged," Nessie answered.

Jessica laughed again, longer and louder than was necessary. "Oh wow. Well, there's nothing better than getting married young," she squealed, shooting Mike another fake look, and giggling like a four year old drunk. "I should know!"

Seriously, what was up with this girl? Her fake persona practically dripped out of her pores. Why did I have to dislike every person I was coming in contact with lately anyway? It's like, now that Nessie and I were engaged, they were all flocking to Forks to torment us.

After a few more questions that Nessie offered single word answers to, or a simple nod of the head, I hurried over to the engine to get this show on the road so we could wrap it up asap.

Turned out, they were driving on zero oil, and burned up the engine. Geniuses. They were both geniuses. It would only cost them a small fortune to fix that problem.

"Maybe paying for breakfast isn't such a good idea," I said, smirking a bit as I closed the hood, and wiped my hands on a beach towel Jessica had pulled out of her suitcase. Her nose wrinkled when she saw the grease stain it left behind.

Her and Nessie hadn't really spoken much since Ness stayed only a couple inches away from me the entire time, hiding, but I could see the wheels in Jessica's head turning.

"God, that's too bad," Jessica said, overly enthusiastic about it. Her eyes shifted from me to Nessie and back again. "I'm starving."

"No," Mike chimed in, smirking right back at me. "We can still go, hon."

Jessica raised a single eyebrow, suddenly looking less than enthused. Her eyes cornered to her husband. "But we can't afford it, dear."

Charlie had already started pacing a bit down the road with his arms crossed over his chest, and Nessie and I just stood there watching the show. Of course they noticed us staring so they both lowered their voices to soft whispers. Unfortunately, for them, Nessie and I could both hear them clear as if they were speaking a foot in front of us.

"I want to get away from those freaks!" Jessica said. "That guy is like a fucking giant, and this Vanessa girl only proves that Bella and Edward are keeping the love in the family if you know what I mean. She looks like BOTH of them, Mike! It's disgusting."

I felt as if my claws were protruding on their own free will, and Nessie tensed. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought I could see flames shooting out of her flared nostrils. Her being upset gave me an overwhelming sense to stay calm.

"It's okay, Ness," I said, low enough for nobody else to hear. "It's just strange to her. She doesn't know any better."

She'd just better watch her freakin mouth. Thankfully my Nessie, took a deep breath and nodded her head lightly.

"Yeah," Mike agreed, still whispering to his wife. "But come on, don't you want to find out more? Aren't you even a little bit curious?"

Jessica huffed, and folded her arms across her chest. "I knew you would never get over her!" She accused. "I knew coming back here was a bad idea!"

"What? Never get over who? Bella? Please."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that one. What a dork. He was practically purring every time he looked at Nessie, just like most guys I've recently noticed. I was sure he saw Bella every time he looked at her.

"Whatever Mike," Jessica stormed. "Go ahead. We'll just do whatever you want to do, just like we always do!"

Mike rolled his eyes. At that point he'd given up and walked away. Both Nessie and I straightened a bit when he approached us, smiling.

"Well," he said, clapping his hands together once. "Let's eat."

**...**

Once we got into the restaurant, I was momentarily distracted by the smell of food to forget about her royal pain in the ass. Jessica, I swear, barely took a minute to breathe between the questions she asked Nessie. What irritated me was that it was so obvious she didn't like Nessie. Not because of anything she did, but because she was jealous. And she had every right to be, actually. Nessie was head to toe gorgeous, sweet, happy, bubbling with energy and Jessica was... Jessica. She also hated Nessie because she reminded her of Bella.

Good reason to hate someone, I know. Still, the whole time I was wondering if Nessie noticed it too, or if it bothered her at all.

"So Vanessa," Jessica started, leaning forward across the table as if she were about to whisper a secret to her best friend. When she paused, waiting, Nessie looked at her strangely and then leaned forward. I placed my hand on the small of her back and ran my fingers up in down in a soothing motion. Thankfully, it made her smile. "When did you and Jacob meet?"

Nessie chuckled, and leaned back into her seat. She grabbed my hand, silently asking me why she had to lean in for that, and I had to bite the inside of my mouth to keep from bursting into laughter.

"Actually, it's a pretty awesome story." I forced myself into the conversation for the hell of it, watching in amusement as both Mike and Jessica glared at me. Meanwhile, Charlie had started up a conversation with the table next to us, and downed a beer. "You see, Nessie is really good at... letting people know what she wants."

"And she wanted you?" Mike asked, haughtily, but I ignored him while Nessie shot her narrowed eyes over to him. Jessica elbowed him in the side, and laughed passively, and he chuckled, "Oh, I'm just playing. No need for that look."

"Right." I cornered my eyes to Nessie, and snorted. "Anyway, being the lovely vixen that she is, Nessie tapped me on the shoulder when I was helping Bella carry her things from Charlie's house to move her in with Edward, and when I whipped around she looked at me dead in the eyes. Now, I realize you're a female and obviously straight, Jessica, but look at those eyes and tell me you aren't breathless."

Mike, who was taking a sip of his drink, shifted his gaze from me to Nessie and he actually choked on his water. Nessie's face turned bright red, and she pinched my forearm between her fingernails. I chuckled. The right side of Jessica's lips curled up, but it had nothing to do with humor.

"Exactly! That was my reaction!" I continued, thoroughly pleased with my gloating over _her royal smexiness,_ AKA: Renesmee Carly Cullen!

Nessie was looking at me now. I could verbally hear the grin on her face as if she were asking me what the hell I was up to. I smiled back down at her and kept going. "I think I broke a few breakables in the box I had been carrying when it slipped out of my hands. Then she smiled up at me adoringly, apologized and let out the words of every man's dream..." My voice trailed as I tried to figure out what the hell those words would be.

Mike was staring at me intently, and Jessica rolled her eyes, tapping her fingernails on the table in irritation and pure boredom.

"What?" Mike asked impatiently. "What did she say?"

Nessie buried her face in my sleeve. I could feel her shoulders bouncing lightly in laughter, but I tried to keep a straight face.

"She introduced herself, and giggled and then said..." Mike's eyes widened, and I smiled. "She said, 'I'm making dinner for everyone. I hope you like your steak rare like I do.'"

There was a pause before everyone realized I had actually finished the story. Only Nessie and myself got the joke.

"That's it?" Jessica smirked, and Mike looked slightly disappointed. I think he was hoping for something more sexual.

"The rest is history," I added, swiping my arm around Nessie's shoulders. She cuddled up against my side, still not really saying much at all.

"So you're a steak and potato guy. Typical." Jessica commented, still looking bored as ever as she attempted to wave down someone to take our order. "Why the hell is our server ignoring us?"

I felt Nessie kick forward, slamming the toe of her shoe into Jessica's knee.

"Ow!"

"Oh!" Nessie held a hand to her mouth, breaking her silence. "I'm sorry."

Jessica glared, and I smiled proudly.

"What about Bella?"

Everyone quickly turned to Mike, eyes wide and curious.

Jessica chuckled, but it was obvious she wanted to stuff the heel of her shoe down his throat. "What do you mean, babe?"

He shrugged, his eyes firm on mine as if he were expecting me to say I was still in love with Nessie's mother. "You obviously liked Bella, I mean. And then you just start dating her... cousin, is it?" Mike asked, chuckling without humor. "That seems kinda... I don't know... invasive."

"Invasive?" Nessie darted out from my shoulder and set her smoldering eyes dead on him. Mike straightened up in his seat instantly. "What do you mean, invasive?"

Wow. She was pretty pissed. I felt her fingernails like claws digging into my knee, and making me wince.

"I... I uh..." Mike was stumped.

I slid my drink aside, and leaned in forward so my chest pressed tightly against the table. Mike absentmindedly slid back in his chair. "You know, sonny-boy, if you're trying to say I'm settling for Nessie since I didn't get Bella, you may want to rethink your choice of words."

"Mike's just pulling it out of his ass," Jessica groaned, holding a hand up in the air and waving it dramatically at the poor sole about to serve our table.

Mike turned to her sharply. "Don't mind her," he said. "Jessica hasn't fully recovered from the Bella shock this town suffered eight years ago."

Burn!

"Don't even start that shit," Jessica said, her voice trailing into a whisper as she leaned over to her husband. "You're staring at this girl like she's butter for your toast, and she does look like Bella. Yes, that pisses me off!"

Nessi sighed heavily, apparently deciding to leave the two brawling to themselves and turned to me to whisper, "I can't help but feel sorry for both of them. Are we going to act like... that?"

I raised a single eyebrow in confusion. She couldn't possibly think we would speak to one another that way. I would rather chop my tongue off. "Nessie... honey... seriously! I'm practically programmed to worship the ground you walk on. How many times have you caught Sam, Jared, Paul or even Quil looking at other girls?"

"Programmed?" She asked, smiling lightly. "Well that's romantic."

I shrugged. "I proudly kiss your feet on command. How many guys will admit that? You know what I mean."

"Actually," she began, her smile fading as her chocolate eyes tilted up to me. "I don't. Am I engaged to a computer?"

Meanwhile my insides were performing a circus, just looking at her. "That's not nice, Ness."

She chuckled as she teased me, raising her voice an octave higher. "This is Jacob, my pc, I mean my robot, I mean my husband."

"This is Nessie, my little vampire hybrid wife," I said, lowering my lips to her ear, and slowly exhaling a single breath. My hand slid up the back of her shirt and I felt her tense. She bit her lip, and I smiled with satisfaction. "She bites when we make love to each other. Very kinky. Maybe next time I'll bite her too."

"Sorry for the wait." A very familiar voice interrupted both Jessica and Mike's argument, and my seduction of Nessie. My eyes closed tightly, and I knew who was standing there waiting to take our order even before I opened them again.

Tall, shaggy brown hair, irritating as all hell... Well damn.

I heard Charlie huff, hold up his empty mug to suggest he wanted another beer, and go back to his other conversation. Mike grimaced, Nessie didn't really have any reaction at all, and Jessica smiled up at our waiter and giggled like a Dior Model just walked over and asked for her phone number.

"My name is Preston," the voice continued, and a set of overly-desirous eyes landed directly on my Nessie. "What can I get you?"

* * *

Next Chapter: To Kill or Not to Kill

There's much more breakfast scene to come, and a lemon warning soon as well. OH, and don't let Jessica and Mike's relationship get you down yet. There will be more of that to come later on too.


	18. To Kill or Not To Kill

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay. I live in VA, and we had a power outage caused by a big snow storm. I can't be too upset about that though because it was beautiful!

Thanks for being patient, and I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner.

PLEASE ENJOY!

**TO KILL OR NOT TO KILL**

**Renesmee's POV:**

Umm... Did Jacob just say something about biting me? All I could really comprehend was how all the blood drained to my cheeks and everyone had suddenly gone quiet.

Jacob's hand tensed on my leg, and I turned to see Preston standing beside our table, staring at me.

For a second, I thought I would fumble just from the sheer fact that I was a bit surprised to see him, but then I said, "Uh... The umm... Sirloin... rare. Thanks Pres."

I'll admit that it bothered me that I hadn't remembered that Preston started working here a couple weeks ago. Not that I could mention it without hurting someone's feelings, whether it be his for forgetting, or Jacob's for not saying something sooner. I just wish Preston wouldn't look at me so intensely. It was almost as if he were concerned about something.

"And you?" He asked, glancing over to Jessica, purposefully skipping the males at the table. "Ladies first," he explained himself.

I felt Jacob shrug like it was only natural, but Mike seemed bothered. That was strange to me, until I noticed he was more focused on how his wife was eying my eighteen year old classmate like he was her lunch instead. Jacob wasn't happy about the situation, but he was calm.

"I'll uh," Jessica began to speak, smiling and brushing her fingers through her hair, "I'll have the chicken salad. No carrots." Then, she giggled a lot and handed him her menu.

Preston gave her a polite grin and nodded his head. All things considered, he was being very professional. I was also very proud of Jacob. He hadn't really tensed much at all, and he was keeping to himself instead of shooting out rude nicknames. When Preston's eyes shot to his, however, neither one seemed to back down. They both glared at one another with so much intensity I thought the room might explode.

"I'm actually not all that hungry," Jacob said, smiling, though his lips formed a thin line.

Preston nodded, took Mike's order for a cheeseburger and left.

"Why aren't you eating?" I asked.

Jacob shrugged, and began pulling a small string at the corner of the cream colored table cloth. "If you were me would you want him serving you food, Ness?"

Point taken. "I'm sorry Jacob," I said, leaning my head on his shoulder, and silently promising to make him a humongous feast when we got back to Charlie's later.

He smiled at that, and leaned over to kiss my cheek. "Sure, sure Ness."

"Oh my... how the generations grow," Jessica commented as her eyes followed Preston to the back of the restaurant.

Mike frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You uh... you know him Vanessa?" She asked, completely ignoring her husband.

I really didn't even feel like answering her. It seemed inappropriate. So I just nodded.

She laughed and fiddled with the straw in her glass of water. "You don't talk very much, do you? Bella didn't really talk all that much either."

"She talks to me a lot," I said. "Maybe she didn't have much to say to you."

Jessica huffed, and looked at me like I had just run over her kitten. Mike was laughing and Jacob's hold on me tightened dramatically.

I actually hadn't meant to offend her, but it was true. I couldn't picture momma wanting to be around someone like Jessica. She was very unnatural to me.

"I'm sorry if that was rude," I apologized. "Bella just... well, she's changed a lot since school, I'm sure."

She shrugged, and didn't make eye contact with me for a good fifteen minutes.

Mike on the other hand... "How so?"

Jacob tensed again, so I decided to get back to our games. My hand, once at his knee, slid slowly back. I could picture Jacob's eyes widening in surprise and nearly laughed.

He spoke below his breath. "Ness honey... n-no."

"Uh, well... Bella's grown up. Like everyone else," I explained, still inching my way inward, feeling the rough fabric of Jacob's jeans scraping against my fingers. His breath was growing more and more languid by the second. "Haven't you grown?" I asked. Though I was looking at Mike, I inquired just as I skimmed my fingers against the space between Jacob's legs. His hand grabbed mine, threatening to pull it away from him, though his resistance to let me touch him was borderline pathetic. He wanted me to touch him.

Hallelujah!

His free arm rested casually on the table, drumming his fingers across the cloth like he was making a show of being bored. Every couple seconds his hand stiffened, and grabbed a hold of the corner of the table. His knuckles whitened with the pressure, and for a second I wondered if he would rip it off.

_Jacob,_ I thought. _It's not about Edward or Bella or anyone else but us. I love you, and I want you._

It took a moment to get a response, but then I saw his head bobble up and down from the corner of my eye. A light moan passed his parted lips. Suddenly, my teeth contracted a little, and I was thirsting to drag him into the back of the restaurant. I think Mike laughed at my question, but my attention was very much distracted by the constriction of Jacob's breathing. I sensed him, all of him. I could hear his low grumble, see the sensual look on his face with my minds eye, and feel how much he wanted me to touch him by the way he was suddenly leading my hand instead of trying to resist me.

He spoke breathlessly again. His tone barely that of a whisper, "For the love... of all that is holy... I want you Ness."

His pleasure in my touch proved to be an aphrodisiac for me. I felt a hot, tingling sensation spreading from my toes, and slowly crawling up my legs. Was he giving in?

"I don't think any of us grew up as much as we like to think we did," Mike said, and then he chuckled. I acknowledged that he spoke with a dizzying nod of my head, but otherwise I was far too preoccupied to comprehended what he was talking about anymore.

Jacob's hand was grasping at my inner thigh, and I was fluidly teasing him under the table. I tried to keep my expression relaxed, but I wanted to close my eyes and nibble my bottom lip. His breath, though controlled to the point that no one else would have noticed, echoed off my skin as he leaned in to press a heated kiss to the side of my neck. A lover's kiss. It was maddening!

_Jacob_, I thought. _Where can we go? I will make love to you absolutely anywhere. Please. _

That seemed to set him off. With a speed fit for a wolf, he stood, nearly knocking his chair to the other end of the restaurant. His hand coiled around mine tightly, lifting me out of my seat with barely a tug, and Charlie, Jessica and Mike whipped their eyes to us along with half the rest of the people there.

"I need to talk to you, Ness," Jacob said. His eyes never left mine, and I could feel his intensity like a wave of fire traveling through my skin. "We'll be back."

At that, my Jacob lead to the back of the restaurant. I wondered if I had sent him my visions of coming back here in the first place. Charlie was left staring, but we kept going despite that. We passed through the kitchen as if we owned the place, getting a few awkward stares from the cooks, and found the large freezer in the back where nobody was around. Considering our raised body heats, it wasn't cold to either of us. Not to mention our temperatures were well over normal at the moment as well. The problem was, it smelled like raw meat, making me hungry in more ways than one.

Once inside, Jacob shut the door behind us, and propped his body against it to keep out any unwanted visitors.

Before I knew it, we were kissing so intensely I couldn't remember where we were anymore. Jacob whipped my shirt over my head, and reached behind me to expertly unclasp my bra. I yanked his shirt up, bundling the material at his neck, and pressed my chest against his, resulting in a delighted moan from both of us.

"Ness, Ness wait!"

**Jacob's POV:**

She pulled away from me. The look in her eyes was that of utter disappointment. Jesus, I couldn't resist that.

"Honey," I said, hiking up my jeans to make room for the tent growing in them. "We're in a refrigerator."

"Are we?" She asked, staring first in my eyes, and then at my lips. "I hardly notice when you're kissing me like that."

She was right. What did it matter where we were really? No point in being picky when nothing else in the world exists except the two of us. I kissed her again, flipping our bodies so I had her pinned against the door now.

"Are you cold?" I asked, sliding my hands down her arms and lifting her hands to pin them above her head.

"The last thing I am when I'm with you, Jacob..." Her voice trailed as she reached onto her tiptoes and whispered in my ear, "is cold."

She pushed against me. When I leaned my weight into her, her breath came out in a rush. I could feel just how turned on she was. It was in her eyes, on her warm skin, and her scent was heightening with passion. It was the best smell in the world.

My hands released her arms, slid down her neck, trailing over her shoulders slowly, and circling her breasts. Nessie purred her approval, and kissed the side of my jaw. Her hands slipped under my shirt, tickling a hot trail with her fingertips as they glided across my chest.

Unfortunately, we could both hear light footsteps on the linoleum floors as someone began approaching the freezer. We both knew we had little time in there, so it wasn't much of a shock. I grabbed Nessie's shirt and bra and we hightailed it out of there before we could be caught, and hid behind the stacks of soda lined in the back of the large kitchen.

"Tonight," Nessie whispered, throwing the straps of her bra on her shoulders. "Come to the window of Bella's old room. I'll stay the night with Charlie."

I nodded in response and reached around her, kissing her neck and hooking the bra in the back for her. I wanted to whimper at the lost sight of her beautiful breasts.

"Tonight," I agreed, feeling like my insides were juggling each other in a circle. Her forehead touched mine and she smiled.

"I love you," she whispered.

A smile overwhelmed my face. "I love you too, Ness."

She threw on her shirt, and we kissed hard for a few minutes before walking hand in hand back to the table.

Just like that, Nessie won. It was her thought earlier that got me: _It's not about Edward or Bella or anyone else but us. I love you, and I want you._

She was right. This was about us, not anyone else. I would make love to her again tonight. And if Edward and Bella killed me, so be it.

The food was there. Waiting for us. Charlie was staring at us with a look of pure disapproval. I didn't know if it was because he was suspicious or because the table he was previously conversing with had left, leaving him alone with Mike and Jessica.

"Where'd you kids run off to?" Charlie asked, eying both of us with a single raised eyebrow.

"We had to discuss something, Charlie. That's all," Nessie explained truthfully, though avoiding all traces of detail.

The moment we sat down again, her hand was right back where we'd left it when we got up from the table in the first place. If I could stand up again in the next few hours it would be a miracle.

"How is everything?" Preston stopped at our table, first eying me with very little expression whatsoever, and then turning to Nessie again. It was getting a bit irritating, but it didn't matter. Who was the one being invited to bed tonight?

ME!

Ness took a big bite of her steak and smiled. "It's great, Press," she assured him. "Thanks."

Before he could walk away, Jessica had gulped down her water in record time, considering her glass was full when he first walked up. "Can I get some more water?" She asked, all smiles and glancing him up and down.

"Sure." He smiled, and made his way to the kitchen again.

"He's acting a little strange," Nessie noticed.

I shrugged, watching her gobble down her food and wishing I had ordered something for myself. As if she read my mind, she cut a large portion of it, speared it with her fork and held it to my mouth. "Gobble, gobble!"

Cute, beautiful, charming, sexy, and more than willing to share her food with me. I had won the soulmate lottery.

Of all the food he could poison, spit on, or do worse to, I knew the egghead wouldn't do anything to Nessie's. So I kissed her cheek in appreciation, thoroughly enjoying the flush in her cheeks, and didn't hesitate to chow down. It was pretty good too.

"Here you go, ma-am." Preston poured Jessica's water, and like clockwork, looked over at Nessie again.

"Is something wrong, Pres?" Nessie finally asked, sitting her fork aside. Purposefully, she leaned it over to my side of the table and told me to enjoy. I'm sure Nessie knew exactly what was wrong with the prick, but it was like her to try and fix it anyway.

He smiled, and it annoyed me how genuine it was. "I'm fine. Let me know if you need anything."

After he left, the table got uncomfortably silent. But I didn't care. Nessie was still holding her hand at my thigh. Things just seemed right when she was around, no matter how odd the tension.

Mike cleared his throat after a while, and stood. "Excuse me. Nature calls."

Jessica rolled her eyes as her husband left the table. "How corny is that?" She muttered under her breath. "_Nature calls_."

"Do you hate him?" Nessie suddenly spit out.

I almost choked on the steak, and Charlie spit his sip of beer back into his mug.

Jessica laughed nervously, obviously not expecting such a personal question. "What do you mean? He's my husband."

Nessie shrugged and took in a deep breath. I could tell my the low rumble in her throat that she was fed up with this girl. "Maybe you should act like you're his wife then."

And just like that, the claws were out.

* * *

Next Chapter: In The Still of The Night.

Preston may surprise you guys very soon. :)


	19. In The Still of The Night

**A/N:** Lemon in the next chapter, and more of the wolf pack, and the Cullen's headed your way too.

Thanks for the support you guys! :) I appreciate it!

PLEASE ENJOY!

**IN THE STILL OF THE NIGHT**

**Charlie's POV:**

All things considered, I was proud of my granddaughter for standing up to that Jessica girl. In fact, I was proud of Jacob Black for not jumping across the table and making a scene for the onlookers when Jessica retaliated. Though, in all honesty, I can't say I didn't feel a pressure running through every vein of my fingers to wrap around her prissy throat.

"I am a great wife!" She shouted, loud enough for the entire restaurant to go quiet.

Nessie raised a single eyebrow at the girl but she didn't look shaken in the slightest, not even when Jessica stood and leaned over the table right in her face.

"You won't make half the wife I am, you skinny bitch!"

Uh oh. Jacob's face was turning redder than Tommy Delanies tractor, and my hands clenched into the table cloth pretty tightly.

"No need for a scene," I interjected, trying to keep my voice as professional as possible when I really just wanted to cuff her to my bumper and drive off to the station with her trailing behind in the mud. I'm pretty sure I heard something growling, and for a moment I was tempted to run and grab my AK-47, and then I remembered what Jacob Black actually was. His nerves were stretched tight enough for me to see the veins stretched out in his forearms. I thought he might pop a blood vessel in his neck. This girl might actually die. "I'm sure Nessie didn't mean anything by it," I quickly dejected. "Did you Nessie?"

Was it my imagination, or were Nessie's lips curling up into a ghost of a smile when her soft eyes flickered my way? She calmly ran her fingers over Jacob Black's hand, and his tension evaporated like a mist.

"Actually Charlie, I did. But I don't think our disagreement should involve everyone here, Jessica," she said simply. Her hand left Jacob's and she lifted the blank paper from the middle of the table - for children to doodle on while they waited for food - and pulled it into her lap. "But it's nice to know your anger can be directed somewhere other than at the love of your life."

Nessie's calmness was like fuel to this girls fire. I think I saw the flame of hell light up in Jessica's eyes.

"Is there a problem?"

That kid that keeps looking at my granddaughter stepped up again. Good looking fellow, that Preston. I guessed Jacob Black probably wanted to skewer him, but he seemed a little too distracted at the moment. This Preston kid looked mad as hell too. This was enough drama to make front page of Fork's newsletter. As the chief of police I was about to stand up and take control of the situation.

"Now no-" I began again, raising my hand in the air to protest, but was abruptly cut off.

"No problem," Jessica answered, still staring daggers at Nessie, who was focused on her lap. It was like I was invisible.

"I'll have to ask that you keep your voice low and sit down then, ma-am," Preston demanded.

Hmm. Jessica wasn't eying him like chocolate covered strawberries this time. Maybe Nessie had gotten through to her after all. I then noticed how Jacob's face softened when he looked to see what the heck Nessie was doing in her lap. He leaned in, like a good boyfriend and stroked the side of her arm.

I had to admit, they really were something. He loved my girl, that's for damn sure.

"Ready hun?" Mike strolled back to the table casually, both hands stuffed in his pockets. For a minute, nobody moved. He glanced at his wife, still in the anger-trance, and then at Nessie, still calm as a nun on the pipe. "Uh, did I miss something?"

"You wouldn't believe what Jessica made you," Nessie said, her voice quiet and serene but beautiful as she effortlessly broke the tension in the air. Even Jessica looked completely taken back. "I was just admiring it." Suddenly Nessie pulled the white sheet of paper out of her lap. Only now, it was in the shape of an origami flower.

So that's what she had been doing.

She tentatively handed it to Jessica, whose face was relaxing more by the second. Completely surprised, the young woman took the flower, and even smiled a bit. Obviously, she hadn't seen that coming.

"Oh!" Mike looked utterly surprised. "Wow! You made that honey?" He took the flower from her hand to admire it. "For me?"

"Uh... well... I..." Her eyes focused on her husband. I could actually see the moment his adoration was taken notice when Jessica flirtatiously flipped her hair out of her eyes. Her gaze then trailed back to Nessie who was staring down at her plate now, minding her own business. Jessica chuckled a bit and turned back to her husband. "Yeah... sure. You like it?"

"It's perfect," he told her, latching a hand at her back and leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "Well," he announced, "we'd better get moving. Your folks are probably wondering where we are."

Something told me Jessica and Mike got along pretty well when they were alone. Maybe it was coming back to Fork's that made them a little crazy. Either way, I was dang happy to not feel like I may need a shotgun for the remainder of the day... as long as Jacob Black could keep his hands where I could see them.

**Jacob's POV:**

I just now realized that I had never seen Nessie in a fight. Well, except with Jasper, but that was just training. She resolved disputes faster than they usually had time to start. Meanwhile, I was over here contemplating gutting this woman, and Nessie was making them flowers while shooting off a few smart-ass comments to balance how she really felt. I had to wonder if she really wanted to shove those petals where the sun didn't shine. But still, I had to admit, I was highly impressed. As I said, and would continue to say, she just got better and better.

Mike waved his hand in the air, signaling to Preston for the check while I scooted myself even closer to my girl. "Not many seven year olds would have done that, Ness." I whispered teasingly as the corners of my lips lifted adoringly against her cheek.

She grinned and trailed her fork over the leftover meat before looking at me. "Our arguing was pointless," she said with a shrug. "It really wasn't my business at all."

After Mike payed the bill he probably couldn't afford, the two of them left in a hurry with barely more than a wave of the hand. Jessica didn't give Preston another glance, which made me wonder if Nessie sent her a touch message. Strange morning. Mixed emotions about that one. Still, I had a feeling that wasn't the last we'd seen of the fun-loving couple.

Before I had the chance to stand, Nessie wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled back. I laughed and fell back as she hugged me to her, playfully kissing my forehead.

"Be right back," she whispered, and then moved her lips across my cheek.

I was left with a smile on my face and a little more color to my cheeks. When I looked over, Charlie seemed to be avoiding eye contact with me like I was cyclops, about to shoot fire from my eyeball. "What's the plans today, Charlie?" I asked, scooting out of my chair.

He lifted his mug to polish off his leftover beer. "Whatever you kids want," Charlie said, seemingly bored. "There's a game at six. I think Billy wants to watch. You think you could swing back home and grab the big guy later?"

"Sure. Sure."

Sweet! A distraction for a little foreplay before the touchdown!

Just when things started looking up, a twitch in my irritation sensing made my head shoot up. There he was, the clown boy talking to my Nessie. He was branched in the corner of the room, leaning so closely to her it almost looked intimate. His eyes, and all their stupid boy-charm were drilling into her as if she were cement.

Now, I feel like I'm generally a logical guy. Sure, sure, I get kinda loopy with things involving my imprint, but really, who doesn't? This little stance Mr. Smooth Talker was taking with Nessie had my blood raging to the point of making me sweat. There were several low cracking sounds I nearly overlooked until I realized it was my own knuckles popping. Before he had the chance to even _attempt_ to touch her, I was at her side, arm stretched around her perfectly slender shoulders.

"Ready Ness?" She smiled at me sweetly and nodded. I glared at Preston, and he glared right back at me. "Aren't you supposed to be in school, little guy?"

Nessie tensed a bit. At first I was a bit upset that she would care what I called him, but then I realized that her eyes were directed towards the windows. Uh oh. There was the sun, bright as California, and creeping in to diminish the clouded shadow we were currently standing in. She took a step back, thankfully avoiding it.

"I'm a senior," Preston said, lowering his eyes once again to Nessie. He looked as if he was in a rampant fight between his brain and his body, attempting to keep himself from touching her. For his sake, I hoped he was smarter than he looked. I wondered if he noticed her subtle movement. "Once a week I work here to save for college."

"Going far, far away?" I asked, smiling encouragingly.

"Let's go," Nessie suddenly said. She yanked on my arm so hard, I stumbled to the side. So much for the smooth exit.

As we walked away, I could tell something was bothering her. "You okay, Ness?"

She nodded. "Fine, just... something's strange with Pres. He's acting funny, and he smells... different."

I hadn't noticed. But I also hadn't been around the guy when Nessie was absent. Everything smelled wonderful when she was around.

"What did he want?"

She lifted her jacket, and zipped it up, pulling the hood over her cascading curls. "He said he needed to talk to me very soon, and that it wasn't about him, but it was important." Her eyes narrowed again, but she chuckled despite that. "He said he was worried about me."

"And?"

"And what?"

"You gonna talk to him?"

For the first time in a while Nessie's eyes narrowed at me in what seemed to be pure irritation. There was no chuckles to follow, and I was, therefore, tempted to leap behind the bar and hide. "I understand you don't like him, Jacob. I probably wouldn't like him if I were you either. Just don't forget what would have happened if my daddy kept you away from Bella."

Aw crap. I'd have never met Nessie. She was right... again.

"Not to mention," she said, her eyes suddenly going a little bit darker while her lids slid half closed in an intensely seductive stare. I was suddenly very glad that I didn't hide. "Preston is not a threat to you. I'm yours. Remember our plans?"

Oh, boy do I remember the plans. I smiled so wide, I felt giddy. My mouth came down on her forehead to kiss her, and finally I got back that smile from her I adored so much. "Come on Ness." We headed for the door. "Let's go hang out with Charlie. I'll be a good boy... for a few hours."

**Renesmee's POV:**

My skin was crawling. Literally. It felt like a million tiny insects were trapped beneath me in a little marching army. Something wasn't right. I was so freaked out by the intensity of Preston's stare, the bold, bluntness of his words that it was difficult to concentrate on much else.

_"Please Renesmee," he said. "This isn't about how I feel about you. I don't want anything bad to happen... to you or your... fiance."_

What did he mean by that? What the heck would happen?

"Your turn, Ness."

I looked to my right to see grandpa Charlie looking at me expectantly. My eyes trailed down to the cards fanned out in my hand. "Any 3's Jacob?"

"I just asked him that," Charlie said, and Jacob looked at me like I was green and had tenticals. I had been acting strangely, probably distant.

"Oh. I'm sorry," I apologized and touched Jacob's arm gently. _My Jacob._ "Any... uh... Queen's?"

Jacob's eyes narrowed as if he knew something was up. He looked irritated as he reached into his cards and pulled out one to hand my way. Absently, he looked over at the clock. "It's almost six Charlie. Want me to go get my dad?"

"Mmhmm," Charlie responded, taking a small swig from his beer can. He'd only had four beers throughout the day, even though it seemed like he was constantly drinking them. It was obviously an acquired taste.

"I'll go with you," I offered, feeling the need to talk to Jacob as soon as possible.

Charlie flinched. "I don't think that's such a good idea," he said, grumbling and moaning as he stood to walk into the kitchen.

I had expected as much, but still, I walked Jacob to the door.

"You gonna tell me what's up?" He asked, his back towards me. "You've been acting all weird ever since that chipmunk pulled you to the corner of the restaurant, Ness. Is there something else he said to you?"

I shook my head, though he couldn't see it. Then I realized he probably thought I was silent to avoid the question. "He didn't say anything else, Jacob. I just think it's so strange. Why would he be so worried about me? Why would he smell different?"

"Cologne."

"It's not that kind of different, Jacob. You know as well as I do that the natural human scent can't be covered with that stuff."

He sighed dramatically and turned towards me. "I know, honey." His fingers gently caressed my cheek. "Sorry I'm being such a pup. I just don't want you to worry about the pimp at all. He just wants you for himself, and he's pissed off that he can't have you." Before I had the chance to respond, he kissed me lightly on the lips. "But, if it will make you feel better," he kissed me again, "invite him over, and we can both find out what's up. Okay?"

I smiled, wide and bright. The warmth I felt engulf my body was so comforting I wished we were already in bed. "I love you, Jacob. You know that?"

He cocked an eyebrow playfully and smirked. "Do you? Hmmm, you know, I think I might love you too, Nessie. Now what on earth are we gonna do about that?"

I chuckled, and kissed him again. "Hurry back, and I'll show you."

He smiled, and opened the door to leave. Before he got down the stairs he turned back to look at me, and whispered. "The night's quiet, Nessie. Maybe later we could lay a blanket outside."

My heart did a few leaps in my chest. He looked like an excited little boy at that moment. It was utterly endearing. "Like I said, my Jacob," I whispered back, feeling the warmth pool to my cheeks, "I'd make love with you anywhere."

* * *

**A/N:** Lemon warning in next chapter!

Next Chapter: Parental Escape


	20. Parental Escape

**A/N:** I know it's been a while, and I'm really sorry you had to wait. Some personal crap is going down, so it's kinda leaving me drained. But, don't worry. I promise not to abandon the story. It just may take a little longer than normal to update until things get back to normal.

Thanks again for the support! I appreciate it so much.

Lemon in this chapter. Albeit, shorter than I would like. BUT, I will make up for it very soon. It's also much more "hot" than "sweet."

**PARENTAL ESCAPE**

**Preston's POV:**

I felt bad. No, it was more than bad. I felt guilty.

Renesmee was obviously happy with this guy. Like two peas in a pod, those two. But did she know his secret? How dangerous he may be to her?

I knew. And now, not only did I dislike this Jacob guy with a ridiculous pounding ache in my gut, he was meant to be my 'brother.'

I let the asshole almost break my hand to keep up my charades for crying out loud. Ridiculous.

My god, if I didn't say anything and something happened to Renesmee because of it... I don't even know what I would do.

But she had to know what he was. She was too smart to be blinded to it. Of course she knew! And she loved him anyway.

Fuck. Me.

As I dragged my feet up the muddy driveway to my front door, I hesitated, tempted to turn and run. I wanted to track down Nessie's scent and make sure she was okay. I could still smell her as it was. A mix of something very sweet. Vanilla. And then something comfortingly earthy, like a meadow after the rain.

Dammit! What the hell was my problem?!

I then realized a backup in the pipes last week made our front lawn look like a lake. When I inhaled a deep breath now, all I smelled was sewage. Another downer.

I growled, took a deep breath - through my mouth - and stepped inside.

"Preston? Honey, is that you?"

I sighed dramatically, plopping my backpack down on the hallway chair. The air smell like black pepper once the door was closed. "Yeah mom, it's me."

"You just missed a phone call from your friend from school," she called. "A girl."

My ears perked, and I hurried into the kitchen where mom was chopping up vegetables and throwing them into the crock pot. "Which friend?" I knew which friend. Renesmee was the only girl I'd ever given my number too.

Shockingly pathetic, but true.

She smiled, still watching the knife so she didn't cut herself. Yeah, mom knew about my... lack of a love life.

"The pretty one," she said, raising a single eyebrow. "You already know who I'm talking about honey."

God, how parents love tormenting their kids.

"What a crock. I was really hoping to hear from the one with the big freakin wart on her nose," I sighed, and stared up at the ceiling dreamily. "You sure it wasn't her?"

Mom smiled crookedly. "Smart-ass."

I could have easily kept the charade going, but I was honestly dying to know what Renesmee wanted. "She say anything?"

The potatoes splashed a yellowish liquid onto the counter when she threw them in. It looked kinda gross, but it smelled delicious.

"That girl is such a sweetheart," she said, ignoring my question entirely. "You should ask her out, Preston."

Yeah. If only that were an option. I never so much as registered on Renesmee's radar. Nobody did. Except one lucky bastard who I would rip apart with my teeth if he so much as looked at her the wrong way. Problem was, he was her enemy by fucking nature, and still looked at her like the goddess that she was. He looked at her like I did.

Maybe I was just jealous, worrying about her with him. I _hoped_ I was just jealous.

My eyes rolled, and I sat on a bar stool, watching as my mom continued chopping. Her hands stopped for a minute, just long enough to slide a block of sharp cheddar and a grater my way.

"Renesmee has absolutely no interest in this beef cake," I finally said, brushing the hair our of my eyes and getting to work. Ironically, this was the third time today I'd grated cheese.

Mom paused, waving the knife dramatically. "Whaaaaat??? That's impossible!"

I couldn't help but smile at her theatrics. Mothers.

"I know," I joked, dropping everything to flex my comparatively unimpressive muscles. This Jacob guy definitely one-upped me in that department, though god only knows why. I should, by all reason, be huge. "What the fu-"

"Language." That knife was used as a pointer finger, directly in front of my face.

"Sorry."

"Well, she wants a call back. She was asking me if you could come over to her grandpa's house later."

Everything in me froze like an ice cube. Why the hell would she want to see me tonight? After the way I've been acting, she's inviting me over? Maybe she took my warning seriously after all.

Crap, I thought. I could do this.

"Where's dad?" I asked, needing more than anything to speak with him as soon as possible.

Mom turned, smiled, and emptied a pot of noodles into a strainer in the sink. "He's hunting."

**Jacob's POV:**

"Hey dad." I barged through the front door of my house like a stampede of freakin buffalo, smiling and ready to get back to Charlie's house asap.

While imprinting was cool-as-all-get-out, I had to admit, the times when I was separated from Nessie made my head hurt. It was like a constant, loud buzzer going off in my brain. One that wouldn't shut up until I was with her again.

I swear, us werewolves are real freakin corn dogs.

Thankfully, Billy was in his chair, coat on, smiling back at me with a bag of smelly, greasy fish sitting in his lap.

Harry Clearwater's recipe lives on.

"Game starts in twenty," he said. "Let's get moving."

He didn't have to ask me twice. I was practically carrying him to the car already. My mind was on one thing, and one thing only.

Renesmee Carly Cullen.

I remembered the picture I had taken of her the morning after our first time... together. Peacefully asleep with her hair sprawled out all over the place, her fingers resting softly on my chest.

Gah!

My mind was playing tricks on me. I could hear Nessie purring in my ear, moaning my name, panting breaths. I fought with every nerve ending in my body to keep the area below the belt nice and calm.

"You okay, son?"

Shit. He was staring at me, honestly concerned. My fingers tapped restlessly against the steering wheel, and I bit the inside of my lip.

"Sure, sure dad," I assured him. "Great actually. Just want to get back to Nessie."

He smiled to himself, and for once, decided to keep his mouth shut. Thank you.

_Eyes on the road! _I thought._ The purring noise is the car, and you are imagining Nessie's tongue at your ear, you looney tune!  
_

A drive that would normally take about ten minutes, took me five. Billy was grasping the _oh shit_ handle above the car door until his knuckles strained a white color.

I laughed when we pulled into the driveway. "I'm not gonna kill us dad."

He returned the laugh with a nervous, uncertain expression on his face. "You racing the Kentucky Derby, son? Your girl's not going to cut across town if you're gone for half an hour, you know?"

Charlie was already on the front porch by the time I pulled Billy's chair from the trunk. I could smell Renesmee's scent not far behind him, and my insides did some strange acrobatic, topsy-turvy routine.

Shouldn't I be used to her by now? Honest to god, I didn't think I ever would be.

"Billy Black," Charlie greeted, smiling comfortably, unlike he did when surrounded by us _kids. _His hand clapped loudly on my dad's shoulder._  
_

Somehow Nessie and I would have to escape the parental control after a while. I didn't know how long I would be able to keep my hands to myself.

And then, there she was. Standing on the front porch with a massive grin on her face.

"Guess what I'm cooking?"

What I noticed first was that she had changed into a skirt, lifting a few inches above her knees. I took in the curve of her legs and my mind took a swerve away from reality for a moment.

Cats purr. Not dogs. So what the hell was this vibrating hum in my throat?

I strode up the stairs, attempting to mimic a slithering snake. I don't know if it was all that sexy or not, but Nessie's smile widened and her cheeks turned a little pinker. I kissed her warm cheek, and said, "I'm more interested in what your not wearing under your clothes, Ness."

She smacked my arm playfully and nodded her head, beckoning me to follow her inside.

"I tried to call Preston, but he wasn't home," she said, waving around the hallway into the kitchen.

My eyes rolled on impulse. "My disappointment is making it hard to breathe properly."

"Pft! I'm sure."

Yum. She was right to start off our conversation with food. The minute we stepped into the kitchen, I let my tongue slip out of my mouth as if the scent in the air would reach my taste buds.

"Billy brought fish." I have no idea why on earth I spoiled the moment by saying something as stupid as that. I wanted Nessie to be happy she cooked for me, not upset that I'd mentioned other food.

She shrugged, barely faltering at all. "I figured he would, but I know you aren't a huge fan of fried fish so I made spaghetti."

My favorite food. And there was a ton of it.

"Yummy," I think I purred again. "Thank you, honey." I wrapped my arm around her, watching as she added a few spices, and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Besides," she added, speaking through clenched teeth like I wouldn't be very happy with what she was about to tell me, "Charlie invited sue."

Well, that wasn't so bad.

Then she added, "Seth and Leah were with her, so they're coming too. That means Embry will probably tag along, and he was with Quil."

Oh. Well... shit.

"We can still sneak away, Nessie honey," I assured her, pulling her in for a tight squeeze, one arm around her shoulders, the other slipping across her waist. "We'll find a way around the 'rents. And if not, we have all the time in the world."

"I know, Jacob. I'm not worried. I wanted to see them anyway. It's been days." She dipped the stirring spoon into a big pot of thick tomato sauce and turned around with a huge smile. I unwrapped my arm so she'd be able to face me. "You taste," she said. "Tell me what it needs."

I grinned and sniffed the air before leaning down. Nessie was watching my intently, waiting for my reaction like a child who cooked her first meal.

When my lips hit the spoon, I hissed.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry!" Nessie pulled the spoon back and blew on it with so much force, she sauce flew off the spoon and splattered all over both our faces.

I don't think I've ever laughed that hard before in my entire life. And Nessie wasn't doing much better.

She quickly scurried over to the sink, and grabbed a dish towel to wipe us off.

Before she had the chance to take the towel to her own face, I grabbed her hand to stop her. My intent must have been obvious because she gave me that all knowing look. Very sexy.

Without a fuss, she let me lean in and lick the side of her neck.

"Delicious," I whispered. "But this isn't a very fair assessment. Anything would taste good being licked off of you."

She laughed, and rubbed the towel down her face, and mine. "God, you're corny."

Without warning, I grasped behind both of Nessie's knees. She yelped, grabbing around my neck, as I lifted her up and sat her down on the counter. The towel fell out of her hands when I forcefully spread her legs and stepped in between.

"Charlie and Bi-"

Before she had the chance to finish, I blocked her mouth mine. Her fingers were digging into my hair barely a second later. I kept kissing her, harder and faster, until we were both yanking at each others clothes, and breathing loud enough for anyone in the house to hear.

Thankfully, Charlie and Billy were still outside.

I pulled away for just a second, right when Nessie's hands were at my jeans. "Is this corny, Nessie?"

She swayed a bit, her eyes glossy and blissful, and she smiled. "Are engaged people always this bad?"

I shrugged, kissing her again. "I could be a lot worse than this, Ness."

As if to return my words, her fingers slipped the button on my jeans through the loophole. My eyes instantly widened.

Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad Nessie!

Wait until Edward gets a glimpse of that one. We are both so dead.

I felt the low vibration in my throat, a satisfied growl, as I watched her tongue run over her lower lip. Then we kissed again. This time our kisses were more fevered and desperate.

OH! And down goes my zipper!

My hands - having a mind of their own - reached down and yanked up Nessie skirt so forcefully the thing would be lucky if it walked away from this in one piece.

For a second I felt guilty. We shouldn't be making love in a hurry like this. It should be done in the right setting, gentle and loving...

Wait. What the hell was I freaking about?

I realized suddenly, I could feel every touch, hear every whimper, and want every inch of this precious body pressed up against mine like I wanted air filling my lungs.

Fast, slow, up, down, sideways. I loved Nessie no matter how we were together physically. Just because we craved to have sex with each other didn't make me love her less.

And damn - I thought as her tongue trailed a slow and sensual curve against my lips - was this hot!

Her hands guided mine beneath her shirt. I stroked the warm velvet skin of her belly, leading up and brushing my fingertips across the curves of her breasts. Nessie pulled me tighter then, so ready I could have caught the scent a mile away.

Dear god!

**Renesmee's POV:**

I wanted my Jacob. And I wanted him NOW!

Everything he was doing to my body made me feel dizzy, and completely blissful. The heat building between my legs was so intense I was half expecting the fire alarm to go off.

Jacob's grin was sexy when he pulled away and looked at me. There was a laziness to it that made me feel warm all over. He stared at my from beneath lowered lids. I could see the crescent shape of the moon, like a sparkle in his dark eyes.

"Where can we go?" He whispered against my chin before kissing me there.

My mind was hazy and blissful, but somehow I heard the pot beside us beginning to boil. I reached my hand over, turning down the heat, and checked the clock on the wall to time how long the noodles had to cook.

They would probably be mush by the time I remembered them at all the way we were going at it now.

I knew that if I tried to stand, my legs would give out beneath my weight like Jell-O, and Jacob's jeans must have been hanging on his thighs by now.

He tilted his head and his lips brushed against mine, sending shivers down my legs and to the very tips of my toes. That's when I made a very rash, very spontaneous, and probably very unwise decision. After all, the guardians were just outside.

My hands fisted into his shirt, yanking him to me with a low growl. "Here."

Apparently the decision was approved by both parties, because it took a blink of an eye for Jacob to grasp beneath my legs and yank me to the very edge of the counter top.

We were both trembling with excitement by the time our clothes hung off just enough for everything to fall into place - but still enough in tact to yank back to normal if need be.

"We're doing this again tonight," Jacob said lowly, as if he'd want to make up for what we were about to do here and now.

I nodded lazily and smiled, barely able to breath out the word, "Okay."

His lips came down on mine passionately. While we were kissing I felt his fingers travel between my legs where my panties had already been moved to the side. Jacob's entire body went rigid. I could feel his massive muscles tense beneath my hands as my fingers squeezed into them.

He kissed me, deep and long. We both let out a strong breath when our bodies molded together again. Finally.

I clenched my teeth, my lips still pressed lightly to his. His hot breath coated my mouth. "Nessie," he breathed, running his fingers through my hair as I did the same to him. "Are you okay?"

I was great. More than great. I was apart of my Jacob again.

My head nodded clumsily, and I had the strangest urge to laugh. He smiled back at me, completely out of breath, and then we both latched on.

While we made love on the kitchen counter - him standing, me sitting - I kissed him deeply, barely aware of the sound of voices still looming outside. My legs wrapped tightly around his waist, surrounding him like a cage, pushing him deeper.

It felt so natural, like this is what we would be doing forever. I'd cook dinner in nothing but a white apron, and be rewarded sweetly by my husband.

My _husband_.

Absently, I realized he was getting that vision from my touch too, and enjoying it immensely. A single chuckle echoed from his throat before he kissed me again, hard.

When I let my head loll back, Jacob kissed my throat, licking up to my chin and nibbling lightly against my flesh. His hands cradled me to him, absently being sweet and gentle, though we were hurried and desperate.

I remembered what he had said at the restaurant, and suddenly wanted him to bite me.

Unfortunately, fate had dealt us another outcome. The creaking sound of the screen door opening made us both jump. At that exact moment, like a timer had gone off for both of us, I felt Jacob go rigid and then shutter fiercely as he reached his peak. I bit my lip, holding back my whimpers as that earth shattering tidal wave crashed into me as well.

"Shit," Jacob breathed the word in a clouded whisper. We both knew it would take a few seconds longer for Charlie to pull Billy inside, and we used them wisely.

After that it took probably two seconds flat for Jacob to grab me, pull me down from the counter, yank his jeans up and step behind me so our ministrations could be hidden.

My legs wobbled as I steadied myself by holding Jacob's shoulder and I rearranged my skirt. I grabbed the spoon to stir the noodles - which were all sticking together tighter than me and Jacob were - and swallowed heavily into my dried up throat.

Jacob's breath was in my ear, his arms around my shoulders as Charlie and Billy walked inside. They never came into the kitchen, but instead headed straight for the flat screen one room over.

Jacob chuckled in my ear, kissing me tenderly on the side of my neck, and I smiled so wide my cheeks hurt. "I can't believe we just did that," I whispered.

"Can I say one thing, Nessie," he started, still breathing like he'd run to Canada and back. His fingers slipped up the back of my skirt, fixing my panties back into place so enticingly that I shuttered.

"You love me?"

I felt his smile curl against my skin as his chest pressed into my back, tightening his embrace on me. "D-A-M-N. do I love you, Nessie."


	21. Strong Senses

Thanks for your patience. You guys are really great. Next chapter will tell more about Preston.

PLEASE ENJOY!

**STRONG SENSES**

**Charlie's POV:**

After settling Billy in the living room - propped closer to the TV than a curious kitten - I stepped into the kitchen for a beer... and stopped dead in my tracks like roots had sprouted from my boots into the floorboards.

"What the hell happened?"

Nessie and Jacob both whipped their heads around to face me, dropping all contact with each other like their skin was on fire, and then turned towards the cabinet. One was hanging right off the bottom hinge, the top part completely broken. It looked like someone had ripped the damn thing right off.

"Sorry grandpa." For the first time that I can remember, my granddaughter blushed an embarrassed rosy color. It reminded me of Bella before she... well, whatever she did. "I think I got a little excited... about the spaghetti."

Jacob's eyes widened just slightly, and his mouth curled into some little devious half smile that I didn't trust one bit.

Whether it was my highly trained police intuition, I wasn't sure, but something about these two gave them my stamp of disapproval. They _looked_ guilty.

"Is that right." I rolled my eyes from Nessie's sweet smile to Jacob Black amused smirk and grunted to myself.

"You okay, grandpa?"

I nodded but it was a lie.

"I can fix it Charlie," Jacob said, turning to hold the cabinet to it's henge. "Don't worry."

I was certainly not worried about the cabinet door as much as the darn suspicious looks on their faces. "Yeah well, baby why don't you come into the living room say hi to Billy."

Nessie smiled, that damn smile that always curled my stomach, and then looked up at the wall clock. "Give me two minutes. The noodles are almost done."

Back and forth, back and forth, I searched both their expressions. Even while attempting to fix the cabinet, Jacob kept his peripherals on Renesmee. All the sudden I remembered the satisfaction of carrying my AK-47 around whenever Bella and Edward were dating. Old habits die hard.

I grunted again, and turned to make my way into the living room with Billy, wondering what the hell those two had been up to. Eh, I was young once, so I knew you could be an idiot and figure that much out. But then I remembered how young I was when Bella was born too.

_Shit._

"Hey hero," Billy called. "Game's on."

**Jacob's POV:**

Nessie and I did not just have sex in Charlie's kitchen!

Wait - I checked the blush on Nessie's cheeks - Yes. Yes, we did.

And realizing Nessie grabbed onto the cabinet handle so roughly that it actually broke free of it's henge made it all even better.

We sat, arms length flushed against each other on one of Charlie's couches. I had bitten my lip raw now, trying to think of a believable excuse to be alone again. Nessie was looking down, smiling to herself as she absently played with my fingers. Every few minutes I would get a sudden vision to remind me of our little escapade not twenty minutes ago. I wondered if Charlie or Billy noticed how smiley we were being, and then I realized the answer was 100 percent yes. Charlie was giving the both of us the same suspicious eye that he had whenever him and Billy came home early from their fishing trip and saw us both in my room.

I think he had ESP.

I chuckled when I saw the knot in her hair right above her ear. "Why Nessie," I whispered, smoothing her hair with my fingers, "you look mused."

She turned, smiling, and looked up at me with those precious brown eyes. "I can't, for the life of me, imagine why."

"Ness," I whispered. She leaned into my ear, pressing her cheek against my lips. "Wanna play hide and seek?"

She giggled lightly, and said, "Yeah. Let's go outsi-"

"So Nessie." We both jerked a bit at the sound of Billy's voice, and Nessie's head snapped up. "Calm down, honey. I'm not gonna hassle you honey," Billy teased, digging his fork into his piled plate of fish and spaghetti. Weird. "I was just seeing how school was going. Must be a lot for you, planning a wedding too."

There was a pause in the room as Charlie choked on his food for a minute, and Billy slammed his hand into his back.

"You alright there sport?"

Charlie nodded and waved his hand in the air as he continued coughing. "Fine."

"Alice is doing most of the wedding planning, Billy." Nessie ran her palms nervously over her skirt to soften out the wrinkles. "She loves things like that."

Billy smiled. "Well, that's awful sweet of you. Most brides would have a thing or two to say about that one."

"Well, I picked out my dress," Nessie said, smiling widely.

I'd figured Charlie and Billy would be paying more attention to the TV screen. Two three pointers were made while they proceeded with their interrogation and neither one of them flinched. Apparently they had something else on their minds.

"And what are you doing, Jacob?" Charlie asked, eying me like I was a bad dog.

I winced after biting the inside of my mouth; a nervous twitch. And then my hand came up and brushed my hair behind my ears.

Shit. What the hell was I doing? Not much.

"Honestly Charlie," I said, shrugging. "Nothing really. I'd be happy enough flying Nessie to Vegas and never saying a word to anybody."

I could tell by the half raging fury in Charlie's eyes, that was the wrong thing to say. And then, out of nowhere, he proved my suspicions and focused on Nessie. "Aren't you a bit young to get married, baby?"

Nessie's hand drew mine in, squeezing so tight I almost flinched.

Oh crap.

"I'm fine grandpa," is all she said.

"You sure?"

"Momma wasn't much older."

Charlie sighed, and rolled his eyes in frustration. "Your mother wasn't seven."

That comment seemed to halt to entire jive of the room. Billy pretended, with unnecessary loudness, that he had to clear his throat repeatedly. I sat there with my eyes popping like an anime character on speed. Nessie was sending me all kinds of silent messages; pictures of her and Charlie hugging and laughing mixed with an abundant array of curse words. Hearing Nessie curse was like hearing it in another language; somehow it still sounded pretty.

Honest to god, I felt bad for Charlie. That must have been the last string he could find to yank, despite the fact that he was attempting to postpone the wedding. But I'll admit, the comment did have me wanting to rip his sofa into tiny particles and grind them into the floorboards with my bare feet.

"Do I look seven to you, grandpa." Nessie opted to keep her sweet demeanor. Thank heaven.

Charlie shrugged. "I'm sorry baby. You just grew up so darn fast. But if you're sure, you're sure."

"I know," Nessie said. "You don't have to worry. I'm sure."

Well, if that wasn't an awkward moment, I'm not sure what was. Oh wait, let me count the freakin ways...

The doorbell rang - saving me from thirty minutes of putting together a mental list of moments I could have lived without - and then Sue walked in before Charlie had the chance to get halfway down the hall.

They must be closer than I'd really assumed.

In what was probably the most awkward greeting known to man, Charlie first held out his hand to shake hers, while Sue went for the whole body lean like she was expecting a hug. They both laughed nervously and ended up patting each others back one-handedly.

I looked over and Nessie and she looked back at me and chuckled.

"Did you cook, Nessie?" Leah had yelled - probably from the car - before appearing wide-eyed in the doorway. "It smells fucking wonderful."

"Leah!" sue exclaimed, "Watch the language!"

Nessie stood, and of course, I followed because she was a magnet and apparently I was Wolverine. "Hungry?" she asked.

Leah's head nodded up and down frantically like she hadn't eaten in weeks and was on the verge of starving to death. At the mention of food, and probably the scent too, Embry, Seth and Quil were hot on our tails.

What I hadn't expected was all four of the wolf pack members to stop dead in their tracks the moment we reached the kitchen.

"Who broke the cabinet- Oh!" Seth's face turned bright red, and his head tilted towards the floor. Embry started laughing uncontrollably, and Quil had the deer-in-headlights look. Leah, on the other hand, looked like she had just received the Nobel-fucking-prize.

Having a strong sense of smell had its advantages, but now was not a very appropriate time. Here comes the gloating.

"You did it in your grandad's kitchen?!" Leah wheezed it out in a sort of half whisper, half yell.

Seth elbowed her, while Nessie and I both yelled in unison, "Shut up, Leah!"

Everyone froze and listened.

Loud laughter echoed from the living room along with a round of hoots and hollers at the television screen. I wiped an actual sweat bead from my forehead and shot Leah a look that reminded her I was her actual Alpha.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry!" Leah rolled her eyes and turned away. "Will you stop looking at me like that?"

"It's not your business," I said, calmly clasping my arm around Nessie's slender waist.

Embry laughed again. "Sorry man, but it will be next time you phase."

I hated that part of being Werewolf or shape shifter or whatever. Did they have to know my every freaking thought? Jeez. What the heck was I supposed to do after Nessie and I were married and shacking up like rabbits in heat? I'll tell them to mind their own fucking business and if I catch any of them slipping an extra glimpse of naked Nessie I rip their heads off. Yes. Good plan. But the raging guy hormones in me wanted to gloat. I wanted to catch them thinking about her, raise an eyebrow haughtily, smile and say, "Yeah I know, right? She can't get enough of this beef cake." And then rip their heads off.

As if she were reading my thoughts, Nessie pinched my side, causing my entire body to jerk like a wuss. That's when I remembered Edward and Bella. Why oh why did I have to think of them now?

Everyone sat at the small round table in the corner of the kitchen and dug into their large plates of pasta-al-la-Nessie. I don't think Seth or Quil paused between bites even to breathe.

"Oh, by the way," Leah said, trying to talk between large bites of noodles as red tomato sauce dripped down her chin, "there's some guy outside."

My eyes narrowed instinctively.

"Who is it?" Nessie asked.

Embry smiled and leaned over to Leah, licking the sauce from her face like an actual dog. Leah shoved him away so hard his chair fell backwards onto the floor. Everyone erupted into laughter except Leah, who continued talking with her mouth full. "I don't know, but he's damn gorgeous."

Embry made a pissed off growling sound where he remained lying on his back against the floor.

"So you just came inside and left him out there?"

Leah shrugged guiltlessly, "I smelled food."

Embry stood the chair up, smiling again. Obviously he was pleased that food took precedence over this "damn gorgeous" guy. Perhaps he forgot Leah just slammed his ass to the floor without even a pity glance to make sure he didn't break his head.

Nessie tensed a little and I took a big whiff of the air. Holy crap, she was right. Preston did smell funny.

Wait. Preston?

I leaned backwards to peer down the hallway and fucking clown boy was standing at the front door chatting it up with Charlie. He was smiling, until his eyes caught mine. His smile disappeared into a look of utter fury. This dude wanted to take a chainsaw to my throat and tear me into itsy bitsy pieces.

So I smiled widely and invited him inside, knowing I was faster and stronger than a chainsaw.


	22. The First Unexpected Surprise of the Eve

**CHAPTER 22 : The First Unexpected Surprise of the Evening  
**

**Renesmee's POV:**

"Nessie here?" I heard Preston ask as I approached the hallway and stood at the kitchen entrance.

Jacob and Preston were facing one another, and Jacob's back was facing me. I could see the menacing look on Preston's face. He was attempting to stay calm, though he looked on the verge of both rage and panic at the same time.

Jacob responded with a haughty, "Oh, you mean my fiance? The girl I'm marrying in," he held his fingers to his chin in mock contemplation and then snapped them together like a light bulb had switched on in his head, "Three freakin days, clown boy. You hoping for a bridesmaid position? I wouldn't hold my breath."

Leah tilted her plate against her mouth, and I heard the fork scraping against her plate as she scooped the rest of her noodles in her mouth. Next thing I knew she standing behind me with one hand on my shoulder. She chewed loudly as we watched the commotion unfold from the kitchen doorway. Grandpa had that exasperated look on his face as he watched the two of them cautiously. It seemed like he was either on the verge of grabbing his AK-47 or hiding behind the couch. He would never hide, I knew, but it didn't change the fact that deep down, maybe he kind of wanted to.

"The hell is going on here?" he demanded, turning his attention to Preston. "We've got a dinner going on here, young man. If you want to talk to Nessie either come in and join us or come back when we're good and ready to receive you."

Preston nodded, attempting to smile genuinely while Jacob's eyes flashed an eerie silver color in response, boring himself a hole in Preston's forehead with his gaze. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to intrude."

"I invited him," I offered, shrugging. It had seemed like such an innocent thing to do at the time, with Jacob's permission and all. Now, I wasn't so sure.

Sue strode up behind Charlie placing her hand on his shoulder his shoulder and Billy scooted into the hallway with a big fat smile on his face. "Ah," he said, "I see you've made a new friend, son."

"Casanova?" Jacob said, pointing his finger in Preston's face. "Oh sure, we're great friends." Jacob never turned his gaze away from Preston. He was smiling cockily, and his eyes were set in a dead challenge. It made me mad that he'd been so willing to talk earlier but now all he wanted to do was start a fight. Sure, he had reason enough, but the timing and place was more than inappropriate.

Preston's expression was oddly similar. "I just came to check on Renesmee," he said, his eyes flickering to me. He seemed to exhale a breath of relief.

"She has me to check on her, buddy-boy." Jacob scooped his hand in the air in a 'follow me' gesture and turned his back. "But while you're here," he said, "I have something outside I would just love to show you."

"Good," Preston chuckled, following closely behind as they began towards the back door, "I would love to see it."

I don't know what came over me, but something snapped, and suddenly I was furious. With my fingers clenched and my nose flared, I strode into the middle of them, stopping both of them with an iron grip so hard it made the both of them flinch. "Did it EVER occur to either of you that I'm perfectly capable of _checking_ on myself?!"

Jacob's eyes whipped open wide like I'd just pulled a gun from my belt and was swinging it in their faces. In fact, they both took a very satisfying step back - or would have, if I'd let them.

Sure, Jacob could pluck me off the ground with his pinkie finger, but I'd have him on his belly with his hands behind his back and calling 'uncle' if I really wanted to. And at that moment, I was tempted.

"I'm not going to allow him to continue trying to pursue you Nessie," Jacob said, eyes narrowing angrily.

"And obviously, everything you're doing is keeping him good and away isn't it, Jacob?" I said sarcastically. Then I whipped my head to face Preston. "And you! What indication have I given you that I would ever be even remotely interested in betraying my Jacob?"

Preston shook his head, looking rather stunned. "I know you won't."

"Then why-"

"Because he's your enemy!" Preston shouted, eyes gleaming with fury as they traced back up to Jacob. "Why are you with him? He's dangerous to you! Whether you're with me or not is not the issue. It's that you're with him and it scares me that something bad will happen to you!"

The entire room soaked up a sudden silence like a dry sponge soaks up water.

Forgetting to filter my thoughts, I asked everything that came to mind. "What are you? What do you know about Jacob and me?"

Charlie grunted from the corner of the room and rolled his eyes. After grasping Sue by the arm, the two of them headed back into the living room, followed closely by an amused looking Billy Black.

The wolf pack, still huddled at the entrance to the kitchen, had eyes gaping about the size of tennis balls, curious and ready to spring if necessary.

"And you wanted to go to the movies," Leah whispered, nudging Embry in the side with her elbow.

He rubbed his side, smiling, and responded with, "It's dark. What can I say?"

Leah didn't answer when Embry roped his arm around her waist. Instead she stood, stiff as a statue and let out a tiny sound the could only be described as a giggle. Despite herself, she was smiling.

Seth, a little wary, smiled also and said, "Anyone else feeling a bit weird about this guy?"

"Uh-huh," Quil agreed. Then he ran towards the back door without so much as an explanation.

"Hey," Embry called, "Where the hell are you going?"

"Let him go," Jacob said, his voice deep and authoritative as he continued to stare down at Preston. "As her imprint, I'm sure he feels the urge to _check up_ on Claire."

It was a blow to me, but I knew Jacob was just worried so I took it as lightly as I could. Besides, I couldn't look away from Preston, even as Jacob tentatively put a hand on my shoulder, trying to inch me away.

"He's not dangerous," I said, but neither probably knew who I was speaking to at that moment.

"I'll be dangerous," Jacob growled, "if you don't move away from him, Nessie."

A threat intended for Preston instead of me, I knew. Still, I was sick of being treated like a porcelain doll so I didn't budge, if only to prove my case.

"What are you, Preston?" I urged again, reaching my hand up to give Jacob's a little squeeze of reassurance. I silently assured him that I wasn't abandoning him, just handling it myself. No violence necessary, or I'd hoped.

Unfortunately, from the way Jacob tensed, this felt like it was probably leading to our first major argument.

Preston's eyes narrowed as he scanned the pack and landed his attention directly on me. I sucked in a breath of air when his eyes flickered with a glint of silver down the irises. He reached out his hand and I felt Jacob flinch behind me and I stumbled away when he put all his strength into pulling me to him. Preston's eyes flicked toward him and he shook his head. "I'm not going to hurt her."

"What kind of lunatic would think _I_ would?!" Jacob shot back, his fingers clenching into my shoulders.

"It's okay Jacob," I assured him. Still, my attention remained on Preston's hand out of sheer curiosity and everyone looking on fell completely silent. He grunted out a short breath, in pain or concentration I wasn't sure. In the blink of an eye, the nails on each of his fingers elongated, sharpening until the tips were pointed as needles. Each one quickly transformed into what looked like black talons; razor sharp and entirely deadly, a tiny droplet of liquid seeping from the ends. Jacob rasped out a sudden growl of pure fury as he pushed me back behind him, eyes wide and firm and sharp teeth protruding like a bear protecting it's cub. The moment the wolf pack took in their Alpha's response, all four of them were crouched on the ground, ready to attack. I could feel Jacob's body trembling fiercely, fighting the need to change right their in grandpa Charlie's hallway. I gently wrapped my arms about his waist in attempt to calm him before things got out of hand. Though, I had to admit, I wasn't sure what to think at that moment.

Just as quickly as they grew, the talons on Preston's body retracted back into the same long slender fingers I'd been accustomed to. He raised his hands in defeat, knowing full well that he was more than outnumbered, and rested his gaze on me. Then Preston said in a whispered tone, "Do you think you're the only mythical creatures walking this place? I'll be damned if your kind hurts Renesmee. She doesn't hurt humans."

Jacob, now seeming just as astonished as I was, spoke with his mouth gaping and eyes wide. "Well, no shit Sherlock. Nessie's only ever hurt me, and it's only when I've done something stupid and deserve it."

Preston tilted his head, obviously confused. His eyes glinted with a sudden panic, and his hand flinched again. "But you're..."

"No fucking way!" Leah exclaimed. Again, Sue shouted from the living room for her to watch her language but apparently she didn't hear, or didn't care at the moment. "He's a fucking..."

Jacob's hand tightened on my shoulder and I allowed him to pull me back against his chest.

It wasn't frightening to me as it probably should have been. Instead, despite my confusion, I was instantly fascinated, marveling at something I didn't yet understand.

"You're a... shape shifter?"

I caught the slight nod of Preston's head, but nothing more before I felt Jacob's fingers digging roughly into my arm and yanking me towards the back of the house.

"You," he said, pointing towards the three wolves, "watch him."

They did exactly as their Alpha demanded. First it was Seth, circling towards the back of Preston, followed by Leah and then Embry, until he was completely surrounded. As we headed for the back door, Preston watched me intently, his eyes soft and completely at ease. But there was blood dripping from the tips of his fingers, staining the hardwood floor at his feet.

For a single moment, time slowed. I focused intently on the smell and the sound; hearing the soft _drip, drip, drip. _

Suddenly I felt the blood drain from my face as I remembered something very important that I'd forgotten this past week since being with Jacob.

**Jacob's POV:**

I didn't care if Nessie wanted to gouge out my liver; I was going to pluck her out of this situation like a red rose in the mist of thorns.

Preston was a shape shifter. Fuck me.

To my surprise, Nessie let me lead her without a fight. The minute we were outside, I let her go, watching as she sat, surprisingly limp on the back steps. She hugged her knees to her chest, watching me with those big eyes like she were expecting something; probably an explanation.

"Sorry Ness," I said, combing a hand through my hair roughly in frustration. It was the first time I could remember apologizing to her actually hurting my chest. All I knew was that if she defended the tootsie pop inside, I was going to lose it.

"For what?" Her eyes said she was calm, but I noticed how white her knuckles were as she grasped her knees. She looked slightly paler than normal which was understandable given the circumstances.

I knelt down in front of her, swallowing every ounce of pride I could muster - because she was always worth it - and cupped her cheek with my hand. "For forcing you out of the house that way," I said. "I shouldn't have done that."

Nessie, with all intents and purpose, abruptly erupted into a loud fit of giggles. "You're worried about pulling me out of the house?" Her eyes shined with tears, and she kissed me. Five times.

Despite everything, I couldn't help but smile. "I thought you'd be mad."

"Me? I was worried about you being mad," she admitted, calming enough to rub her face across my forehead, wiping her amused tears all over me.

I squinted, but welcomed the relief it offered. "Oh," I sighed, bending so my forehead touched hers, "how I love you, Nessie."

She bit her lip as if she were nervous, and something suddenly screamed at me. Something was suddenly different than before, but I knew it had nothing whatsoever to do with Preston. Still, she smiled, so sweet and gentle I was forced to accept that she was okay.

"I love you too. Now faze already!" she demanded. "Sam and the other's need to know what's going on, and there's something I need to talk to you about. Something else that's really important."

I knew it.

I kissed her again then, lingering for a moment. It was long enough for Nessie to touch her tongue to mine in a sensual promise. How we could crave one another so intensely at a moment like this, I didn't know, but I thanked my lucky damn stars that we did. I answered by gentle biting her lower lip and when I pulled away my face felt warm and my limbs tingled. "I'll be right back," I whispered. She tasted so good I kissed her once more and then forced myself to stand.

I was half phased when and running towards the woods when I heard her call, "For the love of all that is holy Jacob, hurry up!"

Even though my body felt warm with delight, this was no matter to take lightly. There was no telling what the hell Preston really was, or where he had come from; if he was bad or good. I was also curious as to his diet.

_'Sam,'_ I thought, the instant my body bent down on all floors and rich hairs sprung from every pore on my body. '_Sam, we've got a problem!'_

I realized then, I had another problem just as substantial as the present one. We'd better call the Cullen's, and when we did that, Edward would instantly know what had happened on his father-in-law's kitchen counter.

This, to my utter dismay, meant I was about to be in some deep-


	23. Surprise 2 and 3 and 4

Sorry for the cliffy last chapter, but I hope the quickness this one is posted will help make up for it. Again, thanks for your patience, and I hope you all continue to enjoy! I appreciate the feedback you guys. :)

**CHAPTER 23** - Surprise # 2 and 3 and 4 and

**Renesmee's POV:**

So we have a crisis situation on our hands. First, there's Preston; a shape shifter, who doesn't seem to be dangerous at all, but keeps staring at me like I'm either his lunch or his imprint, which would suck. Second, there's the fact that my family is about to pop in for a visit to discuss this Preston situation with the wolves and I don't think I can control my thoughts about either what Jacob and I have been doing OR about the third crisis.

Crisis number three is as follows:

On average, a human female generally menstruates every 28 days, lasting 3-5 days depending on the person, stress, yadda-yadda...

I've discovered, being only half human, that a vampire hybrid actually does indeed share in the same horrifying female curse.

Much to my surprise, I'd gone to the bathroom to pee one day about three years ago and started screaming at the top of my lungs thinking I was dying. For the first time ever, I hadn't been prepared for something because no one around me had to deal with this. The next thing I knew, momma was throwing all kinds of scary feminine products at me, and Jasper was being ushered out of the house wide eyed and hungry.

Unlike humans, for me it's much more frequent and very, very short. On average, this dreaded occurrence pops it's evil rosy face around the corner about once every ten days, lasting little more than six hours. Maybe seven.

To be fair to mine and Jacob's ignorance, when I was younger, I asked my grandpa Carlisle if I could have a baby one day. He told me, "Well Nessie, to be completely honest, it's for you, like it would be for a human on birth control; it could very well happen, but the chances are not as great."

Timing was critical. If I ever wanted to get pregnant, having sex was a good idea during ovulation. The thing was, that didn't happen often because of how short the periods came and how little of them there were. I was most "fertile" _maybe_ twice a year.

When I asked for a percentage, grandpa Carlisle sad, "I'd said the probability of you getting pregnant is about five or six percent." Then he smiled at me and said, "But don't let that deter you in the slightest. If you want to have children one day, it is possible."

_Yes_, I thought, as I sat, still as stone with my knees hugging my chest on Grandpa Charlie's couch, _I want to have a fur ball or two running around like the half wild animals they would be_; More than likely, the first vampire slash human slash shape shifter the world had ever seen.

Now that I've been staring at the wall for the last twenty straight minutes or so I can't help but think I'm either lucky as all hell to be missing my period for the first time ever, or cursed.

After reviewing the general look of bloodshed in my memory bank when daddy found out Jacob and I had sex, I'd say cursed.

Maybe it's nothing. Or, with our luck, maybe it's everything. All at once.

Either way, I had to do something to occupy my thoughts with other things before they drove me insane.

Standing, and passing the very confused and terrified looking group of parents attempting to focus their attention on the football game, I made my way back into the kitchen. With a nod of the head, Leah grasped Preston by the shoulder like he was her prisoner and the rest of the wolf pack followed behind me.

"Sit," I said, lifting my hand to the table and attempting a smile. "We need to talk I think."

So, they sat; me nudged between Seth and Embry and Leah sitting - unnecessarily close - next to Preston.

"Can I say something please?" Seth asked, raising his hand as if he were in a classroom.

"You don't need permission dingus, just say it," Leah replied, rolling her eyes at her brother before smiling dreamily at Preston. Obviously, she didn't think he were a threat either.

Seth growled, but ignored his sister for the most part. "I think we can all agree that you don't seem to be out to hurt anyone," he said, looking at Preston. Then, he shrugged and his mouth twitched into a faint smile. "Well, maybe Jake, but I think we understand why."

Every eye in the room shot my direction.

"She's one of them," Preston said lowly, twisting a napkin through his fingers nervously. "Your kind hunts the vampires, don't they?"

"Well," Embry cut in, sounding lightly venomous as he eyed the way Leah continued to stare, "Yeah, but this is different."

Preston's eyes narrowed at him. "Different how?"

Leah let out a tiny burst of giggles and her face deepened in color. "You don't think we'd ever hurt Renesmee do you? Our Alpha would cut out our tongues and hang us from a tree with them if we looked at this girl the wrong way. That's too funny."

Preston, looking confused and slightly grossed out, tucked his dark hair behind his ears. He seemed to avoid my gaze this time, as if he were embarrassed. "I just want her safe. How can I be sure you're telling me the truth?"

I smelled Jacob, and my head shot up like he were a shooting star.

"Because," he said casually, his large body strolling in with Sam, Paul, Jared and Quil on his tail, "ever heard of an imprint, lady luck?" He stood behind me, placing both hands on my shoulders. Just like that, in a single instant he froze like an icicle and so did I. A heavy swallow pushed down my throat after realizing I hadn't been controlling my thoughts. The second Jacob walked in the door, my mind went straight into baby territory, and the second he touched me, he knew it.

Shit.

**Jacob's POV:**

Shit.

Double shit and triple shit too.

There was a ringing in my ears; a recording put on repeat, and all I could do was listen and let the words sink deeper and deeper in my skull.

_'I think I'm late,'_ said Nessie's voice. Her tone was so beautiful and sweet that I swooned slightly, but the actual words were what really made me see tiny little black dots in my vision. Late, coming as an important message from your fiance, can only mean one thing.

I was positive that I was going to faint, face first, onto the floor.

I felt myself sway to the side a little, everyone around me becoming one big blur of moving figures. Then I felt Nessie's calm hand on my face, and heard her sweet voice calling my name as everything went momentarily black.

"Just breathe, my Jacob."

Once, during one of my gazillion Nessie daydreams this past week, I pictured her, looking young and lovely in a white rocking chair, nestled in a cozy blue room with a tiny blanket wrapped in her arms. It's content was making funny little cooing noises every time she rocked. I saw a little hand, about the size of my knuckle, reach up and tug gently on Nessie's long hair, and heard the sweet giggly sound when she winced. It was the same adorable sound Nessie made only a moment after she was born; a sound that, once you heard it, you couldn't help but smile until your cheeks hurt.

It was a nice little daydream, one that had me feel all warm and sunny inside.

After about ten seconds, I'd forgotten this particular vision because it had been replaced with one of Nessie and I going at it in the janitor's closet.

Timing was important in life, and this was quite the unexpected surprise. Not to mention my daydream took place like, I dunno, a hundred and fifty years from now!

A breeze of cool air touched my face, momentarily pulling me out of my stupor. Leah's tone, ever so annoying, was yelling at me to snap the fuck out of it and there was a rough screeching of chair legs against the tiled floor as the rest of the pack gathered around me.

Hasn't anyone ever heard of step-the-hell-back-and-give-the-man-some-room?

"Breathe deep Jacob," Nessie said softly. I could feel her hair, soft on the side of my face. Her skin was velvety smooth as she traced her finger tips in a soothing rhythm up and down my forearm and an unexpected smile tugged at my lips.

I realized then I hadn't fainted, but my eyes were closed super tight and I was holding onto the kitchen counter for dear life.

"Jake, you alright buddy?" That was Seth, I think.

Embry chuckled and said, "What the hell happened? You're all green."

"Enough crowding," said Sam's authoritative voice. "Step the hell back." Finally.

When I felt Nessie pulling away, however, my arm jetted out like a frog's tongue snatching it's prey. My eyes flew open to see her staring at me in a way I'd never seen before. Her face was flushed red, and her eyes were wide with a worry that broke my heart. "Stay honey."

She smiled at me warmly and nestled into the crook of my shoulder. Considering our surroundings, there wasn't much for me to do but kiss the top of her head and hope she was comforted by it. Strange; for the first time since I could remember, I was the one comforting her instead of the other way around. She was so strong, emotionally and physically, that she'd never really seemed to need it before.

Slap my ass and call me Skippy, but I was the one who felt like the baby now.

_Strong Jakey boy_, I thought to myself as I took in several deep gulps of air. _Be strong for your woman and stop your crying. There's a good chance she's not pregnant. False alarms happen ALL the time! _

A voice nestled deep in the back of my head - one I liked to call Satan - responded with, _Nessie's body is like clockwork; perfect. End of story. You're gonna be a daddy!_

_Well, think about it this way then; you practically raised Renesmee as it is anyway. Was that so bad?_

Of course it wasn't bad. It was wonderful!

Then I remembered the look on Edward's face. He's the one with the daughter now, and if I had a daughter... Crap. I was going to have to kill all the males in Forks.

My brain was going to pop and spill out onto Charlie's already defiled kitchen counter.

Now, as I stood there in front of my pack and the _thing _- or whatever Preston may be called - waiting for more of a response, I felt a trickle of icy cold sweat running down the back of my neck. I couldn't think straight to save my freakin life.

"Sure, sure. I'm fine. Okay," I began, shaking my head in attempt to clear away the dimwit still lingering there, "I'm never going to hurt Nessie because I love her. Now," I said, eyes narrowing at the clown boy - who sadly, I could no longer contentedly despite as much as I wanted to - "what's your excuse?"

Preston was staring at me like I'd spoken a foreign language. "It's your nature to hurt her."

"No," Sam interceded, stepping closer to Preston until his hip met the table. He was obviously thinking of Emily. There was a glare in his eyes that I would have laughed at if it weren't for... everything else. "Renesmee will never be in danger of any of us. Though we can't say the same for you."

"Yeah, what are you exactly?" Seth asked, arching his eyebrow at Leah while she dipped her finger in the leftover pasta sauce sitting on the counter.

Preston shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know." He sounded genuinely afraid.

Nessie touched my arm, and spoke silently. "What if he doesn't understand what he is?" she was saying. "Remember, I hadn't noticed the change in his scent until recently."

Something about her words struck a nerve. If Preston was anything like me, he may very well be completely and utterly lost. Lord knows the first time I started growing a beard on my butt cheeks I was a bit more than unnerved. "How long have you been able to phase?"

Preston swallowed and his nose flared. "Almost a week."

"That's it?" Leah asked, astounded.

Sam's fingers clenched at his sides, but his voice softened dramatically. "Are there more of you?"

"My dad," he answered. "He can change into almost anything."

Okay, I'll admit, for a full five seconds I was totally jealous, and judging by the fascinated looks on the packs faces, I wasn't the only one. "Can you?" I asked, puffing up my chest because, let's face it, my ego was slightly burned. My arms folded across my chest, flexing my biceps as I waited for his answer. Nessie must have noticed because she giggled lightly at my side. To be honest, I felt I had to look tough because I felt super-duper weak as a baby at that moment. Not to mention the word _baby_ was floating around in my head like one of those screen savers that bounce around the corners of a TV screen. In fact, I had a mind to curl up in a ball on the floor and cry, but resisted the temptation.

"He tells me I can, but so far I've only been an eagle," Preston said.

A bird of prey, huh? Why didn't I like the sound of that?

"Holy crap!" Seth exclaimed. "Can you fly?"

Preston's face lit up and the word 'duh' flashed in brightly colored lights across his forehead. His expression was equally confirming anyway. "Yeah, I can fly."

"That's pretty sweet." Seth shrugged at the strange looks everyone was giving him. "What? He said it's been a week. He could be like a baby bird or something. How would I know?"

_Baby_... Well shit.

Nessie stirred at my side, startling me so I jumped. The pack was looking at me curiously because they had yet to receive the answer to why I was acting so weird. Funny, I had yet to get that answer myself.

"Why were your fingers bleeding?" Nessie asked, her voice low and soft.

Preston's eyes flickered to hers and his lips curled into something resembling a smile, but not quite there. "The talons sometimes cut my skin when they recede."

"Does it hurt?" she added.

He shook his head and his smile widened in obvious appreciation for her concern. "Not really."

Now the only question was; why? What's his purpose?

I should have placed a bet that nobody expected to meet a new version of shape shifters today, but the thought just completely slipped my mind. Still, between breakfast with Mr and Mrs Smith, sex in the kitchen, Preston's revelations, and Nessie's news, I felt a little like I'd been trapped in the twilight zone.

And then, of all things that could go wrong, I smelled that awful scent; a sweet puff of air that made me feel nauseated every time it assulted my senses.

The bloodsuckers were nearly here.


	24. Little One

A/N: I'm so sorry it took a long time to post this. I haven't had internet for the past few weeks so I've had to write a little at a time when I could get away with it at work. Thanks so much for your patience. Even if it takes a while to finish, I haven't abandoned the story. You guys are really great. Thanks so much!

This chapter isn't quite as humorous, but that's mostly because there isn't as much Jacob in it. lol. The humor will return next chapter. PROMISE!

**LITTLE ONE**

**Bella's POV:**

I could smell it; The scent so strong it assaulted my nostrils like a burning flame, and if I had working tear ducts, I'm sure my face would be streaked with dampness from the sheer overpowering sensation.

Disinfectant. A lot of it. And the source was definitely Jacob Black, his right hand clinging for dear life to a bottle of the stuff hidden carelessly behind his back like he hadn't the time to stash it anywhere else.

There was a hidden scent as well, no doubt the one he was trying so unsuccessfully to mask, and that smell overcame the other like someone who'd been sweating on a treadmill for hours and decided to wash off with just water. There was no escaping this scent, so distinctly familiar and yet, like no other scent in the world.

Love, unfortunately for _everyone_, was in the air.

With little time to think, I did the one thing I thought of to do, even though I knew Edward would be upset about it. One thing for sure, I could block him from reading Jacob and Nessie's thoughts, but I couldn't block his overactive senses, and they obviously, from the glaring look on his face, had as clear an image locked in his brain as if our daughter had just yelled to the heavens that her and Jacob had made love once again.

In Charlie's house no less.

For a moment I was worried Edward would leap across the kitchen table and devour Jacob whole. After about two seconds though, the worry slipped away like I were covered in grease, and then I was worried I would leap across the table and devour him whole myself.

Before I knew it, I was baring my teeth and growling. Jacob took a hefty step backwards, and Nessie took a step to the side, blocking him from the war path I was on the verge of creating. Jacob drew her out of the way from her waist, but she simply stepped up again.

_Snap out of it Bella!_ I told myself. _You've been in this situation before, and it's not like you didn't desperately want to jump Edward's bones._

"Hey momma," Nessie greeted, her face sullen and wary as she slapped Jacob's hands away when he tried to move her again. Her eyes flickered over to Edward and she smiled, wide and sweet. "Hey daddy."

Then she did something very uncharacteristic of our only daughter. She bolted away from the subject like it was pure fire, pointing to the young man sitting at the table. "We have an interesting situation."

I grasped Edward's shoulders and he tensed, his gaze meeting Jacob's, who incidentally_ looked_ incredibly guilty. "Interesting situation," he repeated in a growl. "Indeed."

Jacob chuckled once, without humor and slapped his hand on the counter. Unfortunately, it gave a little squeak in protest before it gave way, turning to bits of dust in his large fingers. "Crap," he muttered.

"This is Preston," Nessie averted, focusing her attention on the young man. Jacob placed his hands on her shoulders and she let herself fall back into his chest, grasping his hands with so much force it gave a new meaning to death grip. It was painfully obvious that they were avoiding the inevitable like the plague. "He's a... a shape-shifter."

I let my gaze fall to the table where Preston's fingers clenched and unclenched repeatedly. He shifted in his seat, swallowing so hard his adam's apple rose up and down like a fishing bob. His eyes were hard and unmoving from Nessie, apparently the only person in the room he was remotely comfortable with at the moment, and he seemed to be emitting some sort of strange growling sound through his clenched teeth.

I felt bad for the kid, but I couldn't quite focus all my attention on one distinct problem at the moment. Nessie and Jacob were hiding something. Something very big by the looks of it.

"Excuse us," I said, stepping up to grab my daughters hand, wrenching her out of Jacob's vice. Her fingers were slack in mine as we walked through the door, everyone's eyes planted on us.

"Bella?" Charlie called from the living room.

"Yeah dad, it's me."

"Everything okay?"

I glanced at Nessie. Her hair fell over her beautiful eyes in soft long tendrils. I adored her so much, it broke my heart when I had the audacity to be angry with her. It made me wonder if all mother's went through this particularly grueling kind of hell. She made it impossible to be mad at her, and yet I wanted desperately to ring both her and Jacob's necks.

I sighed. "Yeah dad. Everything's fine." Then I dragged Nessie into the hall closet and shut the door behind us. "Please," I begged, whispering as lightly as possible. "Please, please, please tell me everything's fine, baby."

Her teeth sparkled white in the darkness when she smiled at me. "It will be," she promised, though her voice broke. The sudden change in her demeanor was alarming, like a black cloud passing over sunlight. Nessie frowned. "Jacob and I made love again. I know you know."

I swallowed. My throat felt particularly dry at that moment. "In your grandpa's house," I added, less than helpfully.

She nodded. "I'm sorry momma. We shouldn't have done that here, but we both know it would have happened somewhere else."

I had an aching feeling in the back of my head that ran down my neck and spine and settled in the pit of my stomach. "What aren't you telling me?"

"That I think I'm pregnant."

I blinked at her, without comprehension. I was pretty sure I'd just heard my daughter say Preston was a shape-shifter. Yeah. That was after I'd drowned in air freshener. I suddenly hoped Edward and Jacob weren't killing one another in the kitchen and that Charlie knew someone who was good at repairing counter tops. Then in dawned on me that we hadn't been talking about any of that other stuff. Suddenly everything else seemed so inconsequential, and my young daughter's word finally filtered into my brain. My eyes widened perceptively. "What?"

"I need to talk to grandpa Carslile," Nessie said, handling herself with surprising grace and maturity considering the situation. I'd imagine most seven year olds would be decently freaked out, crying in the fetal position on the floor for their mommies. _NO!_ I wouldn't think that way!

"Pregnant?" I asked, making sure I'd gotten it clear.

Nessie nodded and repeated, "Pregnant." Then she held her hand gently to my cheek. The warmth of her sweet skin was nearly unbearable. She was just a child! She couldn't be... But then an image appeared; one I would probably never forget as long as I lived. A dark haired little boy, no more than a couple years old. His skin was golden and he was chasing a red kick ball around in a field while Jacob, laughing and walking alongside him, lifted him into the air and sat him on his shoulders. He clapped his hands together and giggled excitedly when Jacob kicked the ball so far it flew out of sight. Then I saw Nessie, just as she is now, racing the two of them to go retrieve the ball; flowers in her curls and a flowing sun dress whipping behind her hurried legs. I think I let out a small chuckle when they slowed enough to let the little guy waddle up to the ball and pick it up - the ball just as big as he was - and claim victory with a cheek-splitting smile.

Not the same, but oddly similar to the vision I once had of two little dark-haired children before Edward came back to me. My skin prickled, and if my heart had a beat, it would have faltered.

When Nessie drew her hand away from my face, I found myself smiling.

Edward and I had discussed this the second we found out about the first time Jacob and Nessie... mated. The idea of my best friend getting my daughter pregnant really didn't sit too well with either of us, and ironically made Emmett and Jasper so upset they stepped outside to wrestle out the anger, causing several large trees to tumble as they went. Now, we had a new, clear path all the way from our house to theirs.

Edward's face was hard as the marble it nearly was, his eyes - a deep red - set firmly on the ground as he clenched and unclenched his hands. I couldn't make out the glint of golden that set in his eyes when he had his fill, and it was very obvious to everyone that he could have easily killed someone at that particular moment.

"You okay?" I asked him.

He grunted once to relieve a bit of steam. Then he took my hand and pulled me in his lap. I settled, still surprised by how his velvet touch sent shivers down my spine. Then he said, "I'm thinking of Charlie. I now know how he feels, I suppose."

I nodded, twisting my fingers through his hair. Charlie really didn't get to see either his daughter or granddaughter grow up. We were babies and then suddenly, BAM! We're both grown up now. Now, as I stood there thinking of him as a _great _grandfather, it surprised me that I was so composed. Though, I was sure, once I'd stopped comforting Edward, my turn would come to want to break something. "She grew fast, but at least she's alive," I said, shivering once as I remembered thinking when she was little that she would be an old lady and dead before she was a teenager.

We came to an agreement then: We were blessed to have Renesmee in our lives at all. A grandchild wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. In fact, it would be a little blessing in itself. Another little nudger.

I just hoped Nessie wouldn't have to go through the pain I went through when I had her. At that thought, my smile evaporated like a shallow bowl of water on a hot summers day. What if it killed her? Another array of worries pounded through me like a madness spreading through my veins.

"Baby," I said, searching my daughter's sweet face. I put a hand to her cheek and she smiled, a comforting smile. "Are you sure?"

Nessie shrugged. "I have to be," she said. "What are the chances that I'm just... irregular?"

None. Zip. ZERO!

I didn't need to answer. My silence spoke volumes.

"Exactly," she agreed. "I'm totally pregnant, momma."

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and several thuds from the other room, and I realized that the shield I'd formed around Edward had slowly drifted away in my sudden absentmindedness.

"Crap!"

Nessie's eyes popped. "Daddy's gonna kill Jake!"

We ran and were in the kitchen with a blink of an eye. Thankfully, the kitchen table got the worst of Edward's wrath. It looked to be broken into a pile of mulch and sawdust on the linoleum floor. There was a strange smell, and I noticed Preston was absent from the crowd. I smelt Jasper, Alice and Emmit on the way. Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie weren't far behind them, and the wolf pack looked considerably... bigger. Literally, every one of them were puffed up like balloons about to pop; which was exactly what they were about to do. All of them, except Jacob. He stood, still as a statue as Edward breathed in his face. They were so close I could see puffs of steam rising where icy cold met firey hot. Edward's eyes were black, his lips set in a hard line. Jacob looked... oddly confused. His hands were balled into tight fists, ready to take on whatever Edward would bring, but his eyes looked genuinely and absolutely terrified.

"OUTSIDE!" Nessie shouted. I turned to see her pointing to the door, her eyes blazing with anger. Everyone shifted their attention to the smallest person in the room, all sweetness and charm, and not one of them had the audacity to disobey. "Embry, if I so much as see one hair pop out where it shouldn't be, so help me..." Embry let out a sound I could only describe as a whimper and scurried out the door. Then Nessie looked at everyone else, standing stock still in surprise. "I said, out!" she repeated, louder this time. "Before the pack phases and we destroy grandpa's entire house!"

"Yes!" I heard Charlie yell in total agreement from the next room. "You heard my granddaughter!"

Nessie shooed the crowd out like flies, and we all scattered into the lawn. It was dark out now, probably approaching midnight, so the wolves weren't so afraid of shifting at the moment. Suddenly, shattered clothes puffed into the air like they'd been run through a shredder and out popped seven gigantic wolves.

Nessie, still in a rage, spoke first. "I have something to say!" she shouted. Even Jacob seemed to cower away slightly. "Whether through phasing or you" - she pointed to Edward - "reading our minds, Jacob and I get no privacy and we never will. The very least we can ask of you is to handle things like adults. I love you daddy, but don't you dare even think about hurting Jacob! And you" - she pointed to the pack - "phase back so we can all talk like human beings. There's half a human in all of us somewhere."

No one said a word, but soon there were seven very naked people standing around awkwardly in Charlie's back yard.

Seth groaned, covering himself with both hands as his face flushed hot. Embry, Quil, Jared and Paul didn't seem to care either way. Sam discreetly uprooted a small tree and held it cross ways in front of himself.

"Leah," Jacob said, his voice uncharacteristically small, "Go find the cheeseball."

Without so much as a comeback, Leah scurried off into the woods in search of Preston.

I noticed Edward's face was like stone except the tiny glint of humor reaching the corner of his mouth. He seemed surprisingly understanding, though I should have expected it. He was always that way with me. What was more, he seemed impressed with our daughter's strong spirit. "Forgive me," he said, his voice low. He wouldn't look at anyone but his daughter. "I know it's difficult. You're very right Renesmee." Then his eyes shot to Jacob and his lips pulled back over his teeth. The smile was gone. "You have to understand that this is very difficult for me as well."

I decided to stay silent during this little squabble, considering I was still in the stunned faze, my mind repetitively screaming 'my baby is having a baby!' From the looks of it, Jacob was in that stage as well. He'd barely said a single word since we'd gotten here, and he continuously glanced at Nessie's stomach as if it would balloon out any second.

"I need to talk to Bella," Jacob suddenly said, snapping me out of my current haze.

My eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

Frantic, Jacob took a couple very wide strides until he was chest to face with me. I looked up. At that moment, he looked on the verge of tears, and my heart broke a little at the sight. "Please," he breathed.

What could I say? My eyes flickered over to Nessie, who looked suddenly very worried as well, and then to Edward. He seemed composed, considering his nose was flared and his fist were clenched tight enough to turn a rock into dust. I hated to admit, but everyone else seemed insignificant at the moment, except maybe Carslile, who was appearing with Esme in the clearing.

"Okay," I said, turning my attention back to Jacob. "Let's talk."


	25. Bargain

**A/N:** This chapter is sweet, but it's not my favorite because it really doesn't go very far. Everyone should look forward to the next one though because a lemon is on the way, and FINALLY we will be done with this incredibly LONG DAY! haha... Thanks so much for the support!

:)

Please enjoy!

**BARGAIN**

**Edward's POV:**

_Daddy_, I heard her say, even though her mouth made no movements to shape her words. _Daddy, please say something._

Her large brown eyes - much like her mother's used to be - focused on mine. I smiled, without choosing to. There was something in my daughter's eyes, something so astonishingly parallel to the way Bella's eyes shone when she was mortal. I sifted through her features a bit blindly, not wanting to impose on her mind after considering her impressive little speech. I was humming to drone out her thoughts, ever so lightly; a song I'd heard her sang to me when she was no more than a couple months old: The US states, in alphabetical order.

_Alabama, Alaska, Arizona, Arkansas… _

"I know you're angry," she said, her voice barely that of a precarious whisper.

I supposed many father's felt this way when they looked at their daughters, though I envisioned the feeling being quite vague in comparison to how I felt at that moment.

_My _daughter. Unlike anyone else in the entire world. Half human, half vampire, and imprinted with someone who - by all logics of nature - should be my mortal enemy. _Our_ enemy.

I was angry… about a quarter of a second ago. Now, as I studied my beautiful child's endearing face, I could do nothing; feel nothing but a warm glow in that spread through my veins. Enveloped me entirely.

"Do you have the slightest inkling of how special you are to me, Renesmee?"

To my surprise, she laughed; flushing until her cheeks resembled a rose petal. "You too, daddy. You're making me feel very guilty, you know."

So much like Bella, I felt my lips twitch. "As you should," I murmured, still smiling.

"Well, if you're not going to scold me, can I ask you something?" she said, her eyes pleading with mine.

I nodded once. _Kentucky, Louisiana, Maine, Maryland, Massachusetts, Michigan…_

"Do you think Jacob is upset?"

_Minnesota, Mississi_ – I blinked, and my guard fell down abruptly. I raised my hand to Renesmee's cheek, cradling it in my palm. "You think he's angry with you?"

She shrugged, and her eyes fell to the ground. I'd never seen her look so vulnerable. Never seen just how heartbreakingly similar she was to her mother. The two loves of my existence. I'd never thought anyone would be able to affect me as strongly – although obviously different- as Bella did. How beautiful, and how ridiculously capable they both were of tugging outrageously on my non-beating heart.

Nessie said nothing, made no movement to answer me.

I could have laughed when I filtered out the wolf's thoughts. If Nessie only knew what Jacob Black was thinking right now, she would never again have to worry. I'd never heard such animated happiness in my life, such a shrill of complete and utter excitement and adoration.

Was she blind to the fact that Jacob Black's eyes only left her when it was completely necessary? Did she not understand what imprinting meant? How his entire world shifted with her slightest movement. A single strand of her hair could blow in the wind and Jacob would be utterly attuned to it. The way I was with Bella. We were so much the same; Jacob and I. Both of us twined between our loves fingers, like overgrown ivy, molding to their every movement as if they were physically a part of us; the most important, substantial organ. I supposed we were.

I wasn't mad as I intended to be. Not now. Yes, they acted on impulses that should have waited, but it was difficult to convince myself that I would not have done the same if I were not afraid of hurting Bella seven years earlier. It felt hypocritical to be angry now.

"Is that really what you think, little one?" I asked again.

Nessie nodded quietly. Her expression was troubled as she glanced over at Jacob, currently conversing with Bella about the most unusual - and amusing - subject...

**Jacob's POV**

"Blankets," I repeated, for the fourth time, watching as Bella stared at me with her brows furrowed. It was such a simple request that I hadn't fully realized how ridiculous it sounded until it rung in my head for the fourth time.

"Blankets," she repeated. "You're standing here, with everything that's going on, worried about blankets?"

I nodded and sweat drizzled down my temple. "Uh... yeah." Relatively certain Nessie's mother was capable of ripping me a new one at the moment, I took a sly step back. "You see Bells," I reasoned, "my mom made all us kids blankets while she was pregnant with us, and I accidentally tore mine to shreds the first time I phased like ten million years ago."

"Any store will sell you a blanket, Jake." Duh.

"Not homemade by someone special to the both of us, they won't," I argued, idiotically. I noticed I was bouncing up and down as if I'd consumed a few gallons of coffee. I also noticed I was smiling like a humongous idiot and couldn't stop. "I need one that crocheted too, not sewn."

"Why now?" she asked, still confused, and looking at me like I'd just literally ripped the top of my head open and let my brain spill to the ground. "There's a lot going down right now, Jake."

She looked at Edward, who was apparently glancing at her as well, and shrugged. I wondered if he was about to pounce on me yet.

"Exactly! I'm freaking out! There's a bloodsucker - no offense - about to rip my throat out, the Cheezit bolted, my pack is standing around naked as the day they were born - funny metaphor, I know - and all I can think about are crocheted blankets." I was babbling, and I didn't care. Bella was looking more worried by the second. "I shouldn't, by any logic, even know what crocheted means," I continued, "but I do! I can't clear my head to make room for everything else until the blanket thing is covered! And besides that, I don't give two about anything but Nessie right now... and the baby... and the stupid blanket."

I was now fully aware that I sounded like a moron, but it was damn important for babies to have their blankets! Seriously. Just like they need teddy bears (or maybe a stuffed wolf). It's a necessity that adults will never fully understand. And dammit! If I didn't get a blanket for my kid ASAP I was going to absolutely lose my mind.

Dear lord in heaven, I must be genuinely insane. Well, the first step is admitting to it…

"I can't crochet, Jake. Can't say I ever cared enough to learn," Bella said, looking sympathetic - though exceedingly disturbed - with her head tilted to the side. She glanced towards Edward again. I couldn't help it, I turned to peak, and to my genuine surprise, he looked ironically amused, and thankfully understanding. (Nessie looked beautiful as ever.) "But," Bella added, "I'm sure Esme can. Or maybe Renesmee will want to learn to crochet for you."

"For the baby," I corrected, picturing Nessie with a big ball of yarn in her lap and whistling. Of all the things that perfected Nessie in every way, she couldn't whistle worth crap. The idea made my mouth twitch upward, and I wanted nothing more than to have that girl in my arms again. We hadn't had the chance to discuss the situation properly yet. At that moment, Nessie's mouth curved up at the sides, and I nearly forgot about Bella and ran to pull my girl in my arms.

"The baby. Right." I was brought back to the moment just as Bella seemed to drift away. "My baby's baby. There's another baby coming."

I clenched my teeth. "Sorry Bells. We really didn't mean to. Isn't it awesome though! Come on! You know you love it! Seriously, what are the chances?"

"Yeah. You do know the only thing keeping me from launching at you is the fact that I could have so easily been in this exact position, right?"

I nodded repeatedly. "Sure, sure. I know."

Funny how things used to be. Before Nessie, anything remotely referring to Edward and Bella's sex life would have made me want to rip the forest apart. Now, it didn't matter in the slightest. Not that I wanted the gory details of vampire sex, but Bella was like one of the guys now. My buddy. And by god, did I need my buddy right now! To make a damn blanket, if nothing else.

"And if I hadn't gotten in this position after Edward and I married, Renesmee wouldn't be here."

I cringed at the thought, feeling my insides churn like they were poured in a grater. "Okay, you can stop talking about that now."

Bella sighed, following with a frown. "Yeah, sorry. Bad thought. We'll get the crocheted blanket thing taken care of, Jake. That's the last of your worries."

I let out a large breath of relief, still unsure of why the hell the blanket was so frikin important, but it felt good to know I didn't have to worry about it anymore. "Sure, sure. Thanks Bells."

One eyebrow rose suspiciously. "Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

It wasn't, but something else caught my attention before I could ask my next question. I stared at her, her porcelain skin, zero wrinkles to speak of, soft long hair... and I just couldn't help myself.

Out of nowhere, I felt a chuckle tickle my throat, and suddenly I was laughing like a hyena and couldn't stop.

Coffee. I swear.

I met Nessie's eyes from across the dark yard and the corner of her mouth rose in curiosity and amusement. I hoped she wasn't too upset. I was so worried about my girl, and instincts were really beginning to push me in her direction.

There was just one more thing to take care of first.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked. Her hands rested against her hips and her eyes narrowed.

"You," I said, my voice cracking with laughter. "How old are you Bells? Twenty-six, twenty-seven?"

She shrugged, still every bit the teenager she was seven years ago.

"I have to say something, and it's very important," I said.

Bella instantly tensed. "Oh lord. What now?"

I leaned forward, trying to hold in my smile, and she bent back from the waist. "I just have to say... CONGRATS GRANDMA!"

She hated it. So predictable!

Her eyes slanted in rage and I dashed across the yard "You're lucky I don't put you on a leash!" She said, but I could see the corner of her mouth twitching, finally taking the joke as she should.

I grasped Nessie's hand, yanking her toward me with a smile wide enough to make my cheeks sore. "Leash?" I asked, adoringly staring into Nessie's bright eyes as her worried face lifted into another sweet smile. "A leash I can break. This?" – I pointed back and forth, from Nessie to myself – "not a chance."

In my head I felt the strength of those million steel cables keeping my feet planted firmly to the ground, right next to my girl. And still, I felt as if I were floating away in the clouds somewhere with all those saps strait out of romance novels.

I leaned to Nessie's ear and whispered, "I want to have a baby with you, Nessie."

Her cheeks puffed with a smile so wide it made my heart expand in my chest and for a minute it was hard to breathe.

She nodded in agreement, her pretty eyes glancing up at me adoringly.

Really, seriously… I know I went through some crap with Bella, but how the hell did I get so lucky?

"Now if you'll excuse us," I announced to everyone standing around like they were enjoying a barbeque, "I think Nessie and I deserve some _alone_ time. Em" – I pointed to Embry and his head snapped up at my Alpha voice (I'd been practicing) – "go find Leah and see what's up with this Preston business. She's been out there for a firkin decade."

Embry nodded, and was gone.

"Don't worry about him," Sam said, his hands already shaking, on the verge of phasing.

The rest of the pack followed his suite. Apparently they had a plan, so I wasn't worried. The bloodsucker's and the pack could take care of that problem while Nessie and I finally talked in private. And I'd be damned if the conversing wouldn't be private.

"You mind?" I asked, looking from Edward to Bella and back again. They glanced at one another. When I didn't get an immediate answer, I rolled my eyes in an award-winning, step-aside-drama-queen performance and added, "We'll be good."

I hoped her parents didn't notice the frown suddenly on Nessie's face.

"Or maybe we won't," I muttered happily, reaching towards Nessie's back nether regions because: 1. I really wanted to touch her and 2. Because I was far too pumped at the moment and wanted to get in a small fight with a worthy opponent.

Edward eyes snapped open and I knew I'd just opened the flood gates. He stepped in front of me, snarling - oddly - like a rabid dog, and my hand came to a screeching stop. Defensively, my hands went up, and I backed away, unable to break my smile. "Whoa now Dracula. It was a joke. I know you're slightly pissed off. I see it in those beautiful black eyes," I teased, but he didn't look very amused. "Aw come on," I glanced at Nessie, her eyes wide with worry and so, so beautiful, and my heart revved and purred like the engine in my VW. I winked at her and her worried expression melted into a smile. "Of course," I said, glancing back to Edward, "you're very thirsty aren't you, grandpa?"

Before Edward had the chance to skewer me though, Nessie tugged on my forearm. I glanced down, and my eyes popped. The smile was nowhere to be found and she looked suddenly furious.

"Are you insane?" she demanded, her nose wrinkled and her eyes blazed.

Though I could hardly swallow, I responded, "Probably. A little." Then I paused, completely confused, and asked the dumbest question I probably could have at the moment, thus confirming my own madness. "Are you?"

"Very!" she exclaimed, yanking my arm so hard I heard something pop.

I'd forgotten all about Edward and Bella within seconds, and by the time we were a few yards into the woods I'd lost circulation in my forearm.

"Nessie?" I asked, my voice small as a frikin kitten mewing for attention.

She didn't respond.

"Ness? Honey? Please talk to me, sweetheart. You're scarier than anything I've ever seen in my entire existence when you're mad, and I mean that in the nicest possible way."

"Sssshhhhhhhhhhhh!" she scolded. Suddenly, she sprinted into a run. Before I knew it, we were on the far edge of La Push beach.

What the heck was going on? What did I do?!

Answering my unspoken question, Nessie murmured, "He shouldn't be able to hear now."

Then, to my upmost pleasant surprise, Nessie stopped, whipped around to me and jerked me forward. It sunk in pretty quick after that. She was just trying to get us alone. I smiled against her soft lips, very happy with this little surprise. I felt her velvet palm against my cheek. She didn't want Edward to rip me in two before we could begin our lives together.

Ha! Right. Like he'd win.

All the same, I lost conscious thought when her head dipped to the side, deepening the kiss. She drew back a moment later, smiling softly, and whispered against my lips, "There are more pleasant ways to wind down than getting into an unnecessary fight with my daddy, Jacob Black."

"Jeez Nessie," I breathed, my eyes drifting closed. "I swear you'll be the death of me, woman."

And what a sweet death it would be. She tipped forward - once again my sweet Nessie - and pressed her lips to my forehead.

"I'll make a crocheted blanket for another kiss."

My smile stretched my cheeks wide. Edward must have mentioned my rant. "It's a win-win, Nessie honey."

And then I kissed her.


	26. The Nerve of Some People

**A/N: **Thanks for the encouragement you guys. The mystery behind Preston will be revealed soon so keep reading.

**LEMON WARNING!**

**Chapter 26: THE NERVE OF SOME PEOPLE**

**Renesmee's POV**

When I was finally able to pry my eyes open, the sun was straight up in the sky. It had been a long time since I'd slept past noon. But then I realized how eventful the previous day had been.

I tilted my head to the side, towards something warm and fuzzy. Prickles of Russet fur tickled my cheek and I smiled lazily.

Jacob had phased last night to check up on the pack's progress with finding Preston. No change. His scent was everywhere and then nowhere at all, which made sense considering he could fly.

I had to admit I was more curious about Preston than anything else. There was nothing about him that suggested he was out to hurt any of us except Jacob (who could easily take him down), and even if he was, there was one of him, maybe two including his father - and dozens of us. Well, that we were aware of anyway.

I hadn't remembered falling asleep, but felt a little stab of regret for breaking mine and Jacob's promise.

"You're going to get Carlisle to examine you from head to toe in the morning," he told me, animatedly, drawing away from our kisses as if it was something that couldn't wait to be said. Though he was happy about the prospect of having a kid together, his experience with momma had him befittingly paranoid. It made no difference that I was Superwoman compared to momma when she was mortal. His concern charmed me to the core.

"The baby won't be coming out of my head or toe." He looked so worried for a second, I had to tease him.

It worked, he smiled. "Ha! I've seen stranger things, Ness. You're getting that examination if I have to drag you there covered in tooth marks."

I laughed, raising my hands in surrender. "Yes sir."

After that we talked and talked for so long, getting closer and closer to excitement about the little nipper growing in my belly that eventually making love wasn't so much physical as it was being together mentally and psychologically. I felt closer to my Jacob now than ever; something I never thought possible.

I wouldn't complain about the night at all. I slept like the dead, curled comfortably in Jacob's fur coated belly. Now I lay there listening as he snored. Enchanted by his sweet furry face, I took my finger and traced his mane, down to the tip of his dark nose. I giggled when the right side of his upper lip flapped with an exhale of breath.

He must have heard me, because it stopped, and one big brown eye popped opened to peer at me. The corner of his mouth lifted in greeting.

"Good morning sunshine!" I retorted, flipping over and resting my weight on my elbows.

Jacob let out a low grumbled as he stretched out his legs and then nuzzled his nose to my cheek. I shifted off his belly so he could get up, and before I knew it, the entire left side of my face was being slobbered on.

"Ugh!" I wiped my face with the sleeve of his shirt that was lying on the ground at my side, hearing the low hoarse sounds of breath as he laughed at me. "You'd better watch yourself, Jacob Black."

He blinked, uncomprehending the threat.

"Pregnant woman are crazy!" I added, smiling.

His eyes widened perceptively, and I laughed at the silly expression. As much as I adored my wolf, I wanted the man at that moment.

As if to read my thoughts, Jacob's body began to tremble. His back lifted and he stood straight, lifting from four legs to two. Soon, there he was, muscles and beauty; in all his naked human glory.

My cheeks warmed and I had a hard time looking away.

Jacob tilted his head, smiling in comprehension at my obvious desire. "I'm naked," he pointed out, unnecessarily.

I gave a small grunt of amusement. "I can see that."

"You're not."

"Nope."

His eyes trailed over me, half closed and smoldering, in a way that made my heart flutter faster than it already did. Desire seemed to palpably drain off him like a leaky faucet and he took one big stride forward, pulling me in his warm arms.

It didn't take long after that. The first kiss lingered and deepened and before long his fingers had latched onto my shirt and flung it somewhere off to the side. I listened for the light crinkle of leaves when it hit the forest bed, but it never came. It was raining and the ground was wet. We were standing beneath a mossy Weeping Willow Tree, blocking us from the climates around us. The rain made the most beautiful sound, trickling over the forest in swift, light thumps.

But the more frenzied our kisses, the less awareness I had of our surroundings. It was all Jacob's warmth; his eager lips, his tongue, his hands...

"Will this hurt the baby?" he asked suddenly, drawing away for a breath.

My nose scrunched. It took a second to catch my breath. "Have you watched any movie _ever _with a pregnant woman in it?" I asked, running low on self-control when his fingers gripped into my hair the way they were doing at that moment. "They breach this exact subject every time. The baby will not be scarred for life, and you will not poke him either, Jacob. Trust me."

"Sure, sure, honey." Jacob's lips lifted in the corner when he saw my hands protectively touch my belly. "Wow, Ness."

I realized I was suddenly an alien to him, but not in the creepy bug eyed way. He looked at me like something foreign and precious and entirely new to him. I supposed I was, just as this beautiful thing inside of me was so foreign and wonderful as well.

His hand was now at the small of my back, pulling me against him in one smooth movement until our bodies flushed together firmly. His warmth bled through my clothes and I relished in it like a kitten in sunlight; burying my face into his shoulder and inhaling his woodsy scent.

"I want to forget about everything but this," I said.

With his hands running smoothly up and down my back, keeping me there with him, he said softly, "That's fine with me." His lips grazed my ear, and I shuttered in his arms, grasping my fingers into his back.

My mouth broke into a cheek splitting grin. I squirmed in his arms until he loosened his grip slightly enough for me to pull away and look at him, the tips of our noses touching. My fingers found there way to his chest, his hair drifting forward to curtain around our faces. "I want to name her Juniper if she's a girl. Like the tree. Because we're always in the woods."

"Yeah? I like it." He laughed lightly, squirming a bit when my fingers trailed up his spine. I'd found his tickle spot and relished in it happily. The prickle of goose flesh lightly tickled the tips of my fingers.

"Our mom's names don't really mix, but we can use them as a double middle name or something."

He held me closer, until I could feel every movement of his lips on my cheek when he whispered, "I was thinking Bidward if it was a boy, but I just don't think that works."

I sputtered a laugh. "Or Will."

Jacob tilted his head, considering. "Perfect! But let's talk about it later."

"Lets," I agreed, nudging my nose against his cheek. He exhaled for a long moment, his skin warm and smooth against my lips. He returned a gentle kiss to my cheek. Then our mouths danced playfully on each other's skin, lightly brushing and tempting enough to heighten our breathing and leave a desire so strong I found myself quivering in anticipation for when our lips actually joined again.

Our hands became curious with a fierce longing then; trailing up and down, gently exploring and touching lightly at the points of open skin. Jacob brushed my hair from my shoulder with his fingers before making a trail across the blade of my shoulder with his lips. My skin rose to his touch and I felt him smile. I could always tell when he was on the verge of losing himself. His eyes blazed in a lazy sort of way; content but with a fierce, fiery passion. Then he went completely and utterly silent - something Jacob rarely did - using his hands and eyes and mouth and tongue to speak, instead of his vocal cords.

And then we melted to the ground. Our lips met fiercely, passionately, and Jacob ran out of patience with the rest of my clothes. They shattered into tiny patches of fabric, bursting through the air.

His hand slipped down, touching my breast, and I felt the center of myself go liquid and soft while in his complete possession. Even more so when his knuckles rasped against my tenderest flesh, catching my breath in my throat.

He covered me while his breath lingered on my neck, nibbling lightly at my skin. I folded to him, my fingers digging in his back as I struggled to bring him closer. Rain began to leak through the branches, soaking the both of us through. He lifted me so that I knelt in his lap, my legs on either side of his. His hands were at my hips, lowering me until he fit inside me and we both shuttered.

Through a confusion of kisses my mind whirled around the fact that Jacob could run to Canada and back, keeping his breathing steady. But now, with me, he was at a loss for breath, panting for more.

When I rose up on my knees and sunk back down, he made a strangled noise, clenching his teeth with pleasure.

His half lidded eyes, met mine. Something in his desire fueled me so strongly a wave of intense thirst began to steadily build in my throat, while something of similar intensity built up between my legs.

Jacob tipped me forward suddenly, nuzzling and kissing between my breasts.

"Jacob," my voice was strangled, broken, and heavy with air.

"Mmmm," was his answer. Too preoccupied with his drifting hands and mouth for much else.

I struggled to remember why I spoke at all. Then, my mouth started watering, my entire body quivering as I latched onto him.

His head dipped further, and I felt the tenderest of kisses as his mouth pressed against my stomach. My eyes drifted closed and suddenly I could see it. Jacob as a daddy; tender, playful and affectionate. His arms, strained with muscles, wrapped around my waist so gently it was hard to believe the strength they held. I found myself drowning in a surge of passion, unable to control it. I attacked him to the ground, maneuvering so I was on top of him now, seaking his pleasure. A grin peaked on Jacob's mouth before we were kissing again; tiny murmurs and breathless moans accompanying the trickles of rain against the treetops.

And then, Jacob's hands, ever so gentle, caressed my back, skimming further down. He pushed himself into me with a lift of his hips and a small whisper of adoration left his lips.

"Jake!" a voice shouted through the woods.

Abruptly, we unfolded together, collapsing in a heap of skin, both satisfied but bewildered by the sudden interruption.

**Jacob's POV:**

"Mother-fffffffffff..." I breathed - when I could breathe again - grinding my teeth. I was torn between unadulterated bliss and unmistakable fury towards whoever was responsible for cutting my performance short... again. Were we ever to catch a break, I was determined to rock Nessie's world from sundown to sunrise, but it seemed I would have to dispose of a few dozen bodies first.

"WHAT?" I yelled, and then I flipped over to Nessie - laying at my side with a gentle smile on her lips and her arms curled against her chest - and kissed her sweet mouth. I swear I was ready to go all over again the second we were done. Like I said: sundown to sunrise. God, she felt so good to me. Whoever was idiot enough to barge through the trees was in for a pleasant surprise when they caught a glance below my belt.

"We can't find him! Will you phase already, or what?!" It was Paul, and he was very close. And I was going to rip him a new one.

"You ripped my clothes to shreds," Nessie whispered urgently, hiding her flushed face in my shoulder.

I glanced around. "Oops." She was right. "Sorry honey."

The pack was used to seeing me naked. And well, through my thoughts they were used to seeing Nessie naked too, but this was different. I was about to phase and hide her with my body but the next thing I new, she was gone.

"Uh... sweety, honey, darlin, love... beatle... bumblebee?" I was running out of pet names here. I jumped up, running out from beneath the Weeping Willow and was instantly greeted by a gust of wind and rain. "Ness!"

"Up here sugar plumb!" her voice echoed, teasing me thoroughly.

I looked up and Nessie was halfway up a Cypress Tree, appropriately covered by two branches in front of her chest and hips. I couldn't help the smile that tickled my cheeks.

"Niiiice, Ness!" Though I could live without being called _sugar plumb._ Nessie chuckled as if to read my thoughts.

Just then, Paul and Jared both peaked around the corner.

"Coast clear?" Jared asked. Smart man.

I sighed heavily. "Sure, sure. Just don't look up."

So, of course, they both looked up.

"Oh, hey Nessie!" Jared greeted, entirely unconcerned that she was naked behind the branches. Paul waved. Weird what imprinting does as far as other females go. Their eyes didn't even linger. I was just glad Embry and Seth weren't with them this time.

Nessie waved back, resting with her arms folded against the branch; her curls dripping to her waist from the rain.

"This scenario reminds me of when I first imprinted with Kim," Jared muttered.

Paul smirked, nodding in agreement. "Reminds me of every freakin day."

Jared smiled to the point where it was almost gross. "So true my man."

I decided, being the nice guy I am, that I would ignore Paul's comment involving my sister, and boil my brain until the mental imagery of it all involved nothing more than stick figures. "Okay," I announced - _my_ eyes lingering on Nessie - "Thanks guys. Now go away please." I was gearing for round two.

"Notta chance, Jake," Paul said. "Sam needs to talk. He sent us to come get you."

...

After leaping up in the tree to kiss Nessie goodbye and leaving my shirt - which hung down to her calves - we were off in search of Sam.

_Where the hell is the joker_, I thought, still irritated. _Freakin Preston._ The soaking rain made the fur on my back flat, despite it's resistance to stand straight on end.

Jared huffed. _We lost him near the East Side. He's circling though. It's like he's not sure what to do. Sam's waiting there._

_You been to his house?_ I wondered.

_Yeah. His mom offered us scones,_ thought Paul.

_And?_

And the two then got into a rant I would have preferred to not have a share in.

_What the hell are scones anyway?_

_Aren't they the tops of muffins or something?_

_Those are muffin tops, moron!_

_I needed to get in Alpha mode. They never took my seriously when I was just Jake._

_LISTEN!_ I demanded, and they both instantly shut up. Nice. _Where's Leah?_

_Just phased, Jake._ Leah chimed in._ Nothing to report yet._

_Hey Jake!_

Oh thank god! _Seth. Where are you, man?_

_Just leaving the Cullen's._

_The Cullens?_ That was surprising.

_Yeah, I thought you'd want to know their theories._

_Sure, sure. Good thinking._ _But I'm fairly certain their theories are based around murdering me right about now._

_Edward and Bella are ok actually. I think they're accepting everything. Carlisle is pretty anxious for the examination to make sure everything's okay. Esme and Alice are already picking out all these tiny designer clothes and Rosalie keeps smiling. It's freaking me out. Emmett and Jasper were hunting so I have no idea what they think. I still can't believe you got Nessie pregnant!_

_You got Nessie pregnant!?_ It was a single thought, thought by about half a dozen wolves at once.

_Oh right. Only Sam was phased when I let that one spill. Sorry guys. Ima be a daddy! How have I not thought about that yet?_

_Because you were too busy thinking about murdering a clown?_ Embry offered. _Congrats by the way._

_Thanks._

I felt as Seth came to a screeching halt, and even my breath caught when he swallowed, my own throat rippling._ Crap. Jake, speaking of Preston. I think I found him._

I instantly switched directions._ You still near the Cullen's?_

_Uh yeah. Nessie's here now. I think he's been waiting for you to leave her alone._

My pace quickened to the point where the trees were nothing but a line of green and brown blurs. In fact, I was pressing into the ground so hard I felt the muscles in my thighs having trouble keeping up. A growl ripped throat my throat so loud I was sure Canada was shaking in their boots. _The... freakin... what... HELL!_ My thoughts were jumbled with rage.

_What's going on Seth?_ Sam was coming up behind me, and I was thankful he was able to calmly project what I couldn't.

_Isn't that your shirt, Jake?_

_Spit it out! Are you KIDDING ME!_ I burst.

_Sorry. I just noticed. My bad. Nothing's happening. They're just talking. Nessie looks slightly irritated, but nobody's yelling._ _I'm on top of it. I won't let anything happen to her either Jake. You know that._

I grumbled. Almost there. _Yeah, I know. Thanks Seth._

_OH SHIT! HE KISSED HER!_

_WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Just give the word Jake! I'll take him down for you!_ Seth retorted, feeling my outrage.

I saw red. Pure red. If it weren't for my other senses, I would be plowing into everything in front of me, and knocking them down to make a few new trails for the joggers. I wouldn't have felt a damn thing either. My fury spread to the pack like it was contagious.

_No!_ Sam commanded. _You don't know what he's capable of yet. We're almost there. Wait for us!_

_Oh shit_, Jared commented._ I feel like he's kissing Kim! The man's gonna die!_

_Calm down, Jake_, Quil thought. I could hear the snarls quivering in his throat.

_This is going to be bad_, Embry agreed. _This guy doesn't have a prayer._

_Are you kidding? This will be awesome._ Of course Paul was revved.

_Please don't hurt him Jake,_ Leah begged. _Oh, who am I kidding! Now, I want to kill the bastard too!_

_I don't think you'll have to_, Seth thought.

_Why?_ The pack asked in unison.

A jolt of satisfaction hit me like a boulder. The anger melted off my bones, leaving behind excitement and warmth as the picture in Seth's mind traveled to mine.

_Because Nessie just gave him an uppercut his grandpa probably felt! _

I howled, loud and long. Even a light chuckle escaped my throat as I thought back to the day I kissed Bella on the beach. It broke her hand. But Nessie wasn't so fragile as that.

_THAT'S MY GIRL!_

My mouth twisted into a snarl, half contorted by love, half by rage.

Things were different this time around. Because, you see, Nessie could defend herself which was bloody awesome. But she was also my girl - my existance, my love, the mother of my child - and I don't share my girl. Preston kissed her, fully aware of the consequences involved; a mistake I made in the past with Bella. The thing is... I'm not as forgiving as Edward.


	27. Tweety Bird

**A/N: **I'm about to rant a little bit because I have a y/a book recommendation for everyone. It's called "Shiver" by Maggie Stiefvater, and it's amazing! I had to let you all know about it because it's about werewolves and it's truly the most romantic book I've read in a LONG time. Aaanyway, the guy isn't as funny as Jacob, but he's heartbreakingly adorable, and I can't believe I have to wait over a year for the sequel! Check it out. Let me know if you guys like it.

Forgive me; I'm still in that charmed stage - all gooey inside.

Thanks again for the lovely comments! :) Very sorry the updates are slow. I have a very small window to work on it lately, but I haven't abondoned the story. OH, and I hope everyone saw the NEW new moon trailer. Thanks mediate89 for letting me know about it. Twilightlexicon is amazing.

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 27: **

**Renesmee's POV:**

My heart jumped a little bit when I caught his scent.

I'd been heading back to momma and daddy's when the aroma hit me; a dark and wild smell.

Preston.

Very similar to Jacob's scent, but lacking the wobbly knees effect it had on me. The difference was like salt and sugar. Both white and similar in texture, but completely different once it hit your tongue. They were kin somehow; brothers in a sense. I knew it, though I couldn't understand why or how.

I snapped a branch beneath my feet to announce my presence. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something twitch. And then there he was; tall and beautiful, perched on the limbs of a Sequoia tree with his arms wrapped tightly around his knees. The breeze ruffled his hair and he smiled shyly.

"Hey Ness."

I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, unsure of what to expect. "Running makes you look guilty, you know."

"I know." His smile dropped. "I haven't done anything but try to keep you safe. I think you know that."

"If you know so much about me, you'd know I really don't need anyone to protect me," I said, trying to sound sympathetic as I took another step forward. It wasn't easy for him, I knew, but I was only telling the truth. Anything else would hurt worse. "And if I did needed protection, I have Jacob. You know that as well as anyone, probably even better, the way you taunt him."

Preston then stood, leaping off the limb. His knees bent when his feet hit the ground and in two strides he was in front of me. The look on his face did something strange to my stomach. He looked hurt, sorry, worried and lost all at once. I had to admit, it was heartbreaking.

"Then why do I feel the need to be close to you, Nessie? Just looking at you," - he shook his head, scarcely breathing - "I feel like I'm being burned from the inside out."

I didn't want to go there again. There was nothing I could say to make this any easier. "What do you know?" I asked softly. "You have to tell us or they'll just keep looking for you."

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered, ducking his head to the ground.

"Then save us the trouble, Pres. Please?"

"You're going to hate me if I tell you."

"Well, to be honest Pres, you're going to hate _me_ if you don't." It hurt to threaten him in this state, but what other options did I have? It was illogical that he kept chasing me this way without explanation.

Unless... Had he imprinted on me too?

"I'll never hate you!" he demanded.

"WHY?!?" The exclamation erupted from my mouth like an active volcano. I sensed the wolves closing in, one of them very close. And by the look on Preston's face, he knew it at well as I did. "I'm taken, Pres. I've been taken for a very, VERY long time."

"I don't know why!" Preston's teeth clenched together tightly. "You don't think I know how ridiculous this is? How I look like a complete moron pining after you when there's nothing about me that makes your cheeks color with affection the way they do with _him_?! You always blush with him!"

I swallowed then, surprised as I felt heat swarming into my cheeks. It was too late to look away. Preston's eyes widened when he saw it. What he didn't comprehend was the color was meant for my Jacob. Hearing his name, hearing how I react to him, and how it was visible to everyone to see. My blush wasn't for Preston, but he certainly thought it was.

And he took advantage of that.

It was scarcely a fluttering heartbeat, and his lips were on mine. Insistent and warm.

My immediate reaction was to push him away. My palms slammed against his chest, and he flinched instantly, drawing away. For a moment I thought he'd given up, but his mouth remained a breaths length away.

"Nessie," he breathed. "Come on, Nessie. Please."

My resolve intensified; a drip of lava becoming a sudden flood in my veins, hot with anger. "Step back, Pres," I warned, my voice slick and toxic as acid. "I don't want to hurt you."

But I did. I wanted to hurt him, for reasons I couldn't even explain.

His hand curled to my cheek, very softly. The pain in his eyes pierced through me like a knife. I hated his pain, hated that he wanted me so badly and hated the sympathy that dragged along the inside of my stomach for him at the same time.

But the idea that his lips were what I tasted when I ran my tongue along my lower lip was infuriating. Jacob. I could still taste Jacob, even if it were nothing more than a memory of his taste, it was still there.

But it had been more than enough time to respond and Preston continued to move forward; his breath flitting across my face. So I lost it.

Before I knew it, my hand curled into a fist, slung backwards, and sprung up, connecting directly with his chin. Preston made a sort of "pnuwey!" sound, flew a few feet back and landed - ironically - with both knees bent in a crouch on the ground. The move was graceful despite the pain obviously induced. Very shape shifter-ish.

"I deserved that," he muttered, matter-of-factly while stretching out and rubbing his jaw.

"Yeah," I agreed. "You did."

"First time a girl has ever punched me." A smile seemed to curl his lips. "'Fight like a girl' takes on a new meaning."

I sighed, feeling very uneasy, and my hands clenched into fists at my sides. "I'm not sorry for hitting you, in case you're fishing for an apology."

"I know. But I'm sorry, Ness." He stood gracefully, long legs straightening to full height, and avoided looking me in the eye. "It was my last chance before your werewo-GAH!"

And then he was on the ground; a rather large, russet colored werewolf pinning him by both wrists, claws the size of my forearm digging into the soil beneath them. Jacob's face was no more than an inch from Preston's. His sharp teeth visible, snarling; eyes piercing the boy beneath him. His breath came out as a low, dangerous growl that had Preston squirming, eyes wide with fear and a bit of challenge.

I saw this moment coming, and I was certain Preston did as well. How could he not? I knew Jacob wouldn't kill him, so it seemed the only logical thing to do was sit back and let them duke it out a bit.

Surprisingly, Jacob phased, right then in there. And suddenly he was butt naked, straddling Preston. I couldn't help but laugh at the appalled look on Preston's face, but Jacob ignored him.

"You can come out now, Seth."

The wolf stepped from the shadows, and half a dozen more followed behind him.

Jacob tilted his head. "Hold the squeak toy down for a sec, will ya?"

Seth's tongue rolled out the side of his mouth into what looked like a smile. Preston grunted when a large paw thumped down on the center of his chest, and Seth seemed to chuckle happily. I had to wonder how badly he wished to crunch him into the dirt, but my thoughts were interrupted.

Jacob leaped up and whirled around; his muscles tensed, breathing deep. He then locked eyes with me in a way that had my breath catching in my throat. All power and possession and fire. He took two steps forward, cupped my face and kissed me fiercely without regard for our audience. It was passionate and insistent; his body pressed against mine, fingers tangling in my hair, caging my lips to his and disposing all memory of ever having Preston's kiss at all. It was a kiss to reclaim what was his, and I gave into him all too willingly.

By the time he was done, I was left breathless and limp, barely able to keep my eyes open from the longing of wanting more.

"I didn't think you got any sexier, Nessie," he breathed, tilted his forehead to mine.

Ah, I see. He must have seen me punch... uh... that boy... the clown... Preston! Preston. That was his name. My brain was mushier than my legs.

Jacob's smile was soft as his thumb traced my lower lip. His whisper came out like a breath. "Now," he said, lightly kissing me again, "give me five minutes and I'll take you into the woods and you'll forget Preston was ever born."

I nodded my head lazily and smiled.

**Jacob's POV:**

I took two breathers to try and calm my palpitating heart. Nessie's sweetness overflowed my senses, condemned only by a fraction of a sliver of Preston's... muck (for lack of better word) But it was enough to make my head explode. My hand, resting on Nessie's stomach, felt achingly full, as if the prospect of her belly expanding had played tricks on my skin.

My baby. Both Nessie and the precious little human/puppy/something cute inside of her were mine. And Preston was attempting to steal them away from me. Futile efforts, but it still pissed me off beyond logic or reasoning.

It took one leap to land beside him, beaten and broken on the ground. He was taking quick, angry breaths as his eyes met mine, and he began to shake. On the verge of phasing, obviously. So I did the only logical thing someone in my situation would do.

I taunted him with a poke to the forehead.

"Did ya see that? Huh, fruit loop? I kissed Nessie without getting knocked out, and you're lying in the dirt with a swollen chin and a gigantic wolf cutting off your windpipe. Now what does that say about our relationship?"

He grunted, fingers elongating into ten very sharp talons, and I answered with a smile, stomping my foot down on his hand.

"Jacob," Sam warned, having phased in the bushes. He walked out, pulling up a pair of drawstring shorts. "Don't push him."

But I wanted to. I wanted to fight the joker. "You'd do it Sam," I said, my eyes boring into Preston's with some unexplained light. A fire. And a smile on my lips that didn't seem to want to go away. "You'd do it if he was after Emily."

Sam was silent. I knew he couldn't argue with that, but then he managed to do it anyway. "It's not right. Think of the pack."

A growl tore through my throat, rather unexpectedly. I didn't realize how angry Sam was making me. "I'm not imprinted with the pack."

"You have a responsibility to the pack! Think of your family!"

"RENESMEE IS MY FAMILY!"

Wow Jake... Chill. But even as I repeated it in my head, I couldn't allow myself to back away. A scorching fire was lighting my blood, searing through my veins like lava. Below me, Preston made a strange, high-pitched sound, like a squeak from a mouse. Only the sound he made was about a thousand times louder, enough to pierce your eardrums. I cringed and began to salivate. My tongue flicked up to feel my canines, feeling them lengthening quickly, sharp as a knife.

"Jacob!" It was Nessie. "Jacob stop, please."

My anger dissolved as if someone had flicked off a light switch. To my surprise, I laughed. "Just defending your honor, baby. Give me a second and we can go hunting together, okay?"

But that didn't happen the way I wanted it to. In fact, I had pictured Preston shrinking into a little birdie, pecking its way on the ground for worms. The most harm I imagined him doing was poking my eyes with his beak. I couldn't have been more naive, stupid or entirely WRONG!

Shape shifter = Big.

White wings sprouted out underneath Preston like he was a damn archangel, spanning at least six feet on each side. I felt the pack, as one, press forward, but it was too late. He pushed up, his hands on my chest, and I went flying back through the woods, landing very un-elegantly in a patch of Holly bushes and taking a couple of the slimmer trees down with me.

Before I even had the chance to open my eyes and shake off my surprise, Nessie was there, lifting me up.

"Well that went well," she said, plucking a stiff, thorny leaf off my ass. "Stupid question, but did you see how big he got?"

"Uh... yeah. I saw." And I could honestly say I was suddenly and very rightly freaked out.

"Seth and Sam jumped on him, but now they're somewhere in the woods in about the same shape as you," she said.

I froze. "You saw that in all of two seconds, Ness?"

Her eyes widened and she looked up at me. "Jacob, listen... This is going to take quite a bite off your ego, but you were knocked out. It took me a few minutes to find you, and then I heard as Sam and Seth hit the ground a ways through the woods. Preston's back being a human and he's with grandpa Carslile."

Uh...

"Sure sure. Right," I agreed. I gave a good shake from head to toe like a wet dog, attempting to remove the idiot along with the stray dirt and leaves. "Big is an understatement, Ness. Let's try for gargantuan bite off the ego."

"Well, _he_ was big, Jacob," Nessie tried to reason, but I could see the corner of her lip lifting into a smile. She wanted to tease me.

"A bird just kicked my ass. I was just caught off guard is all."

I noticed as we tracked back towards the Cullens, her smile widened. "Exactly! Tweety kicked Sylvester's ass all the time."

"I'm not a cat, honey," I pointed out, trying not to smile. It wasn't funny.

"Right. I was just pointing out your superiority... in theory you could kick Sylvester's ass too... but maybe not Tweety's."

"You're teasing me."

Nessie pointed up with her index finger. "Correction; I'm distracting you to my own amusement."

I raised a single brow, fighting the urge to pummel myself in the face for being tossed around by the chicklet. At the same time, the look on Nessie's face had my lips tugging upward. "Is there a difference?"

"In my head there is. It's vague, but there is a difference."

"Nobody liked Sylvester." I frowned, making Nessie laugh. "Tweety was charming."

"Would we call Preston charming?" she asked, smiling up at me.

"That would be a no."

Nessie twined her fingers in mine and soon we were in the clearing in front of the Cullen's house. "Wait," she said, pulling back. I turned to her, noticing the smile had left her face.

"What is it, Ness? What did he do? I swear I'll find a way to kill Princess of Swan Lake if he touched you again."

"No, no, no. It's not that. It's just... I have a theory."

I brought her hand to my chest, holding tightly. "Tell me, honey."

"Preston began changing a week ago," she said, her brows pulling together in contemplation.

I nodded. "Yeah. What's the theory?"

Without saying a word, Nessie pointed to her stomach and it hit me like a bolt of lightning. Jacob junior was conceived a week ago. A different kind of Shape shifter for a different species. "Well... damn."

Nessie closed the distance between us, straining on her tippy toes to reach my ear. "What if Preston's phasing because of our baby?"

* * *

**Renesmee's POV:**

"You!" Alice pointed her tiny finger at me, a tight smile on her pretty face. "We have to talk."

I looked at Jacob and shrugged. He kissed the top of my head sweetly. "I'll talk to Sam and Edward and see what they think of your theory. Go take a break, Ness. I'll be in soon."

With exaggerated strength, Alice impatiently yanked me out of Jacob's arms and we quickly made our way inside the house. When we stopped, our feet were planted at the end of a hospital bed where Preston lay stretched out with his arms behind his head and a big, gloating smile on his face. "Hey," he greeted.

Carslile was at his side, also smiling widely.

"What is that?" Alice demanded, clearly frustrated. "And is it going to interfere with your wedding the day after tomorrow?"

"He's a shape shifter, and no!" I felt my nose wrinkle as I wondered, "why didn't you guys tie him down like a mental patient? And what makes you both so happy?"

"It's just so fascinating," Carslile said, glancing again at his patient. "He's so similar to the wolves, it's baffling why he takes on a completely different shape when he phases."

Alice grunted at my side. I couldn't stop looking at Preston; so jolly and at ease. I knew he was reliving the scene from outside. "You're gloating."

"I am."

"If you throw Jacob in the woods again, I'll never speak to you again."

He actually saluted me. "Roger that." Smile widening even more.

My lips curved up. "Yeah, yeah. Don't get too excited Tweety. There's a dozen pissed off wolves just outside, and you didn't fight fair."

Preston's smile vanished, but before he could respond, Carslile said, "How is Jacob doing anyway? I heard he took quite a fall."

"He's fine grandpa."

"Ego intact then?" Preston mocked.

I took a deep breath, and grabbed Alice's hand. Her face lit up like a blooming flower. "He's _fine_," I repeated. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got mine and Jacob's wedding to plan!"


	28. Friday Already?

A/N: Sorry guys. The computer I had ALL my notes on for this story crashed a few weeks ago. The SECOND ONE IN A COUPLE MONTHS! So that put a real damper on my mood, to say the least. I had to kind of re-gather myself and my thoughts again and rewrite everything. BUT, since New Moon is released this week, I'm TRYING to make up for lost time. Maybe it will get people revved up for the 20th! :) I hope to give you all at LEAST two more chapters before the big day!

Now, **this is a filler chapter,** so don't expect too much. The next one has quite a few surprises and way more material so I'm more excited about that one. OH, and a bit of citrus too...

Thanks for your patience with me and please enjoy!

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

**Jacob's POV:**

"What do you mean, school?"

Edward and Carslile stared at me unblinking and I gritted my teeth together urgently. They thought Preston should continue with his daily routine; that he wasn't a threat to everything I loved and cared about. Like he was a normal teenager with raging hormones while my Nessie was the kerosene to his freakin' fire!

"It's for the best, Jake," Sam agreed. "We can't rightfully keep him away from his family. He's not a hostage and he's only seventeen years old."

I choked on a laugh, grinding my bare feet into the mud. "Yeah well, no offense, but I remember doing some pretty shady things younger than that. Even got myself a willing make out session from it, right Eddie boy?"

I cringed after the words left my big mouth. Low blow, I knew.

Edward grimaced. "Indeed."

"Still," Carslile interjected, "We haven't the right. The boy is free to go when he chooses. He's done nothing unwarranted."

"Except kiss my fiancé and beat the hell out of the pack like we were tiny action figures instead of giant wolves." I growled. That, I'd have to admit, still pissed me off like nothing I'd ever felt before. I think I'd be willing to cut off his little Johnny if he touched my girl again. I wanted to rip Romeo a new one almost as much as I wanted to strip Nessie naked again... Well, no. That's a lie.

Edward hissed a warning. "Sorry." I shook my head to clear the thoughts once again. "Engaged, you know. That makes me legally perverted."

"So we're agreed?" Carslile asked, turning to look at each one of us.

"I don't like it," I responded instantly.

"Nor do I," Edward agreed. "But Carslile is right."

Sam nodded.

"Okay. Then we'll be sure to keep a close eye on him until things settle down." Carslile glanced my way. Right now, even he wasn't my favorite person in the world. "My apologies, Jacob. Perhaps it would make you feel more comfortable if you'd accompany Renesmee to school tomorrow?"

"Sure, sure," I groaned. "Positively at ease."

**Renesmee's POV:**

"So this is the dress," Alice purred, quite pleased with herself as she spun around in circles like a ballerina. My bridesmaid's dresses were sleeveless, pale yellow with a flowing white over lay and tiny fall colored leaves stitched up like a broach at the bosom.

And since Alice had picked them out for me, they were unbelievably beautiful and fit to perfection. A smile played at my lips, wide and bright. And for the first time since this whole Preston business, I was truly and unbelievably excited about the wedding again, and judging by the low rumble in my belly, little wolf was excited too.

"It's beautiful Alice! Thank you!" I beamed, curling my hand to my stomach. I felt oddly full even though I hadn't eaten at all that day. A tiny little presence was determined to make itself known apparently. Actually, now that food had crossed my mind, I _was_ hungry. Famished!

I was in sudden need of something salty. Bloody-salty. A bloody, salty piece of steak perhaps? No! Ice cream and pickles! ... Ice cream and pickles? But I hate ice cream and I hate pickles. Separately! But the idea of a tart, crispy pickle smothered with melting sweet swirls of icy happiness made me feel all kinds of warm inside.

Gross - _And_ yummy.

Another rumble reverberated through my belly, causing my entire body to shake from the sheer force of it. Like the little guy (or girl) was thundering, "FEED ME!"

I didn't have the audacity to disagree. "Okay, okay. We'll eat," I said, patting my stomach, meanwhile salivating over the idea of bloody salty steak, ice cream and pickles... straight from a blender.

This may be the weirdest pregnancy in the history of... well, _me_ I guess.

Alice chuckled with delight, snapping up my attention. Distracted, I had been completely unaware that she'd been watching me. She smiled sweetly, looking at my stomach. Suddenly, as if a light switch had flipped on inside her head, her eyes popped open. "Pictures!"

She leaped into her closet.

"I don't know if you're one of those creatures who gain fifty pounds during pregnancy or not, Nessie," she said, looking sympathetic as she removed the lens and positioned the camera in front of my mid section. "But in case you are, you'll want inspiration photos to get you back in pre-knocked up shape."

"Gee," I responded, giggling, "thanks for that, Alice." I was still hungry. Bring on the weight watchers!

"Also," she mended, "we should record your progress because you're going to look so cute! A skinny little thing like you with a big ole baby bump." She looked so wistful at that moment I could have fooled her with Rosalie.

Speaking of... "Where are momma and Rose?"

After flashing me a grin, Alice skipped back into her closet. "Shopping."

"And you're not with them?" That was all kinds of suspicious.

Alice scampered out of the closet with my wedding dress dangling over one arm. "You need to try this on again, just in case you're shooting for a Bella-like delivery and your belly becomes the size of Arizona in the next few minutes."

She slung the dress over my head, as my stomach protested its emptiness once again. "Carslile said I hadn't begun to expand yet. I don't think we have to worry about that for a few days at least."

After smoothing the dress down to the floor and stepping back, Alice tipped her head to the size to scrutinize me. After a minute, she nodded happily. "Alright. Perfect. Now, about your hair--"

Then her eyes popped. I smelled it too, but Alice took to action before my heart even had the chance to twitch in anticipation of my baby daddy. I giggled to myself because the words "baby daddy" actually popped into my head. Something must be seriously wrong with me.

Three things then happened at once. The door knob jingled and turned, Jacob's growled loudly and Alice pounced, slamming the door back in his face. I heard a loud crash as nearly 200 pounds of pure muscle undoubtedly put a large dent in the wall of the hallway.

"NO PEEKING!" Alice shrieked, jumping in front of me with her arms spread like a steal shield. "There is no way you're seeing Nessie in her dress, Fido! Now back away."

"Alice!" I scolding, pushing past her and rushing to the door. Jacob had growled. _Growled_! "Something's wrong!"

Flinging open the door, I came to three conclusions immediately. One: Someone had to re-plaster the wall. Two: I was right, something was very wrong. And by the look on Jacob's raging face and blazing eyes, it had everything to do with Preston. Three: Jacob is the best, most wonderful, intelligent man on the planet who is absolutely, completely in tune to my every need and I love him more than life itself.

He'd brought me a plate full of raw deer hide.

I grabbed for the food like it was gold and kissed him full on the mouth. "Thank you, but what's wrong?"

His eyes, eerily silver, shot to the side as I dug in. "You planning to go to school today, Nessie?"

Huh? I turned toward the window. "What time is it?"

"1:30."

Crap. Where did the time go? "I probably should. It's supposed to rain and I haven't graduated yet. Besides, I have to add my tassel to the wall collection, right?"

Jacob's eyes softened, but only slightly. Alice quietly excused herself and scampered down the stairs.

"What's _really_ wrong?" I asked, when she was out of earshot.

"Preston's gone."

I frowned. "What? What do you mean? Why?" I couldn't ask fast enough.

Jacob hissed beneath his breath, obviously furious. "It's not legal to hold him without his consent."

Both my brows shot up my forehead. "I don't think there's a single person within twenty miles of this house that's even _legally_ alive, Jacob."

That seemed to brighten him up. "Thank you!"

I supposed it wasn't the end of the world, as long as Preston was watched carefully. Until we figured out his purpose, it wasn't like he was being much more than an annoyance to anyone. "Then we'll just deal with it," I said, curling my hand in his. "Besides, I don't think he'll be trying to kiss me anytime soon."

Jacob smiled, one that nearly split his cheeks. He leaned over, pressing his hand to the dresser at his side. "I'd like to see you knock him out again." He chuckled deeply. "Priceless."

I sat down my plate, licking a drop of blood from my lips. For a moment I felt very warm, thinking of the taste of Jacob's blood on my tongue and the loss of control it caused us both. "And," - my fingers tiptoed up his chest. I felt him shiver and bit my lower lip - "We're getting married _tomorrow_ Jacob. I say we forget about Preston for now and celebrate. How about you?"

I brushed against his chest, and the dresser cracked beneath his fingers. He whistled, a little breathlessly and put his forehead to mine. "That's the best idea I've heard all day."


	29. Another Rainy Day in Paradise

**A/N: :)** Another one! Things will begin to fall into place now, though you'll be confused with the ending of this chapter. Be patient with me! :) And I don't think I've written a lemon that made me blush as much as this one in a while. I really hope you guys enjoy it.

**LEMON WARNING!**

**Chapter 29**

**Renesmee's POV**:

Mr. Johnson's class was in the middle of a discussion about Stephen Crane's 'The Red Badge of Courage' when I clocked out. My brain literally fuzzed out everything about the lesson and I was suddenly in a thick fog of delusion.

Preston was sitting on the opposite side of the room, following along with his head ducked low enough to appear like a little boy that had just been scolded by his mother. It was painfully obvious he was trying not to look my way.

I had the strangest, most irrational urge to cry because of him. And that fact alone made me angry.

Poor Pres... and damn Pres!

Behind him, sat Gina, whom I noticed was staring daggers my way. My eyebrow rose in question and she rolled her eyes, flickering her strawberry blonde hair dramatically over her shoulders and placing a hand on Preston's shoulder… as if to _comfort_ him.

It was one thing, finally burying the idea into Preston's thick head that he would never be more to me than a friend. It was another for him to turn to someone like Gina in rebound. Sure, I'd tricked him into it before, but that's when I thought it _was_ a game and it was childish of me. Why couldn't he have turned to Tina again? Sweet Tina who now sat shyly in the corner, glancing up from behind a curtain of hair to sneak a peek at him when she thought nobody was looking. The spider thing was obviously forgiven. Or Leah! She would comfort him in a heartbeat and have him feeling like a God in minutes, surely. Unless she'd forgiven Embry...

For the love of all that is holy, I was acting like a crazy person, but Preston used to be my friend, and this sucked!

I should have stayed home.

"Miss Cullen," Mr. Johnson called and my head snapped up. His brow rose. "Something wrong?"

The entire class turned to look at me.

I hadn't been paying even the slightest attention, which was very unlike me. It felt strange and foreign and being called out like this was even less pleasant.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Aaron, all eye glasses and long legs, pointing to page 37 in his book as he cleared his throat. I was still holding the spot on page 23 so I quickly skimmed for the right place. I nodded in appreciation and Aaron winked at me and went back to sketching a comic with evil unicorns on the paper he had hiding under his book.

"A little distracted is all," I said. "Sorry, Mr. Johnson."

He looked like a disappointed peacock with his long face and brightly colored collared shirt. "Yes well, rest assured, Miss Cullen, one day your beauty will fade and you'll have to pay attention like the rest of the world."

My nose wrinkled at that comment and ground my teeth together tightly. I'd never had my appearance be thrown in my face like that before. It felt so... empty, superficial. It felt like an insult to my intelligence. My belly churned and it wasn't until Aaron looked up with a confused expression that I realized I was emitting a low, menacing growl.

There was so much I wanted to say. _I'm an honor student! I DO pay attention! I'm pregnant and you've just tugged on my last nerve..._

I settled with, "Yes sir. It won't happen again."

"Yes well, please catch up to the rest of us."

Gina giggled, but when I glanced over Preston shot her a look of surprising revulsion. When his eyes met mine, sympathetic, he quickly looked away. I felt a twinge of guilt stab me like a knife in the gut and my eyes began to burn.

_Just wait,_ I thought. _He's being nice now, but he'll turn when you're least expecting it and kiss you again. Just wait. Fight those nasty hormones! _

Finally, the bell rang. I bolted up, nearly running to escape from the room. Gina was in my next period but she was easy to handle. Especially pregnant. I almost hoped she gave me some lip because I really wanted to hit something.

_My Jacob. Think of him. It will be alright. Just get through the day._

He was outside in daddy's car. Just waiting. I expected as much after the past few days. Understandably, he wanted Preston about as far away from me as the opposite side of the galaxy would allow.

_Wait._ I stopped so fast, someone cursed before stumbling around me.

Jacob was just outside...

I realized with some clarity that I absolutely needed some fresh air before I lost my mind. And a trip to the car to visit my Jacob seemed like the cure for my insanity.

**Jacob's POV:**

Waiting for Nessie - sensing her, smelling her, imagining her cuddling into my chest... naked - and not being able to touch her was enough to drive a man completely mad.

The Pop Tart was in there right now, probably staring her down like she was the sweet, delicious honey butter to his stale, dim-witted, vomit-inducing bread.

The moron would never learn.

Sighing, I propped my feet up on the dash board, but that move crumpled me like an accordion so I maneuvered so my legs stretched across the passenger seat. Being tall sucked sometimes. The steady rain beating on the steal made for some good sleeping at least. I crossed my arms behind my head and settled in for a nap. Dreaming about Nessie was the next best thing.

But that wasn't necessary, because then the passenger door burst open and Nessie's hand came in, pushing me back against the door. Her luscious body sprawled out on top of me, soaking wet from the rain. My eyes popped as they zeroed in on her caramel colored top, sopping wet and clinging to her body for dear life.

"Ness, wha-"

I didn't even have time to be surprised before she flung off her black hoodie and started yanking her shirt over her head, flinging it in the backseat with a plop.

"Alrighty then," I mused, more than happy with the sudden surprise. A yellow laced bra; cute as hell! "Hello to you too, honey."

The talking stopped right there because Nessie bit my earlobe and I let out a low howl. My lids closed briefly in pleasure, feeling as she nibbled her way down my throat, and attempted the buttons on my shirt with tremulous fingers. At the tiny sound of frustration she made, I instantly ripped my shirt for her. Cool droplets of rain water dripped from her curls and onto my chest. When she leaned against me again, our excitement caused the car seats to grunt in protest.

Inhaling the scent of her arousal nearly made me shred through the rest of our clothes. Then she stopped, drawing away to look at me, eyes half closed and shimmering with wanting. Was she trying to make me fall even more in love with her? Without a word, she raised her fingers and gently brushed the back over my face.

Who'd have thought we'd be making passionate love in the front seat of Edward's Volvo in between 3rd and 4th period?

"Love you," she whispered, just before her lips pressed to mine.

A growl erupted from my lips and my hands found her backside to yank her closer. _I love you tooooo!_ my mind screamed. When she touched her tongue to mine, I instinctively deepened the kiss, driving my fingers into her damp curls to urge her closer, opening her soft, warm mouth with mine. It felt as if we were in another one of our competitions: who could devour the other the fastest?

My hands glided up her back, to the latch attaching her bra. With sufficient effort, I twisted my wrist and it popped open. Never taking her lips from mine, Nessie flicked her shoulders forward, letting the bra spill between the seats. Her hands latched onto my chest with surprising strength, and followed a path down to my jeans. My breathing stopped for a minute when she flicked open the top button, pausing her kisses so her breath was hot and quick against my mouth. And then she smiled, mischievous and sweet all at once.

I could have inhaled her all day.

"I'm going to get expelled," Nessie whispered, just as I buried my face between her breasts, inhaling her beautiful scent. There really are no words to describe the feeling of Nessie's silken skin on my lips or her slender fingers threading their way through my hair in the heat of passion.

"Then I'll teach you," I breathed, kissing the hollow of her throat. "Our first lesson: You have the perfect breasts," I murmured against her skin. I was scarcely able to pull in a breath I was so ready to be inside of her. "Do you know that, Ness?"

Nessie smiled lazily, shaking her head. "Superficial," she murmured.

I kissed her nipple lightly, feeling her tremble in my arms, her skin quivered against my lips. "Perfect," I repeated, and sucked it into my mouth. "You _need_ to know that."

"God Jacob," Nessie breathed. "You're killing me."

I chuckled lightly, never taking my mouth from her flesh. "Payback for every time you're near me. Besides," - I took her nipple between my teeth and growled against it. She began to pant and I let go - "you jumped me, remember?"

She nodded and kissed the top of my head. I undid her jeans and she lifted to crawl out of them.

"Lesson two: You d-don't..." halfway through talking Nessie swiveled her hips against me and I knew I was approaching the stage where my brain became something like mush. The only thinking part left on my entire body was about to cry with need. "You don't need these," I sputtered, spreading her knees wide and pulling aside her adorable pale blue panties with a smiley face on the front. Her teeth shuttered when I brushed my fingers against her.

"L-Less - Lesson Th-Three... Aw hell, I forgot!"

I slid my arms under her hips, bringing her closer because she simply couldn't be close enough.

Between the rain and the foggy windows, we could have been in a tinted car. Not that I cared at that moment. If anyone was watching this show, I was stupidly oblivious.

**Renesmee's POV:**

"I do... I don't th-think I'm going to b-be pregnant for nine months," I breathed as Jacob slid his hands up my arms in a slow caress. "I'm being i-irrational already."

A smile curled his lips as he kissed me. "Mmm, but I like you irrational."

His mouth left a hot trail from my lips to my chin and throat and back down to my breasts again.

"They're fuller," he murmured, mostly to himself.

It was true. They felt fuller and a lot more sensitive too. And when his mouth and tongue assaulted them, I had a sudden and single-minded intent on destroying his jeans. The zipper ripped beneath my fingers and Jacob groaned against my skin. His mouth claimed mine the same instant he thrust into me, muffling my cry.

* * *

It was nearly quarter to three in the afternoon by the time I crawled back into school. A rush of students littered the hallways, heading to their last class. The full feeling between my legs, content and utterly satisfied, brought a delicious warmth to my cheeks. My stomach was fluttering, my lips were swollen and my hair was in chaotic, wet knots.

It was wonderful!

By the end of gym class, I felt much better. I was just about to make it down the hall to the front doors and back in Jacob's arms. But of course, something - or someone - always has to come around to screw that up.

"Thanks for the second-hand hottie."

I stopped mid-step. The high pitched, whiny voice behind me made me wince - and, in all honesty, made me feel a little nauseated.

After taking a deep breath, I plastered on the biggest smile I could muster - which, coincidentally, was huge - and whipped around so quickly, Gina jumped back in surprise.

"Hallo Gins! Gawd, so you heard?" I slapped a hand to my chest, mouth wide open. "There's a single guy in this school who you haven't screwed yet! Better hop on that! Oh wait! You're plan is already in motion, isn't it?"

Gina's eyes narrowed with every word. "I didn't hurt him."

I let the façade drop instantly. "Yet."

"You missed last class," she hissed. "Why?"

My lip curled over my teeth. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Gina smirked. "Where is that piece of meat you brought around earlier this week anyway? Break his heart yet? I can make him feel better too."

My god. I was pregnant and engaged to be married the next day, but so help me; I didn't feel like being grown up at that particular moment. Besides that, I felt something move a bit inside me, making me belch, very unladylike. Clever little guy – or girl – wanted to kick her too.

The more Gina's eyes narrowed in challenge, the more she looked like a cat around too much catnip, about ready to explode. I sucked a lion dry about a month ago… Not to brag, but it's just a fact. Daddy was damn proud.

I thought about making love to Jacob in the car just a moment before and couldn't help but smile again. Fighting seemed overrated at the moment. And I suddenly remembered something Jacob had said to me when I was much younger. It caused a tick in my lip. He was taunting me one day while we were hunting, sore that I'd taken down a gazelle before he even picked up its scent. "_Good Ness. Now, no bragging or_ _I'll kick your mama,_" he'd said, smiling, as he often did. It was just so random I couldn't stop laughing.

So I repeated the silly threat to the annoying girl in my face with lingering coffee breath.

Gina's expression, mouth parted to retaliate, suddenly blanked. She appeared utterly confused. "What's my mama got to do with anything?"

"I'll kick your daddy too," I muttered, finding to my utter surprise that I was fighting the temptation to laugh. Even if I hit her, it was just too easy. What was the point?

The look on Gina's face was priceless. With a huff and a roll of her eyes she scoffed, "Whatever." Then she flung up a palm to my face before walking away as quickly as her hips could shake.

Hilarious.

Someone laughed behind me and I turned to see Preston standing there, all smiles. "That was… interesting."

I shrugged, stifling a laugh. I guess he heard everything. "I need better material."

"Pregnancy suites you, Nessie," he said softly. "It's almost like your drunk... a very entertaining drunk."

Was that a compliment? "Er... thank you."

Still smiling, he said, "Come with me," and held out a hand. "There's someone you need to meet."

My smile faded instantly. "What? Now? Who is it?"

"Now this will probably surprise you." Preston smiled and tilted his head down the hall, towards the front doors. A giant silhouette of a man stood, still as a statue. Long, black hair reached his waist, held back in a long braid. Though I couldn't see his eyes, he nodded a hello and a smile lightened his harsh features.

I didn't take Preston's hand, fully knowing what a bad idea that would be, but I followed him towards the man in the doorway.

When we stopped, I got a better look at this stranger - tan-skinned with dark and painfully familiar eyes. He was obviously Native American, though I'd never seen him before.

Preston smiled down at me and gestured to the man. "Renesmee, meet my dad… Ephraim Black."

The man held out his hand in greeting, but I just stared at him, unable to do much more than study his face. The slanted, cat-like eyes screamed Jacob and Billy, while the curve of his mouth and the shape of his face Preston had inherited.

Inherited...

_Oh. My. God._

"Renesmee?" Preston worriedly put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Ephraim?" I breathed, not looking away from the man. He didn't looked surprised by my shock. "As in, Billy's great grandfather?"

With a deep breath, Ephraim glanced around; making sure no one was near to listen. "There are many things to discuss. But here is not the place."

Teenagers rushed past us, but I couldn't see them. My vision swam. Tiny little yellow and black dots danced in front of my eyes just as I saw Jacob hurrying up the front steps with a worried expression on his handsome face. He must have sensed something was off. To my surprise, I smiled. "Good," I said. "We're all going crazy."

The doors burst open. I could hear the hinges cracking with the force. The next thing I knew, I was weightless, being lifted into a pair of strong arms and cuddling up against someone's chest. It smelled good there. Peaceful. Like home... where things were normal again.


	30. Drunk by the Mere Taste of You

**A/N: **I decided this week to re-read Twilight to get myself pumped for New Moon movie. I have to say, I feel the urge to vent just a little bit.

I _adore_ Twilight. As in... the BOOK. It's well -written and the characters jump out and cling to you to the point where it's hard to rip yourself away to pay attention to anything else. That said, does anyone else feel some actors (won't mention names, but it's overly obvious) in the movie fell short? Very short? By a _landslide_? For example, there's one particular actor who seems painfully bland to me. Stale as an old potato chip. In fact, I have a hard time believing they ever smile without having puppet strings attached to the sides of their lips and pulled. (Or when high as a kite) When, in my opinion, this person is charactorized in the books as being sweet (though private and stubborn) witty, funny, and _charmingly_... clumsy. (Guesses, anyone?)

Another character in the book is capable of making me swoon like no other fictional character can. This character has charm, a sense of humor, outstanding beauty and a speech pattern that makes my head spin. While, in the movie, the actor seems more like... well, NOTHING like what I'd pictured in even the slightest sense. I think I heard them deliver one line from the turn of the century speech and appeared - to me - closer to 30 than a teenager. (any more guesses?)

I'm being overly critical because my expectations from the book were unreachably high. Anything probably would have been disappointing because SM is amazing and created such a gorgeous story. If I offended anyone, forgive me. That isn't my intentions at all.

HOWEVER, I have hope for New Moon. Even if things aren't what I feel they should be, Jacob still kicks ass and runs around shirtless... I don't have the audacity to complain anymore. :) Has anyone seen it yet??? I see it tonight and I'm really excited.

Thanks for allowing me to vent my frustrations! :)

Now... on with the chapter! Please enjoy!

**CHAPTER 30**

**Jacob's POV**:

"Ness? Ness honey, wake up."

Nessie groaned against my neck as I swiftly carried her out to the car.

"I'm following you," I heard Preston say behind me.

"Sure, sure. Good idea. Come onto my property and see what happens to you," I invited. Eagerly.

I didn't know what he'd said to my Nessie, but the consequences were going to be a slow and painful ripping apart. And who the hell was that guy standing by the door?

"You don't understand," the moron continued. "I just want to explain. I talked to my father and there's a lot going on that you don't know. A lot I didn't know either."

I gently cradled Nessie's head, leaning into the backseat of the car and situating her as comfortably as I could. Thankfully, I could see her eyes moving beneath her lids and she was smiling. It was adorable really. I just wish I knew why she dropped so suddenly. When I touched her hand I saw her dreaming. Sweet dreams where my face was prominent and Preston's was non-existent.

HA!

With one last glance at Nessie, I swirled around, feeling my teeth grinding together behind my lips like metal. Preston actually took a step back - because he's beginning to learn what's best for his health, I guess.

"Listen, little bird, this is your last warning." His eyes narrowed and I took notice that the older man was now standing a few feet behind him. His large arms crossed at his chest. He was bigger than me and he was listening with his head cocked to the side. "Who's he? Your bodyguard?"

"He's my father," Preston scowled.

"Great! There are two of you." I didn't wait to hear the rest of the explanation. I wanted to get Nessie to Carlisle and fast. With one last glare, I was in the car, rushing out of the parking lot. I could hear the light purr in the backseat; Nessie snoring softly - and let my hand trail back to touch her.

Everything seemed fine. In fact, Nessie sighed in contentment, curling her fingers into mine.

I smiled. "Everything's fine," I said softly, more to myself. "She's fine."

And then, there was a low intake of breath - the kind of noise she makes when we're _alone_ - and her soft tongue slid across my palm. My eyebrows shot up my forehead. "Nessie?"

And her tiny fangs sank into the tip of my finger.

**Bella's POV:**

"I smell a dog," Alice said, lifting her head and sniffing. Following suit, Edward, Carlisle, Esme and I did the same. It smelled strongly wet and mossy, like Jacob, but different. Then Alice shook her head. "No, not a dog. I don't think. Though, still repulsive."

Carlisle's head snapped up suddenly. Eyes serious and intent, he made his way to the door connecting the garage. "I know that scent."

Edward and I glanced at one another and then followed him. "What is it, Carlisle?"

He swung open the door and my hand tightened on Edward's.

"Renesmee?" Edward advanced forward with speeds I'd never seen before, but I propelled past him and straight to his car, where Jacob was gathering our Nessie in his arms.

"Sleeping," he said in explanation, noticing the worried expressions on both our faces. "Already checked."

"What the hell happened?" I asked, gently stroking my daughter's hair. She felt so warm and soft, nothing out of the ordinary. Watching her sleep, she looked so young, with her curls around her face and the long lashes feathering over her flushed cheeks. I was heading straight into mama-bear mode. "Don't tell me she passed out."

I looked up at Jacob hopefully and his eyes darted back and forth between me and Edward. "Okay. I won't tell you," he said easily, though I noticed his teeth were clenched and his body was tense. He was fighting to not explode. "You mind backing up though, Bells. I want to get Nessie inside so I'll have my hands free when Tweety gets here."

"You're thoughts are very vague." Edward's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Has he done something?"

Jacob grunted, pushing past us. "I really wish you would stop doing that. And he's done plenty as far as I'm concerned. I don't need to go into specifics." With extra care, he gently placed Nessie on the sofa. Her brows drew together and she groaned in protest when he moved away so he sat down, lifting her head into his lap. "She uh... went to sleep_ suddenly_ on the way out of the school. If it makes you feel better, you can tell yourself she was just really, super tired. That's what I'm doing. It works about 2 seconds out of every minute and then I shoot into panic mode again."

Carlisle bent down in front of them. He opened Renesmee's eyes carefully to look at them and checked her breathing - accelerated as usual. "Jacob's right. She's sleeping." Out of habit, Carlisle took in a deep breath and glanced up at Jacob. "Is someone with Preston right now?"

Jacob tilted his head. "You know something about the Indian? I've personally never seen him before, so I have no idea where he came from."

Carlisle shook his head. "Very strange. I could swear I know his scent. It's all over the both of you just from standing near him." Then, he looked at Edward. "Is it familiar to you, Edward."

Edward sniffed the air again. Then suddenly his eyes turned dangerously serious and his hand tightened on mine. "Impossible."

"Improbable," Carlisle corrected.

My patience was wearing very thin. "Who? Who is he? Did he hurt our daughter?" I'll kill him!

But nobody answered. Everyone was suddenly busy staring. Because within half a second, Nessie's eyes flew open and she was in Jacob's lap, knees tucked beneath her and settled on either side of his waist. She ripped Jacob's shirt from neck to shoulder with a low growl and bit into his throat hard.

The intake of breaths throughout the room sounded like a chorus.

Jacob looked both shocked and embarrassed. "Again, huh Ness?" He glanced toward the rest of us apologetically. "Is this normal?"

Edward shut his eyes, rubbing his fingers against the bridge of his nose.

"She's done this before?" Carlisle asked, confused.

Jacob attempted to shrug, but Nessie gripped down on his shoulder, growling again in complaint. A small smile twitched on Jacob's lips and Edward looked away with narrowed eyes. "She bit me twice on the way here."

"And before that as well," Edward muttered, clearly uncomfortable.

"You could go into another room, ya know," Jacob hissed - Or as much of a hiss he could conjure when he looked as if he were about to float into a really, _really_ good dream.

"Stop that!" I snapped.

But he didn't seem to hear me.

Renesmee seemed oblivious to everything around as well, except Jacob's neck. Every few seconds, her body lifted as she pulled strongly at his blood, sighing with pleasure as she fed. It was the strangest thing I'd ever seen and also _uncomfortably_ intimate. Even Jacob's hand rested on the small of her back because he wanted her there as much as she did.

Soft footsteps made way down the stairwell and I turned to see Emmett and Rosalie, both gawking. "Woah-ho-ho!" Emmett exclaimed, smiling widely, at the same time Rosalie yelled, "Get off her, mongrel!"

Jacob made a face, attempting a scowl. "She's on _me,_ blondie! What do you want me to do, rip her off?" That actually looked like the last thing he was willing to do.

Jasper's sudden presence sent a calm floating throughout the room - It was irritatingly affective - though he looked just as tense as Edward.

"Uh... Jake? Is she going to drain you dry?" I wondered, glancing over at Carlisle who also appeared exceedingly uneasy as he stared unmoving at the wall. Obviously this was new for everyone here.

Jacob's eyes fluttered sleepily. He grinned as if he were intoxicated. "What's that Bells?"

"She's not hurting you?"

Jacob chuckled, as if that were the funniest thing he'd ever heard.

Edward put his mouth to my ear and for a moment my skin fluttered. He spoke so softly, no one else would hear. "I can't recall a moment of your body being in my lap and thinking it unpleasant."

If I could still blush, I'd have been a million shades of red. "I didn't bite you though!" I whispered forcefully.

Edward responded with a single raised eyebrow. Though, clearly disgruntled by the situation at hand, I saw his mouth twitch ever so slightly in recollection of our nightly routines. In the heat of passion I supposed a few nibbles here and there would fall through the cracks...

Point taken.

Suddenly, as if waking from a dream, Nessie drew away from Jacob. A drop of blood drained down her chin and she licked it away, smiling. Jacob's head lolled to the side a bit, but he looked happy enough. They stared at one another for a long minute before Edward cleared his throat loudly.

Nessie's eyes, still on Jacob, slowly widened and her smiled fell into a frown. Reality sunk in. "That wasn't a dream?"

Jacob shook his head lazily. "Not really."

Nessie's face flooded red. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't know what I was doing."

"Sshhh." Jacob slid his fingers through her hair. "It's okay, honey."

"But I don't know why I did that!" she exclaimed in horror. "What if I had killed you?!"

"Hey! Hello!"

I'd been so preoccupied that I hadn't noticed Seth at the front door.

"Come in, Seth. We're in the living room," Edward said, unnecessarily.

Seth was already beside us. He glanced back and forth confusingly for a moment before directing his eyes to Jacob and Nessie. His brows lifted high on his forehead. "Uh, um... Jake... uh..." he glanced down, shuffling his feet, his face darkening immensely. "There's uh... someone at your house with Billy. Preston's with him. He looks awful familiar and Billy looked so shocked it was weird so I came to find you."

Nessie crawled off Jacob's lap then, sitting quietly at his side with her hands folded onto her lap. "That wasn't a dream either then? He's alive."

I stepped up to my daughter and slumped down to my knees to take her face into my hands. "Renesmee?"

She looked up at me and blinked, her eyes shining with tears.

"What's wrong, baby? What happened?"

She scrubbed a hand over her face. "Nothing. I don't know. It's nothing. I just feel very strange. I could have _killed_ Jacob."

"Ness-" Jacob took her hand "- I'm perfectly fine. You left at least a gallon and look at you!" He touched her cheek. "You look amazing!"

It was true. Nessie's face glowed like I'd never seen before. Her eyes were brighter, cheeks and lips flushed beautifully. Even her lashes seemed thicker, blacker and longer.

Seth took a step forward and cleared his throat. "Actually, that man said something before I left to find you, Jake. It had me worried."

Jacob's eyes narrowed as he turned to Seth. "What is it?"

"He said," Seth paused, looking up worriedly. "He... He said they're here to help. But that Nessie _may_ need Preston's blood... or she could..."

Jacob stood and was in front of Seth within a heartbeat. I could hear his breathing so loud it echoed off the walls. "She. Could. What?" he asked, pronouncing each word slowly. Though clearly ready to pounce, the lack of blood left Jacob swaying a bit on his feet.

Seth swallowed and Edward let out a loud snarl of anguish behind me.

"He said she could die, Jacob."


End file.
